How Soon Is Now
by Alex Nicole
Summary: Set directly after 1.22 - Before Diana can really get away from Chance Harbor, her guilt brings her back to help Cassie and Jake with someone who claims to be Jake's future son. With the future showing unexpected change within the Circle, choices will become clear at each turn. But what choices will be made?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set directly after 1.22 - In Jiana/Dake we trust.**  
If you've read my other fics, you'll know I love surprises. ;) Jake/Diana, but deals with all.

**Note: **In the wake of what quickly became one of my favorite shows ever, I have produced yet another Dake story. I know some will be peeved (or simply pissed at me), for the fact that the next chapter in my other story has yet to be completed, but this story hit me hard and I had to get it down because I have ideas. And no one else has yet to write them for me. ;D

**Disclaimer: This is only work and play of fan fiction. The places, or characters belonging to the show that are associated with this fic aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _**Bittersweet Symphony**_

Something jolted her awake, making her head jerk upward, and her mind instantly concluded that it had fallen from laying against the car seat as she slept. Her eyes squinted against the bright morning sun that was soon to be covered by the grey clouds that were closing in. The golden light splayed across the dark green oak trees like liquid, which lined the abandoned highway they were on. The mist hovered over the grass, disappearing into the shadows beyond the forest walls.

Diana's head turned towards Grant. He was silent as he drove with a troubled look acrossed his features. His eyes, normally blue, looked bright green when mixed with the golden sun-light, and Diana felt herself let out a long breath. He must have heard it, looking at her then with only a slight opening of his eyes that showed his recognition. Those eyes, so soft and kind, and still undoubtedly troubled. Probably over the fact that yet again, she had to leave. And she knew now that he'd give up after this. After dropping her back off at Cassie's place, he'd leave and he'd be gone forever.

Better he leave now than for her to drag him into everything going on. _Wrong place, wrong time_, she thought to herself sadly.

They hadn't yet gotten to Vancouver before Diana's phone lit up for what seemed like the hundreth time, the vibrating feeling more and more violent the more the calls came in. The last one came from Jake, making her sigh, caving in to answer it. She knew they'd had to be desperate to make him be the one to call, and Cassie hadn't let Jake get through his sentence before her voice came on, angry and urgent.

Grant had started turning the car around before she'd even hung up on Cassie after hearing her series of plea's. And somehow, she could hear Cassie's tears through the phone. Something in Diana, something wild, had told her to hang up and tell Grant to keep going. To chuck her phone into the first body of water she came across, and forget it all until she decided to return. Until she felt ready.

But when would that ever be? She hadn't ever been one to run away from problems, much less her own, but it had kept sounding more and more tempting as the weeks progressed. All of it had gotten worse with John Blackwell's arrival.

Leaving had left her feeling slightly torn in two. On one hand, she wanted to stay. For herself and for Cassie. To build something that they'd both lost in their previous lives. And then on the other rested her need for freedom. For a break that would never come unless she fled.

As much as she wanted to go, being called back over the phone had placed a physical pull on her. Whether Cassie had done something, or she simply felt obligated, Diana couldn't tell. And she didn't want to be able to, truthfully.

Her head lolled against the seat, her eyes looking out the window, though she wasn't seeing any of the surroundings that they passed. A goodbye hung on the tip of her tongue, but only tears came. The hope that she'd find a way out. That someday she'd find peace within the chaos.

That she'd meet someone like Grant in another life, at another time.

She was close to home, and strangely, she felt no amount of relief or comfort. Chance Harbor had always been a place of solace in some way, but now...

_But now._

A hand grabbed her own, and her eyes hit the side of his face, seeing the worry and question there. He didn't know what was going on, and he'd asked enough times and had gotten no answer that he'd given up. He'd accepted her not being able to say, but she knew he didn't like it. Her fingers closed around the warmth he offered, a single tear dropping from her eye that rolled down her face to her jaw, where she made no attempt at wiping it away.

There was no point when Grant knew she she was upset. Hiding herself even further than she'd had to for years now, and still going, seemed unbearable in thought. Even more so if she were actually to attempt at doing it.

Diana stared at the Blake's front door less than thirty minutes later, waiting for the moment Cassie felt her there. If she even would. The power that resided inside of herself, the power that ran through her veins, terrified her. A light thump came from beside her, her hair falling from its place to fall against her cheek as she looked at what he'd placed down. Her luggage. Her one bag she'd stuffed full without bothering to take any time in organizing any of it. She couldn't even remember what she'd really packed. Grant sighed as he straightened, looking at her with a hurt and equally angry expression. And she couldn't blame him in the least.

"Grant-"

He shook his head, holding up a hand to cut her off.

"You don't need to say anything, Diana. In fact, it would be better if you didn't. I don't want to hear an apology or a goodbye from you. I don't think I could handle it."

She nodded in acceptance, looking away from him as tears once again gathered in her eyes. He was her only escape. He was her only out from the evil, from the world she'd found herself living in now. He was an escape out of a reality that was actually a living nightmare. And he was going to leave, and she wasn't going to stop him.

She wanted to tell him to run, but she knew that sentence couldn't end without saying, "and take me with you."

The obligation to her only family, Cassie, wasn't as strong as when she'd left the first time, the night before. But something about the way Jake sounded, and how Cassie hadn't let him finish his reasoning with Diana, rather yelling into the phone and obviously ripping it out of his hands... Her stomach had tightened, and there were no words or that familiar feeling of the beginning of an arguement. Not anything like what she'd felt when she'd first told them she was leaving, and stomped her way to the door. And Grant had known in her silence that she was shrinking into herself.

Cassie needed her. Not only as a friend, or a bound member of their circle, but as a sister. Because like Diana, Cassie had never truly been alone before.

Finally, the front door opened and Cassie stepped out, her face going from one emotion to the next. Her eyes read the same though, and Diana couldn't stand to look at them. Even at a distance, she knew what they said. "I'm sorry. I wish it could be different. Now hurry, we have witchy stuff to do."

Grant took Diana's face without warning and pressed his mouth against her own. Soft and filled with promises that would never make it to the light. Her hand lifted to hover over his, and he was pulling away before she could stop her mouth from trembling long enough to really kiss him back. His thumb wiped a tear, giving a kiss to her forehead before he pulled away, walking the few steps to his car door.

A small moan came, the sound meaning to begin the form of a word to protest, but she clamped her mouth shut, and her throat tightened against a sob.

She turned, watching him get into his car without looking back at her. Whether he was mad, or too hurt, or both, she didn't entirely know. But it didn't matter either way. His car pulled away, without even so much as a tap of the breaks.

Diana's head hung as she let out a small sound of everything inside of her at that moment. Everything that churned her stomach against the prospect of having to go into that house behind her and face everything she wanted to get away from. All that smothered her and made it hard for her to breathe.

Her hand reached for the suitcase that Grant had taken out of the trunk and sat down beside her. The last evidence of his existance, really. As she picked up her head, she sucked in a deep breath, letting the cold air freeze her throat and fill her lungs. Slowly, she carried her bag at her side as she walked passed Cassie's gate, approaching the steps of her front porch.

"You can stay with me. However long," Cassie said softly to her, moving out of her way as Diana walked up towards the door.

She said nothing in reply, not sure she'd even sound human had she tried. She wasn't angry, or rather she was trying not to be. She couldn't be. No matter how much she wanted to blame Cassie, she simply couldn't. She knew how rediculous it would be to put the blame on Cassie, when the whole thing wasn't her fault. It was Blackwell's. It was their parents who didn't stop all of it before. It was Eben. It was the witch hunters, however many there were around the world.

It was the fact that they were witches that gave them this fate.

Jake glided out of her way as she passed through the door, not looking up to see whatever look he had on his face. No one else was there to share whatever was going on, which could only mean dark magic was needed. Dark magic that only Cassie and Diana had. Something strong enough to need both of them to do it, and Jake with what he knew about all of it.

Whether she'd agree or not was another thing, and if it was something she'd disagree to, there would be nothing more upsetting than to have come all the way back to simply say _no_. Though in the back of her mind was the reminder that there were a few things more upsetting...

She could almost feel the new scar on her hand burning.

Almost.

Diana set down her suitcase, hearing the wheels click against the hardwood flooring before she turned around to face them, watching Cassie close the door. A breath came before she spoke, her body's way of preparing itself.

"So? What did I come back for?"

Jake's eyes lifted beyond her and she stared at him.

"Me." A voice said from behind her before she was finished turning to see what Jake's and Cassie's eyes had settled on.

A guy, a stranger, stood a few good feet behind her, and a few good inches above her.

Her head swung back around and she frowned in confusion, the mixture of saddness and sudden confusion making her feel a sense of numbness.

"Who's he?"

"Cameron," he answered just as Cassie had opened her mouth. Cassie sighed and lifted a hand to point him out, nodding as she did.

Jake seemed as annoyed as Diana was beginning to feel, but she didn't feel the need to look back at _said Cameron_ for confirmation.

"And?" She snapped. "Who is he?"

Cassie looked up at Jake then, obviously giving him the reins in saying whatever needed to be said. She wanted to yell at them to spit it out, but Jake was already opening his mouth to speak. With a grim expression and a push in his voice, as if he physically couldn't stand saying the words, Jake replied.

"My son."

* * *

Diana's face did a series of changes before it settled on her eyes narrowing at him, looking behind her at Cameron who lifted a hand as a way of greeting, a smirk on his face. As if he were saying, "I come in peace."

She whipped back around, glaring at both himself and Cassie who's arms crossed, ready for Diana to unleash whatever emotions that were obviously spinning around inside of her.

But her voice was calmer than expected.

"Your what?"

It was unbelievable to him too, which was why Cameron wore a torn shirt now, and a nice red spot on his neck from where Jake's thumb had dug in.

When Cassie had called and Cameron, the random guy, had said his peace, Jake instantly jumped on him, yelling in his face.

"Who sent you?" He had practically screamed. "Eben? Isaac?" Those were the only two names that came to his mind, though both men were dead now.

Cameron gasped and choked, but didn't fight back other than grabbing at Jake to push him away from him. Cassie had yelled something from behind him, but Jake's vision was red, his hearing plugged. He was sick and tired of being attacked. Of people coming into their lives only to bring even more pain.

Jake held the guy against the wall by his neck, lifting him enough to allow for Jake to look up into his face, rather than stare directly ahead. Cameron was the same height. The same build. And though he'd said, "I know it's going to seem strange, but I'm an Armstrong..." Jake hadn't believed any of it. Not for a second. Because plenty of people had weird, foggy blue eyes like him. With dark sandy blonde hair and a sharply angled jaw, less square shaped than Jake's or that of his brother's. Father's, even.

All of that was what Diana was seeing in Cameron now.

She was seeing the resemblence, though not many might have suspected. Not until him and Jake stood side-by-side, which they weren't doing at the moment. Her head looked back and forth between the two, her eyebrows drawing closer and closer together as she made the physical connections.

They looked a lot alike, but there was still a softness to Cameron's features that were unlike Jake's. A tone that made the guy seem friendlier and warmer than Jake. But Cameron's mannerisms were very much like his own. Like the way he leaned against the wall now, with his arms crossed as well as his feet which wore boots big enough to go hiking in, if he wanted.

Jet packs and flying cars still obviously didn't exist, even twenty years from now.

"How do you know this?" Diana suddenly shouted to both himself and Cassie. "He could be a witch hunter!"

"Which is why I called Jake over. To make sure I had...back up."

They both knew she didn't need back up. She'd called because she didn't want to be alone in dealing with anything. Not for a while at least.

"His _word_? You're going by his word?"

"No," Jake broke in. "We did a spell which made it obvious he was telling the truth."

"What spell?" She asked, stepping back so she could look between the three of them without having to turn her back one way or the other.

"A bloodline spell," Cassie confessed, stepping forward. "He knew it was in Jake's family book."

Diana scoffed, her arms thrusting out, only to hit back at her sides.

"He could have known about it!"

Jake shook his head to her, catching her eye. "I'm the first to be suspicious of people, but no one has seen that book since I took it when I was younger. Way younger. Even if he wasn't...from the future, he's the same age as me. There's no way he'd have found it. There's no way he could have known about it. That, and the spell-" He paused, seeing Cameron looking back and forth between him and Diana, and then to Cassie, before ignoring him again. "The spell allows for a connection to be felt, if you're of bloodline. The closer the bloodline, the stronger the connection. Kind of like another sense."

"What, like a _sixth_ sense? Are we serious?"

Now Jake was getting annoyed. He wasn't about to go into every detail of how they figured it all out because it would take too long, and they had to move faster than the speed they were going in. "Look, I know it seems like bullshit, but it's not. And this is coming from me."

She opened her mouth and he had a feeling she wanted to say, "Yeah, and _that_ means a _lot_..." But her mouth snapped shut, and she sighed, glancing back at Cameron who gave a smile Jake wanted to smack off of his face. He was arrogant and talked too often, yet had well enough sense not to talk in important moments. Like now, as they tried to convince Diana of the bizaar situation.

And it, _he_, was his son. Strange or other-worldly didn't even _begin_ to describe any of it.

"So, he's Jake's son," Diana said mostly to herself. As if testing out the theory. Cameron nodded, lifting his shoulder away from the wall. She looked back to Jake, then to Cassie. "So, what needs to be done? Why am I here for this?"

"We have to send him back, and it takes a good amount of dark magic to do it," Cassie told her from experience. She'd initially tried, but it hadn't been enough with just her magic. It was stronger than a memory spell, as him and Cassie had been able to do before, without anyone else to help them. This was actual time-travel. Not only hours, or days. Not even weeks or months, but _years_. "Even if we don't personally _know_ him...he's still an Armstrong. We did the spell. And when they touched, Jake..." Cassie didn't finish, but Diana seemed to understand where she was getting at. Jake wasn't bullshitting about this. No matter how insane it sounded or seemed. "He doesn't belong here. We have to get him back. It's that simple. He's bound in his own circle."

Diana looked at him, facing her body towards him straight on. "Your own circle? With all of our kids?"

Cameron grinned thinly. "Something like that."

She turned away again. "So we'll send him back. To his own time." It wasn't a question, making it obvious that Diana still wasn't completely convinced, and Jake couldn't hold any blame over her. He still wasn't completely convinced himself.

"Yeah," Cassie replied plainly. "He only has a certain amount of time before he can get back."

"And if he doesn't? I mean, what if it doesn't work? What if we can't do this?" Diana asked her.

Cassie seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden, so Jake interviened.

"He doesn't exist here, so when his time is up, I don't think he'll exist at all. That's what I'm thinking, anyway."

The quiet in the room felt cold, like a window in the room was open, letting in the morning chill.

Even with the words that had come from him, _"I'm an Armstrong. I'm your son, to be more clear." _But since the spell, since the moment they shook hands and Jake had felt it... The connection was strong. Unlike a binding of a circle. It was like he could feel the very spirit of him, even now, after they'd touched and the spell had begun to wear off.

"You said on the phone you tried yourself, but couldn't," Diana stated for reassurance, and Cassie nodded to her.

Diana shook her head lightly, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Fine. Let's just get this done."

Cassie came out from the other room moments later, pushing her phone back into her jeans pocket.

"I can't reach Adam, but Faye and Melissa took down the other ingredients we needed from Calvin's shop, and they're on their way to get it."

"You left it to Ms. Chamberlain to do? We'll never see the ingredients now." Cameron said, quickly forming a frown. "Er, Faye."

They all regarded him without any words.

"You _did_ let her know this is time sensitive, right?" Jake asked Cassie easily. She nodded, looking at Diana who sat on the couch, her eyes on her phone's screen. Her head lifted then, frowning in confusion at Cameron.

"So you know us then? In the future?" Diana asked him.

Cameron's mouth tightened into a straight line, more than likely silently cursing himself for having given anything away.

"I can't say too much."

"Why not?" Diana countered back.

His eyes lifted to hers from the chair he sat in on the other side of the room.

"Because you guys knowing things can have you trying to change events. Sometimes unconsciously. Even the smallest things. Everything, every choice, has a chain reaction."

Diana's face lifted from its tightness, into a thoughtful one. Like she'd just been thinking it herself. Her face was lighter, as if she was really seeing Cameron for the first time. And he stared back at her, the ghost of a grin lingering at the corner of his mouth.

It left Jake feeling uncomfortable, making him switch his weight from one foot to the other. Cameron was looking at her with a tenderness that he hadn't seen from him yet. His initial thought was that maybe Diana had, or was going to, die. Maybe most of them would die. Maybe Cameron had been the one to kill her. Or all of them.

Jake wouldn't put it passed an Armstrong with a clear emotion for revenge. Whatever it was that was the source of that revenge.

But either way, Jake wanted to send him back, or forward, as soon as possible.

"I never asked you how the hell you got here in the first place." Jake didn't bother with making it sound like a question.

Cameron thought for a moment, sarcasm written over his face. As well as leaking through from his voice. "_Cassie _did. Earlier."

"But she, nor I, got an answer. I'd like that answer now."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at Jake, obviously wanting to tell him to shove it. But he kept that bit to himself.

"How do you _think_ I got here, _Jake_?" He'd said his name as if it were a curse. "Why do you think I knew I needed Cassie and...Diana's help? They're the only ones with dark magic."

"So we helped you get here?" Diana asked then, leaning forward against the couch she sat on.

Jake figured she was doubting that she would have helped in something like that, but it was twenty years from now when it had happened. Or rather, was _going_ to happen. People changed. She had, and it had only taken a matter of months to do it. From the gentle and caring nature she once had, to having no trust in anyone or for anyone. Looking out for herself now when before, herself was her very last thought. He had no idea how he would have delt with everything she'd gone through in a matter of weeks. How he would have handled it, and turned out by the end of finding out about it all.

Cameron looked at her then, shrugging, his mouth kept shut. No real answer given still, which blazed flames within Jake. He'd already taken two steps forward before he was able to stop himself. Not because of his own realization at wanting to hit the little bastard, but rather because of the look Cameron had on his face when he saw Jake charging towards him. A warning, though there still remained a knowing of some kind. The familiar look that Jake made to his uncle when he'd tried to enforce restrictions or rules on him when he'd been growing up. Becoming an adult. Back when his uncle had tried to be his father instead of his uncle.

That one look stopped Jake dead where he stood, his whole sudden irritation instantly dropping to the floor.

He felt it when they'd completed the spell and shook hands, and he felt it now. The burst of recognition. The gut feeling that he knew this stranger. His blood warming and making it apparent that he was alive. Like if something happened to Cameron, it would hurt him in some way. Not physically, as if they were bound. Rather that it would wound him emotionally.

"When's this spell going to wear off?" Jake snapped at Cameron, looking away from him to Cassie who rejoined them in the room once again.

A distant sound of the front door shutting came before Cameron replied.

"I don't know. I've never done it before."

"So how did you know the spell was in there?"

Cameron looked at Diana who'd asked. "Because it's _my_ book, _Diana_."

"Okay," Cassie said slowly, the crease between her eyebrows lessening when she heard Faye and Melissa step in behind them.

"No yelling or I'll make one of those ugly vace's break against your head. I have a nasty hangover," Faye said as she walked into the room.

Cassie rolled her eyes in reply to Faye's mention of Jane's personal house _decor_. But as Faye noticed another body in the room, she did a double-take, narrowing her eyes at him in question.

"Cameron," he replied to her, telling her his name before she'd even asked him for it.

Faye turned to the rest of them, even Melissa, looking for an explaination.

"Long story short," Jake began. "He time traveled and needs to get back."

"From where? An _Abercrombie and Fitch_ photoshoot?" Faye retorted.

"_Hey_," Cameron whined in his own defense.

"Time-traveled," Melissa flatly repeated.

Like Faye, Melissa looked slightly battered from drinking. Faye had chosen drinking over spending any amount of time with him, which made him realize she was more than likely going to carry his past behavior over his head for a while.

Cassie looked to Diana, expecting her to stand up and explain everything as the leader she once was. But once again, she left Cassie to do what she'd gradually started doing from the beginning of joining them all. Or so Jake figured, considering he'd come back a couple of weeks after Cassie had arrived.

With everything such a mess, it was hard to determine who should have officially taken the role as the leader of their circle. It seemed to Jake that they each naturally assumed positions depending on the situation, and what they knew of it. Every circle, every coven, had a leader. Someone who symbolized guidence and absolute pressence. But at the moment, their circle was less together than he'd hoped. Initially, he hadn't hoped to be part of a circle at all. But his thoughts lately lingered over how he felt; like he didn't really belong _anywhere_. No where other than the circle he was in. It was broken, but it was all he had anymore. He wasn't willing to lose anyone. Even Adam, who was missing, more than likely still dealing with the destruction of the crystal skull.

As Cassie explained things, Diana's slight movement caught his eye. She was looking out the side window that was covered in sheer curtains. The grey clouds cast a fully expected shadow over the town that was there nearly everyday. It wasn't anything new to see, but she was watching the street like she expected to see something there. Like she expected the random guy she'd met to come barreling down the street, park his car, and come to the window, calling upon his fairest maiden.

Cameron stood then, stretching while he lifted his arms, exposing skin which made Jake look towards Faye who's eyes wandered there. Not surprising, but it bothered him to some degree. Not that he'd ever say so, or let it show that it did. It figured that she'd be attracted to another Armstrong. And considering the guy was his future son...

Jake cut in through what Cassie was finishing with. Mostly to get away from his own thoughts.

"What time were you meaning to get to?"

He'd yet to think of this, or ask it, and it seemed to throw Cameron off a little. His arms dropped, as well as his face.

"You guys said it was two-thousand and twelve, right?"

No one replied, but Cameron had been less talking to them, more confirming it with his own apparent _scattered_ thoughts.

"I needed to get to the fifth of July. Two-thousand and seventeen."

"That's five years in a few months from now," Diana stated as she returned back to the discussion. "What happened then that's so important?"

Cameron squinted at her. "Remember that time long ago when I told you I couldn't say too much?"

Diana caught onto his dry remark and looked away from him in obvious annoyance.

"Say too much of what?" Faye asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Too much of what happens in the future. It can change your minds, leading to some events that need to happen. Or if you decide to change something, it can end up more destructive than it initially was. It's best for things to be left unsaid."

"Ok, Einstein," Faye said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Actually," Cameron began, "there's no person who's ever had an official claim over the saying. It's just one of those American proverbs."

Faye blinked an empty stare at him, turning her head towards Melissa as if asking, "Do you believe this shit?"

"Is it the day you were born?" Cassie asked, ignoring the previous words exchanged between him and Faye.

"Nope," he answered, glancing around the room. He was meaning to sound short because he wasn't going to say anything more about it. "Is there a kitchen in this house still?"

"_Still?_" Cassie stepped forward, fear in her voice in reply to what he'd said.

"I've been in here before. That's all I meant by it. Don't get all worked up..." Cameron walked through the room, passing by Faye who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. She narrowed her gaze, lifting it to Jake's face just as he looked away from her.

If anyone were to notice something between himself and Cameron, it would be Faye. She knew his outline. His face. His mannerisms. At least out of the group in the room, she was the one who'd spent the most time around him. Who'd gotten to know him a bit deeper than the rest of them had.

Jake clenched his teeth and set after Cameron, hoping to get the stupid kid back into the room and get his mind off of food.

Or at least that's what he figured Cameron's mind was on, considering he'd asked about the kitchen.

If anything, Jake could have done with a drink. A strong one. One that would hopefully knock him out for a few days and allow him to wake up to all their problems being magically solved. Emphasis on the _magically_.

Of course that was stupid thinking. It wouldn't ever happen. For as long as witches existed, so would witch hunters. And there were plenty of them out there, searching for covens to hunt down. To end them all for good. Not to mention demons, power-hungry people, and other witches who simply wanted to stir up the pot. A never-ending array of things coming at them.

Although it was still hard to believe that this guy, Cameron, was his son, Jake couldn't help feeling a sense of longing for the family he'd never had a chance to have. He wondered, by any possibility, if his parents had something to do with sending him to here and now. But even as he thought it, he grew angry with himself. Thinking of everything that way had landed him on the path he'd decided to take when he'd left Chance Harbor.

Jake stuck his hand into his jacket pocket, gripping the gift given by his grandfather Royce. After the satisfaction and relief he'd felt in stabbing Eben, he'd mentally told himself, _enough, Jake. _He wouldn't ever be swayed again. Never so easily manipulated into tapping into his hate and anger, and used for it.

He'd never go back to that place in his mind, in his life, ever again.

Yeah, he could definetly use a drink. But that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight anyway.

He was about to call out to Cameron when he heard thumping and decided to simply step around the corner. To see what in the world he was up to.

His steps stopped in the entry way to the kitchen when he saw Cameron rushing around, opening and shutting cabinets. He glanced to Jake over his shoulder when he heard him approach, grunting in aggitation.

"Where the hell does she keep the liquor in two-thousand-twelve?"

Jake's eyebrows dropped as he frowned.

_Whoever said great minds think alike was an increadibly stupid person_, Jake thought sourly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, he could definetly use a drink. But that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight anyway._

_He was about to call out to Cameron when he heard thumping and decided to simply step around the corner. To see what in the world he was up to._

_His steps stopped in the entry way to the kitchen when he saw Cameron rushing around, opening and shutting cabinets. He glanced to Jake over his shoulder when he heard him approach, grunting in aggitation._

_"Where the hell does she keep the liquor in two-thousand-twelve?"_

_Jake's eyebrows dropped as he frowned._

Whoever said great minds think alike was an increadibly stupid person, _Jake thought sourly._

**Chapter Two: _Paint the Silence_**

"I did _not_ get enough sleep for this," Faye said, sitting down in a huff beside Diana.

She could feel Faye's eyes on her, but she didn't bother looking up.

"I thought you were supposed to be halfway around the world on a boat right now?" Melissa asked Diana, sitting in the chair Cameron had previously been in. Diana's shoulders lifted in reply as she finally looked up, seeing Cassie beginning to move out of the room in the corner of her eye.

"I'm gonna go see what they're doing," Cassie told them before disappearing.

No one made any comment to her as she left, but Faye quickly turned her body to face both Diana and Melissa.

"Am I the only one who noticed that guy looks like Jake?"

"No," Diana said, finally speaking.

Melissa shrugged. "He's from the future, or whatever, right?"

"Apparently," Diana answered in another single worded reply.

"You _do_ realize how insane that sounds?" Faye finally mentioned. "Then again, with our track record..." Faye left it at that.

Melissa sat forward in the chair, her voice lessening. "How do we even know he's from the future for sure? Like Faye said, it sounds insane. No matter what our track record is."

"They did a spell that Cameron knew was in Jake's family book," Diana began filling them in. "And the spell, if the two people have a bloodline connection, allows them to feel eachother some how. I don't know every single detail because they didn't tell me, but Cassie believes it. And I can't see Jake lying about something like this. If he wanted us hurt or dead, he's had plenty of chances to do that by now."

Faye nodded absentmindedly, leaning her elbow against the top of the back of the couch. Her fingers played with the ends of her hair as she stared off in thought. Suddenly, she perked up a little. "So, if that spell worked, they're related?"

Diana finally glanced at Faye, mostly to gage her reaction, and she nodded.

Faye's expression brightened. "He has to be a distant cousin then. They look too much alike. Don't you think?" She bit down on her lip, again lost in thought. But Diana said nothing in reply. Not yet. She watched Faye look towards Melissa, who seemed just as determined to figure it out for herself.

"Or his son," Diana blurted, still watching Faye's reaction.

Her lashes lifted when she looked straight at Diana, any humor or disbelief wiped from her face. And then her face twisted and she grimaced.

"Ew," she mumbled, looking towards the entry to the room. "Who did, or does, Jake end up with? Those blue eyes..."

"Cassie," Diana said, finishing Faye's thought. "It has to be. Where else did he get the blue eyes from?"

"They're blue, but they look like they have hazel in them, too." Faye's voice fell a bit, a deeper tone falling out of her words.

Hazel, which would fit Faye's description. Or Melissa even, though Cameron's skin wasn't anywhere near Melissa's tone, or smoothness.

"I didn't notice that," Diana said, finally glancing back down at her phone. Her phone which would be turned off if she didn't get a job and start covering it herself. Just another number on her list of things to get done while avoiding being killed.

"Yeah, some dark green in the middle. He glanced at me when he walked passed." Faye mentioned, sounding like she wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"If you want to sleep with him, I'm sure you could just ask him, Faye."

The instant it came out, Diana winced to herself, shaking her hair back from her face as she looked at Faye's risen eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"I know," Faye said, cutting her off in a curt tone. "I get it," she said, looking away again. "So," she continued with her change back to the initial subject, "if he ends up with Cassie, I take back that _ew_ and raise it to an _I think I'm gonna be sick_."

Diana actually snorted, but she shrugged. "It was obvious, wasn't it? They had something. For a while at least."

"Yeah, maybe for a week," Faye argued, getting a huge sigh from Melissa who was obviously sick of talking about this subject. Diana suspected Melissa had probably heard it way more than any of the rest of them had. "But it was more about Jake changing, and reaching out. It wasn't only about Cassie."

"Either way," Diana said with a lift of her shoulder, shoving her phone back into the pocket of her coat that was beginning to make her too warm. "Even if he hasn't been feeling it lately, they will again."

"Obviously," Melissa muttered with a roll of her eyes, checking her phone with a disappointed look before putting it back into her pocket.

Faye seemed annoyed with Diana, and she could only figure it was because of what Faye felt for Jake. Whatever that feeling was.

She sighed, standing up in hopes of physically removing herself from her own feelings. Whatever those were. She couldn't possibly judge anyone else's feelings when she didn't even have a hold of her own. From the anger that came from Blackwell. The anger she felt towards her mother, which she felt was unfair to hold over someone who was dead and resting. The anger against her father for not figuring out something that he had no way of truly being able to know about. She was angry with Cassie for using dark magic so often and so freely, without seeing that it would all come back at her some day, and bite her in the ass. There was anger at herself for not digging deeper when she was young. For not bringing up what she had known about being a witch.

Most of all, there was anger and frusteration at the fact that she was being completely unfair. Unfair in how and where she was directing everything.

Faye asked her where everyone was just as Diana made her way out of the room, heading to where she heard people talking. More like two guys arguing, which could only be the two guys who were already there.

Cameron had just reached over Jake's shoulder, yanking a bottle of what looked like liquor from his hands, turning away just as Jake spun around. Jake's hands went for the collar of Cameron's already loosened jacket, obviously due to him and Jake getting into it before the rest of them walked in. Cameron was shoved against the counter as his hands let go of the bottle, causing it to tip and roll over to the edge where it would have fallen and probably shattered had Cassie not grabbed onto it quickly.

"Get off of me!" Cameron yelled, pushing back against Jake who had no problem in holding him down.

"Shut up!" Jake spat through his clenched teeth.

"Well, _this_ is entertaining," Faye said with a smirk, her eyes on the boys like they were stripping naked in front of them.

Diana rolled her eyes from Faye back to the boys and something came over her, making her lift her hand.

Her right one.

Both of them split apart so harshly that Cameron's legs flipped up and over his head as he tumbled over the island counter, dropping in a thud onto the floor. Jake's body spun at least a couple of times, his feet lifting off of the wood floors before the whole side of him hit against the refrigerator.

Diana's hand dropped instantly, her heart sinking straight down into her stomach.

Her eyes stared ahead until Cassie moved into her view, her eyebrows lifted. She didn't look mad or upset over the fact that Diana had used magic against them. Rather, she seemed surprised. Diana felt thankful that Cassie's face didn't read _impressed_. It would have made everything much worse. It would have scared her more than she had just scared herself.

She could hear Faye chuckling behind her when Diana looked down, seeing Cameron crawling from around the island, looking up at Diana like he was fed up with her using magic against him. Which only meant she did it often in the future. And if he knew about her doing that, either Cassie or himself were the ones to see it and say something about it to eachother.

Her mind was conjecting what hadn't even happened yet.

If it even would.

Diana left the room instantly, feeling Melissa grab her arm and let go when Diana gave a tug to be released.

Cassie's room was the only place she knew she could probably runaway to, even if it was the one room she couldn't tell Cassie to leave had she wanted to come in and check on her. Something in Diana told her she'd chosen it because she knew Cassie would eventually walk in. Maybe a part of her, a bigger part than she'd thought, actually wanted to reach out. To have someone there for her, even if she couldn't figure out how to put into words how she was feeling.

That was until a knock came and the head that popped in made her frown.

She could do well without Cameron coming for her.

"You've got some protective friends down there. You know what I had to do to get them to let me come up here?"

Diana said nothing, watching him close the door behind him as he casually walked around.

"They're downstairs getting everything ready." He touched the top corner of the fireplace, the loose wooden square clunking as his fingers tapped it.

He knew the house well.

"I think Jake and Cassie are hovering at the end of the stairs. Even Ms- um, Faye, had something to say."

"I'm sure she did," Diana replied to him, standing up when he came and sat next to her. Not too close, but it was close enough when she didn't know him. He sighed, moving in the spot she'd been in.

Her arms crossed over her chest while she regarded him, getting the look of the dark green, Faye had mentioned was in his eyes.

"What scared you off? Mine and dad's fighting, or that you used magic against us?"

"I-" She honestly didn't know which, but she knew what had run her out of there. "Both." She swallowed hard. "It's weird. You calling him dad."

Cameron shrugged, smirking as he looked around the room.

"It definetly doesn't look like this in here anymore."

Diana narrowed her eyes at him, moving around as she glanced around herself.

His hands clapped together before he rested them in his lap, looking up at her as he began talking again.

"Your dark magic isn't a problem in the future."

She frowned at him, a light shake of her head making her hair fall over her shoulder.

"I thought you said you couldn't, or wouldn't, tell us anything."

"Yeah, I did. Things that you all could take in another context and try to change or fix. I doubt you knowing that there aren't any problems with your dark magic in the future, isn't going to make you suddenly want to change that prospect. Unless I'm wrong?"

Another shake of her head and she halfway turned her body away, glancing back to see him looking over her face. She froze, giving him a glare.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't really look different. Shorter hair and laugh lines, but that's about it."

There was a possibilty she had a daughter and that he knew her. Was dating her. Though it seemed more likely he'd go for someone more like Faye's daughter. If she had one.

So many questions she wanted to ask, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Knowing having an answer would indeed change her way of thinking about it all. She was about to suggest him leaving her alone for a few more moments before he turned his hands over and she paused. Whatever he was explaining was lost on her now because she was focused on the mark on his hand. The Blackwell family symbol.

He was fast to fix what he realized what she was staring at, but she had already taken in what was there.

"There's-"

She cut him off by walking forward, reaching out to grab his hand when he pulled himself out of her way, turning his shoulders away from her before he moved around her body. Cameron walked to the other side of the room, turning around with a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than regret. He tucked his hand into one of his jacket pockets, wiping the palm of his hand over his mouth as he stared at the floor, thinking over what to say.

Diana made it easy for him.

"So, it's true. You're Jake's son, but you're also Cassie's. You have Balcoin blood."

He scoffed, a pause before he finally looked up at her, his hand dropping from his softly angled jaw.

"Surprised I'm tall? Considering she's an oompa loompa? That's a thing still, right?"

Diana ignored all of that.

"And you're not planning on telling Cassie you're her son?"

"No. Definetly not."

"But you told Jake."

"Because it won't matter in the long run. Also because I needed someone to believe it. I wouldn't have been helped otherwise."

"What are you trying to prevent? What were you trying to do?" Diana's voice was nearly silent. A whisper that felt so loud in her own ears simply because of how badly she wanted that question answered.

His eyes hit hers and he sighed deeply, a strong elated feeling rose in her. He was admitting defeat. He'd tell her something, and that would be more than she'd had before. He stepped closer to her, his hands once again going palms up as he explained himself. Something she noticed he did each time he went into something serious.

Something she registered Jake did frequently, as well.

"If I tell you this, you can't tell a soul. Especially not Jake."

"Why?" A horrible foreboding hovered over her. "What's going to happen to him?"

Cameron's mouth formed a grim line before opening to its original pout, to reply.

"He's going to die."

Diana simply stood there. Her eyes unable to blink. Her chest unable to move without a breath there to take.

One of them was going to die. In their circle. In _her_ circle.

And it hurt. Badly. Like what she imagined muscle being ripped from bone, felt like.

"What can I do?" She asked him suddenly, getting him to frown at her.

A look she didn't want to see.

"Nothing. That's the thing, you can't-"

"Isn't it on July fifth? The day after Independence Day? If we gathered everyone-"

"Actually, it happens the night of the fourth. Just after midnight."

"Then if we know what you do, we can stop it! We can-"

His hands grabbed her shoulders, shaking the rest of the sentence away from her mouth and thoughts.

"I told you not to tell a soul! It was my problem to fix, and it screwed up. All of it screwed up. You can't fix it, Diana. Something could happen to you, or the others, and it would make everything worse. It would screw with the way things turn out, and despite what you might think of the future, things turn out all right. I mean, as well as they could considering we're witches and naturally draw out the supernatural. Not to mention psychopaths."

Her throat felt tight, her eyes burning with the threat of tears to come.

He released her then and she was left feeling cold.

"I don't understand. Out of all of us, Jake's careful. He's stronger than the rest of us, and braver in some areas. He knows _way_ more than we do."

Cameron's face dropped as he stared at her and it gave her another thought.

"Unless...he uses that."

He said nothing, which only confirmed what she was thinking.

"Jake dies for us, doesn't he?" Cameron's eyes dropped from her face, as if he couldn't stand looking at her. "Because he's stronger and more knowledgable than the rest of us-" She paused shortly, sucking in a breath. "He dies for us," Diana repeated, shaking her head at the floor she stared down at it. Another one of them dead. Another Armstrong, at that.

"Another kid to grow up without a parent," she said slowly, speaking her last thought out loud.

When she lifted her head again, leaning it back so her hair was pushed away from her eyes, she felt anger seeping through the saddness.

"Please tell me you have Cassie, still."

He gave a side smirk until it broke into a small smile, his teeth finally shown.

"Yes. I have Cassie still."

She nodded, looking back towards the door, feeling nervous that someone could be listening. Her head turned back to him, and he nodded slightly, knowing where her thoughts were.

"We should get back and get this done, but before that, I need you to help me with something..."

"What?"

"Buy me more time."

That counteracted with what he'd just said though. He started with his explaination, his hands pressed together as if praying.

"I know I just said we need to get down there, but I need just a half hour more. For the spell to wear off. So when we all join hands-"

"Cassie won't feel anything from you," Diana finished for him, already nodding in agreement. "As long as it won't end up being too late to get you back, sure. I'll help." Her eyes narrowed at him then. "Which means you've known all along how long the spell lasted."

"I know a lot of things," he stated with a smile. "Even without the advantage of being from the future."

He laughed to himself which made Diana chuckle, staring at him with a strangeness that actually warmed her. _Better than feeling cold_, she thought.

Before he opened the door, his hand stilled on the knob and he looked down at her from right behind him.

"It's better not knowing what happens. Believe me."

"I _do_," she replied, surprising herself for how fast she answered him. For how right she knew he was about it. Because just as he'd said, knowing the future caused more problems. Instead of just Jake dying, her initial reaction to all that could have ended up with all of them dead.

As bad as one of them dying was, it was worse if all of them died. And at this point, she couldn't imagine the circle without Cassie or Adam. Without Faye and Melissa. Without Jake, as he'd become one of them by how fast he'd joined with them, and how strong that bond was now. He was one of them, despite being thrown into it because of Nick's death, and his bloodline. Even if it was left unsaid and unspoken about, Jake was and would be looked over as closely as the rest of them would.

For as long as they all lasted.

He nodded to her, a small and sad, tight grin spreading over his mouth.

"You seem like you ended up well enough. Even without a parent. Without Jake."

"I had good guidence," he told her, turning to the door again. But he paused once more, his eyes on his hand that was on the knob. "Let's make sure that spell is worn before the three of us join hands."

* * *

Jake's hands were clenched tight against his ribcage, hopeful in not showing how angry and annoyed he was.

And it nearly blew smoke from his ears when Cameron and Diana both came walking down like everything was casual. Like they had all the time in the world. Like they had become new best friends.

"We could just let you fade away, or whatever it is that you'll do," Faye mentioned to him when both him and Diana joined them in the room again.

"We're here. She took some convincing."

Diana grinned up at him sharply, moving towards the circle that they'd made. Mostly Jake, since it was in his book and he was most used to setting up spells. Diana reached down, her hand hovering over the flame of one of the candles as Cassie came around.

"Alright, Jake says we have to circle the circle, so-"

"Which I still say sounds confusing, and he's yet to clarify what that means," Faye spoke to the room.

Jake gave her a dark look, getting a glare back from her in return.

As Cassie sat on one of the sides of the circle, she crossed her legs and put out her hands.

"And then you guys'll sit on a side, and we'll join hands."

"I'm gonna use the restroom real quick here..." Cameron's voice trailed as he began walking off, but Jake cut in front of him, grabbing his arm, giving him no choice but to stop.

"You're gonna stop pissing me off and get your ass to the circle. We're doing this _now_."

Cameron's hands went up in surrender, a lousy smirk on his face once again.

Jake dropped his hands, unclenching them, feeling the air in the room hit the moist warmth that had formed from his closed palms.

"Cameron," Jake said in a warning tone. It was the first time he'd said his name that forcefully, and the sound hit close to home. Too close. Jake received a look from his..._son_, that forced him to look away.

"Where did that name come from, anyway?" Faye asked, thankfully interupting the uncomfortable moment.

Though it brought up an even bigger uncomfortable moment.

Jake glanced at her.

"It was my father's middle name."

Her mouth formed a small "oh", her eyes looking away from his to everyone else's.

"And mine," Jake added, a voice so quiet he almost didn't even hear himself. Though everyone else seemed to have.

"Well, isn't _that_ egotistical of you," another voice came in, his face red which made it look like he'd been running.

"Adam?" Cassie called as she looked up over her shoulder at him, adjusting where she sat on the floor. Adam glanced around at all of them, taking in the scene that he'd missed so far. "I've been trying to _reach_ you all morning."

"And I've been _busy_ all morning," he instantly retorted, seeing Cameron and narrowing his eyes. "Your texts didn't mention that his face would make me want to punch him. Probably no worse than Jake's, but-"

"Adam!" Diana snapped, giving him a look as if saying, "What the hell are you doing?" Or it could have simply been that Jake was thinking it, and saw it there in her expression.

"Ok, so let's get this going."

Jake frowned at him, watching as Adam walked over to where Faye sat, plopping down next to her. His hand patted her leg before he clasped his hands behind his head. He looked...fresher. More awake. Like he'd had a full week of good sleep each night. He was being especially annoying, Jake decided.

Cameron stepped back from Jake, going back to the original point.

"Jake wasn't egotistical, considering it was my _mom_ who named me." Cameron had the ghost of a grimace in his features, which pleased Jake increadibly. Seemed it ran in the family, not caring for Adam's pressence.

"I think we should go over a few things first," Diana said, looking around the room as she crossed her arms. Jake could feel a sense of defense from her.

Something was up.

Cameron stood on the other side of the room, already nodding to her with a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"Like what?" Jake snapped to her. Trying to read her, though she wasn't an easy one to predict or read at all.

She looked at him, not holding his gaze for very long, which only made him even more suspicious.

"I just think we should be clear on what we're doing here."

"You join hands. You say a few words repetitively. He _zaps_ home, or something close to that." Jake stepped closer to her, not understanding what she was getting at. Why it seemed like she was trying to distract them. "What's there to get? You've done spells before."

"What's the risk here?" She suddenly asked him, facing him full on. "I mean for me and Cassie?"

Jake thrusted a hand out to Cameron. "You both _got_ him here. It's not going to kill either of you to send him back, I'm sure."

Her eyes grew even darker than they already were, narrowing up at him.

"And how do I know I survived it?"

"I don't know, Diana! I guess we'll find out if it's too hard for both of you when we try it!"

Diana's cheeks grew pink from the anger that was building inside of her, though she only looked a little aggitated with him. She had to be angrier than she let on, considering that her face was beginning to darken in color.

Jake knew what it looked like when people tried to hide their emotions. Apart from the coloring of her cheeks, he did it often enough to know.

Cameron cut in then, his voice low and fed up.

"Let's just do this then."

Diana frowned, her head whipping over at him.

"What? No!"

"What the hell's going on between you two?" Jake snapped, stepping even closer to her. Trying to hover over her, hopefully to intimidate enough to get her to just confess whatever the hell it was that was making her keep secrets against the rest of them.

He should have known she'd be stubborn enough to not be effected by it.

"I'd like to know why we're all keeping things to ourselves, especially considering we're attacked on a daily basis!" Melissa yelled out beside Faye.

"Diana, let's just get on with it. Ok?" Cameron looked from her to the circle and sighed, sitting down a few inches from Cassie who re-straightened herself. Diana's shoulders tensed as if she were about to argue with him over it, but she threw out her arms, giving up. She sat in the last spot available, pushing her jacket off of her shoulders just as Cameron started doing the same.

Jake leaned down between Cassie and Diana, knowing it was going to be the best way in leading them through this.

He lifted his book closer into his view, reading off from the old thick pages. The ink soaked into the paper from years and years ago.

"All the candles are lit," he stated. "So you have to join hands at this point. Focus on moving him. Not physically, but with your minds. You have to imagine your power literally lifting him away from the time and space we're in. It'll make more sense once you try."

Diana and Cameron glanced between eachother, Cassie held out her hand to both of them, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Neither of them did.

"Did I speak in spanish, or..."

"I got a B in spanish, so I would have understood regardless," Cameron replied dryly to Jake in the same tone Jake himself, had just used.

Diana took Cassie's hand and gave a quick glare to Jake before looking at Cameron.

As if it were Jake's fault?

He supposed it was, considering he was responsible for getting a woman pregnant. Who that woman was remained unknown. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know, though something in his mind whispered Cassie's name, due to the simularity between Cameron's and Cassie's eyes. But even though they were both blue, the shades weren't the same, and neither was the shape of them. His were wider than Cassie's, and even than his own. But the brightness in them was there. How Cassie's eyes seemed to have a light behind them at times.

Cameron's were the same in that respect.

"Cameron!" Cassie snapped loudly, bringing Jake out of his own thoughts.

"_What?_" Cameron yelled back, wiping his hands on his shirt. Pushing the time even further. "I'm trying to do _you_ a favor. My hands are gross..."

Jake wanted badly to ask why he was buying time, but he knew it would just cause more time spent, and Cameron satisfied with getting his way.

"Take my hand already!" Cassie thrust her hand back at him, but he fought to avoid it. "Do you want to not exist at _all_? Not even in _this_ time?"

Cameron visibily jumped when Cassie grabbed his hand, giving him no choice. He let out a long breath, glancing at Diana who stared at their hands with wide eyes, until she lifted them to his face. Cassie's head shook at the both of them as she closed her eyes, Jake watching her.

The spell had obviously worn off.

Cassie would have felt it otherwise, if her and Cameron were connected. Jake had felt it instantly, even after. But she was perfectly at ease, a determined crease to begin the spell between her brows. Jake reminded himself of his previous thoughts. It was better if he wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

Even better that Cassie wouldn't ever find out.

Clapping came from beside them, Adam smiling as he did it. Faye snickered at him, but even _she_ looked over at him beside her like she wasn't sure what was going on with his sudden _gusto_.

Diana raised her eyebrows at Cameron before offering her hand to him and he nodded once, easily taking it in his own.

It was better now that the spell had worn off, because with two spells, things could have gotten easily messy. Crossing two spells over eachother was sometimes a difficult thing to accomplish. But since they were time crunched, Jake was willing to try it out first before resulting to his next option, which would have been to wait it out.

Cassie knocked over a candle when she jerked, the wax hitting acrossed Jake's hand, making him drop his book, clutching his hand as his skin burned.

The candle flame went out at least, but that was the last thing Jake was thinking of now.

"What the _hell_, Cassie!" Jake yelled out, looking up at her as she rushed to her feet.

"Diana?" Cassie called out, stepping around Jake who looked where Diana was, or _had_ been. She finished shuffling herself across the flooring until her back reached the wall when she figured out how to use her legs again. Or so Jake assumed.

Cameron was hovering over her, but she was pulling away from him and Cassie rushed over, shoving against his chest just as Adam rushed over.

"What did you do to her?" Cassie screamed up into his face, Adam rushing forward to grab him, leading him away from the girls.

Jake ignored the sheer pain in his hand, pushing himself up from the floor.

"What happened?" He finally asked, getting no answer in reply.

Diana was up on her feet, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Are you ok?" Faye asked her quickly, moving to her side with a worried expression.

Cameron fought against Adam, shoving him back to get him off when Jake stalked forward, taking Cameron out of Adam's hands completely.

He shoved him into the wall himself, getting a roll of the eyes from Cameron who's head dropped back as he said, "Jesus Christ..."

"What did you do to them?"

"_Me?_" Cameron yelled back at him, finally fighting back against Jake. "_You're_ the one at blame here, _dad_."

"_Shut up!_"

"Jake, stop!" Diana yelled from behind him, but he was never one for paying attention to people telling him what to do.

He easily ignored her.

"_What happened?_" Jake wasn't going to put up getting no answer this time, his hands let go of Cameron's shirt to raise up to his neck when Cameron pushed against Jake's chest, his mouth pressed together as he did.

"Ask your wife!" Cameron screamed into his face, finally giving a straight answer, though Jake was still confused.

"_What?_"

Jake's arm was yanked on, the second time worked in getting it down when more weight was forced down on him. He guessed she'd had to use her whole body when she'd hopped up, pressing her arms down on his single one.

Diana settled back down on her feet when Jake released him, stepping away so he wasn't tempted at shoving his head through a wall.

"Jake..."

"_What?_" He snapped down at her. "_What is it?_"

Cassie walked over to them, her eyes staring straight at Cameron, as if looking for an answer in his face.

"How?" She asked him.

Jake looked from Cassie to the rest of them. Everyone was apparently clued in on what was going on, or what had happened.

"Dad..."

Despite himself, how completely foreign it was, and how faraway he was from accepting all of it, Jake looked over to Cameron.

His palm was held up to Jake's view, first confusing him until he realized what the symbol was.

Blackwell.

Cameron was of Balcoin blood.

As if impatient with no response from Jake, Cameron grabbed up another hand, showing the same symbol; a scar.

Like the brand from an iron.

Jake followed the hand up the arm to Diana's face which held an unreadable face, and unreadable eyes.

Cameron released her hand, and it dropped from Jake's view, but they both kept staring at eachother. Jake's voice was unable to be found, as well as any straight thought, or sensible thought, at that. He was still confused. Still unable to comprehend what all had just happened.

And Diana stared back at him with what Jake could only imagine matched his own expression.

Cameron decided to clear it up for them.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** A MASSIVE thank you for letting me know your thoughts on the progression of the story! For the critique's and your overall words, thanks! To the old and new shippers of these two beautiful creatures, thank you for giving it a chance and/or finally giving in. It feels like forever since I've written for this story and I apologize! It's been a hectic couple of months. Please feel free to bitch me out. ;D Love you all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything under copyright of The Secret Circle. The places, characters, and other names belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Halfway Gone_**

The images in his mind played out as they always did. The same motions and emotions. The same deep colors with the light of the full, blue moon casting over everything. It brightened certain areas, and darkened others. The shine of the blade disappeared as it sunk into flesh, cutting straight through the fabric on the back of Jake's shirt.

Cameron followed the story as it had been told to him, the back of her hand in view as she held up the Blackwell symbol. She marched forward, closing the distance between herself and the man she had meant to kill, letting the power overtake her gladly for the first and last time ever. Until that point, she had always stopped herself. Avoided ever using that part that resided inside of her. Cameron could only imagine what it all felt like, but even using an imagination he could feel the overwhelming fear that choked her. The memory his mind had made years back while hearing the story, saw the man crumble to the ground.

This was when Cameron went cold and distant from his own body, letting the images he'd made up over the past few years take him over.

The power was like death had instantly made himself a close friend and joined beside her, waiting to take the life she was about to give as a gift to the darkness that lay miles beneath her own feet. The darkness half of her blood had come from. The darkness that most people considered Hell.

The silence, so eerily quiet that a tight ringing came from around her, echoing through her ears. But over that silence came the snapping of joints, bones and cartilage she was forcing to break under the weight of her dark magic. She watched as the stranger, so quick in taking a life he wouldn't have regretted taking until now, jerked and squirmed against the earth. An audible gurgling came, blood trickling over his bottom lip as she focused her mind on ripping the veins throughout the thin skin that lined his stomach, filling it with blood.

She wanted him to drown in his own blood, and so he was. Things pulsed around her, a magnetic force which pulled the magic from within the mark on her palm. A voice called her through it all, louder than any scream or dead silence. It broke her trance, seeing Jake fall to his knees, his eyes on her.

She dropped everything that was going on around her to catch him before he went down alone.

He sputtered a warm, wet liquid against her neck that flowed down to her chest. She knew without looking that it was blood. Jake's blood. The stab had cut through something extremely valuable, and it sent a surge of adrenaline throughout her entire body as well as Jake's, causing them both to shake as she struggled in getting him to lay his shoulders over her legs.

"Somebody help!" She screamed violently, magic behind the force of it caused it to echo all around her, over the ocean water that crashed against the edge of the cliff where they were. _"_Somebody help me,_"_ she sobbed, unable to gather enough strength in her voice as she looked down at Jake through her tears which blurred her vision of him.

Cassie was close enough to have clearly heard her scream. She'd be on her way, but it wouldn't be soon enough, Diana knew. She was going to lose him. Just like this. In this horrible way, after everything that had happened. After everything that had led them down the paths they'd both chosen. There was more than just her that Jake was leaving...

Her hand lifted, touching along Jake's side under his ruined shirt to get to where his wound was. Where his blood soaked down into the earth below them. Her fingers touched a warm wetness against the back of his lower half, but he grabbed her, stopping her.

"Jake, _no_," she cried to him, but he gave his head a light shake. His eyes squeezed tight against the pain.

He didn't want her using dark magic to revive the life he was losing. "You can't give anything without taking away from something else," he breathed out heavily, wincing against the pain. He knew better than she had that no matter if she began using her magic on him, it wouldn't have been enough time to stop what was already halfway there.

To bring him back wouldn't only take her whole life or someone else's with the amount of magic she'd use, but he wouldn't come back the same. He'd come back as Nick had. Aware of who everyone was from a foggy memory of them, but without his own mind, his own emotions. He wouldn't be _Jake_.

She knew what followed would be their last words to eachother. And in a silent dying wish, Jake had told her not to bring him back.

"I didn't care," she had told Cameron with a faraway look in her eyes as she explained when he was just fifteen. He knew where she was with that look. She was with Jake, holding him as he gasped in his last breaths. "I didn't care what it took, so long as he would have been alive. I would have rather watched him live out the rest of his life with another woman, another family, so long as he was happy. So long as he lived."

"I'll see you in thirty years or so," he had choked out to her forcing a grin, gurgling on the blood that had risen up his throat.

She tried to adjust him there on her lap, but there wasn't going to be a comfortable way for him to die. This was something meaningless overall, but it was meaningful to her. Even though she hadn't said she had kissed him, Cameron had a feeling she had. It was the type of person she was. And beside that, it was the unspoken, filled silence that she'd created, leaving the story before they'd reached an end. She wouldn't tell him how and in what moment Jake had died. That was the bargin they'd made to him hearing the story in the first place.

Cameron had planned to fix it all for his mom. For himself. For the father he never had time with.

And he'd failed.

Cameron looked up, brought back to the here and now that he found himself in by a _mistake_. He watched Jake pull out a chair at the dining room table, keeping a distance between himself and Diana both, and she took notice of it as well.

"Why'd you set out to change the past? When and where, and what for? I want answers, and so help me if you give some sarcastic crap-"

Cameron ignored him from there, watching the father he only knew from his mothers words and a few photographs, making angry expressions at him.

Seeing Jake angry with him was better than having him not there at all.

"I should have used my dark magic before then", Cameron remembered his mother saying. "But I was determined not to use it." Cameron could remember his mother telling him all of this after the long pause she'd taken when telling him the story of Jake's death. "Maybe if I'd known how to use it better, I could have... I could have fixed everything. I was too scared. It took him dying to forget myself and what I thought against my magic." His mother, ever smiling and warm, had held onto her regret for years. And he'd had no idea until he'd reached fifteen, and sat her down to force something about his father's death out of her. He grew up hearing how he looked like his dad. How he acted like him. He'd heard the type of person he was, saw all the love in the world for him in his mother's eyes. Cameron lifted his eyes to his mother who sat to his right. So young right now, and all that had changed in the future was the length of her hair, and the small fine lines on her face.

"Everyone's always thought I was so nice. So caring and selfless," she had told him then. "But they're wrong, and I didn't realize it until that day..." She took a moment to herself, her eyes low as well as her head. "I didn't want to use that side of my magic because I was scared of it. I was scared of my control and how much I'd lose. I wasn't doing it because I cared so much about everyone else's well-being. I did it because of my own reasons. I haven't been nice, _or_ selfless..."

She finally looked up at him like the next words were the most important to get through to him. "I've been selfish all along."

Cameron looked at Diana now, fully coming back to where he was. In the past, which was growing into the future with every second that passed. Diana stared back at him, his mother, so confused and troubled at the moment. He forced a grin, the corner of his mouth lifting and surprisingly, she seemed to reluctantly grin back.

A fist banged down on the table, making them all jump in place.

"Jesus Christ, Jake!" Faye yelled, though Jake was already yelling over her.

"You two have some secret, I know it! I can feel it from both of you!" Jake screamed to both Cameron and Diana at the opposite end of the table.

Cameron couldn't help but sit back in the chair he was in, crossing his arms over his chest as he blew out a long breath that he'd been holding.

"You're paranoid and you need to calm down. We need to get this done or my mom's going to..." Cameron glanced up at Diana, noticing the shift she'd made in her seat. For one, he'd referred to her as his mother again which obviously didn't sit comfortably with her. But for another, he was close to letting something be known. Something no one else could know, or more questions and difficulties would arrise. He flicked his dark blue eyes to Jake. "Why don't you worry about crap _after_ I leave. That way you don't have to deal with me anymore, eh? Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Adam commented, a bored look on his face as he looked up to the ceiling.

Cameron was the first up, walking passed Diana first to grab her hand. She jerked at his grasp, but there was nothing. No connection anymore.

"Figures," Cameron muttered, letting her go before walking back into the Blake livingroom.

It would figure that five minutes more, and Diana wouldn't have had to find out. Jake would have been left completely in the dark as well as the rest of them. All of it would have been left to nothing more than the imagination. And now...

He sat back down, closing his eyes with his palms out and faced up, ready for Cassie and Diana to take hold.

"You got the blue eyes from John Blackwell..." He opened one squinted eye to Diana, watching her adjust herself in place on the floor beside him. "Jake's eyes are green." Both of his eyes popped open to glance around the room, seeing Jake had heard her perfectly, but was choosing to ignore the comment. She'd noticed, and somehow that was hard for Jake? Judging by the few pictures in their house on the edge of town, not knowing if it existed at the moment, it wasn't hard for Jake to be affectionate towards her at all. In fact, there were endless written notes she'd collected from him over their few years together and in none of them had anything been hard for Jake to express.

Too much expression had been written in some making Cameron grimace and pass through to the next ones. Of course, his mom knew nothing of him rummaging through her personal things. It had been the only way he'd found out how his mom and dad had gotten together.

"So, who does Diana end up remarrying?" Faye asked cockily, sitting on the edge of the couch in perfect view. She was still hot, but closer to Cameron's age now had made him smirk at her.

"She doesn't," he told honestly, listening to the silence that fell over the entire room.

Diana's eyes were on him, curious and incredibly sad. He risked a glance at Jake, seeing his dad's back to the whole room, his face turned towards the window. _Yeah, the pigons outside are _really_ distracting_, Cameron thought mildly to himself.

"Are we doing this?" Cassie asked, looking up and over to Jake who still stood at the window. "Jake?"

He turned then, shrugging nonchalantly. "Yep." He took the book that had made it a ways acrossed the room and crouched beside them, this time way closer to Cassie than either Diana or Cameron. "Join hands, relax your minds."

"Can I say something here?" Diana asked, cutting through the still of the room.

Jake sighed as if she annoyed him more than usual today. "Go ahead, princess."

She frowned angrily at him before continuing. "Is this it? You're going to back and...that's it? We never see you again; hear from you?"

"Like I was never here," he said quickly before any emotion could seep through his tone.

Her hand released his before squeezing it again. "That's not strange for you? I mean, all this and..." Her voice trailed, her eyes scanning the room at the others who waited and listened, but not with patience. "And you just leave?" She finished, her voice hushed, but still heard by all.

Cameron leaned into her, letting the Armstrong in him override his emotions. A grin spread over his mouth. "I'm going back to you."

Her eyes blinked a couple of times, her mouth open as if she wanted to ask another question. He knew she'd have plenty. She always did. And in a never-happening situation like this one, he was sure she had hundreds of them. One of the biggest questions being what the hell had happened in order for him to gain the Blackwell symbol in the inside of his palm, but they had no time. If he had the time, he'd get to know the young woman she was now. He'd get to know his dad, who seemed to want nothing to do with him, but Cameron knew better. This thought made Cameron look to his father.

"We're the best things that ever happen in your life, so I suggest you appriciate us a lot more. Especially me. Because-" But he didn't need a reason. "_Because_," he said in finality. Nodding his head once to declare the conversation ended.

Jake stared at him a moment longer than necessary. That would be, if your future grown child wasn't sitting in front of you, waiting for you to read a spell to send them back to that said future. Cameron smiled to himself at his own thoughts, taking Diana's hand once again as well as Cassie's.

"I have to get back to Zoe, too."

"Who?" A series of the word came out in all different forms, making him smile even wider.

"See ya'll in the future," he told them, closing his eyes once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** It has been SO long, but I miss this story, and I miss this pairing even more. I've decided to come back to this because I hate to leave it, and I need this show like I need air. Unfortunetly, I can only have it now through netflix and fan fiction. If you're still reading, thank you and I hope I make it worth your while because I do NOT want to give up on this story. If not, well then you won't even see this, so I can't tell you I'm sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Skin Graph_**

One moment he was there, smirking with a look that Diana could see Jake in, and in the next he was gone. It felt like an empty space had been left, which in opening her eyes, she saw that it had. Cassie's now empty hand lowered, her eyes hitting Diana's to see the tears welling in her brown eyes.

"We all have to admit that this was by far the strangest event to happen in our lives," Faye put in through the silence that felt heavy on their shoulders.

"Even over Heather attacking us?" Cassie asked, her eyes finally leaving Diana's face, which she was thankful for.

"Or Faye stealing our magic and setting fire to the school?" Adam asked then, grinning at her tightly. Like it entertained him more than upset him, which in itself was strange. "Or-"

"I think listing things would take all night," Melissa interupted then, standing up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the couch. "If this is all over, can we go home?"

Everything from right then was like meaningless edits of a video that played. She hadn't moved while everyone stood and began to shuffle around. She could see Faye grab Jake's arm angrily. Could hear their hushed, mean voices basically yelling at eachother in a whisper they thought no one else could hear.

"How long have you been harboring feelings for Diana? In between the time we slept together and when you kissed me on the ship? When we found out there was another _Cassie_ to get your_ thirsty-for-dark-magic_ hands on? When you kissed me right here before Diana decided to book it outta town?"

"Cut it out, Faye. You're guessing at things you don't know anything about. You're making yourself look desperate."

Adam stood over Diana, saying something sarcastic and not in a voice he'd normally use in a situation like this one. Then again, who'd have thought they'd ever _be_ in a situation like this?

Jake mumbled something to Cassie, and said Diana's name in a question, though she was barely listening.

It wasn't until Cassie leaned down and touched Diana's hand that was in her lap, when she realized everyone had left.

"This is a stupid question, but are you OK?"

"No," Diana answered back honestly. "I don't- I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know who I am or where I'm headed..."

After a beat, Cassie fully sat down next to her.

"Do you want to call Grant? I'm sure he'd come back?"

Diana scoffed, her head shaking, hair falling into her eyes. Strands touched the wetness on her cheeks she hadn't known was there until then.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. And what would I even say? Why would he come back?_ I_ wouldn't come back for someone like me. It's like... It's just not the right time. I'm not the right girl for him. I'm not right for _anyone_. Who would _want_ someone like me? Flaky, with no family. A dark background which is uncertain? He doesn't even know who I really am, and neither do I! I don't know how much of it all controls me, or if I control any of_ it_."

"I know, _I know_." Cassie cooed, grabbing Diana without giving any room for her to pull away. Despite how she felt when she'd first got there, she welcomed the hug as if she needed it. Which she knew she certainly did.

There were so many secrets. Some that Cassie still had no idea about, and how could Diana tell her? Especially now? She fought with herself not to start sobbing pathetically. "I know it seems, and sounds crazy, but I _really_ miss Cameron." She chuckled over a moan, her tears blurring her vision. She knew if anyone understood that, it would be her. Cassie chuckled too, proving her right, sniffing as if she were beginning to cry as well.

"It was nice having family."

Diana squeezed her eyes shut, more tears falling as she nodded against Cassie's shoulder in agreement.

"But you have a family of your own," Cassie was continuing to say as she pulled back to look at Diana. Her eyes lifted over her shoulder though, and Diana turned in time to see Jake shuffle on his feet. He half turned away as if he were going to just leave, but apparently had decided not to.

"Uh, sorry. I was- I just wanted to make sure everything was OK here and I-" He looked towards the circle, where Cameron had been sitting. His jacket. A beat up, leather jacket was left and Diana sniffed, quickly realizing she probably looked like a drowned rat with the way she was crying and not cleaning up her tears.

"Did you want it, or something?" Cassie asked, her voice small as she stood up to walk a step and pick it up.

He fully entered the room, shaking his head. His fingers were picking at the skin around one of his nails. Nervous? Lost in thought? Diana couldn't tell and decided someone like Faye would actually _know_, considering she was the only one who really _knew_ him. Diana realized then that she found she actually _wanted_ to know more about him, but it was a scary thought. Especially with all that had just gone on within the past hour and a half.

"No, I just wanted to see if there was anything in the pockets. I was almost to my door when I remembered he'd been patting the right pocket like he was making sure something was there..."

Cassie moved the jacket around, but stopped before she found the pocket, handing it over to Jake as if out of respect that it was his son's.

Diana felt her stomach drop, sniffing as she stood up, standing beside Cassie and watching Jake as he maneuvered the clothing around in his large hands. She didn't want to know what he had in there. Maybe a knife. Maybe some sort of spell. Maybe information that they all shouldn't know about.

"Why would he leave that here? And with something in it?" Cassie asked, watching Jake closely as he pulled out a simple piece of folded paper.

_Information we shouldn't have_, Diana thought like a lightning bolt surging through her mind.

She rushed towards Jake, half knocking into him as she ripped it from his hands and shoved it into her own jeans pocket.

Jake obviously wasn't interested in keeping his emotions clear from his face. He didn't mind her seeing rage fill his foggy green eyes, or the way his jaw locked in place. He held out his hand to her like a silent threat to give it back to him. She shook her head.

"Maybe none of us should look at it," Cassie said, joining Diana's side without making it blatantly clear to Jake to piss off even further.

"Maybe you should give that back to me," Jake said. His voice was as hard as ice, and just as cold. He stepped foward only to have Diana take a step back.

"Cassie's right. None of us should look at it."

"Why do _you_ have it?"

"We'll burn it," she instantly offered, hating that she felt any regret in the fact that she had to make him angry in order to keep Cameron's promise. She didn't know if she would have felt sorry before knowing...everything. Or, a sliver of everything, anyway.

"We won't burn it. You'll give it back to me. It could have information on it that we need."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know it doesn't?"

Cassie stepped between them then, almost holding up her hands as if they were about to charge at one another. "Why don't_ I_ look at it?"

Both of them looked from eachother to Cassie, turning their glares on her now. "What?" They both snapped in unison.

"You two are way too involved. If it's something we need to know, why don't I look at it? If it means nothing to me, then I'll hand it over. If it's something neither of you need to know about, then..."

"It could affect us _all_, Cassie," Diana argued.

"_You_ looking at it could be a lot worse than if _I_ were to."

Diana didn't miss the fact that Jake easily kept her name from his mouth. Anything having to do with her at all, really.

"And what if you're not supposed to know either?" Diana countered.

All of them stared back and forth between eachother, but Cassie was holding her ground with her decision. It seemed all of them were. Jake wanted to be the one to look at it while Cassie thought she should, as the lesser of both evils, or something like it. And Diana wanted to throw it out completely. Burn it. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right?

Jake sighed as if in defeat. "He meant to leave it here."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked him.

"He wouldn't have taken off his jacket the way he had, knowing he was about to leave back to...wherever. Think about it."

And so they did and Diana sighed, pulling out the folded thick paper and handing it straight to Cassie. He glared with even more ice in his stare than he'd had in his voice, but Diana decided it didn't matter if he was mad or not. They didn't mean anything to eachother other than being two members of their now-unbound circle.

Cassie's eyes leveled with her own and she nodded before taking it from her, as some wordless way of making sure it was a decision Diana wanted to make. And so she pulled one corner away from the other, a crease between her brow as she stepped away from them, looking over whatever was on the rectangled page.

"What is it?" Diana asked her, seeing Jake hadn't stopped glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

"It's...a picture."

Diana instantly wanted to rewind time. She knew none of them should have looked at it. And by the way Cassie's voice sounded, soft and curious, she was sure none of them should have found out.

"Of what?" Jake asked, finally looking away from Diana to face Cassie as she turned around. Her lips stretched and for a moment, she grinned. But it vanished when she looked back up at them.

"If it's information you already know about, it shouldn't effect anything, right?" Cassie asked them both without looking at either of them.

Jake walked foward to her, turning to have a better view of what Cassie still held in between her small fingers.

If Jake was angry before, she couldn't even manage to make out what he was now. But she was sure he wasn't trying to hide his expressions. No, at this point, she was sure Jake wasn't even paying attention to what his face was even doing.

"What is it?" Diana asked them both, her hands fidgeting, waiting for an answer that was slow in coming.

Cassie stared back at her, those bright blue eyes looked like they were close to filling with tears.

"It's you."

"What?" Diana quietly asked, stepping forward as Cassie did, leaving Jake where he stood, staring at the ground when the picture had been pulled from his view.

Cassie stood next to her, holding the picture and Diana took longer to pull her eyes from Jake. She watched him straighten to his full height, his palm touching the side of his face until it rested over his mouth for half a beat and he dropped it, looking at her with hazy green eyes that matched in confusion.

"It's you," Cassie repeated again, finally gaining Diana's full attention. And she was right. It was Diana. With longer hair and a smile so wide she couldn't help but grin back. Though it dropped as soon as she realized there was a baby in the picture being held over the shoulder of Jake, who's hands supported the baby against him. One of Diana's arms was wrapped around Jake's middle and her other was around his neck, her hand in his hair as she stood on her toes, it seemed. If they hadn't believed or hadn't been able to picture it before, they could now. Considering there was a picture of them_ right there_. With a baby nearly one-year old, with wide blue eyes and that foggy, dark hazel which she knew now must've come from both her and Jake. Those eyes were fully aware, and he was smiling in the picture. Cameron was smiling. As well as Diana. And Jake merely had the ghost of a grin, but she could see it in his eyes. Happiness, that she'd never seen in him. She was sure none of them had, if anyone.

_This must have been right before Jake died_, she thought. And that very thought instantly made her sway on her feet, and feel sick to her stomach. Her head felt light, her limbs much too heavy. There was the proof, yet it all came without explanation. How in the hell had they ever ended up together? And most importantly, how was she supposed to save someone when she didn't know how, or when, or where? How was she supposed to protect the sixth member of their circle when she had absolutely no idea how to stop the future?

She knew she had agreed before with Cameron to not act or change anything that she knew. It wasn't that seeing the picture now somehow solidified something, but rather that she now had clear thought about the fact that it was going to happen. And if she'd had the time to think clearly about it before, she'd have thought the same thing she was right now. And that was to keep their circle full with everyone who was in it now. If she had to follow Jake around, then so be it. Even if it was in a few years time.

Her arm was grabbed and she looked at Cassie without being able to say a word.

"You need to sit down!" Cassie was yelling, and Diana guessed she had been trying to talk to her for the time she'd been lost in her own thoughts. "You're pale. Sit down," Cassie said, plopping her down into a chair in her livingroom. "I'm gonna get you some water, okay? Jake! Talk to her! Keep her...conscious."

"I don't-" But his words cut off when she shoved the picture into his hands, quickly running off to the kitchen around the corner.

* * *

"I'm not gonna pass out," Diana told him after seconds of silence that had passed through the room.

"I know you won't," he told her in a definite tone, making her look up at him. He sat on the couch, setting the picture on the arm, face down.

She must've been satisfied with his short explanation because she didn't glare at him through her lashes like she had been most of the day so far.

"Here," Cassie said sounding out of breath, quickly rushing into the room to hand Diana the glass, which she sipped from. "Better?" Cassie asked her.

Jake decided to turn his attention away from them, picking up the picture reluctantly, and putting it into his pocket as Cassie fussed over Diana. Diana in turn fussed over Cassie's fussing. And he had far too much to clear his head about to waste time watching them protecting eachother how best friends did. Sisters, even.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with the Bobbsey Twins, but I've got other things to get to." He stood, adjusting his jacket and laying Cameron's on the cushion that he'd just been next to. He wondered if the girls noticed the it was in fact _his_ jacket. Only older, and worn.

Cassie frowned up at him. "Like what? You have friends we don't know about?" Cassie asked him.

Diana narrowed her eyes up at him in thought. "One of the Bobbsey Twins was a boy though."

Jake grinned in humor despite himself and shrugged, trying to get out as quickly as possible before they noticed he still had the picture. He wanted to turn back, asking if Diana was OK, if both of them would be OK alone, but he had no idea why he'd ask. He was just next door, and not only that, but they could take care of themselves. He'd never ask normally. Especially if there was no threat-of-the-day hanging over them, and they were together...

And with all that power, they couldn't manage a single thought on where the picture had gone, or that it could have gone somewhere in the first place.

Jake grinned again, this time he let it happen.

Seven hours later, after a nap and some food, Jake slammed his uncle's laptop closed after deleting the history. He wouldn't have to worry about his Aunt and Uncle getting suspicious and going through it, but just to make sure, he didn't want them knowing anything about what he was up to. The thing Royce had given him burned in his hand like an actual flame. He had no idea what it was, or what it could do. Not to mention what was inside of it, which looked awfully simular to cut up and carved pieces of dried bone. Not that he'd know what that looked like. He didn't truly know what the stuff was, even in close observation. Plus, he couldn't figure out a way to get the damned thing open that didn't involve shattering it completely.

The computer gave no real information, and his own spell book had nothing to offer. His only choice was to head back to his grandfather's and talk to him. If anything, he'd be a step closer to finding out what his next one would be.

Picking up his jacket from the edge of his bed, the picture fell onto the hardwood floor and he paused, staring down at it. He quickly grabbed it, walking straight over to his dresser and pulling open the second to the last drawer, moving around the tank tops he had stuffed in there. But before he buried the photo beneath the fabric he took another look at it, letting himself actually_ see_ it because the first time had been such a shock, it had been like getting kneed in the groin.

He stared at himself in the picture, seeing in his face a look a pride and absolute joy, and it terrified him. The woman next to him wasn't someone he'd ever imagined himself with, much less actually having a baby with. Diana looked...stunning. Glowing, even. With a baby-Cameron smiling, it just made the whole thing worse somehow. And worse still, was the other feeling he had. The unexpected feeling of something close to anticipation. Having a family. One that loved him just as he loved them. He would have that one day, and it gave him hope for a life he didn't think he'd ever be capable of having, or deserved. But with Diana? How could that happen unless it was some mistake that landed them in an OK place to be? So many confusing thoughts and questions, and he simply didn't want to deal with it all right now. Not when he had other things to figure out first.

His hands were shoving the photograph beneath the tanks before he even registered his movements, slamming the drawer shut.

Jake's thoughts were interupted when a sound came from behind his bedroom door. Whatever or whoever it was had slow movements, and Jake instantly knew this wasn't some friendly visitor. Quickly and without much sound, he moved to flip his light off, waiting just behind the corner of the wall where his door was. The room fell silent, his eyes quickly trying to adjust to the darkness around him. A click sounded, as if a lock had been undone and the door opened itself with an ominous creaking.

Who the hell was coming into his room without knocking, or calling out for him? Who was coming into his room at all? And when they stepped in, he could see the dark figures height and knew it wasn't Cassie.

A witch that wasn't Cassie? Not a good sign.

His fist formed, pulling up to knock whomever it was off balance when he was finally able to get close enough. The figure turned one way and then another, obviously oblivious to Jake being in the room. With sharp steps, the person went directly for his jacket and rustled it around, searching for something Jake didn't give further thought to as he quickly approached, throwing an arm around their neck and squeezing them to his chest.

It was a girl, he could tell by her frame and soft hair that fell over one arm, and the top of her head which was against his jaw and neck. As he lifted her off of her feet she gave a choke and fought against him, but he was stronger.

_"Who are you, _huh_?"_ He yelled out, squeezing tighter to hear a wheezing choke come out of her.

Her feet kicked around, searching for the floor that she'd been lifted off of. The hands gripped his arm with a strength that surprised him, but it wasn't enough to make him let go. That was until he was suddenly flung backward, still holding whomever it was as his back and head hit the wall feet behind where they had just been. He instantly fell forward, halfway on top of whomever was now shuffling to hurry and get away from him.

He grunted, grabbing at her clothing before she could fully get away and pulled her back. She was still coughing, choking, and his hands moved around her throat to help it along. She wasn't a threat at all when he was on her, barely able to move as he was clearly the stronger and larger of the two.

"Who sent you?" His response came with a scratching of her nails against his hands. He only tightened the hold around her thin neck even more.

When his bedroom light came on, shining so brightly it made him glance up and squint, he saw no one causing it. It could have only been her, so his eyes looked back down to her face seeing _Diana_ who'd gone completely red, her eyes watering and wincing against the pain he was causing her.

_"Shit!"_ He yelled out, throwing himself away from her just as the bulb gave a sharp humming noise and blew apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the places, characters, and other names that belong under copyright of The Secret Circle.**

* * *

_"Who sent you?" His response came with a scratching of her nails against his hands which only cause him to tightened the hold around her thin neck._

_When his bedroom light came on, shining so bright it made him glance up, he saw no one causing it. It could have only been her. His eyes looked back down to her face seeing Diana who'd gone completely red, her eyes watering and wincing against the pain he was causing her._

_"Shit!" He yelled, throwing himself away from her just as the bulb gave a sharp humming noise and blew apart._

**Chapter Five: _Sweet Nothing_**

Pieces shattered causing Jake to turn his eyes away, but he fumbled up off the hard floors, knocking things around as his hands searched for another light. The lamp wasn't as bright, but it was enough. A yellow dimness fell over half of the room, her shadow spilling over his bed and wall. Diana struggled to sit up still coughing and clutching at her neck. He bent back down beside her.

"Jesus, Diana, I'm sorry. I didn't- I-"

She cut him off with tight words from an even tighter throat. "My fault. I shouldn't have snuck in...like that." She gasped in air only to choke and cough on it some more, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to console her without crossing some line he wasn't sure was drawn. He placed a firm hand between her shoulder blades, hoping she wouldn't hit him away, which she didn't. He was sure that she didn't have the strength now considering she was having a hard enough time breathing.

But he felt a bit impressed, with the magic she'd used in order to get him off of her. He was sure the first time had been to intentionally throw him away, but without it working, she opted for getting his attention instead. The light bulb had worked at least.

"What were you trying to do, other than get yourself killed?"

She wheezed, letting him hold his hand to her back, though she was holding herself up on her own.

"The picture..." She pulled in a full breath finally, without choking and it let him rest a little easier. "You took it."

"What do you need it for?"

He might have sounded a little harsh, and by the look he was getting from her, he deemed his initial thought correct.

"What do _you_ need it for?" She countered.

And he might have said_ touche'_ if he were in a humorous mood.

"You snuck in to get the picture back? _That's_ what you snuck in for? All this was for a lousy photo?"

Diana frowned, pushing herself up to stand. His hands hovered close, but he wasn't sure whether to help her or leave her be. Hovering seemed the best option as he stood along with her. She glared at him under those long, dark lashes again and he knew he'd done right. But with that glare came his stomach tightening and his defenses instantly snapping up into place.

"It's not lousy to _me_. It's proof. And if you think it's so lousy, you won't mind me having it."

"I think it's safe where it is. Let's leave it there."

Her eyes narrowed, looking around his room.

"It's not in your jacket, so where is it?"

"I said leave it where it is."

But her eyes kept looking around and his patience was running short.

"Diana," he said in warning, watching her close her eyes for a moment as she took a couple steps and then turned.

She automatically went to his dresser, her hands moving up then down before stopping on the second to the last drawer. It took him a while to actually react having been so interested to see she was using her magic more so now than ever. At least of what he'd heard from Cassie. According to her half-sister, Diana hardly used magic, if ever, choosing to steer clear of having to use it unless for great purpose. Finding this picture obviously served as great purpose. That, or she simply didn't care about using magic anymore.

He didn't know which he felt more concerned about.

She hadn't moved his things around before he stomped forward, his boots making loud clomping noises until he reached her and slammed the drawer shut. Her hands snapped back towards her chest as she turned to face him, her mouth wide open.

"You almost closed my fingers in there!"

He leaned down into her face, seeing that she didn't bother moving back in the least.

"Don't go rumaging through other people's things then."

He took her shoulder gently, turning her away from his dresser to lead her to the door.

"Nice of you to drop in, let's not do it again."

She let out a cough, still breathing heavily and he figured the sooner she was gone, the sooner he didn't have to worry about just how much he had hurt her.

"Stop screwing around, Jake." She pushed his arm away from her before he could get her around the door and they both stopped, hearing footsteps and low murmuring coming from the hallway beyond the small office that led into Jake's room. "Your aunt," she told him, as if he didn't already know her voice.

"And uncle," he informed her, moving her out of his way to shut his bedroom door. He glanced around his room where there were shards of broken glass in random areas. If they so much as peaked in, they'd see the broken light as well as the glass. "How'd you get in?" He asked her, staring into brown eyes which had already been looking up at him, as if for answers.

"I-" Diana's shoulders straightened like she'd been aware of how small she sounded, and her chin went up to him defiantly. "I unlocked the door."

"You snuck into my house?" He nearly snapped, fighting to keep his voice low.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I? It's late!" She whispered back at him furiously.

He wanted to give her a few more choices such as, waiting until morning? Or possibly forgetting about the stupid picture altogether? He resulted in shushing her, listening for them beyond the two shut doors. When the murmuring became louder and the footsteps began to back up, he knew they'd probably heard something between his and Diana's struggle and had argued on coming to check. More than likely, his aunt had figured someone had broken in, always asuming the worst and his uncle had probably argued that it was the house settling. A house that had been there twenty years or so, but his uncle wasn't the worrying sort.

Jake felt tired.

"I've got places to be. You need to go back to Cassie's."

"I can't stay there," she suddenly told him, as if it were a problem for him to help her solve.

He shrugged. "Then go home." A tight grin appeared on his face, still trying to inch her closer to the door. And like the last time, she shoved his arm away.

"I can't stay there either. I walked in and my grandmother asked if she could talk to me."

"Kate? Kate Meade is back?" But he shook his head. It wasn't his problem. "So go talk. Be jolly or merry, or whatever."

"What is it you have to do?"

"I don't remember you ever giving a crap before about what I was doing or where I was going."

Jake was sure he hadn't talked this much to a single person for a good few weeks, but Diana seemed determined to have a full blown conversation.

"That's not true. It just wasn't my business before." Her voice sounded slightly raw from him nearly choking the life out of her.

"And it is _now_?" But he couldn't seem to relay his worry for her well-being into his voice. It only came out harsh and mean. He made no attempt at apologizing. It was half her fault anyway, creeping in and searching through his shit the way she had.

He realized they were treading on too-close-for-comfort territory and decided to change the subject before it turned into something he really didn't want to discuss. Not when he didn't even know where his own thoughts were at. Not when he had no idea where hers were at. Not that he cared much.

"Have you checked on Adam and the skull?"

Diana's eyes dropped from his face as if she was thinking about it for the first time that day.

"I haven't heard anything, but I'll check with Cassie." But she obviously couldn't be faltered easily. "Where are you heading to that's so important?"

"Not right now," he instantly said, liking where his excuse was headed. "I was going to, but it's better if I wait till morning. When they're asleep." He gestured his hand upward, regarding his aunt and uncle who were most likely in the livingroom watching DVR recordings of The Price Is Right.

Her eyes narrowed at him, regarding him and he knew she didn't fully believe him, but she shrugged.

"Fine," she grabbed the knob, turning it before glancing back at him again. "But..."

Her voice trailed off when he moved the hair away from her shoulder that had fallen and hidden where his eyes had been. Just as he thought. Her neck was already bruising. Angry, red marks all in the printing of his fingers. He sucked in an inaudible breath, thankful she couldn't hear his weak sort of gasp.

"You should-" He abruptly moved his hand away from her hair, quickly willing the feeling of it away. "Ice," he finished flatly with, not sure where his mind was at.

She nodded, stilling for a moment longer than he felt was necessary. Most of the time, he wondered why it seemed the Blackwell sisters, the Balcoin bloodline it seemed, was never scared of him. Not even in the slightest. Both of them were reluctant towards him and almost entirely untrusting. But unlike most people, they weren't scared of him, or hated him. Or even wished him dead, that he knew of. Neither of them expected him to turn into a righteous do-gooder over-night. Or wanted to fall into a bed with him as soon as possible, because of what they thought was some sort of _bad-boy_ _charm_, was just so appealing. No, they were simply unimpressed and forever unpredictable.

He blamed the bloodline, no matter how invalid it was to do so.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when he stepped outside into the cold evening. He watched around him, not even trusting the simple act of going to his truck. They were always being watched or followed. He tossed his duffle inside, taking one last look over both of his shoulders before hopping up into his truck. It roared to life and he shut the door, putting it into gear when the passenger door whipped open. Quick in reflex, he moved his jeans and pulled out the blade he'd placed in the inside of his left boot, holding it out just as he noticed Diana closing the door behind her after she'd sat in.

He took a deep breath before screaming at her.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're_ doing_?"

"Maybe I should start bringing knives, too."

He stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded before finding his voice again.

"Get out," was the only thing he could manage.

She locked her door and turned back to him, pushing the duffle out of her way.

"You're not skipping town..." She looked back up to him, her words weren't left in a question, nor a statement.

"I'm going for information that's none of your business. Get out, Diana."

"None of us should be alone right now. Not when everything's kind of...hanging in the balance."

"Is that what you told yourself before you ran off with some stranger?"

Her eyes flared with heat.

"He's not a stranger. He's been there more for me than anyone pretty much _ever_ has. Especially lately. And he's been good about it, too."

Jake waved a hand absentmindedly, putting the blade he'd pulled out back in place inside of his boot.

"I'm happy for you," he told her robotically. "Why don't you go find him then."

"Jake, I know- I know we don't know eachother, but..." She took a breath. "Getting to leave these houses, even for a couple of hours would really be nice."

He looked at her briefly before he decided to stare ahead at the road instead. It didn't seem like such a long drive before. An hour of clearing his head. Making sure he had all the right questions down before he knocked on his grandfathers front door. Diana coming along hadn't been in the plan, and this plan suddenly got a whole lot messier. She was more stubborn than Cassie was, and he didn't want to fight every step of the way.

"You're not going to get out of my truck, are you?"

She seemed to actually give it a thought, and replied honestly. "Maybe if you pissed me off enough."

He looked at her then, seeing her eyes were wide staring back at him.

"And how do I do that?"

She shrugged, reaching for the seatbelt.

"You trust me to drive a car with you in it?"

Without bothering to respond to him, he sighed at her and let off the break.

* * *

Diana had thought for sure that he would have tried something to get her out of his truck. Maybe even physically remove her from it, as he was surely capable. And she wouldn't have fought it, knowing that using her power lately had felt..._right_, when she knew it could only be wrong. She looked around his grandfathers property, glad she had changed clothing since it seemed, by any account of Jake's duffle bag, they'd meant to possibly stay the night. She could have been in over her head, without digging deeper for questions, but she knew it was pointless to dig. This was Jake. Neither of the Armstrong brothers had ever been easy to understand, or easy to get information out of. If not the entire family altogether.

With things so different now, not knowing what ground she stood on even as she looked down, a road trip with Jake seemed safe enough. Then again, everytime she started feeling safe again, something else happened that chipped away at her reason to believe in hope.

She didn't know her eyes had been shut until they opened and she turned back to the door, glancing up to see Jake was watching her with eyebrows that were pulled together in question. He couldn't make it any clearer that he didn't care for her pressence, but she didn't mind having to deal with his questionable stares if it meant getting away from town, from everyone, even if for the time being. Even if this was Jake, whom she really didn't personally know. But she did know that the both of them would protect eachother because of their circle. It was a strange comfort, being around someone who knew things about you, but didn't really _know_ you. Someone who had your back regardless of their own history and yours. Neither having much to do with the other.

The door opened, pulling both of their glances at eachother away and a man looked between them both.

"Grandpa?" Jake asked tentively.

The older man frowned, searching Jake's face for recognition and Jake moved from one foot to the other in the short time it took. He finally grinned, eyes wrinkling as they widened and stretched. He grabbed Jake's shoulder, pulling him against him to pat one hand against his back. Jake took a moment before doing the same and Diana stood watching their interaction, seeing that Jake was freely being affectionate. So much like the little boy he once was with his uncle, before the attitude came. Before the understanding of his parents deaths and the meaning of what it all meant for him. Before he'd hardened.

Her thoughts were cut off when Royce pulled away and smiled down at Diana.

"Uh, I hope it's OK that I- I brought a friend?" The word sounded foreign on Jake's tongue, but Royce didn't seem to notice in the least.

She put out her hand, offering a smile she knew was her best asset in meeting new people. "Hi, I'm Diana."

Instead of taking her hand, Royce leaned down and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh-" She quickly lifted her hands to his back, appriciating how warm he was. He smelled like faded aftershave and the outdoors.

The older man pulled back, smiling wide as he stepped back into his house, opening the door a little wider for them to walk in. Jake looked mildly stunned.

"Come in. I'll put on some tea."

"Tea?" Jake asked, obviously confused which Diana felt a slight hint of as well. Wasn't this the grandpa they all said was crazy? Especially Cassie? Going on and on over how he had all those pictures up on his livingroom wall. Things he'd drawn. Things he'd found and hung up to remind him of what was most important, which was apparently their own circle in Chance Harbor?

But his place was nearly spotless. There were papers on a desk, but nothing at all was on the walls. In fact, they were bare. All that hung was a painting hung over the fireplace, which was crackling from the fire over nice, warm smelling wood. Diana looked back at Jake who had waited for her to step in before him and she watched him taking in the place with an even deeper crease between his eyebrows than before. He was absolutely confused, his hands deep within his jacket pockets.

"Grandpa?" Jake called out to him, hearing some mumbling coming from the kitchen. Apparently, he wasn't all sane. Not just yet, anyway. He had a long way to go, if he ever fully got back.

"After you and your other friends came, something didn't seem right in here. I decided if you were to ever visit again, I wanted it to be homier for you."

Diana smiled, looking at Jake who's face settled on a soft tenderness, though he still seemed confused. Lost, even.

Royce handed her a cup, then to Jake and they both sat down on opposite sides of the couch that was there up against the bare wall. Royce came back with his own cup, sipping from it as he settled into a chair he obviously spent a lot of time in. The couch was almost untouched, it seemed.

"So, what brings you two all the way to this neck of the woods?"

He was right about it being the neck of the woods. There was nearly nothing around.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Armstrong."

"Royce, please."

She smiled and nodded, sipping her warm tea. She didn't particularily like it, but she was thankful he'd cared enough to offer some.

Jake set his down on the table after searching for a right area.

"This," Jake said, pulling out some long tube with gold chains. Some sort of white bead-type things were inside of it. She stared at it as Jake held it up for his grandfather's view. The older man made no changeable expression, but she did. This was her first time seeing the real reason why Jake had come all the way here.

"Well, I don't know what that is?" His voice was pleasant. "Do you?"

Jake frowned deeply, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You sent it to me. Do you remember? With this note..." He pulled out a folded paper, leaning forward to hand it over which his grandfather took carefully, reading it with a deep set frown on his mouth.

"I- I don't remember."

"But it_ is_ your handwriting?"

"Yes, but I don't remember writing this. Let me see the thing you have there?"

Royce set down his tea and held out his hand. For a moment, Diana thought Jake wouldn't give it to him, but after a moment of hesitation, he handed it over, watching as Royce held it up to his eyes, turning it around.

"Do you have any idea what it does?" Jake asked him solemnly.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't."

Royce must have forgotten. If it was his writing and Jake knew it had come from him...

"But I know who might."

They both looked to the older man, watching as he stood up, giving the thing back to Jake before disappearing from the room.

"Either way," Royce called from around the corner, "don't let anyone else hold that again. Not even me." His footsteps receded and Jake turned towards her.

"The last time I was here it looked like this floor hadn't been swept in sixteen years. Now all of a sudden there's room to walk? Room to sit?"

Diana told herself not to get involved. Not to say anything because it wasn't her business. It wasn't her place. But when Jake's eyes hit hers, like he was hoping for some input, but turned away as if giving up, she opened her mouth instantly to say something.

"Minds are fragile. You guys showing up unannounced could have...awoken some dorment part of his mind? He's been alone up here for how long, and suddenly you were here? Family? Something like that would affect _anyone_, especially someone that sensitive."

Jake didn't seem to want to talk, but he did anyway. His shoulders slumped inward a bit before he spoke again.

"What if something's happening with all of the elders?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her again, leaning foward as spoke, lowering his voice.

"Faye's grandpa winding up drowned in the lake? Jane was losing her memories, and ended up in a home right before she wound up dead, too."

"And you think the same is happening to your grandfather?"

Jake didn't reply, instead turning back to the thing in his hand, shoving it into a pocket right before Royce entered the room again. He held a book, flipping through it as he stood before Jake, handing it over.

"It's a map," Royce told him.

"To a jewelry shop?"

"Well, it _was _a jewelry shop, but it's where an old friend of mine lives. A witch, though he's been rogue for years now. He won't appriciate me sending you kids to him, but seems we have no other choice."

"Why would he know what that thing is?" Diana butted in, chiding herself for doing so, though neither Armstrong seemed to mind.

"Because of the engraving..."

"Engraving?" Jake asked, pulling out the long tube, the gold chains making light sounds against eachother as he moved it around in front of his eyes.

"In the gold. More like a brand, since it seems pressed. It's his family's...symbol, if you will. I figure if anyone will know about it, he will."

Diana frowned, looking to Jake who seemed to be contemplating things in his head. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was. Seemed grandpa Royce couldn't remember writing a letter to his own grandson, but he could remember where a map was to an old friends place who's family symbol he'd seen enough times to memorize. Something about it seemed backwards, and they'd been wrong about trusting people before. But Royce though, didn't really fit someone who'd tried to gain trust in order to manipulate them. Then again, it could have been like her grandma Kate. Trust was naturally already placed there.

Diana didn't know what to truly think, and decided on leaving it up to Jake. She was simply along for the ride, after all.

"Name's Mark Thompson. Tell him I sent ya. He should help. You should get there before noon."

"Why?" Jake asked, but his grandpa didn't answer.

Nothing. Not one real noise beside the ones coming from Jake who walked back into the room, his boots thumping against the flooring as he walked back over to the couch, something wrapped in his hand.

"I can see why your grandfather likes it here. It's quiet. Peaceful."

He handed her whatever it was he'd been holding and she took it, feeling a cooling coming from the hardness under the cloth. She raised a questionable eyebrow at him as he sat in the chair his uncle had been in, asking them questions and sharing stories he knew and remembered about her own parents. Seemed Jake's family was a bit too taboo to talk about. Or it was still too soon for Jake, and his grandfather simply knew that. It was strange. In only the couple hours they'd shared back and forth, she could see bits of Jake in Royce. But something he had little of, which Jake barely had any, if at all, was humor. He laughed as he explained catching "the kids" which were all of their parents, having some sort of party together.

All before John Blackwell had come into their lives for the first time.

Jake had remained silent and looking uncomfortable, though everytime she looked at him, he was watching their interactions with close attention, listening in on everything they were talking about.

And now his grandpa was in his own bed, in a bedroom somewhere down the hall, and she felt strange. Calm, which she hadn't felt in weeks she realized.

"Ice," he told her as she began to unwrap the hard item. An icepack.

"Thank you."

She knew what it was for and lifted it there to her neck, knowing it wouldn't do much at this point.

"Is it that bad?"

"Just when you show your neck." He gave a tight grin that didn't last long. Sipping from a glass she'd guessed was water. Hers was still half full. "I'm sorry, again for the-" he held up a finger, pointing to where she held the clothed icepack against her neck.

"Like I said, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck in the way I did. I should have waited until morning."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because-" She stopped herself. How was she supposed to explain to him that the picture had comforted her in some way? Especially when he was part of that picture. The lighting was dim, casting shadows all over that lonely room.

"Why did you take it? Why did you want it?"

He blinked a couple of times and she wasn't sure if he was meaning to say something or not. Instead, he drank from his glass, looking towards the fire.

Being so calm allowed for a welcoming feeling of sleep that began taking over her body. Her mind started to cloud and she bent to lazily pull her boots off, scrunching up against the corner of the couch, using the arm as a headrest. She watched Jake stand, fumbling with another chunk of wood to add to the fire, the flames growing brighter until it settled on a steady burn. She could feel the warmth where she was, pulling her knees up even more, holding the cold against her neck which had started to give her a chill.

"So nice," she muttered, yawning as her eyes grew heavy.

She had no idea when she had fallen asleep but when she woke, there was a blanket over her and Jake was sprawled over his grandfathers chair. The fire was still crackling, but the flame was barely there. Morning air crept in through the thin windows, the morning fog thick, nearly swallowing the trees that surrounded the cabin. The ice pack was still on her, and she set it aside, swinging her legs over to stretch out and wake herself up more. Jake's stomach and chest rose steadily, one leg was stretched over the floor, the other up over one of the arms of the chair that he was much too big for. An arm crossed his abdomen, the other under his head not supporting it well enough as his chin was nearly touching his chest.

She grinned at the sight. He truly looked his age. His face blank of any surpressed emotions. His mouth parted and a light, steady breath coming from him.

Quietly, she moved around the room, heading to the hallway to find a bathroom.

When she came back out, Jake was awake, folding the blanket he must have given her at some point when she'd fallen asleep. The icepack was gone as well.

"I was going to clean that up," she offered to him, but he shrugged, his face still in newly-woken-up form.

"We should get going to that place. It's already nine."

She nodded, asking where Royce was.

"I checked his room already. He must have left."

She wanted to ask if he knew where, and she started realizing just how often she always asked questions. But since she'd only come along on this trip without being asked to do so, she knew keeping opinions or questions to herself that weren't necessary, was the better option overall.

"I'm gonna use the restroom. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah." She felt dazed. Was this what being cordial with Jake was? Or was this some type of friendship? Was this how he was with everyone? Was he uncomfortable around her, or bored? She couldn't tell and it irritated her to some extent.

Fourty minutes north through twisting and turning streets, they ended up at an old looking building. Far bigger than what she'd imagined in her mind. They shut their doors simultaneously, walking around the front of his truck to face the abandoned building.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled to him.

And unexpectedly, he agreed with a nod of his head and a shove of his hands into his pockets. He looked down at her then.

"You coming?"

* * *

**Note:** I know this chapter was slow, but it was needed. Besides, build-ups help make everything that much more intense, right? )


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Quick thank you to msmafer12, HAJ, Maisy C, Munchie16, Frenchie12, Nastya, danakimie519, Bailey, simplysteffv, Samantha Ree, and just all the guests and people who've read and stuck by. It's really motivating to see your thoughts and responses, and overall that you've kept following the story even though I left it for quite some time. Thank you again for sticking in with it!

* * *

_Fourty minutes north through twisting and turning streets, they ended up at an old looking building. Far bigger than what she'd imagined in her mind. They shut their doors simultaneously, walking around the front of his truck to face the abandoned building._

_"I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled to him._

_And unexpectedly, he agreed with a nod of his head and a shove of his hands into his pockets. He looked down at her._

_"You coming?"_

**Chapter Six:_ Ride_**

"Lead the way," she told him, waiting until he actually took his eyes off of her and began to walk.

She followed along at his side, making sure to keep up with his long strides which she knew he'd slowed because of her. Looking at the surroundings around them, which weren't many, she saw a small building opposite the dirt road with a small white car parked to the side which looked like it hadn't been driven in a couple of years. The building they were approaching was a one-story at least, but the front doors were locked with the windows broken and covered in wood planks. Jake shook the door, trying a hard knock as well, but there was no answer. Not a single sound came from within the middle of the dirt lot they were in, with a long, uneven gravel road that was just to the side of the lonely highway. With the gray clouds looming over them, threatening more wind and some rain, it all made her feel a lot more nervous about it. Jake touched her arm nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. He pulled his hand back instantly, seeing the frightened look on her face.

"Let's go around the back," he suggested, keeping his voice low. She went along, though she felt an arguement rising up her throat. If it was locked up the way it was, it was for a reason. She was sick of them getting themselves into situations they could have avoided had they simply butted out. But as she reminded herself again, she had come along for the ride, this was Jake's..._adventure_.

"Why would your grandfather send us here?"

"He said _old_ friend," Jake simply stated. "He probably hasn't seen the place in a while."

"A long while."

Strangely enough, there was a back entrance, and even stranger still, it wasn't blocked. They both looked at eachother with frowns, knowing this was incredibly suspicious. Without saying a word, Jake went in first almost hitting his head on the hanging wood that had obviously been there for some time. It looked like it had been kicked in at some point and Diana walked in behind him, hands at her sides, ready for a fight should she have to be in one. Reluctantly, of course.

There was no way to silence her steps. There was steel and metal everywhere, causing even more of an echo than what might have been had the random doors and walls not been there. Handmade, she noticed. All the metal looked to have been sealed together by a torch. As if these doors and walls were going to be put around the place to keep out...what exactly? The place didn't look like it had ever been a jewelry shop. It looked like a wearhouse, if anything.

Jake's hand reached out, like he was making sure she was directly behind him and to test the theory, she leaned close enough to him and his fingers brushed the sleeve of her peacoat. His hand dropped back to his own side and she watched his profile as she walked forward, meeting his pace, wondering if he'd done it without realizing he had because that was exactly how it looked.

Diana stilled beside him just as he did, taking in the place around them. It didn't feel like they were alone and she guessed Jake had picked up on it as well.

And if she'd felt an ominous feeling sink deep within her veins from the moment they'd stepped out of Jake's truck, it only intensified when Jake seemingly slipped without a step taken and began sliding along the floor.

"What-" Jake's words were cut off the moment he picked up speed, as if something invisible had taken hold of his leg and was running him along the dirty concerete floor. Bits of jagged, broken metal kicked up as Jake flung himself around, trying with failed attempt at stopping his movements. Diana ran forward to keep up as she thought of simply grabbing onto his lifted arms, not knowing what to do when he gave out a strangled noise as his whole body picked up and flew into the wall opposite of the room.

Before she could even reach him, Diana felt herself move as well. She must've spun more times than she figured because when she flung to the ground, smacking her elbow against the hard floor before the rest of her body followed, her head was swimming.

She could hear Jake call for her distantly, but it took a moment for her to find her limbs and push herself up. Her head lifted and she blew the bangs away from her eyes, seeing a figure through her own dark strands. An unfamiliar face grinned down at her, freezing her in place when what was etched into his skin - in his right palm was held up to her. Jake called for her again, but not even her eyes would move. Her breathing slowed, though she could still feel her heart beating hard and fast.

This guy had the same branded burn, a scar that matched her own.

Blackwell. Hadn't he said more Balcoin children were coming to find the rest of them to bind them in _one_ circle? She could hear more people moving around, Jake giving a sharp yell in pain. Diana's whole body felt stiff, and instead of cold she felt hot. She could feel the beginnings of sweat around her hairline, seeing the guy before her beginning to frown a bit. He looked over her, his eyes squinting as if trying to figure something out. She wanted to scream for him to say something. To at least have the decency to tell her what he was meaning to do.

Jake gave out another yell, her name falling out of his mouth in a strained gas. She noticed he was closer now, before he started yelling again.

It was one thing right after another now, and even getting a single piece of information was dangerous at this point in their lives.

When her eyes finally snapped towards Jake who was fifteen feet more or less away, she let out a harsh breath riding on a groan. It was difficult, her own magic that let her break through whatever trance the guy was holding over her. A half sibling. And apparently meaning to cause her harm as well as Jake who was now laying face down, spitting out against the concrete floor with blood dripping from his nose. Diana's eyes blinked back up to the stranger. His eyes were darker than her own, his hair as well, or so it looked. He narrowed his questioning gaze at her, taking a step forward with determination written there now as he thrusted his palm forward.

Diana could feel the effect of it come over her like a hot flash that settled over her skin, which might have made it impossible for her to move had she not had the same magic to compete with. She imagined shoving that feeling back at him and his eyes widened as she felt her fingers beginning twitch against the cold concrete beneath her.

So much for not using her dark magic. Right now, she knew any other choice would have quite possibly ended Jake's life, and she wasn't ready for that. It wasn't supposed to happen. Hadn't Cameron said she wouldn't have a problem with it, though? She didn't have time to differ between the two choices.

"Guys!" The guy before her called out, but Jake's yelling thankfully drowned out his weakening voice and Diana felt her chest beginning to move with her quickening breaths. The cold air that hit against her damp forehead was like a warning, telling her it was taking a great amount of strength to compete with his trained magic. But whether she was stronger because her power was newer, or because whomever had been his mother hadn't been stronger than her own - she seemed to be riding over whatever magic he was using against her and slowly, she began to work up to a kneel until she was able to lift her own hand against him. Her palm grew as warm as the rest of her was, the tips of her fingers the only part of her skin that felt cold from the air around them.

The stranger kneeled down as she just had been, staring at her palm with shock written all over his face.

He'd had no idea who she was when he'd started.

And he was already sinking to the floor when she was finally able to stand up, her back slowly straightening.

When Diana looked up to see Jake was still being tossed around, his side hit the wall until hitting the floor directly after. The two standing over him, not paying any attention to what was happening behind them, were talking amongst one another and she was too far to pick up any words, but she could hear the creepy smiles in their voices and a strange anger flashed through her. Knowing these had to be two more of her half siblings, which should have meant something to her, but seeing what they were doing in the way it was being done, disgusted her.

For only a couple of seconds, she'd thought about her other siblings the moment they'd come up. Diana wasn't sure what she'd expected before, but this wasn't it. Maybe for them to be more like her and Cassie? To be more understanding and stopping their worse natures to see what was right, rather than doing wrong. Cassie struggled with it, but even she was good at heart. These three though, who were they? Why were they doing this? She wondered just how much influence John Blackwell had had over them as they grew up. If it was any greater than the few weeks she'd had. Was that all the time it took in changing someone's good nature, assuming they had one to begin with?

She took her hand away from the guy she was stepping over at that point and focused her hand towards the strangers backs as well as all of her anger and disgust in them. With a small grunt, she turned her hand to the right side of the entire place, sending them through the air only to both smack into the wall all the way to the opposite side. One stayed still where they fell, but the other groaned, his leg moving along with his body. Diana rushed forward, trying to pick him up, but failing. He turned, glancing up at her and raising his own palm against her.

And somehow, once again, she was the stronger of the two and she quickly chalked it up to him being out of it just enough.

His whole body picked up and slammed into the wall behind him, smacking into it hard enough the second time to make him still when he hit the floor again, and Diana sank down to her knees feeling incredibly tired.

Why was her circle such an easy target all the time? Surely there were other circles to attack, with more experience at that? Then again, what other circle had_ two_ Blackwell's within the_ same_ circle?

Her thoughts were ended when a grumbled noise came from behind her. A snorting through his nostrils as Jake held a steel pipe against the strangers neck, the one she'd completely forgotten about. He pulled the guy even closer into him still, any noises from him cut off just as his face went completely red. His nails scratched at Jake in a wasteful attempt, because Jake wasn't letting go anytime soon. With blood smeared from his nose acrossed his cheek, his darkened green eyes looked to Diana and she finally gained a voice and more energy to stand up.

"Jake-" He stared back at her, his own face twisted as he faught with the guy to...do what exactly? Kill him? "Jake, don't!"

She wasn't sure why she shouldn't have just let him kill him. Should someone who'd attacked them live? Especially when they'd meant to kill every witch they could?

Every witch besides that of Balcoin bloodline.

Even as she thought it, part of her screamed that it was because it simply wasn't right. But nowadays, nothing seemed right.

Jake wobbled on his own feet, obviously hurt, though she couldn't tell where besides his face.

"He's a Blackwell..."

Like she'd said some magic word, the guys eyes slowly closed, his whole body going slack as his arms dangled. Jake dropped him, tossing the metal rod away from them a few beats after realizing the guy wasn't going to pop back up. The metal clinked against the floor as Diana lifted her eyes from the guy to Jake, seeing he was staring back at her still.

"I know what they are. I saw the mark." He blinked slowly at her, breathing heavily as if he were close to collapsing, limping a single step back.

She realized then that the reason she hadn't wanted Jake to kill him wasn't necessarily because the "old Diana" wouldn't have wanted it this way. It had to do with her not wanting this to be one more death for Jake to hang over himself.

And that's exactly what she told Royce sitting before him, waiting for Jake to come back from the bathroom. Royce had offered to heal Jake, saying he could help with a bit of his magic when they'd limped back into his warm house. Well, Jake had limped, Diana had swayed.

They must have looked like quite a team.

But Jake mumbled a _no_ and decided on grabbing the bag he'd brought with him before disapearing down the hallway, limping all the way.

* * *

His blood was thinned by the water that continued down the drain as he shut off the faucet, the sound of the water making a gurgling sound before he was left in silence after cleaning the blood from his face. Above his top lip was a definite bruise forming, left from where he'd hit the floor the second time he'd been tossed around. His eyes shut briefly as he tried to push the sound of it out of his memory.

To anyone, it might've looked like they'd been ambushed. That someone would have known they'd been coming, but he knew better. They - Blackwell or not - hadn't had a plan or they wouldn't had been taken over so easily by just two people. Or, as easily as two against three could. No, they had no plan other than having one rush off to deal with the girl, while the other two were meant to take the guy down. That guy being himself.

Jake shoved the newly stained, pink cloth into his duffle, knowing that leaving his blood around, even deluded, was never a good idea.

It was obvious no one else had been in that old "jewelry shop", so where would he get answers now? Going any further into it seemed more dangerous now that they'd nearly been killed.

It had taken some effort in getting to the end of the hallway without one of them hearing his clunking feet, especially now that he'd hurt his knee. What with all the forceful slapping into walls and floors and what-not, he'd been bound to get hurt more than the bruising that was sure to show up in various places.

There was a deep and low murmering in his grandfather's tone that became more clear as he grew closer, stopping just beyond the corner leading into the living room to eavesdrop. He didn't think on if it was his business to hear what was being said. He figured there were more important things to worry about than him hearing something being discussed while he was under the same roof.

"Seems like an Armstrong thing," he heard Diana say then.

"What's that?"

"Guilt."

There was a long pause before anything else was said.

"Well, we've all got our demons." Another long pause before his grandpa decided to add in on something. "You said you didn't want him holding more deaths over his head - you weren't just talking about his parents, were you?" It didn't fully sound like a question, and Jake's stomach nearly dropped.

Diana took an audible breath before answering him. "Your grandson is one of the bravest people I've ever met in my life. You should be proud."

"I am."

But what should have been a happy moment for Jake to hear from his dad's father, simply wasn't. He came around the corner then, seeing Diana visibly straighten almost as if she was startled he'd been there.

"Why did you tell us before noon, grandpa?" Jake took another step. "Because we got there before noon, and we were attacked."

Royce turned in his seat, his eyes differing between confusion and complete boredom.

"I don't know. I- I can't remember..."

Just as Jake figured, someone had to have been tampering with his mind; his memories. There were holes and things missing, like the fact that his house was now looking like an actual home. How on the outside he looked like some normal old man, living his life as he deemed, but he knew better. This wasn't his grandfather, and it wasn't how he'd been for sixteen years now. People didn't just change overnight like this.

He dropped his bag and looked towards Diana.

"We're heading back before dark."

"Nonsense," his grandfather said loudly before Jake could say anything further, setting down his mug that no doubt filled with coffee or tea, before standing up. "At least stay one more night. I've got board games around here somewhere. You're not in any hurry, right?" He looked back down at Diana for that one and she shrugged, looking back up at him.

"Don't you have school?" Jake asked in a threatening tone, which she obviously wasn't in the least bothered by.

"I don't have a spare change of clothes, is what I don't have."

Jake groaned, watching as his grandpa grinned warmly to the both of them. They were both acting as if this was some family visit and they were going to play Monopoly...

"There's a small shopping court right before you hit the thicker trees leading here, isn't there?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why on earth she wanted so badly to stay. It wasn't like this was some theme park to be excited about. This was his grandfathers house. His grandfather, who couldn't seem to remember sending them into a death trap let alone why he'd sent them in the first place.

"Take my truck," his grandpa said, making Jake roll his eyes as he reached for his jacket that was sprawled over the hardwood floors. Sometime when he'd walked in, he'd chucked it off and forgotten it until now.

"We're taking mine," Jake told them both. "Let's make this quick."

"But your knee-"

"Is fine. Let's go."

Diana grabbed her own jacket that had been next to her and stood while frowning at him, and somehow he just _knew_ she was going to argue.

"If you'd just let your grandpa heal you like he said he could..." She walked forward, politely grinning to Royce before she was close enough to Jake to let her grin drop from her face, and continue with what she was saying. "At the very least, you wouldn't be in so much pain."

He leaned down giving her a tight and sarcastic sort of smirk as she passed him. And when she turned after opening the door, waiting for him to hobble through it, he said, "I'm not in pain, I'm in discomfort".

"You two be careful," Royce called out to them, which Jake snorted at as Diana shut the door behind.

Of course he was in pain, and he knew she was fully aware of it, but he wasn't about to admit anything. And he hadn't been lying. He _was_ in discomfort; in more discomfort than in pain. He still had no answers for whatever the gold, glass tube was in his pocket. He was now aware his grandfather was quite literally losing his mind. They'd gotten passed being beaten to death by other Blackwell children that had apparently been working their way down, first stopping at an abandoned jewelry shop before hitting up Chance Harbor. Why they'd been there was lost on him. All the while Diana's father was some demon-vegetable being watched over both by Faye's mother, and Diana's grandmother who'd once tried killing Cassie. Jane Blake had mysteriously died, and Cassie and Diana had both been forced to kill their own biological father of whom they'd only met weeks before. His own brother had suspiciously killed himself before being brought back to life only to be killed again, by his girlfriend turned _ex_ because of his _first_ death...

To lie and say he _wasn't_ in discomfort would be difficult to do, even for him.

He stood at the end of the counter, watching the guy ring up the few items of what Diana had quickly picked out, for which he'd been thankful for. The guy behind the counter without a name tag smiled numerously at her, which she politely grinned back to only catching on once. Jake could tell she wasn't paying any mind to the attention she was being given. He wondered if he'd ever be bothered if Diana had started dating again. Assuming the unknown - Grant, had officially given up. And as soon as those thoughts rose, he quickly cleared his throat in a physical attempt as erasing them.

As they walked out, or in Jake's case weakly tried to not look hurt while walking, she sighed heavily and he watched as the cloud of her breath expanded before disapearing into the cold.

"I'm gonna have to get a job."

"Why?"

"My grandmother is staying to take care of the house according to Faye's mom, but... I need my phone. I need my car. I need to keep up appearence. And I- I can't go back there."

Jake tried sounding sympathetic, which he actually felt, but he couldn't seem to convey it in his voice. Diana didn't seem to notice.

"Are you gonna stay with Cassie then?"

"I don't know."

"You have school tomorrow, you know."

"I know."

He knew things had changed, but he also knew this wasn't like Diana. To give up on leading a normal life when everything else was so screwed up. School had to be the only thing that felt normal to her, to any of them really, but out of all of them Diana would be most likely to...succeed, for lack of a better term.

But he was a hypocrite. Not thinking of how Diana was personally, he would have told her to drop out, or simply leave as he did. They had too much going on, and if all of them left school, it would be better time spent in protecting themselves. Even if Dawn and Kate were willing to help them, he wasn't too sure if they should trust them. If they hadn't really been able to protect them thus far, who's to say they would in the future? Then again, the more to join meant more to fight off whatever was threatening to come, even if Kate didn't have power anymore. But he was pretty sure neither of them would be so _Gung Ho_ about them leaving school, as well as a handful of the people in town. Who would care if it rose a few eyebrows though? So long as they were safe and bypassed what was coming next? Eventually, they'd lead normal lives again, but nothing would ever be _normal_ for them because they weren't _normal people_.

And things right now were chaos.

Even so, he wanted to push the fact that school was tomorrow and she only had a week left of it before graduating, and then summer would start and they'd have all the time in the world to focus on staying safe. Until school started again of course. But it was all feeble attempt.

Something was telling him he wasn't only considering all of this because he happened to be part of the circle. Even if that was the excuse he wanted to come back at himself with.

Cameron entered his mind. He hadn't even thought of him on purpose, yet there he was. His voice was there as well as what he was saying that had stuck in Jake's mind the moment he'd heard it. And the more he tried to push it away, the clearer the words became.

_"We're the best things that ever happen in your life, so I suggest you appriciate us a lot more."_

And then there was Faye's question, which pissed him off now because he felt if she hadn't have put her nose where it didn't belong, the question wouldn't have gotten an answer, and he wouldn't have had to think over it like he was now. Or as he did while watching Diana's sleeping form last night, wondering why he was watching her sleep at all considering how creepy it seemed, and how strange it felt. Strange because something that he'd otherwise consider _creepy_, didn't _feel_ creepy in the least.

_"So, who does Diana end up remarrying?"_

_"She doesn't."_

Jake hit the stearing wheel with the flat palm of his hand, seeing Diana nearly jump out of her seat in response.

"What's wrong?"

"What_ isn't_ wrong?" He asked in a surprisingly steady voice.

She settled back again, looking forward to the road ahead of them as they drove back. And she said nothing in reply.

True to fashion, Royce wasn't in the house when they arrived, though his truck was there. Jake instantly wanted to hold up some white flag like some cartoon, admitting to surrender before being ambushed again. It was beginning to really crack his ego, which he prefered to be in the exact place it was.

"He's probably chopping firewood," Jake informed her, though he found he was the only one really hoping for it. But the basket beside the mantel that normally held the wood was empty, so he took into consideration that maybe not all things led somewhere particularily life-threatening.

"I'm gonna change then. Maybe look for some board games while we're waiting..."

Jake rolled his eyes, but against his annoyance called for her before she walked into the bathroom and stared at her a second longer than he knew what was necessary. She grew uneasy, standing there with her hair half wet from the rain.

"Just...not Monopoly? I hate Monopoly."

An unexpected grin stretched over her mouth before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He sighed, shrugging off his jacket before limping into the livingroom.

Like clockwork, the door opened and the sound of rain and heavy footsteps came through the dim livingroom.

His grandfather looked up to him and grinned wildly.

"Jake! My gosh, what are you doing here?"

He dropped the bundle of wood just outside the back doors and went forward, pulling him into a very father-like hug. And even though Jake wanted to tell him what he'd forgotten, he simply bit down on his lip and hugged the old man back.

Diana didn't even asked as Royce asked who she was with a bright smile on his face, giving her a hug almost as large as the one he'd given Jake. And thankfully, board games were forgotten as they all helped to bring the firewood in, Jake convincing his grandpa to let him work up a fire to let Royce rest, bringing up the same stories he had the very night before. She hadn't minded in the least, asking different questions and getting different responses that she seemed thankful for.

It was incredibly foreign to him, being here at all like this much less with Diana. Even more alien to him was the fact that the two got along and talked with eachother as if they were well aquaintences.

"Let me go get some!"

His grandfather was talking about some pictures of "the kids" whom he meant to be their parents. He patted Jake's shoulder as he went by him, leaving them with the crackling fire.

How exactly did they end up together?

He had no idea why the thought had jumped into his head, but he could kind of guess that it had been lingering around in the corners of his mind since the moment he'd been told him and Diana-

He shoved a log back into the basket, wiping his hands on his jeans as he stood up, moving to the chair which his grandpa hadn't been in, choosing to have rather sat beside Diana on the couch as they swaped stories.

He didn't know why he felt...angry.

It wasn't what Jake wanted, and he could practically guarantee it wasn't what Diana wanted either. That was, them ending up together. It still felt impossible to him. Diana marrying someone who'd killed people before? _Diana Meade?_ And even more morbid was the fact that she'd actually loved this guy - that this guy was going to be_ him_. Being told they'd end up together was quite possibly the one thing that would ruin what Cameron had seemed so eager in restoring. Of course, they didn't know for sure what he'd really been there for. Or did they?

Him and Diana had shared some bond after coming down from the bedroom, and it had been before she'd touched the boy. Before she'd felt that same sensation Jake had. So what was it then?

"What was it Cameron came back for?"

Diana was jolted from whatever pleasantries she'd been thinking of and looked at him with a sudden, and more serious expression.

"What?"

Jake's eyes narrowed at her. He might've been slow on this one, as well as suspecting anything to the extent of what John Blackwell had been cooking up for all of them, but he was smart otherwise. Isaac had even been one to praise him on it.

But he felt himself questioning his every action, as well as his every thought now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything under copyright of The Secret Circle. The places, characters, and other names belong to their original owners.**

* * *

_"What was it Cameron came back for?"_

_Diana was jolted from whatever pleasantries she'd been thinking of and looked at him with a sudden, and more serious expression._

_"What?"_

_Jake's eyes narrowed at her. He might've been slow on this one, as well as suspecting anything to the extent of what John Blackwell had been cooking up for all of them, but he was smart otherwise. Or so he liked to think. Now, he felt himself questioning his every action more than ever._

**Chapter Seven: _When The Wind Blows_**

"What was it that Cameron came back for?"

And there it was. The smallest of actions to prove to him that she was lying. Slowly, she blinked. Breaking eye contact in attempt at coming up with something.

Jake forgot about his hurting knee and instantly set off for his grandfather. He couldn't stand the fact that she knew something he didn't, and he knew without a doubt that it would take a lot more than trying to intimidate her into telling him what it was that she knew; something her and Cameron had kept from the rest of them.

He stopped in the doorway, wincing as his hand hovered over his pained knee. It felt like razor blades were slicing around beneath bone, and he sighed, knowing he was caving at this point. He really didn't want to keep dealing with his knee like this. Especially with the way things were going lately. If he had to run, which they undoubtedly did a lot of, then it would be a problem. And since he didn't know enough about healing himself with magic...

"Grandpa?"

Royce turned around, eyes crinkling in the corners as he saw Jake glancing around his rather not-so-tidy room. The papers that had once been in the living room that he'd wondered about were right here, spread over the desk.

"Is that offer still up?" Jake hurridly asked, looking back to his grandfathers eyes. "For my knee?"

Pushing papers away from the edge of the bed, Royce offered the spot to Jake, choosing the chair at his desk to sit on.

He limped over, settling down and watching his grandpa rub his hands together, wrinkles forming between his eyes as he frowned down at his jean-covered leg. He hovered his hands there and let out a slow breath.

Jake could feel his skin warming, his grandpa keeping quiet until he seemed to have built up enough concentration. He guessed the old man was a bit rusty at this, but Jake wasn't in any hurry. And frankly, he didn't mind spending time with this man who'd once been incapable of just_ being_.

"That girl out there has the mark of Balcoin."

Jake stilled a moment, wondering where the old man's thoughts were since his voice gave no clue. Instead of saying anything, he kept quiet.

"Did you know?"

Slowly, he nodded, but he still said nothing, focusing on the pain that began to grow in his knee. It was uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to make a fuss over it.

"I can feel it from her, but she's not meaning any harm."

The statement was something of a shock. The man couldn't remember Jake showing up with Diana yesterday, but he could feel her dark magic, and her intent?

Obviously, it wasn't his magic that was being messed with. Just his mind.

Either way, Jake felt a sense of protectiveness as well as hopelessness. If he stuck around, he might've ended up in way over his head with whomever showed. But if he stayed absent, he didn't know how far they'd go with Royce, or if Royce would come back at all. If he would wind-up the same way Cassie's grandma had.

Or maybe no one was messing with him at all? Maybe with what he went through, along with the rest of the circle, they were just so used to being attacked and blindsided at this point that the act of nature seemed more dark and suspicious than it was.

Alzheimer's was a real thing, after all.

"She's not as gentle as she seems, though. She's got some strength in her, huh?"

Jake shrugged in reply. What was he supposed to do here, have a full conversation about his thoughts on Diana and her magic?

He didn't know enough about either.

"You're interested in her."

And somehow, he'd known that one was coming. He actually chuckled, looking at the paper beneath his hand that he'd leaned on before straightening again, clapsing his hands together in his lap as he waited for his grandfather to finish.

But staying quiet wasn't going to help the situation, and he wanted so badly to protest against what his grandpa was getting at.

"Why?" He asked him curtly then. "Because she came up here with me?"

"I think you of all people know the actual reason, Jake."

His grandfather grinned up at him, but as always, that sadness in his eyes didn't fade.

He wanted to ask what he'd meant, but just frowned at the man before him. So familiar and yet foreign in so many ways. Being here like this reminded him of a childhood that had long passed.

"Done."

And so he was. Through that small distraction, he'd forgotten all about the pain in his knee and whatever feelings had come with it healing. He groaned, standing up carefully before leaning on his left leg, testing it out. He wanted to forget all about Diana and the bullshit Cameron had filled their heads with, but it seemed it was going to take a lot of time before that happened.

"I've got a couple more photo albums to go through here. I'll be out in a few."

Jake walked towards the door replying, "I'll let her know," before walking out.

Diana was wrapped under the blanket that he'd tossed over her the night before, the clouds were getting darker outside with night growing closer. And something about the whole thing made his movements slow, watching as she moved her gaze from the fire to his face, and then down to his leg as she saw he was walking normally.

"You had him fix it?"

"Yeah."

A sly grin made its way over her features, and she lifted her cup to try and hide it by taking a drink.

The atmosphere was calming and warm, but it would have to end.

"What did Cameron come back for?"

Her eyes closed as she visibly swallowed the amount she'd taken before setting the cup down.

"Just leave it alone."

To say he was irritated was an understatement. She was acting annoyed with him. As if she had the right?

"I don't like being lied to."

"I can tell, but I'm not lying, Jake. I promised, and I intend to keep it."

He figured it would have to come to this. She was nearly as stubborn as he was, maybe more. An arguement was purely unavoidable at this point.

"Damn it, Diana!"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, the fire continued to crack and pop until he spoke again. He stomped over to her, but she unwrapped herself from the blanket and stood before he had the chance to really loom over her. Still, he was a good few inches above her.

"You're keeping a promise to someone you knew for what, an _hour?!_"

"He's my- my _son_, Jake! If he asked you to keep something to yourself, wouldn't you do it? I wasn't the only one who felt they were related to him, was I?"

Of course she wasn't, but saying anything more on that particular subject opened a whole lot of things he might not have been able to close again.

"Tell me what it was. Tell me or-"

"Or what, Jake?" She cut him off, her chin raising to show she wasn't going to back down.

He lowered his voice. "Tell me before I have to use my own means in finding out."

"Your own means?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing up at him in anger. He could hardly make out her pupils as the black took up most of the brown in her eyes. "Are you threatening me with magic?"

"If it's so important that he told you not to tell us, I don't trust it! I deserve to know-"

"No, you don't," she corrected. "It's not your business. You weren't in the room."

"Then maybe I should go back in time and listen outside the damn door," he mocked.

"You-"

A loud ringing sounded and Royce came around the corner from the hall then, grinning wildly at them. "Saved by the bell..."

Jake stepped back from Diana, watching his grandfather move across the room as Diana pulled out her phone to answer it.

He could feel a bubbling in his throat from wanting - needing - to yell out his frusteration.

"Slow down..._what_?"

Jake looked back at her, differing between finishing over the bruising on her neck to strangle her, or simply leaving her there at his grandfathers cabin, letting her figure out her own ride back to Chance Harbor.

"Cass-" She pulled the phone from her ear and sighed. "Well, my phone finally died, but I got the gist."

"And?" Jake responded rudely.

She didn't bother being rude back, she suddenly looked too tired to do so.

"What else? There's a problem and we need to go back."

So strangling her or leaving her up here was no longer an option?

Though simply tossing her from his truck on the side of the road along the way was pretty viable.

"Why're you all sullen now?"

Seemed the wrong question to ask at this point. She scoffed at him from the passenger seat of his truck on their way back, and when they were nearly to the welcome sign, he knew anyone seeing them like this was bound to raise questions. They had enough of them headed their way considering they'd left town without any notice. And since his phone had died at some point earlier that morning, he figured he'd have his own texts and messages to sift through when he finally had a moment to himself, in his _own_ room, _alone_.

"Sullen? That's the least of what I am, Jake."

"Well, now's the time to purge. Go ahead and get it all out before we get to Cassie's."

"You don't want me to _get it all out_."

"Oh, c'mon. Some entertainment might be good for once. We don't get a lot of that."

He could feel the hint of a smile, but he didn't let on that he actually found this funny. Of course, at the time and start of their arguement, he'd been ready to quite literally toss her to the wolves.

"I think what you find _entertaining_ is pretty sick, actually."

"Thanks for the admonitory there, Diana."

She jerked towards him in the seat, and he could see her mouth nearly hanging open in the corner of his vision.

"You are _such_ a jackass. You know, right when I think there might be a chance to actually get to the real you, to actually _see you_ and maybe form...oh, I don't know, some sort of friendship, you screw up any chance there was!"

"Why? Because I want to know some deep dark secret you're holding against all of us?"

"It has nothing to do with them, so stop it!"

He paused on that bit of information and the air around them suddenly felt heavy.

"_Them?!_ Nothing to do with _them_?"

"Jake..." Her voice trailed with nothing to say, but her voice was soft. Sorry almost.

And he couldn't stand it.

He pulled his truck over with a tight squeal of his tires against the wet pavement causing her to scramble for something to hold onto. He yanked the keys out, letting his truck settle as he ripped off his seatbelt and faced her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She screamed at him with wild eyes, but he ignored the question altogether.

"I need you to tell me what he said."

She huffed in annoyance at him, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her stomach before looking at him again.

"Holding anything against me, especially at this point, is dangerous! Don't you get that?"

"I'm not stupid. I hear where you're coming from, and I get that things are dangerous right now, but it's not anything to worry over! At least not for a few more years."

He blinked at her.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"_Nothing_," she yelled back, facing forward again.

She was pouting like a child now?

He was about ready to rip his own hair out.

Throwing his hands up, he turned back and let them smack onto the steering wheel, staring straight forward onto the dark, lonely road before them.

"How does anyone put up with you?" He asked mostly to himself in a quiet voice. Still, she was of course able to hear it.

"They don't. You see anyone _sticking around_, Jake?"

Words hung on the tip of his tongue and fell right out when he opened his mouth to take a short breath.

"_I've_ been with you since yesterday..."

"I didn't give you a choice."

He gave up with a groan, sticking his keys back in the ignition to start his truck again. He looked beyond his shoulder at the road, making sure not to pull back onto the street into another car, a person, a witch flying on a broomstick, whatever...

He could have easily kicked her out of his truck yesterday. Avoided her completely. Avoided this situation entirely. But even as he thought about it, he knew he would have ended up dead had she not been with him.

"There's_ always_ a choice."

He told her when he stopped in front of Cassie's house.

It was quiet.

The only sound was a thumping of the thick rope against the dock that kept the boat from floating away.

_"It's not my business what he does in his spare time,"_ _Diana had told him, rushing around him to place drinks down on one of the tables she was waiting on._

_Jake stared at her, trying to gage if this newly turned passion for this profession was real or not, or if she was trying desperately hard to ignore him._

After Adam had suddenly dropped his job at The Boathouse, disappearing pretty much altogether, Diana had begged Ethan to pick up where Adam left off. Apparently it had worked.

_"It doesn't seem the least bit strange to you? Him hanging out with the low-lives of the school?" Faye had argued, but Diana only shrugged. _

_"Sure it's strange, but I'm not gonna to tell him who he can and can't hang out with. I never did that to him when we were dating, and I'm not doing it now. So long as he got rid of the...skull." She said the last bit quietly, her eyes darting around them to make sure no one was within hearing range. _

_"That's the thing though, he won't mention it," Cassie said quickly, still standing beside the bar where she'd been when they'd first walked in. _According to Cassie, Diana had been distant since getting back. Still, it had been Jake who'd actually gone up to Diana, asking her for five mintues. And by the time they were all done arguing and had enough room to speak without being heard, Diana had claimed their five minutes was up, and Jake forgot why he thought going to Diana would have made any sort of a difference.

So now, two days later, here he was looking for Adam who wasn't even staying in his usual places. Faye had said her and Melissa had been doing some spying and he'd been hanging out at the cliffs a lot. The cliffs, where the stoners and self-proclaimed _badasses_ of the town hung out.

Jake made his boots clunk hard against the wood as he stepped up and inside.

It didn't take long for Adam's scowling face to emerge. He was actually kind of surprised to find Adam back, until he saw the bag in his hands stuffed with clothes and other random crap.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Just came by to see what's up. You know, neighbor to neighbor..."

"We're not neighbors," Adam told him flatly, watching as Jake sat on the edge of the boat, grinning up at Adam as if they were pals.

"Ok, guess that means I'm cutting the bull then, right?"

Adam kept filling his backpack with miscellaneous items, ignoring Jake in the meantime.

"Where's the skull, Adam?"

"It's gone. I got rid of it."

Jake watched Adam's eyes moving around, looking for something that wasn't as important as this conversation. Something felt off, and he'd felt it even before he'd actually gotten there. And hearing his tiny explanation now; it practically reeked with lies.

"And you couldn't have told the girls that? A text even? 'Hey, remember that crystal skull you and Cassie killed your dad with? It's taken care of', might've been nice to hear. You don't know how-"

"So then go tell them!"

This amount of anger was coming from Adam wasn't unexpected, especially when concerning Jake. It was often to this extent when they dealt with eachother. But even so, all of it was fishy and none of it made sense.

"They've been worried about you for days. They don't want to hear it from _me_," Jake snapped back, staring at Adam incredulously. Who _was_ this guy? It sure as hell wasn't Adam Conant. The one he'd grown up unfortunetly knowing, and unfortunetly prefering right about now.

"What the hell is with you? You don't all of a sudden stop talking to everyone. Even when you're in one of your _woe-is-me_ moods."

"This coming from the brood-master himself?" Adam scoffed disgustedly at Jake, shaking his head as he started zipping up his back pack. "I don't have time for this," Adam quickly stated, shutting the door beside him before trying to easily pass Jake.

_ Easily_ being the operative word.

Jake's hand went out, grabbing Adam's arm to make him stop.

"The least you could do is call Diana. She just lost two parents..."

Adam's eyes turned on him, narrowing at Jake as if he had the gull to even bring Diana up to him. But he knew if he was going to get any emotion out of this guy, he was going to have to push Cassie or Diana into his thoughts. Diana being the first he'd chosen to try out.

Practically snarling, Adam spoke through gritted teeth. "_She_ broke up with _me_-"

"Because you wouldn't grow up or man up, so I suggest you start now."

Without suspecting Adam would actually pull anything physical, Jake missed his quick movement. Adam was able to slam his fist into Jake's shoulder, causing him to lift off of his feet until hitting the other side of the boat where he hit the backs of both legs, flipping straight into the water.

Jake didn't even get the chance to think about what was happening.

He was imobile, and sinking further and further down until he felt the ground underneath the water as his shoulders first touched, and the rest of him followed. His whole body stuck to the dirt and rocks, his ears popping with the pressure. He was close to shore, but it was still a good fifteen feet or so of height he'd sunk down to.

His mouth and nose gave out bubbles as he blew air, not having any source for gaining anything. And any spells he might've had to help his situation was lost on him as his heart began beating harder against his chest with his lack of oxygen. His thoughts started becoming crazed, thinking that this was how he was going to die, just like his brother had. That's when it felt like something around him released and his mobility came back to him. He immediately pushed his arms out, kicking his feet against the ocean floor and racing upward until the light from the sky hit his face. He gasped in air greedily, kicking against the water to keep himself above it, all the while looking around to see where Adam was.

But he was already gone.

And Jake was _pissed off_.

The doors closest to the back were his best bet, considering he was dripping wet, and with his facial expression lacking any sort of ease he figured avoiding people's confused and bewildered stares was the better idea.

She wasn't at the bar and she wasn't around the floor, and at this point he just really wanted to plop down and demand someone bring her to him.

He forced himself to look in one last place, stomping down the shadowed hallway and thankfully she was there in the storage room.

"I'm gonna kill him."

She let out a small gasp, dropping the small box filled with sugar packets as she turned to see who's creepy voice had said the awful words. Too bad at that moment he really didn't care if she was scared or not, or of how he sounded.

With sure steps, he walked down the few stairs there, stopping only inches away from her where she looked him up and down. Her mouth was moving, but he could hardly hear her through his muffled ears made by pressure and water. That and the rapid beating of his own heart because he was pissed as hell.

She shuffled around then, coming back to him with a few folded dish towels which she'd pulled from a box. His teeth were sure to crack with how hard he was clenching his jaw.

She wrapped a towel around his neck, and asked what had happened.

"I'm gonna kill him," he repeated, this time through gritted teeth. There wasn't anything else more important than the matter of killing Adam to him right then.

"Who're you talking about? Jesus, what happened?" Her eyes flew around his face, around where her own hands were gathering the towel against his sopping hair to soak up some of the cold water. He appriciated the gesture, even if at the moment he was staring through red lenses.

He could feel his nails digging into his own palms. The tips of his ears felt hot, even though he could feel himself shaking because he'd been submerged in freezing cold ocean water. Though he wasn't sure if the shaking was coming from the cold as much as his consuming rage.

"You need to get these wet clothes off."

But he didn't have time to argue over his well-being.

"Adam."

"Adam?"

She paused, looking towards the couch before trying to get him to move over to it and sit down, but he wasn't having it.

"He tried to kill me." His voice was low, but it didn't mean it sounded calm.

Her eyes widened and she stilled, staring up at him as if trying to get an image of it for herself, but she blinked rapidly and ran past him.

He thought for a moment that she'd leave him where he stood, dripping water all over the floor, but he heard the door shut and she swiftly walked back to him, tugging hard at his arm to get him to sit down. She wasn't going to give him the choice to stand so he sighed in comply, sitting beside her, forgetting that the couch would be soaked by the time he stood again.

"Tell me," she asked him calmly.

He told her the whole thing, not leaving out curse words or any other thoughts he was having out of all the rage he felt. All the while she tried bits of him, making him take off his leather jacket, which wasn't an easy task. Especially with the way he was explaining the story. By the end of it, he almost felt out of breath.

"But he didn't," she argued.

And he grinned cruelly to himself. He'd known that had been coming.

"Of course you'd defend him. Is it so impossible for the both of you to believe that your perfect boy could actually be up to something dark?"

"Both?"

"You and Cassie," he snapped, choosing not to look at her and instead staring down at the floor where he had left water traces in shoe prints.

"That's not fair."

"You're right though. He didn't kill me. He had better places to be. He didn't stick around for his magic to get the job done!" He yanked the towel from around his neck and snapped it off to the side where it hit the floor and stayed there.

She grabbed his arm, and he couldn't tell if she was trying to settle him or if she was trying to get his attention. Maybe both.

"That magic-"

"Is dark," he not-so-nicely interupted her with. "He said he got rid of the skull, but he failed to mention _how_, or _when_. And he didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he's acting differently. Pretty sure the old Adam wanted to beat the living hell out of me, not actually _murder_ me."

"I think he wouldn't mind either option, actually."

They both sat there, him breathing hard, her not making any sort of noises at all until she broke the silence.

"You need to get out of your wet clothes..."

Bringing it up again brought some humor to mind, making him turn his head and look at her.

"Are you coming onto me?"

Diana's mouth popped open, her eyebrows lifting. Instead of it looking comical though, she just looked completely shocked at him saying such a thing.

He sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. His hair hung in front of his eyes, reminding him yet again in a rather pointless moment that he needed a cut.

Some sort of an apology for making a joke at the wrong time hung on the edge of his tongue, but he chose to swallow it down.

He stood, looking around the place before picking up the single towel he'd thrown. He opted for something else that had mistakingly been on his mind.

"I know you skipped Monday, but have you been going to school?" Without looking at her, he handed the towel back, hating the fact that he sounded like some concerned father-figure. He didn't want to be that to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"How'd you know I skipped Monday?"

"Cassie," he replied easily.

"You ask her about everyone in the circle?"

"Well, Faye's hardly speaking to me, especially now that she has it set in her mind that we did something overnight up at my grandfather's. And Melissa and I never seem to see eye-to-eye."

"No offense, but you don't see eye-to-eye with most people, Jake."

He shrugged, agreeing with her.

"Uh, yeah." She cleared her throat. "Mr. Conant's deal was that I could have the job, so long as I actually went to school for the rest of the time we have left."

"Which isn't long," he reminded her without real purpose.

"Why'd you come here?"

His gaze moved to her, seeing her squinting up at him as if she had to force herself out of pain.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes glanced down to the towel she held, picking at the small bunches of cotton on the cloth. Her eyebrows lifted as she spoke, but she didn't look at him again.

"I mean, why'd you come _here_? Why didn't you go to Cassie or something?"

"I was at the docks. The Boathouse is closest."

He slammed his truck door hard, not yet making any move to actually start the car and leave the damn parking lot. He was still damp, though he wasn't dripping anymore at least. The little_ oh_ and _duh_ that she gave replayed in his mind like some broken record and he pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to shield it out somehow.

He didn't know why he'd instantly gone to her if he was honest with himself. Maybe because she'd been closest with Adam over the years and he'd been hoping she'd have some sort of answer? Or that for nearly two whole days he'd been around her and though he'd only seen her a bit for the past three days since then, he was used to her somehow, knowing he hadn't ever spent as little as two days time with a woman in his adult life. Maybe the whole thing concerning Cameron had gotten into his psyche?

Either way, he knew it wasn't that The Boathouse had been closest, but that Diana happened to be working at The Boathouse and he'd known it.

* * *

His arms stretched out to lay along the back of the booth as he leaned against it, lifting one leg to bend up on the seat in front of him. He could see the frown form in the corner of his eye, but he chose to ignore it, instead resting his eyes on the girl who had been pointed out to him. At first glance, he would have argued over if it were her or not. He could hardly sense what had been so effortless to feel in his other four half-siblings.

She was in some dark blue jeans that clung straight down to her ankles, showcasing just how lovely those limbs were. Her black top was cut just low enough to graze over the curve of the tops of her breasts, her collarbones delicate and very womanly. The whole of her spoke of definate femininity, and he practically licked his lips.

"So, can you sense it's her?"

He grinned at the sound of the boy's voice. He sounded nervous and he guessed it might've been because he could see him practically devouring her with his eyes which he knew was taboo to people. People who weren't of such a powerful, important, and ancient bloodline.

A bloodline his father was most passionate, proud and protective of.

His father who'd mysteriously disappeared.

All these years when his father had left only to eventually come back again was _never_ completely gone. From the moment he'd come into his life, there was always some sort of secret message sent by magic that would show in his dreams, or written in dirt on the path he took from school and home through the woods near his home. _Something_ that let him know he was around, that he never left his son alone.

He never fully disappeared, and something this time just felt completely _wrong_.

He watched her smile to a customer, saying something back to him in the pitched tone that females used when flirting. With a job as a waitress, she was more than likely using it as a means to getting a pretty little tip. He could have laughed at her small way of getting what she wanted instead of just using her magic.

Besides the dark hair, she really didn't resemble anything _Blackwell_.

She might've been flirting to get a nice tip, but when she smiled, she smiled from her heart. The girl really held no air of mystery, as he knew the rest of his half-siblings did. Even the little blonde one he'd been shown the day before, who other than the color of her eyes looked nothing like the four of them, had something hidden hanging around her. Despite such a_ light_ appearence, he could see the darkness lingering.

But this one - _this one_ - held nothing secret with her emotions. As much as instinct told him she'd be easy to bend, he had to be smarter. A Blackwell didn't oblige and they surely didn't comply well.

He found that he desperately wanted to know if this one would break before she'd bend.

* * *

**Note: **I'm being careful not to offend anyone with this character, don't worry too much, but at least** one** of the Blackwell children had to be a **little** **out there**, right? Ps, I really miss TSC. Everytime Beauty and The Beast is mentioned during commercial break for TVD I die a little inside because that's my spot for TSC and I just... Pointless information, but it's true, guys. It's true.


	8. Chapter 8

_He found that he desperately wanted to know if this one would break before she'd bend._

**Chapter Eight: _Bad Religion_**

The girl still hadn't even so much as glanced their way, which wasn't good for her sake.

Cassie on the other hand, earlier that very day, had sensed him almost immediately.

He grazed a hand over his coat he'd put down against the back of the booth over the pocket that held the picture inside, smirking over it. All to remind himself that the girl presented to him now had a very distinct second nature. As did most, but this one was exceptionally thrilling, considering she held half of his own blood.

Not sensing he was in the same room was rather weak, though he was telling himself once again to be smarter than his initial thoughts. Was it that her power was weak, or was it that she had such strength that she was able to keep a wall between one sense of self from the other?

She wasn't as she seemed, and this was something he knew he'd have to repeatedly tell himself when concerning her.

He'd gotten his short explanation of her from the ex-boyfriend who was watching the whole scene in complete silence now. According to Adam, she was reliable and trusting. Honest and careful. Caring and tender, though stubborn and bold. Warm and determined, but harsh and hesitant. He described her as being one of the best people he ever used to know.

_Used to._

He knew it had to be due to the skull.

He'd been so close to killing Adam until the kid yelled out that he had something worth value. It was a smart move, he had to give it to the kid. Knowing they were witches and using something that would be of use to them was a very bright idea. He had waved his hand at the time though, hoping Dal would just hurry on and be done with the witch, but then he'd said something about a skull and his father's words rang through his mind.

_"I'm going to put the skull together, and when we have your sisters joined with us... Along with that skull we'll be unstoppable against any number of witches."_

So he stopped Dal, putting a tight grip on his younger half brother's shoulder to halt him. While he could have easily tortured Adam into finding the crystal skull and killing him afterward, he found he had some use for the pointless witch after all. At least for the time being. Especially in hearing he was part of a circle, and there was only _one_ left in the Northwest that he knew about...

The day would come when he'd have no use for Adam, and he knew he wouldn't blink an eye at the deciding moment.

He'd flat out asked where John Blackwell was, but Adam here had claimed he hadn't known. Cassie had rejected her father, according to this boy.

And the kid had dated both of his half sisters, information that didn't surprise him. People often admired those with great power, especially those who were a Blackwell. It was natural to have a magnetism for them and considering Adam's affinity for power, he was obviously drawn to the _darker_ sort.

Cassie had been quite intriguing. He'd watched her for a short while after he'd been told where he could find her. The only one out of the remaining Blackwell's with blonde hair? He'd smiled at the newly found fact while watching her walk with a friend. She was petite, though she carried with her the sense of someone taller than most, seeming older than that of her obnoxious peers that surrounded the front of the school. He had yet to see the other one, but Cassie seemed like she'd be more likely to see the understanding of it all. That together is where they were all meant to be.

Then Cassie had felt him.

Eventually she'd turned, narrowing her eyes as she looked around the school grounds and he made no attempts at being quick in movement. He took his time in going around the corner of the building nearest him, whispering a spell to himself that changed where he walked. He felt the pull from the center of his chest as the spell took effect, hot and causing him to lose his breath with his head spinning in an instant dizzying result.

And he took a step onto new solid pavement.

His closest brother Colin, had learned the same spell, but still stumbled when he showed up two minutes afterwards. Not only was Colin late, as he was supposed to be there before he'd even showed up, but he was also being careless about his actions lately. If they were taught anything, it was that keeping attention off of oneself as being the most beneficial. The less people who saw you, the more freedom you had.

Having been the one to grow up with him, Colin should have shown better..._training_. It disappointed him.

He smiled to his brother, pointing a finger at him. "You'd be better to not anticipate it, I've told you this before," he said about the spell. But Colin merely shrugged, fixing the collar on his jacket as his jaw jutted forward.

_Ever the mutinous_, he thought tiresome to himself.

Colin grew closer to him and he made sure to pat his sibling's cheek harshly, earning a hard glance in return.

He was always thrilled at knowing even having grown up with Colin, he was still able to instill fear inside of him. And eventually when they'd found Bethany and Dal, the same amount of fear towards him came from the two of them as well.

And here they finally were in Chance Harbor. If he had to carry on his father's work, so be it, but before any of his work was to be carried out, he needed to find his father, or in the very least, kill whomever had murdered him. That is, suspecting he wasn't alive any longer. His plan was the same as it was three years ago in dicussing it with his dad. Find his sisters, join the six of them together, use the skull to kill the last of the circles in the Northwestern atmosphere, and move down the coast.

They belonged as six, and that's how he'd always been told it was meant to be as.

He walked forward before Colin, following Adam up to the door he'd been waiting for them in front of. When he opened the door after unlocking it, his eyes followed them as he and Colin treaded through the front door. The kid was witholding something, but he had no idea as to how truly important it was. Often, such simple minded people made big fusses over small situations and with Adam being a witch, it was worse. Witches often turned secrets held within the mind into an actual energy. A nervous energy that could disrupt the people around you if they were sensitive enough to it.

Yes, he would ignore it until it became a problem.

Adam sat on the edge of Diana's bed, watching as the two took in the space around them.

Cassie's bedroom held the touch of a fragrance of some kind, smelling almost woodsy, and warm. This one, smelled cold. As if no one had been in the room for a while and by the looks of it, he guessed he thought right. Still, it had a lingering smell. A mixture of low-perfumed hair product, and newly washed linen.

His mind was reeling as he walked about the room, noticing Colin at the dresser as his hands peeled through lingerie. Purely out of his idiotic curiosity that often got the best of him. Walking over briskly, he shoved his hand against the drawer, watching his brother jerk back in shock as he turned the look on him. He only raised an eyebrow in response, walking away then.

He knew he should have brought Dallas. He didn't ever feel the need to rebel and show how powerful he was in his own right.

They continued to casually search through things, looking for a clue of some kind or any type of lead. They'd done the same in Cassie's, but her room hadn't had some small box up in the top corner of her closest...

He pulled it down to toss it on the bed, taking off the top where his eyes first hit a picture of a small girl in some man's arms.

"That's Diana's dad," Adam told him almost instantly, leaning over on the bed to inspect what was inside of the unknown box.

His expression remained clear, but he knew in his blue eyes that Adam would see what he was trying to get across to him. He was unamused with being told information he didn't ask for in the first place. More so, he'd already figured this was the man who'd masked who he really was. A fake. A coward. A plain witch with deluded blood that was impure and un-Blackwell. The man had raised Diana as if she were the same plain witch as himself, when the whole time she'd been so much more. She was greater than what she'd been brought up as.

He rumaged through some more candids and snapshots, a ton with Adam in them. A very pretty girl who looked like she was glowing with love, lip-locked and sometimes otherwise. He almost growled at the disgust he felt. That was until he found a few pictures that for some reason, caught his eye beyond the rest of the lot.

Half naked pictures.

Adam made a noise from the back of his throat, confirming his estimate.

Arms moved at him, but before anything was snatched from his hand he shot his eyes to the kid. Adam instantly fell to his knees, clutching at his throat as he gagged and coughed, but he rested his own mind to end it before it felt too good to stop.

He still needed the boy.

Glancing back at the pictures, he smirked down at them, taking in the fact that _this_ was his youngest half sister. He was rather shocked at how beautiful she was. Bethany was pretty as well, though a bit harsh on the eyes, not to mention the ear drums. Cassie had been a cute kind of girl, but not like this. Not long and inexpicably female; curved in all the right areas. Of course, he hadn't had a chance yet to get to _all_ of her areas.

He could have taken a seat and stared at the pictures for a good while at his leisure, but he knew he'd eventually see her. He placed two back, and kept his favorite.

There were only three, and the images were held in his mind even as he closed the box and lifted it back where he'd pulled it down from.

One was of her in a matching black bra and underwear, brushing her teeth, unbeknownst to her that there was a camera behind her. The other in the same bra and underwear, covering her face as if embarrassed, a smile that could heat up even the coldest of hearts, even his very own. And the last - the one that practically burned in the inside of his peacoat pocket right now - was of her in the reflection of the mirror, her arms up as she tied a band around her hair for a ponytail. Her eyes were closed, nearly her whole body seen in that reflection, a tiny smile on her mouth. You could see the smooth skin over the edge of her shoulder blades, her chest was lifted in a breath taken, and her torso long and absolutely perfect. Her thighs looked soft and tight and he was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Colin stared at him and he smiled back to his brother. This was an image he wouldn't be sharing with him or anyone else, no matter how badly he wanted to see it or not. It was enough that Adam had_ taken_ the picture, much less had seen her like this. More than likely repeatedly.

Jealousy was pointless though.

And now, here they were at some resturaunt finally seeing her.

_Diana._

Such a name fit her rather nicely, he thought. It gave off a feeling of dinstinguishment and refinement. It felt delicate on the tongue and strong in sound. He was feeling more and more eager to have those dark eyes of hers looking back at him. The only one of them to have brown eyes, while the rest of them bore blue.

And Diana was the youngest of all of them. For some reason, he liked this particular fact.

He got up, getting his sleeve grabbed before he was actually able to leave the table. He simply looked to the hand holding him, which quickly let go.

"You're gonna talk to her?" Adam stupidly asked.

He didn't bother giving an explanation. Not only was it obvious what he was doing, but the kid was merely here for information on the circle. Though he still had to give it to him. It was only an hour ago at most that he'd been slowly being choked to death, yet his bravery still remained. Even if that bravery was only as small as asking a simple question. But even his siblings tried not to ask things, knowing they would be told what was important and leave it at that.

Would Cassie and Diana have just as many questions?

He could feel his lips stretch into a grin as he sauntered up to her, sitting easily at the bar with his eyes on the curve of her waist before she turned around and took a double-take at him.

"Hi, can I get you something?"

She was cheery and unexpectedly bright when she smiled. Her eyes were warm despite being such a dark color. And while he knew he was good-looking, she didn't seem the least bit interested in that fact other than being hopeful in getting a good enough tip from him.

"Bourbon?" He asked her, noticing how at ease she was...for the time being.

"Um..." Scrunching up her nose in embarrassment, she admitted to not being of age. "But I can get someone to-"

"No, no, I specifically came up to you for a reason." He gave her his best smile then, seeing her own smile slightly fall. "Tonic water is fine."

She stared at him a second longer before turning around, getting a glass from the shelf. A teen with the air of an actual adult? Even being the youngest, she seemed beyond her years. He didn't know Cassie well enough to have guessed on that end, but of what he'd seen, she nearly seemed the same way. It most certainly wasn't a Blackwell thing, comparing them to both Colin and Bethany. Even though the two hadn't grown up around each other, they nearly shared the same likeness in all areas. He hadn't had the time to get this close to Cassie yet, so he took his opportunity as it came, memorizing the small things about the girl in front of him. She was taller than Bethany, closer to Dal's height. Himself and Colin remained the tallest it seemed. Her hair swayed as she moved, perfect waves that tumbled over her shoulders and halfway down her back. The more he watched her, the more aesthetically pleasing she became. And there was no one he'd ever met who loved pleasure more than himself.

He had no way to tell if she'd come to him willingly, but it didn't matter. He'd have her at his side either way. And the same went with Cassie, as it did with the rest of his siblings. Even if he had to make her crumble and fall apart, forcing her to watch as her friends died right before her very eyes...

Someone broken was that much more obliging.

He grinned up at her when she turned back around, setting the glass down before him on a thin, square napkin.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"Funny you should ask that."

He noticed now how she went from switching on her feet to setting herself on both, keeping a strong physical stance though he was sure she wasn't even aware she was taking defense against him.

"It's my job to ask."

It made him chuckle and he picked up the glass, tipping it off to her.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you, Diana. I'm John."

Her bottom lip dropped from her top one, her eyes fluttering as she looked him over, and he knew she could feel it now. She was coming full circle right in front of his eyes and it was absolutely beautiful. Swallowing the amount he'd let fall into his mouth, he set the glass down, licking the tonic from his bottom lip as he eyed her and grinned.

"Not going to ask me who I am, huh?"

"I have a bad feeling I already know."

"Oh, come now, sweetheart..." He leaned forward on the counter, crossing his arms over the top as he did, watching as she made sure not to move back. "Is that anyway to talk to your brother?"

"I don't have a brother."

"Sure you do. You can feel it." After giving her a moment to really feel it out for herself, he cocked his head to the side, gaging her slightly terrified reaction. She even looked a little angry with him which he laughed out loud at right then and there. "You being careful not to take out whatever it is you're feeling towards me in front of your place of employment?"

"Something like that," she told him evenly.

Giving his fingers something to do, he moved the napkin around that collected the sweat that had now begun dripping down the small glass. And despite him having used his voice in a soft manner towards her, she stared at him as if he were some enemy. The girl had been wrongfully brought up. Even so, he knew she had to be feeling a whirlwind of emotions, and for them not to be taken out on him or anything around them was even more thrilling than if they had been.

"You don't know what you're capable of, do you?"

She turned so fast that her hair blew around her back before disappearing around the corner.

"Ah, so you do," he murmered to himself with a full smile.

Pushing himself off of the stool he'd been in, he followed her down the back hallway into some small room. She had her hands in her hair, breathing rushed and hard.

"You've accessed your power, yet it's not interfering in the least. That takes a great amount of skill, Diana."

He would know.

"I'm the only one who can help you reach your full potential."

"No one but employee's can be in here."

Full of surprises, this one.

He closed the distance between them and softly took hold of her arms, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around, she pushed him back and set herself against the wall away from him.

"I'm surprised that you're not using your magic on me."

"You don't know anything about me."

He grinned at her, walking foward until he was only inches from her face, her arms in between them as she held them there for her own safety.

He actually felt a little sad about it. His voice lowered, raising his hand so that the backs of his knuckles could brush her cheekbones. Soft, so very soft.

"Are you worried I'll hurt you?"

She didn't reply in the same tone. "I _know_ you will."

But he had to acknowledge the amount of spirit she held.

Her breathing hitched when he moved his hand again, getting close enough that his chest grazed her own. Being this close to her send a thrill through him. He was able to feel her deep breaths, the pressure of her chest against his that made him catch his breath which she flinched at. She was like an abandoned baby rabbit, wary and easy to startle. Carefully, he tucked her hair behind her ear seeing her lips press together, and he was trying to determine if she was trying to keep from screaming or crying. Either way, he got those dark eyes to finally meet his light ones and he found it was better than he'd imagined it would be. Her lashes were full and long, showing a great amount of femininity in just that _one_ feature.

She was the first to speak again.

"Your brothers didn't mind hurting me." Her bottom lip quivered, but not tears fell.

"Colin was unaware there was any chance he'd run into you there."

When he'd first been told they'd run into her, he'd been shocked. He hadn't planned she'd be away from her little town, much less at the same building he'd told his siblings to look around in. He'd smacked Colin into the wall for not being able to feel her out, and for using his magic on her her like the incomprehensible idiot he was. They'd been on their way down to Chance Harbor making a few pit-stops along the way.

But now that he was here, he understood why Colin hadn't known. Because you could hardly feel her in the first place.

"So you planned to be there? Did you kill the man that owned that place?"

He ignored the killing part. She didn't need to know everything just yet.

"We were looking for something."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, feeling the way she held her breath as she tensed.

"And I'm sorry he hurt you, but Colin knows not to hesitate, even in front of a pretty face." Which was complete nonsense, but warming her up to him was the most important thing at the moment. However, her hand pushed against his neck, her nails not waisting any time to dig into his skin as she pushed him back away from her face. Her top lip was pulled up, almost as if she were about to snarl, and he felt himself hoping for it.

"Poetic justice, Diana? You want to watch me bleed?"

"I want to watch you leave Chance Harbor and leave us alone. We won't bother you, you won't bother us."

She was hilarious and he laughed aloud, not gaining any sort of surprise from her as if she were expecting him to be exactly like this.

Blood knew blood, after all.

"Ah," he replied as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it until she gave out a small gasp, her shoulders turning with his movements. He really hated to have to get through to her like this, but that was why he hadn't replied about him hurting her in the first place. She'd leave with him and then she'd eventually learn.

He continued with what he'd been saying.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for having to hurt you, but I won't be leaving here without you."

"Let go."

So close to tears, as he could hear the tightness in her voice.

She'd definetly break before she'd bend.

"I'm only looking out for you, Diana. I promise this to you. It's all in your best interest. You belong with us."

She looked up at him with the hardest glare he'd seen from her yet, and it excited him to the point that he actually grinned.

"Let. Me. Go."

He would, but before he did, he leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair before he pulled away from her. And to his dismay, she didn't let the gathered tears fall, nor did she show that she was hurt. She'd have a mark left around her wrist, reminding her for at least a few more days that this hadn't been some sort of dream.

"Leave," she spat out at him. And after a moment she added, "Now".

"You've had too much for the moment, I understand that." He took a step away from her, but kept talking because he had a feeling that this was going to be one of the very last times he'd get her alone without having to shield her off from the rest of them. "The only one you can come to about your abilities, is myself. There's no one else as understanding of you and what you can do. You'll realize that eventually when everyone turns on you and you become the enemy because...you're different. _We're_ different."

He left on that, walking straight to his jacket to pull out his wallet.

"We're leaving," he told Adam. The boy stood, watching and waiting for him after he'd ventured to the doors.

John placed down the money for the drink and a five dollar bill.

Adam must have seen it. "Why didn't you leave a twenty or something?"

For once, John obliged him in answering one of his questions. It felt important to do somehow, though she couldn't hear him say it.

"She won't use the money anyway, knowing that I gave it to her." He walked through the doors, pulling on his coat as he breathed in the fresh air. "She's worth much more than money."

"More than a crystal skull?"

That one, was an answer that would remain with himself. Adam didn't need to know that Diana held more importance over the skull. He'd give no one the satisfaction of knowing where his true weaknesses lay.

* * *

The room went completely silent after he'd walked out of it, her tears instantly welling until they fell. Her breathing came out in hot pants until the sobbing came and she sunk down against the wall until her backside hit the floor that had been beneath her feet. Being weak or strong had nothing to do with it anymore. She was in over her head, and while in the past she would have picked her chin up and kept going, she just couldn't anymore. Her self-support system had fallen apart, and she had no parents to speak of.

With shaking hands, she pulled up the first name that had come to mind. More tears fell as she sucked in a breath, lifting the phone to her ear. When it clicked on the other end and a voice came through, she almost cried out a _thank you_ into the line.

"Cassie?"

His words repeated in her mind, the same words, the _exact_ same damn way Faye had said them to Cassie, once upon a time.

_"...you're different. _We're_ different."_

Months ago, Cassie had been so confused and helpless and _scared _of being told what she was apart of; what she was truly capable of. Something she'd never asked for nor wanted in the first place. A gift, she'd been told. A gift that brought nothing but pain and repeated losses. Now she knew. She knew exactly what it had felt like for Cassie in the beginning of it all. And after all was said and done, look at what all had happened...

"I need you. I need you guys," she pleaded.

And Cassie was on her way, just like that.

Melissa was still rubbing her back, her other hand on Diana's forearm as she comforted her. Cassie had sat herself on the floor facing Diana, listening as she was told the story. Faye was oddly mute, one leg crossed over the other, her foot jiggling as she sat to the farthest corner of the couch. Her arms were crossed over her chest, looking as if she was biting the inside of her mouth.

It took until now for Diana to realize for as long as John Blackwell had came into their lives, she'd slowly been dividing herself, setting differences between herself and the circle, as if they were her enemies. Even if regrettably, she had broken herself from them and runaway just last week, she knew now that these weren't the people to be against.

The door opened then, Jake stepping in with a confused look on his face, and Diana stared at him not bothering to wipe all the tears away.

"What happened?" He asked the room, though he stared directly at Diana as he shut the door behind him.

"John Junior," Faye replied dryly.

A frown formed on his face at Faye before it turned to the rest of them.

"There's a John Junior?"

"Evil brother number one," Cassie said in reply, standing up to face him as she took lead in telling him what Diana had said.

His face hardened throughout the story until the end where it was wiped clean of pretty much any emotion. His eyes went to Diana, but she just looked away with nothing to say.

"I'm glad school's ending for you guys this week. We have to start gathering together. Practicing-"

"Uh-uh. No way," Faye interupted loudly. She shook her head, glaring up at Jake. "I'm not doing this buddy-system thing."

Jake sighed heavily in annoyance. "This isn't the time for your _Independent Women_ solo."

"Look, I'm here if you need me. See? I came. But I can't do this consecutive sleepover thing. My mom's looking out for all of us, and she's barely let me out of her sight as it is. If anyone wants to come over it's fine, but I'm sorry. The safest place I feel is near someone with experience in this. I'm not doing this Cassie-says bullshit-"

"Actually, it was Jake-says", Cassie corrected curtly.

"It's okay, Faye."

She could feel everyone's eyes on her then, but she felt too tired to give more of an explanation than the short one she was about to give. "I understand."

And she truly did. If she had a parent whom she could trust, she doubted she'd leave their side. Since no one was objecting, she guessed they'd caught onto that simple fact as well.

"Seriously though, Diana? If you need me or my mom, we're there. I mean, you can even give up shacking at Cassie's and Jake's grandpa's, if you wanna come stay with us." The little stab about Jake's grandfather's wasn't lost on any of them. "My mom suggested it first. It wasn't even my idea, but-"

"It's ok," Diana told her, sniffing as she went to rub the tears from underneath her eyes that she found had already dried. "I need to go home."

"Home?" Cassie sounded both surprised and solemn.

And so she did, standing in the entry after picking up her stuff from Cassie's, taking in the smells that weren't the same. Once upon a time her house felt like a home.

It was a place of safety, the door leading into her dad's office usually open with the sound of keys on a keyboard clicking away as he typed on his laptop. Now, it felt empty and there was a coldness in the air. Not to mention the fact that-

"It's empty," Jake said, coming back to where Diana stood with Cassie and Melissa beside her. "She wasn't lying when she said she was leaving today."

Out of all of them, Jake had been the one to be called by her grandmother. She thought for sure her grandma would have settled on Faye's mother to give her the news that she was leaving and taking her son with her to keep him out of harm. She was going to continue keeping up the bills in the house, but she was leaving the rest to Diana. She knew this was her grandmother's way of testing to see if she'd call for help, but that choice had been completely cut the moment she'd burried Cassie alive. Jake had told her in the car, his eyes keeping away from her as he did.

"Um, what do you want to do, Diana?"

Diana forced a grin on her face after a moment, looking at Melissa and replying softly, "I think I'll take a nap."

Walking into her room felt more like a memory playing out. She remembered what the place looked like, what her shoes sounded like as she entered, but it didn't feel like it was truly happening. It was one of those places she would have chosen over most in the world, but at the moment, it was nothing but a distant feeling of comfort. Closing the door quietly, she felt tears welling in her eyes again. At least if she cried it all out right now, she would be left alone to do it. No one would see.

She laid her head onto the pillow, pulling her knees up as she settled on her side, her hand forming a fist that she tucked against her mouth.

And so she let herself cry until she fell asleep.

There was no dreaming, nothing but a linguid silence that carried on for nothing longer than five minutes, or so it felt.

The smell woke her first, wafting in under her door to her nose. She couldn't make out what it was, but getting up to investigate it was a difficult task. Her limbs felt heavy and her skin ached. For a moment, she considered laying back down and falling asleep again, which she knew would be fairly easy to do, but she could hear laughter and decided to follow it. Melissa was laughing about something, and Cassie was pointing something out on the television screen. It took a moment for Diana to process the whole thing. It had been a long while that she'd actually heard Melissa laugh. Even Cassie wore a big smile, though it dropped a bit when she saw Diana standing there.

"Hey, sleepy head... Um, wanna watch this with us? Some guy just drove a bike off a ramp, but it broke and he-"

"What's that smell?" She hadn't meant to interupt, but it wasn't very often someone used the kitchen, with pans clinking and something sounding like it was frying.

"Oh, are you hungry? Melissa and I had to beg, but Jake's cooking."

It took even longer to process that one.

"Jake's cooking," she repeated in monotone.

Melissa smiled up at Diana from the couch.

"Tell him to hurry up, we're starving."

She just _had_ to see this for herself.

Sure enough, Jake stood at the stove, turning some small pan over and over to let some sort of liquid inside smear across the bottom of it. The whole stove top was taken up with different sized pans; ones that she was sure she'd never even used or seen before.

Neither her or her father were much of a cook.

There was a rag over his shoulder like he was some chef who did this often and her voice could_ not_ be found. Never in her life had she ever considered that Jake cooked, much less would cook dinner for them in her own home. In fact, she was pretty sure she hadn't even considered the fact that Jake ate at all.

And she was pretty sure standing there watching him with an open mouth was going to get her caught, so she walked in, trying not to smile when she noticed she'd startled him.

"What're you doing to my kitchen?"

* * *

**Note: **I'm so excited to get the next chapter out since it's almost finished! I don't want to give too much away, but there are some good moments in the next part. Again, thank you for your continued support and patience! You're all incredibly nice and it's really helpful to be able to read your thoughts on the story's progression. I'd like to tell anyone who might be teetering on whether or not to write a fic of their own to do it! Life is unfairly short and so was this show. xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything under copyright of The Secret Circle. The places, characters, and other names belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_"Jake's cooking," she repeated in monotone._

_Melissa smiled up at Diana from the couch._

_"Tell him to hurry up, we're starving."_

_And she just had to see this for herself._

_Sure enough, Jake stood at the stove, turning some small pan over and over to let some sort of liquid inside smear across the bottom of it. The whole stove top was taken up with different sized pans; ones that she was sure she'd never even used or seen before._

_Neither her or her father were much of a cook._

_There was a rag over his shoulder like he was some chef who did this often and her voice could not be found. Never in her life had she ever considered that Jake cooked, much less would cook dinner for them in her own home. In fact, she was pretty sure she hadn't even considered the fact that Jake ate at all._

_And she was pretty sure standing there watching him with an open mouth was going to get her caught, so she walked in, trying not to smile when she noticed she'd startled him._

_"What're you doing to my kitchen?"_

**Chapter Nine: _Warning Sign_**

Jake jerked his head over his shoulder, obviously surprised at being caught and the whole thing looked so alien to her that she couldn't believe neither Melissa or Cassie were in here watching the whole thing like some movie. She pulled out a stool to sit down, taking in the colors of one pan and knowing they were peppers by the colors and smell that she could now pinpoint.

"I didn't even know we had those."

But she realized then, just as Jake started saying, that her grandmother must've left them.

"The whole fridge is stocked, actually," he informed her, returning his attention back to the stove.

"What're you making me then?"

She could see his cheek lift from where she sat. Even if she couldn't see his whole face, she could tell he was smiling from how much she_ could_ see.

"Just some rice, stir fry vegetables, some chicken. Nothing fancy."

She wanted to rebuff that. Nothing fancy? She didn't even really know what stir fry consisted of.

"Since when do you cook? Faye never told us this..." Not that Faye had told them much to begin with, or that she'd relied on her for information. Melissa knew far more things about Faye and Jake's relationship than she did. She could even bet that Cassie did as well. It had been one-sided on Faye's end from what she could tell, but what did Jake truly feel? About anything, really?

"That's because she doesn't know," he told her with a cold voice. Obviously the subject of Faye wasn't ever going to be a light one. "I learned when I had to pick up jobs on the road. I worked in kitchens most of the time."

"Worked in a kitchen? As a dishwasher or a waiter?"

Jake turned something down on the heat setting, beginning to clean up the mess he'd made, making sure he had something else to do while telling her anything. It felt like to her that he was trying to keep it casual. And if it was the only way he could talk to her, then she didn't mind.

"We didn't stay in one place for very long, but when you need money-"

"So you didn't pick pocket anyone?"

The corner of his mouth lifted at her before he turned away, setting the cutting board into the sink.

There wasn't going to be an answer to that one.

"Where did you go?"

This subject was something of a sensitive sort, she completely understood that. What she was asking had been two and a half years ago, when Jake had stolen the money from The Boathouse and taken off and somewhere along the way he'd met Isaac. Or maybe he'd been searching for him from the very start? Either way, the man basically led a small army of witch-killers and Jake had ultimately joined forces with them. They were led back here, and that was the extent of which she'd pieced together. Other than that, what Jake had been doing for the past two years was a complete mystery to her.

"A lot of places," he finally answered. Leaning down on the counter with his arms crossing over it as he bent. With his head lower than hers now, he grew a far away look in his eyes. "Started in Oregon, just outside of Portland. Worked our way down to Nevada where we had to split up for a while-"

Which meant he more than likely had gone to Isaac and found him in the very beginning. And then something dangerous had happened that made them having to go seperate ways?

"...then we all met back up in a town outside of St. Louis and made our way to Boston, kind of went up and down the East Coast from there."

"Killing people." It wasn't in any way, shape or form a question, but she was curious to know. However, the look she received led her to believe some things she probably should have thought about before asking. It was hard keeping a filter around Jake though. With someone so closed off, it made her feel like prying him open. His eyes were boaring into her as if he were trying to dig out the very thoughts she had of him in her head.

"I've helped, but I hadn't actually killed anyone myself. Not until Calvin and Eben. And Simone, but that was more out of self-defense than anything else."

She couldn't help the question that came tumbling out of her mouth then.

"Does it haunt you?" And the look she got let her know just how far she was going in asking, but she desperately wanted to know.

"No apologies for asking?" He pushed himself up, his hands still resting on the edge of the counter.

She blinked up at him, wondering...

"I can see it on your face," he quickly mentioned. "That you're sorry for asking."

"But I want to know."

He nodded to her, his eyes leaving her then as if he couldn't look her in the eyes and say whatever it was that hung on the tip of his tongue.

"Is it important to you?" He asked her, his voice so delicate that he almost sounded sad. Shameful, even. "Would it be better if I said that it did, so you could have it in your head that I was just some misguided teen at the time?"

"You've never been misguided though, have you? Lied to maybe, but you knew what you were doing. You had a concious all along."

Those green eyes hit her then, not giving her a chance to look away, not that she would have. This was the most Jake had ever spoken to her personally, and no doubt the most he'd ever spoken of this in general.

"I'm sorry I had part in killing other witches. Some were completely innocent, and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for Calvin everyday, but I won't apologize for Simone or Eben." His top lip curled as he watched her, maybe waiting for some sort of disgusted reaction that she wasn't giving. Not when she knew within the intensity of his eyes that he was honestly opening up to her. That he held a sadness and guilt of his own, which she knew without a doubt had been there all along.

Something came to mind to her just then though. That this was him searching for retribution. That in helping them now and sticking around, was some sort of justice for his commited crimes.

Did he even sleep at night?

"You-" She stopped herself directly.

"I, what?"

If she'd finished with what she had started with, she would admit to a secret she'd promised in keeping._ You fight for us, with us, because you were paying your own debts_, she dolefully thought to herself. The whole reason for his death came out to be his own fault.

She didn't want this to happen, but she had no idea as to what it would take for him to forgive himself.

"You know," he continued on without waiting any longer for an explanation from her. "I talked to Blackwell after Adam and Cassie drank that potion..."

Diana watched him, feeling as though Jake had expected her to be hurt by bringing up Cassie and Adam. Truth was, it didn't matter anymore. None of it did. She knew in her heart that things would turn out the way they were meant to. Whether she ended up having Cameron or not.

"He told me there was room to redeem myself."

Diana's mouth opened, but she took a moment longer before actually saying anything. Her mind was reeling. Is this what Jake thought? Because Blackwell had said something to him, this is what commited his death later on? Because he thought he needed to redeem himself?

She felt angry at a dead man.

"The only person here that needs to forgive you is yourself, Jake. Don't be reckless just because you feel bad and need us to accept and forgive what you did, that's not our decision to make. You're the only one who's living with this. And as for Blackwell...listening to anything he had to say is-"

"What if Adam had done what I'd done?"

She paused on his words, staring at him because she didn't know what else to do.

"What, besides trying to drown you?"

But he didn't falter from the thoughts that were already hovering.

"Would you be saying the same things to him?"

"I don't know, he's a...different person."

What she said must have been wrong because Jake's mouth closed and he nodded as if understanding something she didn't quite grasp yet. But when it eventually came to her, she shook her head at him.

"He's no better or worse than you, or me for that matter. Compairing isn't going to clear up one situation against another. We're all just trying to survive the best way we know how."

"So, you're not in the least bit bothered by what I've done?" His tone was so flat she couldn't really tell if it was meant as a question or a statement. Still, she answered him after thinking it over for a moment.

"I'm more concerned about what you'll do because of how bothered _you_ are with what you've done."

He stared at her for a long while, his eyes searching her face as she did the very same. Two very different natured people who wouldn't know eachother had they not been born into the families they were. And come to think of it, she wouldn't have been born at all had Blackwell not fertalized their mothers and gotten hers pregnant.

Where would Jake be now had Nick not died? Would he ever have found out the truth? Worse yet, would he have succeeded in what they'd planned to do, or could it have been that Eben would have gotten to them first?

It was hard seeing this person standing in front of her, a raging war within himself that no one else could even begin to grasp. Before he was this person though, he'd been Nick's older brother. Jake Armstrong, who half the town didn't bother with, and the other half wasn't given the chance to. The boy who was only two years older which seemed like so much when she was younger. The boy who'd listen to his earphones and sat to the side of the yard with his back to them as they all played at Nick's because his Aunt had the biggest yard, and didn't care how loud they were. The boy who walked home alone and didn't seem to mind. Diana would see him from the passenger window of her father's car on days he'd chosen to show up for school.

The boy who girls always watched because it was hard not to, but never approached because they were too scared.

Except for Faye.

Faye wasn't scared of anything, and neither was Jake.

She never understood why girls always went for the _bad boy_ types. The _troubled_ ones in need of saving.

And all this time she'd been trying to cast Jake as one or the other, simply putting him in a catagory because that's what she did - she_ typed_ people. She listened to the few things she'd heard from Faye, what girls said in the hallways, or in the bathrooms. Or even as she sat around, waiting for opportunities to hang out with Adam while Jake would walk around her, ignoring her completely even when she'd say _hello_ as he worked at the bar and grill.

She was judgemental, though she prided herself in giving people chances. But did she really? When Jake had come back to town, helping them even before Blackwell had showed up, she hadn't trusted Jake as far as she could throw him. Still, she had listened to him and most of the time didn't question what he was doing around them. And when he formed a plan, she mostly jumped on board. It wasn't until he'd flat out been proved a liar - a hunter of witches - when she'd thrown her trust for him into the winds.

Until he'd offered himself in exchange for Cassie, selling Blackwell out when he'd known before all of them did, how powerful he was. Not to mention turning on him face to face. That had been some turning point for her, seeing that he wasn't as cold as he tried to come off as.

So all this time, she'd been trying to place him somewhere when really, he didn't belong anywhere. No where but in his own skin.

"This must be easier for you."

His eyebrows pulled together as he slowly turned back around, turning the burners off completely before picking up a pan to jerk, causing the peppers to flip.

"What?" He finally asked her.

"Keeping people at a distance..." She tried watching the side of his face, but he made sure that his broad back faced her completely.

"Why would I be keeping people at a distance?"

She shrugged, though he couldn't see it. "Maybe because just like the rest of us, you're scared of getting someone you care about taken away from you."

And just like that, the whole atmosphere in the room changed. If there was an elephant in the room they had been avoiding, she had just pointed it out.

His head turned the slightest, giving her view of his hardened expression. She'd been trying so hard to figure him out as a certain type of guy, that she hadn't been looking at what was right in front of her. This was the only way to read him - without preconceived notions. It was why Cassie had been so adament about him being different than what they all told her. It was why Faye had been able to get close enough to him to see through some of the bullshit he led people on to believe.

This was the only way she'd ever figure out how to get through to him - how to be a friend to him. Because all they needed right now was their circle, and that couldn't happen when everyone was a stranger to one another.

He grabbed the rag, wiping his hands as he turned to face her. The ghost of a smile on his mouth.

"Got me all figured out then?"

"It's a working progress, but I'm getting there."

He snorted, tossing the towel right in front of her before leaning down on the island, his eyes level with her own.

"Why is it that all you girls feel the need to try and help me like I'm some wounded squirrel? Like you're all eternally eight years old?"

She could almost laugh at how all this time she'd thought he was so unpredictable. Because now, all she saw was right through him and she smiled. She was fully aware of what he was doing. The sharp remarks weren't going to hurt her feelings.

"You're gonna have to do a little bit better than that. Until then, let's just say we're friends already, ok?"

Jake's whole face dropped just as she leaned her jaw on her fist, looking passed him to the stove.

"How're you so chipper after meeting your brother?"

"He's not my brother, and can we eat now?"

"I figured you'd be a little more melancholy, considering."

"Considering what? That my family is revolting and I share half of the same blood? Can I pick out my own piece of chicken?"

"Is that what you think? You think you're revolting?"

She didn't answer him, but she guessed he could see his answer basically stamped on her forehead.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Leave?"

"Leave Chance Harbor?"

She thought it over a second, not really sure how to reply to him at first. Why had she left? Because she was terrified of what would happen if she stayed.

With a question came the answer, "Why did _you_ leave?"

A very stern expression came over his features then.

"Because I couldn't stay."

Lifting a single shoulder, she gave a shrug.

"Either could I."

"But you have people who'd miss you."

"So do you."

And now there was nothing left to say.

Jake shook his head, straightening from the island before turning around, banging a pan into another on accident as she watched.

"Stop trying to stereotype me, Jake."

He turned halfway, frowning at her as if that had been exactly what he'd been doing in the meantime.

"It's easier to understand eachother when we don't."

He quickly started opening drawers until finding the silverwear, turning back to the stove to do something she couldn't see.

"Friends?" She asked him carefully, seeing as how he was getting more and more worked up for whatever reason. Maybe learning where he'd been the past two years, and seeing him cooking like some domestic housewife did the trick, and she said so aloud.

That's when he turned around and offered her a piece of chicken on a fork, which she frowned at, but opened her mouth for.

He added force to it when he pushed it into her mouth and she mumbled aggravatingly at him before he pulled the fork away and gave her a tight lipped smile.

Ass.

His eyes flickered down from her face and she lifted her hands, looking around her for whatever it was that seemed to have caught his eye. She asked him what he'd seen, forced to do it over the piece of chicken that was still being chewed. A light tickle made her flinch, her eyes followed up his stretched arm to his face seeing that his eyebrows were pulled together as he moved her hair away from her neck.

"It's all gone," she told him about the bruising, swallowing the rest of the meat that remained. "You didn't hold onto my neck long enough." She smiled to him, but he was obviously still bothered. "Bad timing for joking? Sorry, I've never been good with that."

He ignored what she said.

"I was just trying to figure out how the bruising remained if the other from your neck is gone. I don't remember holding you down..."

Reality came back tenfold, her throat feeling tight as she tried to scoot away the replay of when John had grabbed her roughly. So roughly that it had caused tears to spring to her eyes, though she'd refused to cry. Not with him watching.

She was about to slide her wrist off of the counter and under it, but he grabbed her hand before she could. His fingers so long that they grazed the bruise.

"I bumped it."

What a stupid lie.

His eyes met hers then, and recognition filled inside causing the green to darken.

_"Him?"_

They both knew perfectly well who _Him_ was, and she couldn't pretend it didn't happen at this point but even so, she tried joking with him to lighten the subject.

"Planning to arm wrestle with me?" By the way he held her hand, it was a valid joke.

But he gently let go of her then, blowing a long release of air from his nose before straightening and marching straight out of the kitchen.

"What-" She got off of the stool, grunting like some wild animal out of sheer impatience.

His jacket was already on by the time she got to the entry way, moving in front of him to block his path even though he was seeing right through her as if she wasn't even standing there. He opened the door, but she shoved her whole body against it. The doorknob slipped from Jake's large hand, slamming closed before it caused a small vibration throughout the walls around them.

Cassie came running up with Melissa right behind her, both of them looking incredibly lost.

"Don't, Jake."

"Move."

Apparently he wasn't going to be nice, and it was perfectly fine with her since she wasn't going to be either.

"You gonna go look for him? Where? _Huh?!_ You've got some Blackwell tracking system I'm not aware of?"

"Diana, _move_ before I have to pick you up and set you aside. I'm not in the mood for your damn arguing..."

His voice let off at the end, grabbing for the door again right as Diana quickly turned to lock it.

"Jake-"

But Cassie was interupted.

"Di-"

So was Jake.

"Did you even think about how_ I_ would feel about you leaving? What're you gonna do when you find him? You're gonna get yourself killed! It's why they're here!"

"Stop trying to dictate to me like you do with them." Melissa let out a small noise like she wanted to say something in defense about it. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm older than you."

"Believe me, I'm perfectly aware of your two year difference," she told him sarcastically.

A huge pound against the door came from over her head and she jumped violently. Even Melissa and Cassie had gasped from behind him. Jake's fist was still against the door, his eyes shut tight as though he was actually holding himself back from doing exactly as he'd said he'd do; picking her up and setting her aside. She could feel his hot angry breath on her face before he'd even leaned down, and Diana's mouth went dry with the adrenaline rush that came from nearly being jolted out of her own skin. It was the same kind of kick she'd gotten when John Junior had been in her face, only this time there was absolutely no fear, just a great amount of shock.

This sort of thing had happened twice today, though one in particular had been a whole lot more violent. But it had brought to surface what she hadn't realized yet.

She didn't fear Jake, without a shadow of a doubt in her mind she knew he'd never hurt her. His threats and his gaining control over his anger all coming from nowhere honest, because he'd never act on them. All of this bringing to light the amicable amount of trust she held towards him.

Her words were washed away, the look on his face was enough to calm her instantly.

"I can't stand that they're able to get to-" On a sigh his eyes opened, his pupils making a striking return to a smaller form as they adjusted to the light; adjusted to the close proximity they were in. He was trying to correct something in his own mind it seemed. "Get to _us_ so easily."

It took a second for her to regain her voice, choosing to keep it as low as he had.

"I get that, but don't you think we'd be better with you here, rather than wandering around in the open? He's ready to wipe one of us out..."

"She's right, Jake." Cassie added in with Melissa nodding her head right beside her.

He sighed again, and she could hear more said about what he was feeling in that single breath than anything he'd ever said to them aloud.

In the few steps back he'd taken away from her, her heart began to settle and she let herself breathe normally. Her hand moved to her other one, the tips of her fingers brushing over the aching, quickly bruising skin there. It was starting to turn light purple and she winced at it, knowing it would be worse when she woke up. Donning long sleeves wasn't going to hurt her for the time being. As it was, she had been making sure to keep her hair down and around her neck. That had been fairly easy, though she remembered Cassie freaking out over it.

_"I told you not to sneak in," _she'd said in an _I-told-you_-so manner after Diana had told her the story.

"Okay, I'm officially starving," Cassie said as she walked into the kitchen, Melissa bounding in light on foot after her. It was strange. Less than four hours ago, she had come home ready to sleep, forget about eating and showering; forget about the rapidly crumbling world around them. Now, she was with three people whom she'd never have thought of having dinner with. That is, with Jake Armstrong in the mix of it, much less him being the one to have actually cook any of it.

"Hey." She stopped just before he reached out, but he quickly pulled his hand back, as if he'd been glad to avoid touching her.

"I don't want to talk about...that _guy_ anymore." She couldn't even so much as say his name since now it made her skin crawl.

"It's-"

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Come to think of it, she had a lot to go over in her head with no real place to start. How was she going to tell the girl who was the closest thing she had to a best friend, who was also her half sister, that her own father who wasn't really her father but had raised her as his own, had killed her mother? She felt exhausted even having gone over now. Not to mention the incredible heartbreak she felt over the entirety of it. Why? Why had he done it? It didn't even matter because in the end, it still hurt the same. She let out a breath and pushed it all back yet again. "We only have two days left of school. I think if we manage that-"

"I'm just trying to say thank you..." His tone was much more gentle and quiet than hers had been, making it seem like she'd basically been yelling.

Which hadn't been far from the truth.

She stilled, noticing how everything around them seemed to have as well. Turning her head from where she stood between the dining room and the kitchen, she saw that both Melissa and Cassie had stopped serving the food onto the plates to stare at them. But with a quickness, they turned their attention back to the stove and the clanking continued.

Now that she actually took notice, she could see he was nervous. He was waiting for some sort of reply, looking all around her face for some affirmation she didn't know was there or not.

"Oh, for what?"

At that, he became even more nervous, shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging.

"For giving a shit. For talking _to_ me instead of _at_ me."

"What're you trying to say?"

The sense of what she meant was obviously taken correctly because his reaction was algetic, like it actually pained him all the way down to God only knew where at having to explain.

"I'm not trying to call you out on your-" He stopped himself when she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting on the word he'd use to describe her. "Special leadership abilities." He smirked at her for a quick second before it left his mouth. "It wasn't meant as some offense to you. Just, no one really..." His voice trailed and he cleared his throat, his shoulders broadening that much more with the realization that he was severely uncomfortable with talking about this sort of thing. With thanking someone.

Letting it go, he began walking into the kitchen. Every step looked like he was having to pull himself - like he wanted to turn around.

Her and Jake had finally become friends, kind of. All four of them were about to have dinner together, no one was fighting, kind of. Thing started feeling as if they were coming around again. Like they were growing stronger as a circle, kind of.

Because Faye and Adam weren't there...

For as long as possible, she was going to keep anything Blackwell out of her head and enjoy the rest of the day.

Only if for a night.

* * *

Girl talk.

Like nothing that day had happened.

Like nothing at all had happened.

Explaining Adam to them had all three girls in complete silence as he talked. And now that it had passed without them having any secure plan, they went on like they were physically forcing the issue away. Or at least Diana and Melissa were.

But Jake knew better than most that to avoid something only made everything that much worse. Things always have a way of returning.

Noticing Cassie's forced emotional unattachment to hearing about Adam made him curious. It was obvious in the way she'd picked at the chicken on her plate, finding that far more amusing to pay attention to. He was watching her more carefully than he normally would. The girl was usually the first to input a plan, or a solution, but when he'd told his story, nothing at all had come out of her mouth. Melissa had been the one to throw out suggestions, Diana deciding that she'd be the one to try and get through to him since she was the only one he had...feelings for.

Which caused a pained expression from Cassie. But how would any of it hurt her when she didn't have feelings for him anymore? The elixir was supposed to have wiped that clean away. Before Adam had decided to go rogue on them, he'd been more spirited, less brooding. They'd even had to deal with one another, and there had been times when Jake hadn't felt that tightness between them. The all consuming need to backhand him, hoping he'd stop being the brat that he was most of the time. If that love for him was spelled away, then she should have been somewhere around the same vicinity as him, right? He looked to her, seeing her eyes meet his a second after.

If this was the case, it was a dicussion better left in the wake of getting rid of the other Blackwell children that were slithering around town like the snakes they were.

They both stared at eachother from across the table without a clue as how to go about joining in on the conversation. Not that he'd want to. He didn't know who Rudy was, and he sure as hell didn't care if Rudy was growing some interest in an unknown girl in their class. Diana and Melissa surprised him. While he knew they were teenage girls, they were being very...teen-like. Diana kept her left hand under the table, using her right to eat and point her fork in different directions as she talked.

At least she still had an appetite. He was worried with everything going on that the girls one by one would start losing their will. And if that happened, they'd really be in trouble. He didn't know if he had patience for bringing someone out of depression. Especially if it was Diana. He wasn't sure if it would have been that he'd have no patience or if the very thought of her being depressed truly just bothered him. That brought a whole array of thoughts into his head and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to pinch them out one by one.

There were way too many at this point. All going around like bumper cars causing that screeching sound when they hit.

"Headache?" Cassie asked over Melissa's cackling laughter that made Jake glare at her.

"Is it always like this?"

Her shrug was small, but she seemed to be taking the question seriously as it took a while for her to finally answer.

"Mostly. This is the only _calm_ we get from all the magic stuff."

"Calm..." He repeated, staring at Diana while she gave a full smile to Melissa. He didn't know what she'd smiled about but she looked at him then and it lifted a fraction before she turned it back to Melissa. Or so he _thought_; one more of those to add to the collection.

He dropped his fork and knife onto his half eaten plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. Everyone instantly went quiet, watching him push his chair back and stand up.

"I'm done. I'm gonna do a sweep of the house."

And so they let him. He could still hear the laughter from upstairs, even louder now that he'd left the room. Cassie even laughed at something, a sound you didn't hear very often. Come to think of it, none of them laughed anymore.

Remembering the last time _he_ even laughed was a real challenge.

This whole night was new for him. Not only had he never cooked for anyone before, but it was for three girls. Girls within the circle he should never have been apart of, considering he hadn't been the one born at the right time. For his parents, he'd been an accident ahead of the time that Blackwell arrived. Blackwell, who'd said things to him which he now questioned was real or not. He'd been planning to kill him the entire time - wanting to kill _all_ witches actually. Being told by the one man that he felt he had slight comparisons to, that he could redeem himself through his actions, was one of the most important moments in his life. He'd decided from there that he'd do just that - redeem himself. But that talk with Diana...

It was plaguing him and he knew it. An insignificant thing - very much a girl thing - to feel slightly excited over. But at the same time, embarrassment and guilt hung over him like some dark cloud threatening rain that never came. She'd been brave enough to ask about where he'd been and what he'd been doing when his own aunt and uncle had never even asked. They'd welcomed him, sure. But they didn't bother with him otherwise, and that had been even before he'd returned. Way back when, they had known he was sneaking out at the age of thirteen, but they did nothing to stop him. His uncle had mentioned once that he was sick of getting phone calls from the school asking where he was, and his aunt had been tired of seeing Faye sneak out the back door.

That was the extent of it.

So actually conversing with someone - someone who gave enough of a shit to want to know the truth - was a little exciting to him.

And what Diana had said to him made him see her in a new light, not to mention the whole situation he'd put himself in entirely. _"I'm more concerned about what you'll do because of how bothered _you_ are with what you've done." _How foreign to have someone lay the truth out for him right there. And not only that, but she had her own personal concern for him thrown in there as well. Was she really bothered he might do something reckless? Was it because of the help they needed with the other Blackwell's? Was it because of the circle in general? Or could there be a possibility that it would indefinetly hurt her if something were to happen to him?

Or was any of this only progressing because Cameron had pointblank, mind screwed them?

Faye had always wanted one thing from him: attention. And he'd barely given it even when within the times they were together. Of course, those _times they were together_ had meant her in his bed, being kicked out as soon as she would start trying to cuddle him, which suspiciously felt more like being coddled. Maybe the reason he'd called Faye each of the times he'd needed something _more_ after he'd gotten back was because he knew her. He'd known what to expect, and she was as close to affection with someone else that he could recall. Not only that, but they truly _understood_ eachother. Deep down, he knew it was true. Sure, she acted like she knew a whole lot more than she actually did, but what _did_ lie between them was just that. An understanding. That very thing had led them closer, but yet again, it had drifted and neither of them were willing to go the extra step...

At the same time in getting back, Cassie had etched her way in without even knowing she'd been doing it. There was a softness to her, though she could seem rough around the edges. An absorbing aspect came from her, like someone who was new and open, looking to grow and learn. It was a sense of freshness, like coming into clean air after being in a cloud of smoke. Cassie had played as an anchor for him, something to hold him in place while he was so determined to make an outcome of the job he was asked to do. For once, someone had been on his side with nothing but good intentions towards him, without having to know his history.

Now that he had a moment, he realized Diana hadn't even given a real answer as to if it was important to her or not. Him being haunted by the deaths of those lives he'd taken. _What was it? Yes or no? _Anger swelled in his chest, making his muscles feel tight. _Friends, she had said. Friends! _He snorted to himself, walking back down the hall after checking the back rooms, including her father's. His hand scruffed up his too-long hair, rubbing his neck because it had been tensing up since last week. More thoughts collecting that wouldn't stop, not that he'd even tried stopping them.

How in the hell could someone be friends with Diana? And why would she even want to be friends with him? She constantly felt the need fight with him every step of the way because she over-thought everything. Always trying to do what was right instead of what was best for her. Then again, what she thought was best for herself usually came hand in hand with what she thought was the right thing to do. She was infuriating.

She'd let herself get hurt, twice now, all because she was too scared she might go too far. She hadn't said so in his pressence, but he knew that was the reason.

Glancing around himself, he realized he was standing in front of Diana's bedroom door, and he wondered when he had stopped there. Like his movements were involuntary to his mind, he walked through the threshold. A quick reasoning came to mind that if caught, he'd already told them he was searching the house. For unlocked windows or opened ones. Closets, beds, and showers. The house included Diana's room, which his eyes were now scanning over. It was so clean he wondered if she'd actually cleaned before she'd packed a bag when she'd decided to hightail it and get the hell outta dodge.

The bed was rumpled everywhere making it seem to him that she might've had a difficult time sleeping.

And he felt bad for it.

It looked different than he'd thought it would. There were bright and light colors instead of cherry wood and dark mahogany like he thought. Some very studious coloring along with very square objects without fuss or muss. He'd expected text books in corners, open books and papers left on top of a desk with a pencil that might have rolled off. Maybe even glasses set to the side after having just been pulled off before laying down to sleep. There was no bulletin board with pictures of her and Adam, or any planned school events coming up. But he smiled when he saw that the things hanging on the wall were perfectly placed. Her nightstand and dresser in specific distance between the wall and her bed. A small mirrored perfume tray, or makeup tray he really didn't know which, sat on her vanity table. Two different perfume bottles rested there along with a gray shade of brown nail polish, and different types of long golden tubed lipsticks.

Out of curiosity he picked up one of the small tubes and took off the cap. The color came into view as he turned the bottom, seeing a deep shade of red. Such a damn contradiction with her sweet disposition to friends, and rejectment of what both her and Cassie could do. He put it back and turned halfway away before groaning and grabbing a perfume. His imagination took over - improbably rediculous - taking him to a beach somewhere faraway and warm, the sun set casting pinks and purples everywhere. The saltyness of the waves and the sweetness of some type of subtle flower that only peaked in smell when the stars started becoming visible one by one...

Shoving the cap back on, he put it back, feeling his stomach leap up into his throat. If he was caught like this, how was he to explain it? He practically ran from the room, keeping light on his feet, looking like an idiot and feeling like one, too. He got to the top of the stairs and took a breath. The smell of the perfume was still in his nose and he rubbed it, blowing out air.

Letting the sounds guide him, he timidly walked around the corner into the kitchen where all the girls were doing dishes. There was no laughing now. Just the solid pressence of female energy that he was soaking in too much of, leaving him light headed and breathing hard.

The dishes clanked as Cassie scrubbed them, Diana helping to dry them and Melissa was chatting away about some school project being their last of the year, putting them away. Like she could feel him looking on, her gaze moved to him from over her shoulder. The small shirt she wore, very plain, hung slightly to the side exposing more skin on her shoulder. Her small drawstring shorts, looking as if they were something she worked out in, tenderly touched over her backside and the tops of her thighs. Her hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail, shorter wisps of hair had fallen out in her sleep. She'd been wearing it since the time she'd come down from her thirty minute nap, and he was just now noticing?

Maybe because he hadn't been around her this long since being at his grandfather's?

Her eyes narrowed at him, asking him what was wrong without saying the words, the other two none the wiser.

Like a punch to the gut, that single look...

Diana.

Diana, who he butted heads with even worse than with Faye, because at least Faye would admit defeat or simply not care enough to keep fighting. But Diana could go round after round and not be tired; not until her point was across. Diana, who wanted to learn about him and hadn't even made a choice of forgiving him or not, because it apparently didn't matter to her. All his thinking for the past week, and maybe even longer if he really let himself go that far back to when he'd started warming up to her, had been frusterating as hell. An ever-present sense of confusion and a grueling state of disturbance.

He wanted to get a full nights rest without worrying about them, about _her_. Wondering what she was doing. Wondering if she was still upset over that guy she'd left them for - left herself for. His mouth went dry and his throat felt tight and he felt like he'd been put under some spotlight making him way too warm for comfort.

An image had been waiting to show itself in the moments his mind became blank, which was why he was constantly having to move around and distract himself. It came up like a slap to his face. Her curled into herself, huddled in the corner of his grandfather's couch. Laying that blanket over her, remembering how it had been so hard to keep from being inappropriate and brushing the hair away from her face.

He had fallen asleep watching between her and the fire, a granted gift he'd felt he'd been given in those lucid moments before he'd actually fallen asleep. To see her so restful settled something inside of him, the slow rising and falling of her chest as she slept. Her mouth opening in the slightest as she fell into a deeper sleep state, with the fire popping and crackling, the glow still seen behind his eyelids when they'd finally closed. That image of her had imprinted into his brain. Jesus, he'd been avoiding it; keeping himself from admitting it existed and just as he'd known before, avoiding things only made them worse. Things _always_ had a way of coming back.

She stopped right before him, those eyes of hers filled with honest concern. "Jake?" Her voice was too soft; too tender. Like a caress over his skin and she might as well have actually ran her hand down his chest. "Jake? You're scaring me. You're pale..."

_Shut up_, he wanted to tell her.

She had completely blindsided him, and he knew that was why he was so pissed off; so helplessly upset and sick in his stomach over it.

He liked her; had feelings for her and he hadn't even seen it coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Hello! Happy Holidays! Sorry for the delay, as you all well know, it's the Holiday season, so a lot has been happening. Very little time for the computer, but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the absense? Between Christmas and New Years, I've been able to get a night to fix up this chapter and get it posted. On to the next chapter after this! (I'm hoping to get the next one out before the year is done) In this chapter, I decided to bring a little lightness into their lives, only if for a night. ;)

(I also had an awesome thought of Jake and Diana spending Christmas together and inviting Cassie over since she'd be alone too. Jake sipping eggnog spiked with rum on the couch with Charlie Brown Christmas playing in the background making fun of the crap he didn't notice as a kid as the girls decorate a tree and Cassie going to bed early and Diana making excuses to snuggle up with Jake on the couch with Frosty the Snowman playing as she sleeps and Jake finding simularities between him and Diana's relationship with a cartoon snowman and I just have a lot of feels for this show/this couple I'm stopping 'cause I'm so dumb. Sorry, not sorry.)

* * *

Shut up,_ he wanted to tell her._

_She had completely blindsided him, and he knew that was why he was so pissed off; so helplessly upset and sick in his stomach over it._

_He liked her; had feelings for her and he hadn't even seen it coming._

**Chapter Ten: _Midnight City_**

He was about ready to walk in and pull the damn girl out of class when he finally saw her walking out, shuffling papers between in her binder as she walked forward. Other kids were doing the same, though most of them screaming and yelling and jumping all over the place. It was too bad the girls, and even Adam, couldn't be as excited as the rest of the idiots in the school. Because while they were still teenagers, they had the responisibilities of adults.

In midstep her head lifted and her features went from one emotion to the next, her legs slowing as she grew closer.

He had been there the day before as well.

It was just Wednesday night when he'd left after cooking a meal at her house, Melissa declaring to spend the night leaving him to follow Cassie home. And that was exactly where him and Cassie had put some things together. The secret Diana held plagued him like no other, and he was determined to find out what exactly her and Cameron had been so adament about keeping away from him and the rest of them. Now it was only a matter of time until he actually brought it up. Which was only partly why he'd been standing outside her school, waiting for her at the end of the day.

Wednesday night, he'd brought it up with Cassie, hoping for a further opinion than the ones he'd come up with all on his own.

"Well, if it's not about the circle, and it's something about you, do you think it could be because you could ruin some important event?" Cassie had asked him, standing on her porch as he faced her on the walkway in front of it.

Jake shrugged, shaking his head in absolute frusteration over the whole thing. "Or they're trying to avoid an event?" He blew out air through his mouth, the cold night allowing him to see his own breath. It was nearly summer, yet the nights were still freezing.

"Maybe you hurt someone and they're trying to prevent it?"

"Or someone hurts me."

It was just a suggestion, but as Cassie's blond head turned, so did Jake's and they stared at eachother. Both of them knew the answer, but Jake couldn't find the words to actually say it.

Cassie shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. "Could it- Could you...die?"

Thursday afternoon had consisted of Jake waiting outside the school, inside of his truck instead of out of it like he was now. If she had to be at work, then he was going to be there if no one else could, and since Cassie held her own job, and with Faye's absense, Melissa had been following her around as of lat, so he felt he was the last viable option to-

"I told you not to babysit me like this. You look like-" She stopped herself as she finally reached him, looking around them at the few guys and girls who'd caught them and were watching with growing interest.

He wanted to ask her what exactly she thought he looked like, but thought better of it. "I parked under the shade at least. I'm hidden enough." She gave him a face that made him turn away before he smiled too wide, opening the passenger truck door. He wasn't sure what it was that changed the fact that she used to annoy the hell out of him. Or maybe he knew exactly why she had turned from annoying to entertaining. "I told you before I left Wednesday night that if you were working, then I'd be lurking."

"Like a creep," she muttered before sitting up in the truck.

He glanced up just in time to see Cassie and Melissa give a small wave, more Cassie than Melissa, who was still confused and conflicted about having seen him parked outside the school just the day before. Diana mentioned it when he got inside, starting up the engine.

"Who cares?" He asked her flatly, putting the truck into gear.

Ethan had listened while Jake talked, explaining with a lame excuse as to why Jake was around for the second day in a row. But without much acceptance in his voice, Ethan seemed too tired to argue his hanging around Diana. Adam still wasn't talking to anybody and though it had only been two days since the last time anyone had seen Adam, it was leaving everyone on edge. Even himself. But Ethan looked like he was taking the brunt of it, dark circles under his eyes and a lack of an attention span. Diana practically hovered over him when he was actually around, aimlessly doing chores and picking up random items. Even waiting on tables and then leaving as soon as the customer left. He was practically a ghost.

Jake sat at the bar, eating the basket of french fries he'd ordered just to have something to snack on while Diana moved about the floor and behind the counter. His gaze would drift between her and everyone else, including the doors he could see and the windows that were in view. His whole body practically hummed, anticipating what was to come, and hoping that it wouldn't.

"You should try smiling," she said to him while walking back behind the counter, pouring ice water into a new glass which clanked against it as it filled.

He shoved a fry into his mouth and talked over it. "What?"

With a small smile of her own, she peeked around them at different areas just over his shoulders. "Believe it or not, you have girls staring at you. It wouldn't hurt to make friends. Get passed some of the old rumors?"

"I don't give a shit about rumors."

With a huff she put the pitcher of water back under the counter and stared right at him when she said, "And believe it or not, a smile looks good on you". At the last second before she walked away, he opened his mouth to show the chewed food on his tongue and she grimaced. "You're impossible," she muttered while walking away again.

"Likewise." His eyes followed the movement of her hips, swishing as she hurried to a table. The sound of her voice was too low to make out what she was saying to the people eating, but he could hear the bubbly tone of it. As he turned back, his thoughts were interupted by a face next to him which was smiling timidly. Like someone wanting to pet a cute dog, but not sure if it would bite or not.

He would.

"Uh, Jake? Do you- do you remember me?"

_Jesus, really? _

He shook his head once for a _no_, staring down into his basket of half eaten fries, hoping she wouldn't do something crazy like ask him out. In the past, he might've thrown out some witty remark, leaving her with a wink or a smirk, but now he was between rejecting her before she even had a chance of saying anything. In the past, he'd been amused by the few girls who had been brave enough to approach him. Now, all he felt was embarrassment.

"Oh, well I was in your Biology class Junior year. You helped me on a quiz?" The only thing he could remember about Biology, or science in general was that he was good at it. So good that Mr. Johnson had held him back after class to help some of the other students who were struggling. That was, when he actually showed up to school. He couldn't remember tutoring this specific girl even if he tried, but he didn't want to be rude at the same time. Nodding, he made brief eye contact before glancing around them. Before he could find Diana, the Biology girl was talking again, pulling his attention. "That test let me pass the semester and I didn't have to take it over again. I just wanted to say thank you. I mean, I know it's meaningless now, and you told me not to tell anyone you'd tutored me because Mr. Johnson made you stay after school with me-" He tuned her out the moment he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Diana eyed the girl more than she did him, a thoughtful crease between her eyebrows.

"...so thanks."

Jake looked at the girl, pausing on the color of her hair. It was a very light brown, curled and held back by some small clip things. Her eyes were wide and weren't on his for longer than the half of a second at a time out of nervousness. It was...sweet.

"You're welcome."

She went to speak again, but he took the opportunity to turn back to his fries, shoving three into his mouth at once, dusting the salt from his fingertips and she took that as her que to leave. A heavy sigh came as he settled back, his shoulders caving in just a bit, not wanting to be bothered again. She was sweet, but she wasn't-

"You'd be a lot more approachable if you actually smiled at them."

"Which is why I don't."

Diana's own smile had him staring at her mouth until she turned away, bustling to get more waters out to the tables.

When she came back around the counter, she dropped a glass she was about to fill and it shattered.

The resturant went quiet from the startling noise, all but the kitchen, and Diana instantly apologized to everyone around the tables. Jake was already up, heading back from the storage room after grabbing the broom and dust pan. Her hands reached for the broom and he gave it to her, bending down to pick up larger shards, holding the pan so she could sweep up as much of it as possible.

"That was a dumb move," she said mostly to herself.

"You work in a resturant. It's bound to happen."

"Everything okay?" Jake glared up at Wesley, the new graduate of Chance Harbor, due off to State in the fall. His unnecessary hand touched Diana's arm when he leaned his head over her shoulder to inspect the small mess.

"Balancing problems, Wesley?" Diana was quick to deflect what Jake asked before Wesley really had time to think about it, but he took his hand back regardless.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she rushed. "I wasn't paying attention and I dropped the glass."

He smiled at her. "Hey, it happens."

Jake stood to full height, his glare not lessening even when Wesley caught him; even when Diana caught him.

He shifted on his feet under Jake's scrutiny. "Um, I'm gonna get table six their food."

After a beat or two, Jake lowered again, letting Diana sweep the rest into it. Her voice low and rushed, he already knew this was an arguement neither of them were going to be right about. "I know we're all looking out for eachother, Jake, but you gotta stop acting like everyone's a suspect."

"Everyone's a suspect until proven innocent."

"Wes asked me yesterday when I got my coat from the back if we were dating."

Jake's back stiffened. "You and I?" He waited for more of explanation, but one wasn't coming. "So?" He snapped in impatience.

"So, I corrected him, but you acting like he's a natural born killer is obviously being taken the wrong way. He doesn't know why you're looking at him like that." And apparently, neither did she. Sure, Wesley was a suspect of sorts, but it was mostly that he just didn't like the guy. Not only that, but anytime he was around Diana, he couldn't keep his grubby mitts to himself. "He doesn't know what's going on, so basically... You basically seem like-"

Her words cut off when Jake stood, towering over her by a little less than half a foot.

"Like..." He waited for her to continue.

Blinking a few times, she seemed to gain her voice again and corrected herself. "Like a jealous boyfriend."

Slowly, Jake tilted his body around her, his arm brushing against her as he jerked the contents from the dust pan into the trashcan under the counter.

"What the hell does Wesley Richards care?" He remembered Wesley Richards. A couple of grades under his own. Some obvious jock with obvious good grades to go with obvious looks and an even more obvious well-rounded family with corporate connections to big cities.

The guy was a tool wrapped in a pretty little boy-next-door ribbon.

Her throat moved as she swallowed, lashes lifting to peer up at him. She was nervous, and that was a good thing. So long as she was nervous, she was affected by him. Uncharacteristically patient, he waited for a reply.

Her voice seemed a whole octive lower than it had been just a minute before. "I don't know. I just didn't like being asked."

With a scoff, he stepped back from her. "Town's resident bad-boy cramping your style, Meade?" The ghost of a grin came across her mouth and he frowned at her in confusion. "Why're you smiling?"

"It's just been a while since any of you have acknowledged that I'm a Meade..." He watched her grin fall, the spark in her eyes fade as she became serious again. "I didn't want it spreading around. It was more that I was worried I'd cramp _your_ style."

When light poured into his vision, he squinted towards it, distracted by the response he'd been about to give. Adam came into view along with a taller person right behind him. When the face was noticable, fragments collided together, memories clashed, some sort of eruption went off in his brain that shot all the way down into his fists; the burn in his knuckles for the lust to come in contact with something hard at a fast pace.

And that very face recognized him too, though it seemed to be in much different spirits than his own.

"Well, if it isn't one of the hunters..."

Diana spun around, her side hitting against Jake when she backed up seeing who it was.

"The fu-"

"Now, now... Not in front of the lady."

"Adam?" Diana's voice was low, as if she were trying to keep Jake or the other one from hearing it.

Slight recognition filled Adam's eyes before they glazed over with an indifference towards her that had Jake glancing down, just to see her pained expression. He should have known with Adam acting as he had been, that his snake-like ways would land him a snake charmer.

"Armstrong, was it?" Kline asked him, his pressence came with a rattling in Jake's head. "Couldn't finish me the first time, so you decided to follow me here?"

With a difficulty, Jake finally spoke, though it was through his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard this place had the best grilled salmon in town," he shrugged as he stood before the counter, thankfully not moving behind it. "I got hungry."

"You need to go."

"A threat already? Come now, I thought we were passed that?" Kline lowered his voice then. "You tried to kill me, I tried to kill you... We're over it, right?"

"Why are you here, Kline?"

His smirk turned to Diana and Jake faught against himself to keep his hands off of her; his every instinct telling him to push her behind him. If he showed any further interest in her than what might have already been seen, it was only a matter of time before it was used against them. Showing a weakness would be the worst thing he could possibly do in front of this guy. And his greatest weakness at the moment was Diana.

"Aren't you the ever popular girl..."

Despite him trying to keep an unreadable face, Jake frowned in thought, not bothering to look at Diana. Kline's face was oddly partial to her already. Like he'd seen her before. Like he'd met her before. He seemed upset that she was even standing next to Jake. Like- Holy Hell. This was her half brother. This was John Jr.

The world was not so kind, he decided.

"Small world," Jake announced to no one in particular.

"Adam, do you know who this is?" She asked him as if he didn't know and she was about to tell him. Jake and Kline both exchanged glances to one another. Both of them knew perfectly well that Adam was well aware. Diana was being hopeful, but he was sure she knew as well.

"John Kline. Fatherless kid with dark magic... I should have put that one together." Jake berated himself for not attaching the pieces together sooner.

His birth name was John Kline, but he was obviously named after his father. Another woman wooed into the dark talents of John Blackwell.

John's leering blue eyes moved from her to Jake, then back to Diana again. His ever-present smirk when looking at her had Jake's hands trembling. He formed fists at his sides, his nails digging into his palms.

It drew John's attention to him and he almost grimaced.

"Wait, are you- My God, you're in the Circle, aren't you?"

Diana's hand reached out to Jake's wrist, her fingers feeling as though they wanted to wrap around him, but he silently pleaded her not to, and he was left with cold air when her hand fell away from him. As a member of her Circle, naturally, she would be close to him and even more so when scared. To Kline, they were raised together in a circle of witches and it was normal to be such close friends. What Kline didn't seem to know yet was that Jake hadn't been born into it, much less that close to them to begin with.

Why hadn't Adam told him this?

"Fantastic!" Kline's hands clapped together loudly, finally gaining attention from a few patrons around him. "Witch turned witch hunter, turned witch again? You left home and came back, but I don't know the story..." Doing his best to stay casual, he knew Kline wouldn't be so radical as to actually do something in front of all the eyes that watched him now. Jake walked forward, resting his hands on the counter top, hoping he looked more relaxed than on extreme edge like he was.

"You come back for revenge?"

Those blue eyes narrowed, sheer menace dripped from his voice. Keeping the sound low that he actually had to lean forward into Jake's face. "I came for my sisters and to kill the last Circle that remained in the Northwest. You just happened to be here. I guess you'd call that a three-in-one?"

His hands burned to feel Kline's face beneath his palm, to slam his temple repeatedly into the corner of the counter and watch him drop to the floor in a bloody heap.

But he knew better. The guy was almost psychic when it came to others attacking him. He thought ahead of time - ahead of plan - figuring out someone's each and every move against him so he could easily deflect it. Jake had held his own for some time when him and the True Believers were tracking him and his circle down, but he wasn't able to for long. Kline had let them capture him only to get inside the very place they took witches back to before killing them, and he'd set the place on fire, leaving his own coven behind except for one, to wipe them out. Except for one. The one they'd seen him around the most. Blackwell had two kids from three different Circles. So the one he'd taken with him had to be another Blackwell. The one who hadn't died; Colin Reed.

Witches had elements, and Kline had discovered his long before he'd discovered how to use dark magic. Which made sense now that Jake had put it all together. He was a Blackwell, and the symbol on his palm had to have been there when he'd set fire to that wearhouse. Just as it was on Diana's hand, and on Cassie's. Just as it had been on Cameron's...

His eyes went from Jake straight to Diana, and his stomach tightened.

"Nice to see you," he said to her, his voice trying to sound soothing when all it sounded like was a slithering snake. "Always a pleasure, baby sister."

"I'm not your sister," she spat at him, almost making Jake grin. He wasn't sure why he felt a sense of pride going along with how she reacted to Kline, but he knew it upset the guy even further that she wasn't so keen on being at his side. Even bloodties weren't going to work on her.

What about Cassie though?

"I'll be seeing you again," he promised before strolling out. Diana raced behind the counter and before Jake could stop her, she reached Adam.

"What are you doing?" She whispered furiously through her teeth, holding onto him like he was some life line.

Jake stood back, watching Kline who stood by the door, his long peacoat made him look too much like his father, and Jake was once again kicking himself for not putting it together sooner. But it was the unblocked jealousy written all over his face towards Adam and Diana's exchange that had Jake staring at him, taking it into account.

Adam's eyes closed. "Let go, Diana."

"You don't know what you're doing. We're all worried about you! Your dad's worried about you!"

And just like that, Ethan's voice was heard from behind them.

"Adam?" Looking over his shoulder, Jake could see Ethan had paused before trying to rush forward. "Adam!" Yanking his arm from Diana's grip, Adam was out the front door, getting a smirk from Kline which made Ethan stop in his tracks. "No," he whispered under his breath in disbelief. Ethan had caught on a lot faster than the rest of them, but then again, he'd known Blackwell when he'd been just a teenager.

"Ethan Conant, I'm guessing?"

But Jake knew better than what Kline was making it sound like. He was trying to make it seem like he knew Ethan already. Like he knew his whole life story; like he knew everything about everyone already. Jake could see the unfamiliar, faked recognition in his eyes. He had no idea. He knew about them only from what Adam was filling him in with, and Jake finally realized the one thing he had over John Kline: full information.

Adam wasn't filling in on everything, and he had to wonder why. Especially considering the skull had so obviously turned him into a very different sort of himself. So what exactly was Adam planning that the rest of them were lost on?

He mentioned this much to both Ethan and Diana in the stock room, the door closed and locked for Ethan's own state of mind.

"I'm glad you're out of school now," he told Diana. "The less places you have to be, the better."

They'd had no choice but to tell Ethan...everything.

Between finding out Blackwell was Diana's father, to what he'd done to the Circle to get the girls fertile. What happened to Charles, and Nick's second death, and how Diana and Cassie had killed Blackwell themselves. He also told information that was new to Diana as well. That when he'd been a hunter, he'd hunted down the Circles of the Eastcoast, and one that included John Kline and Colin Reed, both of which were Blackwell's offspring. And Adam who'd made a new friend with the four other Blackwell kids, and a crystal skull they had no idea how to find and get back. This much he'd been actually hoping on an answer from Ethan about.

"The Elders are the only ones who'd know, but how does Dawn have any power back?"

Jake knew nothing of having her powers taken in the first place and looking down at Diana, who sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her stomach, looked to not know either. Ethan looked at him, his eyes squinting.

"How did you know so much about them?"

"About the witches? Because it's what we do, what Isaac did. It's easier to...take someone out when you know their life stories."

Silence.

Ethan stood up from beside Diana on the couch, touching his pocket that held his phone.

"Guess I'd better find out a few things. We were all stripped of our powers the day after after the boat fire by all the Elders. If Dawn has her powers back, there's a way for me to have mine, too. I need- I need to help."

Jake said nothing, but he nodded to him, knowing Ethan could plainly see the amount of understanding he had. A thought came to mind before he reached the closed door of the stock room.

"I know I screwed up in the past, and I'm not going to make excuses for what I did, but for what it's worth..." He looked towards Ethan, seeing him staring back. "I'm sorry." With a nod from Ethan, Jake continued before he could leave. "I know I have no place to ask this, but considering what's going on, I don't want any chance of Diana being alone while the...others, are in town." Ethan seemed to know what he was going to ask before he did, crossing his arms to face Jake without the air of a child like he normally had. Ethan had always been slow, in a way. Easy to take advantage of, and Jake had done just that. He felt horrible about it now, how it all had gone about, but there wasn't going to be a repeating of the past. And how he'd left had nearly landed Ethan bankrupt.

He could have said these things, to help settle of the air between himself and Ethan, but he didn't.

"I know I don't deserve it. The trust you had in me is no longer there, but..." His voice trailed before he took a breath. "I'd like to ask for my job back."

Silence hung heavy in the room and he could feel Diana's eyes on him, her mouth opening to say something, God forbid she even try to argue it. But she remained quiet, both of them hovering on Ethan's every breath at the moment.

He blinked and grabbed for the doorknob. "You start tomorrow. Same hours as Diana. And I'll kick your ass if you try any of the same bullshit you did the last time." Jake said nothing, instead nodding to let him know the whole thing was taken and accounted for. "I'm getting everyone out of here. Why don't you two close us down for the rest of the evening? I'm going to Dawn's."

"Ok, Mr. Conant." He gave a small grin to Diana, shutting the door behind him and his voice could be heard through the hall beyond the door as he told the people they were closing.

Jake looked back down at Diana, her small smile knowing.

"What?" He snapped to her, instantly annoyed.

"That was a nice moment you two had."

With a scoff, he sat down next to her.

"I was just trying for an easier way for us to keep in numbers. Melissa should get a job with Cassie."

"You sure you won't get sick of me? You can hardly stand me as it is."

He could feel his eyebrows pull together as he looked at her. She seemed sincere and it irked him like nothing else. "Is that what you think?" The sound of his voice was casual enough, but the question itself brought a whole other string of questions with it, muddying the mess of a friendship they already had. The lines on his side were blurring and he could almost bet they were doing the same on her end.

Or so he hoped.

The door opened and the air instantly became thick with regret and a longing to slam a fist into a face. Wesley cheered, making his way to Diana, but he stopped when he saw Jake. "Um, we get the rest of the night off..." His eyes left Jake when the glare was finally brought into view for him, and Wesley's baby blue eyes shot to Diana. "Isn't that awesome? The rest of the night!"

"That's_ really_ awesome, actually. I can get home and get to sleep early."

He laughed at her as she stood, his height just the same as hers. Jake felt like patting him on the head. Or shoving said head into the wall right next to him.

"What? It's a Friday night! You should be out partying!"

"Uh, I don't do much partying anymore. Now I'm lucky if I get five hours sleep."

"You're like an old lady."

Her mouth opened at him in mock offense and he gave her what Jake guessed to be his most endearing grin. "I mean, a hot old lady. A cougar!"

Diana laughed and walked out of the room, making Jake stand up, moving to follow her out.

His voice was low so it wouldn't carry passed the door when he told Wesley, "You're an idiot."

Wesley said nothing in reply, Jake guessed he agreed.

After turning all the lights off and locking up with the spare keys Ethan had given her, Jake walked beside her to his truck, looking around them for movement. Wesley had already left ten minutes before, having some club event to get to, after he'd learned Jake would be working with them. Of course, his hours were mostly different from Diana's. As were the other two, the bartender and the cook.

"You know, that place Wesley mentioned sounded fun." She was talking about some club in the city that his second cousin's best friend owned. Or something of the like, he'd only heard Wesley say club and watched Diana's face go from unsure to interested. "You need some fun."

He looked at her when she settled in the passenger side of his truck and gave her no sign of humor.

"Fun for me is getting you home cuddled up in your comfy little bed, having sweet dreams of bunny rabbits and flowers."

She grimaced at him, her eyebrows that came together formed lines between them.

"How the hell old are the girls you've dated?"

"Watch your hands," he said, slamming the door a little harder than it needed to be. Not seeming to mind, she looked down into her purse, fishing out her phone to check it when he got in on the other side.

"You didn't answer my question."

They'd pulled onto the main road, his brights on so he could see the sides of the pavement they drove on. He wasn't taking any chances of not being able to see anything. "What question is that?"

"How old are the girls you've dated?"

With a shrug, he actually answered her without some change-of-subject witty reply. "Couple years younger, few years older. But I don't think it would be considered actual dating."

"Gross."

"You asked."

"You've never wanted to date someone? You know, dates? Movie and dinner? Walk her home? Kiss at the door?"

Rapidly growing uneasy by the second, he shifted in his seat as he drove. "I've never met someone who I felt I wanted to see and hang around everyday."

"Everyone meets _someone_. You'll meet your someone and then you'll be proven wrong on all your misconceptions on what a relationship is actually like."

"Really..." He made sure the sarcasm wasn't lost in the sound of his voice. When he pulled onto her street, he couldn't help the question that lingered there, burning on his lips. "Is that what you found with Grant?"

She was completely silent until he turned off the truck, unbuckling himself though he didn't bother getting out. He truly wanted to hear her response. He hardly noticed Cassie's car that was parked in front of Diana's on the other side.

"It's what I thought I had with Adam. What I thought I could have had with Grant, but...the timing's never been right with either of them. Grant was as close to something normal as I could get to, and I guess I kind of latched onto him really fast because of it." He looked at her, seeing her picking at the nail polish on her fingernails. "It's my own fault. I'm not as exciting as Cassie is for Adam, and I'm not stable enough for Grant."

Before he could say anything to her, she pulled the handle and opened the door, sliding out just as he got his own door open.

"Who's staying the night?" He asked her, watching as she unlocked her door. When it opened, she started saying something but the sound of giggling drowned her words. Jake quickly stepped up, walking in right behind her, and closing the door to lock it. He knew that sound. It was Faye.

"Hello?" Diana called out, not bothering to mask the fact that she was highly confused.

Two girls came out, Faye made a face when she saw Jake there, but Melissa bounded down the steps, grabbing Diana's hand.

"We're doing something crazy tonight. Faye and I made a pact, and we're sticking to it. All four of us."

"All four of who," Jake asked, trying to get answers from a bunch of rowdy, girly teenagers. Cassie peered at the top of the stairs, giving Jake an apologetic grin.

"Girls only, Jake. You can leave," Faye waved her hand after flipping her newly curled dark hair over her shoulder.

"We've been staying in numbers lately, Faye." Instead of giving an annoyed glare to Diana, Faye's eyes brightened as well as the rest of her face. "Oh! That makes Jake the designated driver then! Good call, Di."

Jake could see the disapproval of the nickname on Diana's face as Faye tugged her to the stairs. "Just where the hell do you plan on going, which you're not, by the way."

Melissa finally looked at Jake, her sneer not wavering in the least. Even with him glaring down at her. "Out," she said to him plainly, watching Faye head up the stairs to leave the job of getting Diana upstairs to Melissa. He had a sharp feeling that came over him to pull her out of Melissa's reach.

"Let's go dancing or something." Faye suggested, leaning on the banister over the entryway.

"There's no where to go dancing around here, Faye." Despite her having said that, Diana actually looked slightly interested in where they were going with all of it. As any normal girl would, but they weren't normal. He didn't know how many times he'd have to constantly remind them of this before it finally got across.

"Ugh! The town we live in!" Faye shook a fist to the ceiling in over dramatics, looking back at Cassie who was actually almost laughing at the whole scene.

Jake realized he was on his own with this and squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily. He pinched the brim of his nose, hating to admit to himself the fact that this was the one time he actually wished Adam was around. At least he'd have someone else not approving. When a hand touched his wrist, trying to pull his hand from his face, he knew exactly who's eyes he'd see.

Diana smiled softly up at him, her eyes trying to coax him along with that gentle grin of appriciation.

He forced himself to recoil and she let her hand fall, turning away from him as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. Faye noticed their small interaction, eyeing Jake rather than to stare at Diana.

He knew she saw. Just by that small move, he'd made himself obvious and apparent to her.

She knew.

"Wait!" Diana called out, thankfully pulling everyone's attention, but he wasn't thankful the moment she spoke. "I know someone who's cousin's friend owns a nightclub. It's a Friday night. We could get there by ten or eleven depending on how fast we can get ready and leave. We'll dance until it closes and be home before the sun."

"Perfect!" Melissa practically screamed, looking up to Faye who was looking apprehensive.

"Who?"

"Wesley Richards."

"Wesley Richards? As in quarterback, captain of the football team, Wes?" Faye's grin grew, looking to Jake who probably looked about as thrilled about the name as Faye was at seeing he'd walked into Diana's house right behind her. "Well?" She threw a hand out to Diana, suggesting action from her. "Get to callin'."

With a quickness, Diana reached into her purse and dialed a number he knew was going to be Wesley's.

"Hello?" He called out impatiently. "Does no one remember the fact that we've got witches trying to kill other witches? And you girls wanna get dressed up like some bad Britney Spears video and go dancing at some club that plays Bieber Bros and Justin Jonas?! Are you fu-"

"Wesley? It's Diana...yeah! Hey, I have a couple of friends interested in dancing tonight...is that offer still up?"

He had no idea how he'd gotten pulled into this. He was about ready to yank his hair out. When she had gotten off the phone, a text came through for directions and all the girls ran upstairs to get dressed and ready. All but Diana who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You need to get out too, Jake."

He groaned. "Just...go get dressed. Let's get this night over with."

With a fast kiss to his cheek, making him jerk with the movement, Diana was up the stairs just as fast as the girls had went. Faye's voice carried down, talking about how she'd brought a few different outfits and something Melissa had. Diana mentioned Cassie borrowing something. _"I have plenty of tiny dresses that could fit you."_ She had told her as they walked into her room. Something about showing off her legs was said and Jake had practically ripped the banister from the stairs at the very thought, still trying to reason with them while they giggled and talked over him.

He was nonexistent.

He groaned at the kitchen island, his leather jacket laying on the counter in front of him. It seemed like a distant memory ago that Cameron had shown up, claiming to be his one and only child he'd have in the near future. A week ago, Diana had left with him to his grandfather's, quickly warming the strange, isolated, old man's heart.

How rapidly things had changed...

It was a good fourty minutes before they finally came down. Faye was first, causing him to sit up as she pulled out a stool next to him, her heels high enough to allow her to sit down easily as a means to keep off her feet. The dress she wore was black. It had sleeves, though it was some type of mesh, see-through thing allowing to see her bra through it easily. She looked really good, and he told her so.

"Wow, not what I thought I'd hear from you, but thank you. Future reference though? Maybe say it without the depressed tone and face to match?"

"This isn't what I wanted to be doing on my Friday night."

"It's the least you could do for trying to kill us, right?"

He looked to the ceiling before looking at her. "There she is. I was wondering when your other self would make an appearence."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to be the next Blackwell?"

He held his breath a moment, not quite comprehending that his thoughts were being said out loud to him, in Faye's voice nonetheless. Obviously, the moment she'd caught wasn't going to go without being brought up. It was probably worse that this was Diana; someone she'd always had some sort of self-competition with.

"I mean, all who's left is Melissa. Unless you're counting Nick's relationship with her part of your own plan?" After a short pause, she went on. "Seriously, Jake. I thought better of you."

"And you've never given anyone the chance to think better of _you_."

Her face dropped, the whole appearence thing going to shit because she'd been trying to mask what she felt. But she'd never been good at it, so it wasn't about to start right here. "I was pissed off with Cassie, but Diana? It's _Diana_, Jake. How far do you even think you have a chance with her?"

He should have known Faye would see his insecurities, she always did. Because her own matched his as well. Only difference was that Faye never felt much guilt.

"Didn't take long for you to get weakened by Cameron's words, huh? Let me fill you in on something though, Diana will never go for someone like you. You're too messy. She likes 'em cute, sensitive, romantic and non-criminal. You don't fit into _any_ of those things."

Melissa's heels clacking against the floors as she walked up to them.

Standing, Faye adjusted herself and walked out. The sound of her heels receding as she did. When they became quieter, he settled, feeling absolutely defeated. Everything he thought was said out loud to him, making them all the more real.

"You have feelings for Diana, don't you?" And even after he'd been so damn rude to Melissa, she still tried to help in that sympathetic tone he could hardly stand.

He shook his head, mostly to himself. "Do I make it that obvious?"

Guess she wasn't the only one trying here...

"No, but Faye does."

He had only one question to ask. "Does she know?" Knowing perfectly well that he meant Diana, Melissa shook her head.

"I don't think she does. She's not stupid though, Jake. She'll catch onto it eventually."

The way she sounded made it seem like she was implying something. But he had no idea what it was.

"And then what?"

A shrug came from her tiny, bare shoulder. In a navy blue strapless dress that hugged her small hips. "And then being friends is gonna be difficult?"

He nodded, understanding though he really wanted to just drop the whole thing at that point. Talking about it anymore made him more uncomfortable than he normally felt. "I told you before, I don't want to be friends. I'm not like the rest of you."

"Yeah, you are. Or you wouldn't have gotten a job to be around Diana."

"Does she see it that way?"

"Not yet, but she asked us why we thought you wouldn't rather work with Cassie. She thinks it's because you feel guilty over Cassie and Adam having to end things to save your life."

Ah, that again. He said nothing about it and Melissa stared at him from the middle of the room.

"So, you _did_ get a job there to be around her." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, much less to Melissa. "I took one for the team."

She grinned knowingly at him and he grunted, letting his head fall forward.

He could hear Melissa chuckling as she left the kitchen.

An hour and a half and Wesley had met them in the back parking lot of the resturaunt on the other side of the corner where the club boomed. Lights outside the two story club lit the sky, the front entry jam packed with hoards of people. "Oh, Jake..." He'd tried to sound more surprised than unpleasently so, and Jake only wanted to tell him it was mutual for him. He didn't want to be there just as much as Wesley didn't want him to be. They'd taken Diana's father's car, Cassie sitting in the front with him in some little white number that was indeed, rather short. Her hair was straightened like it normally was, but her eyes had some smokey looking color around it, bringing out the intensity of her gaze. He wanted so badly to tell her to change. To have them all change. Preferably into some jeans and a baggy tee shirt. That was until Diana had come into view from behind her, with some deep purple thing that showed way too much leg and far too much pushed up cleavage. Her makeup was extremely light, her eyelashes long and full and pretty much the only thing besides the nude lipstick on her mouth to match her shoes. Her hair was down and curled tightly, bouncing around her shoulders.

He wanted to have enough hands to drag them all back to Diana's dad's car and shove them into the trunk, driving them that hour and a half all the way back home to Chance Harbor where they'd be forced to stay. But even so, he knew this was kind of a safer place to be. Around a city with a bunch of people everywhere. They could be taken from their homes a lot more simply. And in any case, they would have ended up doing something extreme had he refused. At least this way, he could be around if something were to happen.

"Ready to go?" Wesley said to them, offering his arm to Diana which she took.

Melissa, still trying to get into his good graces without his permission, grabbed onto Jake's arm to have him help steady her. It was either push her off or help her along and he chose the latter. Cassie walked with Faye, the two of them increasingly becoming closer and closer, despite all the odds against them. He supposed it was due to their likeness in having nothing in common anymore. That thing in common once being himself.

When they reached the doors, Wesley pounded on it five times in a certain rythm, turning to face them all. "Now, they check ID's with the bouncers at the front, so you're good on not getting checked at the bars. There's two on either side of the club. It gets crowded, so be careful. I'll be inside too, so..." He looked at Diana specifically, but made sure to look all the girls in the eye. "Save me a dance!" Faye cocked an eyebrow, biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation. Her excitement could probably be seen from space.

"Any problems, come find me or Tony. He's always in the back where the VIP tables are. That's my cousin's best friend. I know him. You have any problems and can't find me, go straight to the back where he is. He'll take care of you." The door finally opened, the sound pounding out like it had been contained and finally was released. A huge man with a bald head and a black shirt peered around them, his eyes hitting every one of the girls until he turned a small sneer on Wesley. Wesley patted his shoulder, but took it off when the man shifted his weight, straightening even more. "This here's Mike. He's nice. Aren't you, Mike?" The man didn't move, nor did he blink. Wesley frowned a bit before forcing a smile on his face again. "Other than that, have fun!"

Faye reached between Diana and Cassie to grab Melissa's hand, passing by Mike after giving a kiss on the cheek to Wesley who looked more than pleased. Cassie shrugged to Diana who'd frowned at her, both of them taking each others hands. Jake's hand reached out to Diana just as she turned to him, raising it as if she were about to grab him as well. It made them both pause for a second, staring at eachother, but Jake quickly recovered, pushing his mouth against her hair over her ear.

"You need to stay within distance of my vision. I mean it. I don't need you getting drugged and taken away where none of us can find you."

She turned her head slightly, a smile on her mouth which he stared at as she spoke.

"Then maybe you should dance with us."

Cassie eyed them, smiling delicately to Jake before she smiled even brighter to Diana. His one confidant was being taken hostage by her teenage rebellion.

He let Diana pull him along until a hard hand hit his stomach, stopping him from walking any further.

"ID?"

Wesley grabbed Jake's shoulder, looking at Mike directly.

"He's with me, he's ok."

Mike took a second longer before actually letting him go ahead. Jake jerked his shoulders, re-adjusting his jacket before walking inside. Diana reached out for his hand again, but he made a gesture, telling her to go along. Cassie waved quickly at him, the four of them already dripping one by one into the crowd. And holy shit was it crowded.

"Thanks," he said quickly to Wesley, peering at the shorter guy with his dress shirt on and super tight jeans.

Wesley only smiled, patting Jake's back. "Let's get a couple drinks, huh?"

"Not for me, I'm driving."

"Ah, designated driver, eh?" Jake looked around them, getting bumped by a couple of girls who took a bit longer in passing him to get to the bar to smile up at him. "For such a good looking guy, you don't seem to care for attention."

Jake said nothing, but he gave a small grin. He was trying, at least.

"Well, let's get_ me_ a drink then, and you some water..."

* * *

Her hips dipped, Cassie's head fell back. Faye's hands moved down her stomach to her hips, and Melissa's shoulders swayed. All three of them finally getting into a song after only two had played. It took a little while to get into the atmosphere of the place. The warmth, the smell of hot bodies, the grinding and everyone touching. But the girls found their own little spot, mouthing words to the songs they knew and getting into the feel of the beat. Everything around them vibrated beneath their heels.

"I'm already sweating!" Cassie yelled over the music into Diana's ear.

"I know!" She answered back. She was sure she'd be deaf by morning. "I can't even smell my own perfume anymore!"

"I'm thirsty!" Melissa yelled right on que, and Faye seemed to have already taken note on what they were talking about.

She leaned forward then, grabbing at any one of their hands she could first, which happened to be Diana's. After a moment, she let them go. "Let's get some damn drinks!"

"Woo!" Melissa cheered on, holding onto Diana's shoulders as Faye worked to maneuver them through the crowd. It was so packed, she doubted they'd ever find eachother again if they got split up, so she was sure to check behind her, seeing Cassie was holding onto Melissa just as she was holding onto Diana. They all piled against the bar, backside against stomach, and stomach against stomach. Uncomfortable, but reasonable. Faye was getting irritated that her looks weren't enough to get her service, so she lowered her chin, her eyes focusing on one bartender in particular. They were hustling around eachother, men and women. When he dropped his drink in the middle of filling it, his head turned towards her and he walked over robotically. She was using her solo magic to get them served, and for once, Diana didn't feel any protests rising in her throat. She smiled to Faye, though she wasn't looking at her.

"What can I get you?" The man asked Faye in particular.

"We'd all like shots. Vodka."

"Lemon drops!" Melissa squealed.

Faye nodded to the shorter girl, grinning back at the bartender. Fluttering her lashes, though it wasn't needed. "Oh, lemon drops..." All four of them had decided on paying their own ways, so with a lift of her wrist, Diana had her clutch in hand. It was nude and matched her pumps, the strap around her wrist secured in case she were to drop it. She pulled out money, putting down her share just as Cassie and Melissa did the same. Faye waited until all four shots were down before putting her money there too. The guy took it, winking to Faye before leaving, turning back to the mess he'd left with the plain expression as to not knowing how it had happened.

All four of them laughed, clinking shot glasses.

"To being some damn sexy witches!" Melissa yelled out over the music. It didn't matter. No one could hear them. They all cheered in unison, taking down the shots with ease. They were both sweet and sour, making the girls grin and look around at eachother. "One more..." Melissa said with a huge smile, causing Cassie to laugh at her. Cassie looked reluctant to any more being taken, but she didn't say anything to it. They all shot back another before deciding to squeeze through the gyrating bodies, continuing to dance as the high from the alcohol came.

It must have been a good hour later before she finally saw Jake. Diana grabbed Melissa's hand, pulling her along since they'd lost Faye and Cassie somewhere in the crowd. They'd all four been dancing with some guys when Melissa had urged Diana on to get another drink, and it sounded like a good idea to her. This was about to be her fifth shot, and she was deciding lemon drops might be one of her favorites.

"You look like a loner," Diana said into Jake's ear, making him jerk around to meet her face to face. He took in her flushed appearence and almost scowled, looking to Melissa.

"Where're the other two?"

"Dancing," Diana answered for her, looking down at his glass. "What're you drinking? You're supposed to be driving."

He lifted the glass, swivling the clear liquid inside. "Which is why I'm drinking water. Maybe you should do the same."

She shook her head _no_, grinning at him until she saw some bleach blond head peer from around him. Melissa stood behind her, trying to get to the bar to gesture a bartender over to her. The girl - woman - gave a small glare to Diana, looking her up and down. Her hand came off of Jake's shoulder she hadn't noticed was there until it dropped. "Oh, sorry," Diana quickly apologized. "I didn't know I interupted."

"Who're you?" Diana's eyebrows shot up, looking to Jake who looked mildly annoyed. The woman was obviously older than herself, but not by much. A ton of red lipstick on her mouth and fake eyelashes, along with some fake breasts to match in a red dress that looked like it was formed to fit her body. She was beautiful, and another woman who could be mistaken easily as her twin, in a black dress, stood next to her, chatting up Wesley who's eyes were on Diana, his smile growing when she spotted him.

She hadn't realized in coming here, that there would be women who'd notice just how handsome Jake was. She hadn't thought ahead of flirting with some guys and dancing and going home after a fun night outside of crazy-town. The fact that Jake was being talked to, bothered her. But what could she do? It wasn't her place to tell him to be careful that John Jr. could have possibly sent some beautiful demon from the deepest parts of Hell, to flirt with Jake and lure him somewhere to kill him.

Or was it?

"Sorry," she said again to the girl this time, a mock smile on her face. Jake stilled when she leaned against him, her chest touching his shoulder so she could be able to get her mouth near his ear without being overheard. "Be careful. John could have gotten anyone to infultrate us somehow, and since he saw you today, you could be first on his list."

He turned slightly, not much bother shown in his eyes. "Don't worry about it. She's just a regular girl, bored in a club."

She wanted to argue the _girl_ part. This was a woman. A woman on the prowl.

"Who happened to come right up to you and want to fend me off?"

"She thinks you're competition. Of course she wants to fend you off. Have you seen you?"

Diana paused for a moment, not sure how to compute that in her hazed head. "Why would she choose _you_? There's literally a hundred other guys in here!"

Jake's frown turned more towards her then, the girl behind him becoming impatient, sipping at her drink from the black straw that was inside of it. That same color of lipstick was smeared on Jake's glass she noticed then. Had he let her have a sip of his water at some point? She grimaced.

"Am I that unattractive?"

"What?" Now she was confused. Between what he'd thrown out meant to be a compliment, and being drunk, and the girl's mouth which was on Jake's glass...

"Why would she choose me? That's what you asked. So now I'm asking, am I that unattractive that she wouldn't want to talk to me?" But he didn't seem upset that she'd said it. He looked...amused.

"N-No! I'm just- What is she doing here? It's suspicious!"

"It's not suspicious, Diana," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" She threw out with some sarcasm. She put one hand against the counter, right next to where his own was. Her other hand formed into a fist that she set against her hip. "What is it then?"

"I don't know." He stared at her from his little bar stool, the club bouncing around them. He seemed too still. Too steady for such a wild environment. "Why don't you ask yourself what it is, and let me know?"

Her arm was tapped, pulling her attention away as slow as honey dripping from a jar. When she finally turned, Melissa was offering her a shot. Melissa smiled to her as Diana grabbed the shot glass, clinking it against Melissa's and glancing to Jake who looked severely disapproving. Tipping it off to him, she shot it back feeling the burn waft into her nostrils. She coughed, setting it down against the bar top. "Jesus, what is that?" Her eyes watered, and her throat burned.

Melissa coughed as well, but she was smiling. "Cinnamon shnapps."

Diana took a moment to comprehend what was said and for some reason, it was funny to her and she laughed. She threw her head back, holding onto the counter as she felt her feet move without her concsiously doing so. A hand touched her back and she quickly calmed herself, a moan barely making it to her own ears as she settled against the large, warm hand. He looked worried and she shook her head at him.

"I'm okay." Her eyes moved from his to the woman beside him, his fingers splaying over the fabric of her dress, making her thoughts muddled.

Melissa gave no warning before pulling her along into the sea of people.

From there, things started becoming hazy. Her mind already had been, but before where she could hear the music, she was now feeling it. Like the sounds drank up through her veins and raced down to coat and cover her skin. A pair of hands grabbed her hips and she let it happen, feeling like at any moment the wind would pick her up and she'd float away. Her eyes opened to see Melissa with her arm up and around the neck of another guy. Cassie and Faye had managed to find them, but neither were with their own set of guys anymore. Faye held Cassie's hand, both of them swirving their hips from side to side.

And then something jerked her to the side, knocking her from her bliss.

Jake was there, his face stern and apointed to someone Diana couldn't see. She guessed she'd been dancing with someone he didn't like, and she was too happy to see him with her instead of that woman with the red lips and fake tits to repremand him on being rude.

She blinked slowly, smiling up at him as his mouth moved, saying something she couldn't hear. There was just no care in the world but the moment she was having right now, and she wanted it to last. There was nothing bad, and nothing hurt. Only the feeling of a lightness that wasn't granted in her everyday life. She touched her hands to his chest, willing her lips to move so she could tell him to dance with her - she wasn't even sure Jake _could_ dance, but she wanted it to happen so badly that she willed it. It wasn't hard to reach her magic, even as buzzed as she was. He frowned down at her, a grin forming on his face even though he was obviously trying to fight against it and stay angry for whatever reason. He leaned down to her ear and she could finally hear him.

"Stop using magic on me..."

Her heart nearly lept into her throat. How had he known? He could feel it obviously, but how? Was he paying that close of attention? It didn't matter. She moaned, happy he coudn't hear it since he might take it the wrong way and run away from her. Her hands moved up to his shoulders until she reached his neck and pulled herself against him. It took a moment, but his hands finally, tentively, touched her back, tightening when he became used to the contact.

She wanted so badly to be able to form a sentence. To tell him she'd wait a long time if it meant him being comfortable enough to get close to her. They were friends, after all.

Her fingers played with the hair that touched his neck, finer than she would have thought, and a lot softer.

When he pulled back, she grinned up happily at him, her eyes lazy and barely able to stay open.

"We need to get you four out of here. I think you're done for the night."

* * *

Cassie actually snorted when Jake eased her down into the car. He'd told her to watch her head and right then, she'd smacked the back of it against the side before sitting down beside Faye who was close to passing out.

She snorted, and then said, "ouch". Regardless of her being the most sober, she was still influenced and a little more goofy when she was, he found.

He made sure there were no limbs or part of her dress in the way, and shut the door, looking to Wesley who was smiling as broadly as...he didn't know.

"Thanks for helping me get them out of there."

"No problem. Not many guys you can trust with girls like this," his eyes narrowed up at Jake. "If they trust you to get this way, knowing you're the one taking them home, I guess I can trust you to get them there safely?" He was teasing, but the implication that Jake would take advantage of any of them, even jokingly, bugged him.

"Screw you, Richards."

"Right, um, okay. Well, drive safe."

Wesley started walking off when Jake grunted to himself. The guy was only being as good as a guy should be. Watching out for these girls had only recently become a responsibility of his, as well as looking out for their best interests. "Hey!" He called out to the guy, getting a nod in return. "You too."

Wesley gave a wave, taking the hint as Jake hope he'd take it. That he might not be a nice guy all around, but he was trying to... He didn't know.

He sat down in the car and started it, glancing at Diana who's eyes were barely open in the passenger seat but she had a lazy grin on her face.

"You have a good time tonight?"

She nodded, yawning after.

"Good, 'cause it's not happening again. Not for a while at least."

She sighed, "I know."

All the girls slept at Diana's. Cassie, being the ever persistant, was wobbling on her own two feet, trying to get Faye into the guest bedroom to lay her beside Melissa who'd basically crawled into the house, giggling all the way until Jake had yelled for Cassie to stay by the car with Faye and Diana. No room for patience, he grabbed Melissa by the waist and hauled her up, getting a loud squeal from her as though she were on some rollercoaster. He plopped her on the guest bed, about to tell her to stay when he realized she passed out.

"Jesus."

He peeled off her shoes and raced back down the stairs, throwing his jacket to the side of the room before walking outside. He was needing a really hot shower after this long night. Annoyed and tired from driving, and confused by the strange and quick progression that had happened until actually arriving home.

Diana was already halfway out of the car when he walked out, seeing that Cassie had managed to pull out a giggling Faye. Her hand went up, beckoning Jake to her and on a sigh, he walked up to her and stopped.

"I'm not mad at you for liking her. It's just-" She paused, forcing her hazel eyes to widen. "You're my first love, is all."

Uncomfortably, and obviously not anywhere near as gone as the rest of them, Cassie made eye contact with him and Faye giggled again, letting Cassie take her away with soothing words, reteaching her how to walk, basically.

Diana shut the door behind her, breathing heavily. "I did it."

He was almost going to laugh, but decided better of it, grabbing her slim hips and ducking down to pull her so her waist would fall over his shoulder. Lifting, she gave out a grunt as he did so, turning around to walk easily up and into her house. Halfway up the stairs, she spoke.

"You did the same thing at the club," she hiccuped like a cartoon. "Your hand was on my ass."

"I was making sure your underwear wasn't showing to the rest of the people outside the club. You made it to the doors, but then you couldn't walk."

She hiccuped again and he set her down gently onto her bed. There was low giggling down the hall, Cassie's voice heard over Faye's calling out to whomever. Diana smiled and forced her eyes open as Jake pulled off her heels. Her legs looked incredibly long in the dark purple dress she was in, her toes were red from being in the heels so long. She looked tired and half drunk and absolutely beautiful and he wanted to just leave her there and gain a piece of mind elsewhere.

"What you did for us tonight...was really nice." She was slurring all the way, but he couldn't tell if it was more from the unknown number of shots she'd taken, or if was due to her being so tired.

"You would have gone if I had or not. It was safer this way," he admitted.

"You danced with me."

"No, I lingered with you. You weren't dancing either."

"I wasn't? I thought we were dancing?" Her voice sounded intoxicatingly romantic and soft. "Next time, we'll dance."

He swallowed down a grunt at the image that unwantingly popped into his head. "There isn't going to be a next time, remember? This was your guy's last fling. It's down to business now. You all have to start getting serious again."

"I didn't even get to have a fling." She pouted.

He froze, staring down at her. Her eyes were closed, her body opened to him as if she completely trusted him.

"Mmm, not a fling. I want something to feel as exciting as a fling, though. I want to be written in the stars for someone."

"Whatever." He stood up, forcing her words away. "You taking off your dress, or what?"

She frowned as she thought, pushing herself up from her pillows, and he wasn't sure what she was trying to do. That was until she pulled the straps from each shoulder and pushed them down, revealing the same colored bra as her dress, laced, which left little to his imagination and he scrambled over her, trying to stop her actions which she'd obviously taken literally. "Wait! I meant let me leave the room first!"

"So leave," she huffed out with difficulty.

He abruptly turned, swallowing hard as his heart jammed against his chest, hearing the fabric rustling together as she pushed it off of her body. A heel fell from the bed, clunking on the floor and he nearly gasped, his whole body reacting to the sound as if the shoe had actually hit him or something. He was jittery and nervous and he gave a great breath, raising his hands to his face to rub them over his eyes.

Her footsteps could be heard, but he was too afraid to turn around. The damn girl was probably naked, parading around her room behind him and he didn't know because he was facing the half closed door. "What're you doing?"

Then a series of bumps came, one deep and then one sounding like she'd fallen onto the floor. He turned, worried, seeing that exact thing had happened.

"Jesus Chr-" He rushed to her, bending down to grab her arms, seeing her shoulders shake as she cried. Only she wasn't crying. She was laughing so hard she couldn't catch a breath. Her hair covered half of her face, the rest lying around her shoulders and chest, almost covering her bra completely. He almost thanked the Heavens that she at least was still in a bra and underwear.

Almost.

She let him pick her up and he sighed, planting her against the wall, but she sprung off of it like a cat put in water. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Her body slammed against his and he tried his damndest to keep from noting how soft she was, and how warm, and how good she looked in just a bra and tiny underwear.

"S'cold," she replied, smiling up at him as if she had some secret he didn't know about.

He grunted at her, pointing to her bed. "Get in it. I'll find you something to wear." Not looking back, he walked to her dresser and pulled the top one open. To his horror, there was lingerie and a small box of condoms on the left side. He slammed it shut, hearing her murmuring something behind him, though it didn't seem important enough for her to be louder about. He opened the next, slamming that one shut too considering it was filled with sports bras and small work out shorts.

Nothing was getting his mind off of her body at the moment.

He opened the next, feeling a flood of relief at finding shirts. He grabbed the first one, tossing it to her. She fumbled with it, half leaning towards one side of her bed.

Walking over, he grabbed her shoulder to steady her, taking the shirt to unfold it. Once he was settled that she would sit straight, he bent down and made sure to keep his eyes off of her chest. And stomach. And her thighs.

"Lift."

She did as told, understanding to lift her arms up so he could pull the shirt down over her. He stretched it down over her, trying his hardest not to let his fingers touch her skin, considering he was going to have a hard enough time getting the image of her body out of his head as it was. Her head fit through the collar, her hair mussed over her face a bit as he adjusted the shirt over her hips. It wasn't big enough to cover her entire body, but it would have to do. Her arms fell down like it had been hard to hold them up and she blew air, trying to get the hair out of her eyes. He chuckled at her, awkwardly brushing it out of her face, then lifting her heavy, long strands from beneth the shirt to fall along her shoulders and down her back.

He could barely breathe.

"Lay down."

Once again, she did as told. She must've been drunk, because even though his voice was soft, it was a demand, and she was following. If she wasn't under any influence, she would have most definetly told him to go to Hell. She fought the comforter, letting him pull it back so she could scoot under it and lay her head down. As he set it around her shoulders, flashes came back of him doing the same thing at his grandfather's house. What a difference a week made. And yet, he was pretty sure it had been there all along. Dorment, waiting for a little push, a small nudge.

The nudge had been Cameron.

The touch on his arm made him look back over at her. Brown eyes dark and looking up at him, trying hard to focus.

"I don't want you to go."

That barely breathing thing became a nonexistent thing. He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing altogether.

"Don't do anything stupid..."

Jake frowned at her, not understanding what she was saying. That was when his and Cassie's conversation came to mind. He instantly went to his knees before her, seeing her turn to keep facing him, her hand pulling back from his arm. How the hell was he supposed to go about this whole thing? He figured spitting it right out was better than saying a bunch of crap to confuse her influenced brain.

"Am I gonna die, Diana?" Her head lifted the slightest, strands of curls falling across her chest as she moved to stare at him clearly.

"Don't try to save me. Ever. Do you hear me, Diana?"

_"No_," she practically whispered, like it was too painful to speak normally."I can't promise that."

Falling back, her eyes closed again and she moaned softly.

He swallowed hard, trying to get back to the point of why he was so close to her face.

"Is that how I die? Saving you?"

She wouldn't answer, but he was sure it had something to do with it.

Damn, but it was wrong to go about it this way. To manipulate her drunken state to get her to tell him some things. He wanted to keep talking, keep asking. He wanted to know what she really felt about him.

"Night, Diana."

Forcing himself to get up and move away from her, he heard her mumble something and he stopped to turn and ask what she'd said. Her words were clearer, but she wasn't any louder. Still, he heard her like a blowhorn from a boatyard.

"It wasn't suspicion. It was jealous- I was jealous..."

"You done in here?"

Like a cat, he jumped in the air, turning to the sound of the gruffed voice. Cassie looked like death.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered, moving out of the room.

She closed the door without even bothering with a goodnight, but it didn't matter. Jake grinned to himself, feeling like something had lit him up from the inside. She had admitted to being jealous. A huge step in his book.

Now all he needed was for her to realize it and say it sober.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Someone asked if they could take this story line and do a version for Jake and Cassie, so I recommend any Cake lovers to look out for it in case it pops up! Let's all support each other and keep TSC alive! I really appriciated being asked, and if anyone else wants to do a version of their own, I'm definetly reading. This story has so many different ways it can be taken. I had the choice of pulling in or leaving out the Balcoin children, and chose to do a second season type thing with it. I had so many takes on this idea though, and would love to see any of them played out. Whether with this couple, or another (but we all know I prefer Jake/Diana).

I'm sounding repetative here, but I feel like I can never thank everyone enough not only for your initial reviews, but also the fact that you're persistant in letting me know how the story is going for you. Thank you for opening your minds to this ship, whether I had something to do with it or not. More and more are coming over to the Dake side -enter evil laughter here-. You're all patient and incredibly sweet. AND HILARIOUS, might I add! Some of those reviews had me laughing! I will eventually be bringing Cameron into the story again, I'm just not sure how and when yet. :D We're getting close to the end here.

Also, if anyone can't watch TSC and wants to, other than Netflix, they've been having marathon's of it Tuesday's on Chill Channel (network?), so check that out if you want to, or can. (I swear I've been watching going "JAKE LOOKED AT DIANA AHHHHsdfghjjhgfds, THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS IN THE CIRCLE alwkjsnvofcbfd" because I'm obviously special...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything under copyright of The Secret Circle. The places, characters, and other names belong to their original owners.**

* * *

_Forcing himself to get up and move away from her, he heard her mumble something and he stopped to turn and ask what she'd said. Her words were clearer, but she wasn't any louder. Still, he heard her like a blowhorn from a boatyard._

_"It wasn't suspicion. It was jealous- I was jealous..."_

_"You done in here?"_

_Like a cat, he jumped in the air, turning to the sound of the gruffed voice. Cassie looked like death._

_"Uh, yeah." He muttered, moving out of the room._

_She closed the door without even bothering with a goodnight, but it didn't matter. Jake grinned to himself, feeling like something had lit him up from the inside. She had admitted to being jealous. A huge step in his book._

_Now all he needed was for her to realize it and say it sober._

**Chapter Eleven: _Linger_**

_"...and you'll come face to face with the skeletons in your closet. The bad will follow you until you fall to your own death. You constantly find yourself asking if people will come to __stand at your grave and take into consideration the things you didn't do, rather than the things you've done..."_

There was no chance between waking up and sleeping where he was slowly brought out of conciousness to go over what had happened in his dream, or who was saying these things to him. His body was reacting fast to something his brain wasn't catching onto quite yet. When he saw an object moving at his face, his hands that were already there blocked it and he realized it was soft - it was a pillow. Surprise when he followed the arm up to her angry face, and Diana pulled back her fist holding the corner of the plush cushion, her elbow snapping to hit him once again.

"Wait-" He tried getting up but was hit in the shoulder, and it knocked his tired self off balance, sending him to the floor with a long groan from the impact.

"You asshole!"

She was livid and his brain, already scrambling, was trying to make sense of her anger.

He rolled, blocking the hit to his face with his forearm. It didn't hurt, but since she packed such a punch, he was thankful she hadn't grabbed the decorative glass bowl that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You took advantage of me being drunk!"

"What's going on?" He heard Cassie's voice yell from the stairs. Her quick little steps were hardly heard over Diana's hard pants from her anger.

He grabbed the pillow then, pulling on it to make her fall, but she only let go, standing over him, red in the face and balled fists at her sides.

"I didn't touch you!" He couldn't believe she had thought so, but since she was so drunk and he'd put a shirt on her, she might've only had glimpses into what had actually happened.

"What?" She asked, haulting a moment to stare down at him. Her right cheek had a lines over it from the fabric of her bed she obviously slept hard against. Her hair was mussed and her lips puffy, and he had an unwanted urge to kiss the hell out of that mouth. "I was talking about you using the fact that I was drunk and half asleep to get Cameron's secret out of me..."

He stalled. "Oh."

"Oh," Cassie also said from the side of the room at the same time.

"What were _you_ talking about?"

She didn't remember her being half naked, or how he'd put a shirt on her? Or that he'd been fighting with himself not to act on impulse and do something crazy...like kiss her forehead as she fell asleep or something? "Uh," he cleared his throat, pushing himself up off of the floor. "Nothing."

He tossed the pillow onto the couch and felt her hand hit him instead. He got a smack to the back of his head and turned his deep frown on her, raising an eyebrow. "Stop it." But an angry Jake Armstrong had no impact on her whatsoever. She didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice, nor the look he gave her. He wasn't very surprised. This was Diana, after all.

"I can't believe you manipulated me into doing that!"

He nearly rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I made you break a promise, and maybe a little bit for the way that it was done, but I'm not sorry that I found out what I deserved to know."

She took a deep breath through her nose, shaking her head at him and he was pretty sure he'd never seen her so angry, much less with himself. "I swear to God, Jake, if you come between any of us trying to save your stubborn ass for your own selfish redemption, I won't ever forgive you."

"If I were dead, you wouldn't have to worry about it." After a moment, ignoring the open mouthed look on her face, he added to it. "Me? Selfish?"

Her eyes flashed, hands launching at the pillow to raise it to hit him again. "I never thought you were so frickin' violent."

He was backing up, but she came at him, pillow over her shoulder, ready to smack it against whatever limb she could reach on him. "You bring it out in me!"

Before she was able to actually hit him, he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, determined to put an end to this little game that was getting old. He didn't want Diana angry in general, let alone only at him. Though he did find it amusing how angry she let herself get. Not to mention how red her face was, and how the wild look on her did something to him. Until she winced and let out a small whimper which made him drop her faster than his brain was able to register the reason. Her bruise was still trying to heal, showing ugly yellow against deep brown on her wrist bone, a bit of dark blue still remained in the middle.

Softly this time, he took her wrist in both of his hands, and she let him, turning it with his finger tips that moved it around to get a better look. Anger swelled in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Crazy thoughts came through his mind, making him instantly want to react to someone hurting her this way, which he knew was a rediculous response. The same he'd had days before when she'd had to physically stop him. And he'd never say it, but he was thankful she had. He was acting irrationally and would have most definetly gotten himself killed before he could kill John Kline, John Jr., whoever the hell, by his own hand.

He barely acknowledged the way Cassie moved backward, careful not to make a sound and go unnoticed by them, as if she were embarrassed by a moment she thought she shouldn't have been seeing.

A part of him rose a huge question mark as to what he was doing, but it was instinct that had him acting. He kept hold of her, his eyes drifting all around the bruise she no longer was hiding, and following up her bare arm. What the hell was so fascinating about an arm, he had no idea. He just knew her skin was soft against his rough palms and that she felt delicate, but he knew now from personal experience, that she was undoubtedly strong.

The pillow hit the side of his head, thumping it rather than hitting as she'd done to wake him up. It finally took his attention away from holding her, and he reluctantly let go, looking down into her face. She wore a soft expression, looking up at him with the tiniest grin as if she knew where his mind was at, though there was no way, and it terrified him so much that he was absolutely still. _Of course she can't read minds_, he thought. _Or she'd be running away from me, screaming. _

Whether he liked it or not, Faye had been right. She'd only spoken what had been lingering around in his own mind, and it stood more true than it did before she'd even said it. Diana was beyond reach, even touching her. Despite Blackwell's blood in her, she was undeniably _good_. Full of a purity he'd only end up tainting. And that's to say only if she'd even be as interested in him, as he was with her.

Heaven forbid.

She visibly swallowed and darted her eyes down to where his fingers still touched the inside of her wrist. "We have work in an hour."

He said nothing to that, instead waiting for Diana to be the one to pull back and walk away because he knew he couldn't. Wouldn't?

She wasn't pulling away and he was silently willing himself to move. He should push her away. Say something to piss her off all over again. Hurt her so she'd never lay trust with him. But hurting her seemed worse than peeling duct tape from his skin.

"Well, isn't this romantic?" Faye was well hungover and obviously on the move to the kitchen to get herself some Advil. Diana lept away from him and it kind of surprised him that it had hurt him somewhat, especially after all he'd just tried to convince himself in his head.

"Um, I'm gonna shower and get ready for work."

Shower. Water dripping-

"Morning, Faye!" He said it much too loudly, but it was mostly to block his own thoughts. She shot one of her evil glares at him, but he was immune to it. Her hair was bunched on one side, dark circles under her eyes, her make-up smeared. And she still looked gorgeous, though he wasn't about to tell her so. Compliments always felt awkward coming from him, and Faye's head was big enough.

Plus, she didn't necessarily deserve it.

"Leave me alone, screw boy. I've got one hell of a hangover and I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

He watched her look around the cabinets, staying perfectly quiet until she turned on him and shot a hand to her hip. "What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. For my feelings for Diana hurting you. I'm sorry."

Her eyes flashed, a softness creeped over her features, smoothing them out.

"I have my issues with Diana," she began saying, "but at the end of the day, she's like family. I mean, all of you are, but... You're not going to be able to sleep with her one night and get away with acting like it never happened. She's not someone who's gonna fall for your shit." All of that had underlaying meanings. She'd basically just told him not to hurt Diana because she'd have a problem with it.

He nodded, still waiting for the worst.

"And she's out of your league."

This time, he spoke. "I'm aware of that fact. Which is why nothing will happen."

Cocking an eyebrow, she lowered her chin, looking up at him through her smudged eyelashes. "Sure it won't." She raised a hand, using it to gesture around her words. "When are you gonna realize that this denial thing doesn't really work for you?"

He shrugged. "It's not denial when I know I'd ruin anything and everything good about her." He was as honest out loud with Faye as he was with himself.

"She's got John Blackwell for a dad. I doubt you could do anything worse than that to her."

"There are worse things."

* * *

Diana lifted up the tray, carrying it to the kitchen where the dirty dishes could be washed. It was probably the lowest point of the job, having to clean after someone else, but it was a job that she'd been lucky enough to get. She knew her way around because of being around Adam so much, and it wasn't hard. Not for her anyway.

Jake seemed to be having a more difficult time getting into the swing of things, and she just had to ask when they had a passing moment...

"Why aren't you being friendlier?" He sighed as if to say, "not this again". "It'll help your tips," she told him, not sure why she was pushing a smile to him everytime they made eyecontact. She was feeling uneasy, and there was no time for her to consider why.

"I don't care about tips. I'm here because at the moment, you need the most protection since John Jr. seems to be latching mostly onto you."

"Maybe we should buy you some armor."

"What?"

"Since you're acting like a Knight."

He looked away from her, shoving three glasses of water together that he used his fingers to hold together and carry off to a table. She shut her eyes briefly, not at all enjoying the fact that she was saying such dumb things, or trying to act like Susie Sunshine. A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked hard, hitting whomever it was with her bad wrist.

"Jeeze! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Wes, oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I'm a bit...jumpy lately."

"It's four. I'm leaving for the day, unless you still need help. You guys good?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah. It's oddly slow today. It's okay."

She'd hardly completed her last word when he was already talking. "Are you sure? I've got nothin' better to do, and I need the extra money. Someone's just come in, how about I get them for you?"

The place they sat in wasn't even her area, it was Jake's, but she simply nodded and grinned at him. Wesley was always going out of his way to be nice, and she must have said so because Jake responded after he'd come back over to the counter.

"Because he has a thing for you."

She snapped her head over to him, watching him switch glasses around. The apron he wore suited him strangely enough, and she'd told him when they'd come into work two hours ago. He'd grunted out a response she hadn't heard because he'd been walking away.

"What? No. He's just nice like that."

"He was flirting with you at the club."

"He was flirting with Faye at the club, too."

"But he wasn't talking about Faye when you guys were dancing."

"He danced with us at one point, but he must've been distracted by the twins that you two ended up talking to because he wasn't with us for long."

"What twins?"

Diana rolled her eyes a little. "The twins. Red dress and black dress? Bottle blondes? Fake boobs? The one with the red lipstick drank from your water, how can you not remember that?" He simply shrugged, and it annoyed her how uninterested he seemed. He'd obviously been interested enough to let pretty Barbie-number-one take a sip from his glass. She said so, just to get some sort of reaction from him. He didn't even bother looking at her. Instead, he watched with a disgruntled look as Wes took orders from the couple he'd picked up from Jake's section.

At least he answered her. "She said she needed to get sobered up. What kind of man am I to deny a woman her sobriety at a club filled with groping men?"

"Sir Jake, clad with his armor and sword he will gladly pull from it's sheath to defend the honor of a maiden-in-distress." She couldn't believe the sound of her own voice and finally, Jake's attention fully came to her. He frowned, confusion mixed in with the anger on his face. He had no right to be confused. She was the one confused. And angry.

"What the hell's your problem?" He didn't sound mean about it. It sounded more like he just wanted to know why she was acting so weird. There was no real excuse.

She was mad. Mad at herself for acting so stupid. Mad at him for, whatever, pick a reason. And...

"I don't know, Jake. Where do I start? With the fact that our lives have gone downhill from the moment I forced us into binding the Circle? Or how about how I not only have had a sister even before I was born, but our dad comes from the source of all evil? That he knocked up my mom and no one ever knew? That Cassie talked us all into letting Blackwell get close to the group, which we were all stupid enough to let him use us for his own bidding? That I can't have a relationship with the guy I was in love with nearly my whole life because he's written in the stars with someone else? And the first guy I was really interested in since him wasn't meant for me? Or the fact that my dad...my dad..." Her voice tightened and tears were already forming, burning behind her shut eyelids.

He said nothing as he took her hand firmly in his own, and regardless that she was already crying, and they were at work, she was thankful for the small distraction.

Shutting the door behind them, Jake turned to her, taking her shoulders and keeping her facing him as he looked down into her eyes.

"Your dad did not kill himself. A demon, even for a witch, is nearly impossible to fight. The only reason Eben was able to have any control over them was because they all wanted the same thing. Your dad took so many, we have no idea how many Eben actually had. We'll find a way to pull your dad out of this. I promise."

She stared up at him and...believed him. Even though he misread the fact that she didn't think her dad had basically commited suicide by taking the demons within himself. She was pretty sure he did so because he couldn't live with himself anymore, anyway.

"But what if he doesn't deserve it?" Now Jake was just as confused as she had been moments before her breakdown, or whatever it was. It burned, her knowledge and secrets. It burned within her like a flame held to every inch of her skin, and her mouth opened. "What if he...killed someone?"

His eyebrows pulled together even further before they rose slightly. His hands dropped from her shoulders and it left her feeling cold.

"Is that how you feel about me? I deserve to be comatose because I've killed?"

She couldn't say anything. Her mind was screaming _no_.

"Who did he kill, Diana?"

She gasped in a breath, not caring that Jake was able to see her crying yet again, only this time it felt worse. "It's so different. The situation is completely different."

"What are you talking about?"

He was mad, and she couldn't blame him. She'd let him think for even a second, that she felt the same for her dad, as she did with Jake.

"You were led to believe... You didn't know! You were led to believe that it was all for your parents! To make sure their deaths wouldn't be in vain-"

"No!" He screamed into her face, and she stood perfectly still, letting him. "I knew what I was doing!" He held his breath a moment, forcing his voice to be low. "Murder is murder, Diana." His eyes held hers with an unflinching stare. "There is no difference between one way and another-"

"Yes. Yes there is," she quickly argued, feeling an anger rise in her that matched his.

He grabbed her shoulders and she knew he wanted to shake her, but he didn't.

"Stop. It's not the same. You know it deep down."

She shook her head, feeling more tears falling. It was on the edge of her tongue. _Say it, just say it._

"He didn't kill himself."

_No, not himself, _she wanted to scream. _Please understand! I'm not good either. I come from a darkness I never even knew was possible. Or maybe I've known all along. Please, Jake. Please..._

In a whisper, she said the things she'd held in and held back for way too long.

"He killed Cassie's mom."

As she stared up at him, a few different images of how this would go flashed through her mind. She could see now; him shoving her away from him, which she knew he'd never do. The second felt like quicksand, being pulled against her will and the more she fought it, the more it swallowed her up. In the second, she could see him backing away from her, repulsed that he'd stood so close to someone who could keep a secret like that from the closest person to her. There was no third, and even if it had begun to form, it was washed away the moment he looked back and forth between her eyes, green moving rapidly, before she was enveloped in his arms and pressed against the length of his hard, warm body.

No reaction came to her just yet. Her arms hung heavily at her sides, and her crying momentarily stopped. There was a chance this could have been her third image, it felt too real. Too good. One of his hands was pressed in the middle of her back, as his other hand kept the back of her head to his shoulder. She felt imobile, and wonderfully so. It felt good to be hugged so completely like this. It had been a long time since affection had been offered in such a big way. She drank it up greedily, feeling her elbows bending as her hands tentively touched the lower part of his back.

"How long have you known?" He breathed into her hair, sounding as shocked and as sick as she'd felt the night she'd found out. Or maybe just a little bit less than.

"Prom," she couldn't even find enough strength in her voice to respond cleanly. She sounded winded, like someone had punched her in the stomach, not that she knew the feeling. "Since prom," she repeated.

He let out a sound between a sigh and a strangled release of air. "You've held it this long?"

She nodded against him, feeling the tears coming back just as she gripped the back of his shirt like a life support. He wasn't questioning her yet, which told her he fully believed her, and that the question wasn't important at the moment. Suddenly, she realized, Jake had been holding out on her; on them. He was more caring, more sympathetic than he let on.

And she'd known it all along.

He loosened his grip enough for them to regain their own breaths, but she still held onto him, hoping he'd wait just a little bit longer before letting go so she could just enjoy the moment for a little while more.

"You haven't been sleeping... You've barely eaten anything..."

And he would know since he'd been around so often, which she'd yet to thank him for. Really thank him.

He pulled back much to her disappointment and she couldn't meet his eyes, but he didn't force her. His hands smoothed back her hair from her face and she closed her lids, trying to regain her own strength through Jake's.

"I'm so sorry I haven't told anyone, but I don't know what to do. He's my dad! He's always been so gentle and-"

"Stop. Stop apologizing for what he did. His actions have nothing to do with you, okay? Hey, look at me." It was a demand, though he still didn't force her, leaving her the choice of lifting her head or not. Slowly, she made herself look at him and if he was pleased, he gave nothing away. "I don't want you freaking out that you told someone, alright? Just know that whatever you decide, or don't decide, it's up to you."

"How can you even look at me right now? It's Cassie's mom, Jake! She'd never have had to come here if it weren't for my dad."

"Your dad, not you."

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned away from him, but his hands were still holding her face lightly, not letting her pull away entirely. Not that she wanted to. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt nice. More than nice.

"How do I tell Cassie that my dad killed her mom? She'll hate me."

His face twisted as he thought it over, using her eyes as some screen as though he was playing out future events in them.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll stand by you, okay?"

He was smart not to lie, or to tell the truth. Keeping quiet on the possibility of what Cassie would and could do was something her own imagination ran wild with.

"I would never ask you to, Jake."

"I know you wouldn't. It's why I'm telling you."

But she couldn't stand adding onto Jake's plate. He didn't need one more thing to be sorry for. One more secret, however many there were, if there were any left.

"When and if this all comes out, I don't want you involved."

He nodded slowly, his hands moving down her face, pressing her hair against her neck as he grazed his fingers around it. Such a move by anyone would have her trying to get out of the hold. But something about his hands on her that way felt oddly normal. And to add to her inappropriate feelings, she leaned into his hands. They'd been there before, quite literally squeezing the life out of her when he hadn't known it was her who'd snuck into his room to retrieve a picture he still had.

"Little too late for that though, but I get it. Honestly I do." Not quite knowing what he meant, she stared up at him, watching him nod once again. She could have sworn his eyes looked down to her mouth for half of a second before shooting straight back up to her eyes, like he was forcing himself not to look at her lips. But that couldn't be right, could it? He could have red lipped Barbie, or any pick of any female he wanted. Why would he settle with her? Why would there be any attraction here? Granted, there was coming from her end, but...

But he eventually did, didn't he? Without them knowing about Cameron, they had gotten together and had him?

She pushed those thoughts aside, pointing out to herself that she was worrying about being good enough for a Jake Armstrong lay, when she'd just confessed about knowing that her father had brutally killed Amelia Blake.

And then she frowned, going over in her head what exactly Jake had said.

"What do you mean, you get it?"

His eyes went all over her face, and her stomach dropped, knowing that exact look. She'd looked at Adam that way so many times, while his eyes would unconsciously find Cassie in a room. He was memorizing her features.

But why?

Her whole reason had been because she knew she was going to lose Adam. She'd kidded herself in sticking around as long as she did, hoping whatever was there would fade with time because Cassie was like a new puppy, and she was the old trusted golden retriever. As soon as she was told by Ethan's drunken rambling that he was pretty much made for her sister, whom she had no idea was family at the time, she'd forced herself to be stronger than her attachment.

So why was Jake looking at her, taking into memory her every feature, like he was going to lose her?

Warmth spiked in her with realization. He knew Cameron's secret now, was he planning on using his information?

"Jake, don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what. Don't do it. Please."

His eyes hit hers and for what seemed to be maybe only the third time, he'd lost control on his features and showed exactly what he was feeling. Confusion? Hurt? And was that fear? Maybe that she'd guessed at what he was thinking of?

"I couldn't stand it. Not now. Not now that we're friends..."

His hands completely slipped away and he turned sideways, his face still readable to her.

"I..." He seemed to be at a loss for words, and it was just fine, because the door opened then and Wes almost opened the door into Jake.

"Whoa, sorry dude-" His words stopped when he saw Diana beyond him and she quickly rearranged herself, wiping her tears. Jake took one last side look to her and grabbed the door, pulling it so hard that Wesley jolted forward, still holding the handle. He made a noise, fully ignored by Jake as he passed right by him like he was no more than an ant.

He was beyond livid with her, and she had no idea how to fix it.

"Is this about Jake taking you home last night? You were pretty out of it."

"Huh?" But she quickly shook her head _no_ and began toward the door. As if Jake would take advantage of her? Jake had mentioned something like that, that very morning. That's when she had a flash of a shirt being put on her, and not by her own hands.

Jake's face came into view, his eyes full of humor and something else she hadn't seen in them before as he pulled her hair from underneath the collar of the shirt. Her taking her dress off and being slightly disappointed that Jake didn't sneak a glance. Her pressing into him when he'd gotten her to stand up after she hit the wall and fell. She'd been trying to test him, see how far she could push him, get him to make some sort of move. Bold, even by her own drunken standards. He'd tucked her into bed... and that's the part she already remembered. The part that replayed when she'd woken up. Him asking about Cameron's secret.

But before all that, she'd been lifted onto his shoulder in front of the car; everything was rewinding horribly, almost making her sick to her stomach as she walked down the short hallway to the floor of the grill. He'd had his hand on her backside, repeatedly telling her he was saving her embarrassment. There'd been dancing, no, swaying. Everyone else danced around them as they found their own awkward movement, though it surely hadn't felt awkward at the time.

Dear God. She'd full on felt him up at that club in front of...everyone. The girls. Not to mention a bunch of strangers that had no faces, just random colors and heat coming off of them. Like waking up from a dream you couldn't really remember, she could almost feel Jake's hard chest against her palms. As soon as she saw Jake, behind the counter filling a couple of glasses, she fell back a couple of steps, hitting her back against the wall to be hidden from everyone for the moment. She was breathing hard, and her chest and stomach hurt in ways that never had before.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Jake was attractive. Cream of the crop, where looks were concerned. Yeah, he had his share of problems as well as the rest of them, and then some. A whole lot of some, but...

She liked him. For everything he was and had offered to her thus far, she liked him. Big time. Major feelings that felt like they'd been nagging at her all along, making her pissy and hormonal-like. And her snapping at him only a few minutes before was prime example of that. She felt shakey, and had an energy that she couldn't think of a way to put to good use. There were footsteps coming, she knew it'd be Wes, and she just didn't want to explain herself at the moment. Instead, she busied herself waiting the tables she'd irresponsibly left for Wesley.

Jake didn't look at her once, and she was glad. She had no idea what her face gave away and even more so, she was sure he wouldn't like it.

He couldn't commit to Faye, who was a girl who was naturally fun to be around; who was OK with just being a fling, so long as she was the number one and only fling. Diana was fully aware that she asked a lot from relationships. Or at least it seemed that way nowadays, where commitments were less monogomous and more humorous. Jake knew that. Everyone knew that. So him finding out she had any feelings for him whatsoever would not only put a damper on the Circle if everyone were to find out, but there would be no friendship between them. And lately, she felt like he was the only thing holding her together.

Maybe that had been the first mistake.

* * *

Jake sat in the office chair, balling up small scraps of paper before tossing them overhead into the bin not too many feet away. They'd just finished cleaning up and Wesley was finally leaving, asking Diana to lock up after him since they weren't all leaving at the same time. It brought to mind that Jake was supposed to drive her home.

A vibration on Ethan's desk made him turn to take a look at the screen, seeing Melissa had text him back a, "sry with Cass 2nite".

He scoffed, scooting away the phone to bump into the keyboard. Teenagers seemed to lack the capacity to type full letter words, and unlike most times, it bothered him now. He'd not only have to drive Diana home, but he'd have to stay at her house, too. Right after she'd flat out made it obvious how she felt toward him. Toward what he'd been about to do, despite the fact he'd had so many fights with himself over his thoughts over "going there" with her. And Faye's harsh words, echoing his own. And the fact that the poor girl had dumped out this secret that had been haunting her however long and he'd been about to take advantage of the whole thing.

He missed the trash bin and decided it was best to go over and kick it into the couch instead. A loud _thung_ came, sending random items of trash to scatter over the floor of the poorly lit room. He scowled down at what he had to further clean and got to it, faintly hearing steps coming in from the door leading into the dingy office.

"You almost ready to go?"

He shoved the contents back in, picking up the bin to toss it against the desk drawers, and stood to full height, looking at Diana who looked at him with uncertainty. Jake couldn't tell if it was coming from a place of fear, or from wonder. Either way, it wasn't important, right?

"I just have to put something in the storage room," she said as she quickly grabbed her coat, slowly stepping back up the stairs. "I'll meet you by the front doors?"

Jake picked up his phone, lighting the screen just to see if Melissa had texted back a, "jst kdng b there sn" but there was nothing but the time that came up on his screen, reminding him how both early, and late it was. "Fine."

She left the room then and he sighed, grabbing his own jacket before pulling it on and pulling out his keys.

He waited by the door, checking his phone for the time once again when he saw Cassie's name come on the screen. He answered gruffly, and she scoffed into the phone. "Well, good to hear from you, too."

"How's the weather?" He asked without the hint of a question in his tone.

Smartly, Cassie got to the point of her call. "Have either of you heard from Faye?"

"I haven't, but Diana might've. Why?"

"Usually if anyone can get ahold of her, it's Melissa, and she won't answer her either. Her mom's been calling too. No one knows where she is."

"Great. Maybe she's gone to the dumb side."

"You mean the dark side..."

"I meant what I said."

And where the hell was Diana? She said she had to put something away, but was no where to be found? He started off instantly for the back room.

"We all know Faye's not one to follow the rules, but she would at least answer Melissa."

"Yeah, lemme talk to Diana and get back to you."

"Sure. Um...how's that going?"

Jake came to a stop at the stock room door, seeing Diana reaching up with a box, trying to get it to the top shelf and nearly falling sideways to get it there. It fell and he watched her lean down to pick it up and try again. No anger on her face, just determination.

He almost smiled.

"I shouldn't be workin' on it..." His voice trailed as he leaned the phone away from his ear when Diana's head turned, hearing his voice.

"But you are," Cassie finished for him.

He ignored her, watching the box fall again. Diana watched it hit the floor when Jake asked if she'd heard from Faye.

"I haven't. Does that mean no one can reach her?"

"Great," Cassie muttered.

"There's your answer. We're headed home. We'll try there and get back to you." Jake ended the call, fully aware he'd said _we're_ and _home_, shoving the phone into his pocket before walking forward to grab the box, but she reached it first. High on her tip toes, she tried in earnest to get it on the shelf.

With her body stretched the way it was, it made it hard for him to focus on the fact that she'd rejected him.

"Why didn't you just leave it till morning?" He asked her, his voice drained of any emotion, thankfully.

"Because I wouldn't be doing my job by leaving it out," she said in a clipped reply.

"Then why didn't you come get me?"

"Because you're mad at me!" She gave a small yell, jumping to get it up. And it stayed, until she went back to the heels of her feet and it dropped down again. Jake stopped it with one hand, pushing it the rest of the way up so it would stay. Still for a moment, he replied without looking at her.

"I'm not mad, I'm..." His voice trailed. Why shouldn't he be mad in the first place? But really, why wasn't she more angry at the fact that he was about to step over a boundry they'd unspokenly known was there? There was always one between friends. Nearly invisible, but it was always there.

"It's fine, Jake. You have every right to be mad. I'm embarrassed, if that makes it better."

He lowered his arm, turning to her where he could see her eyes were downcast, but he didn't know why until he followed her gaze. Seems both of their minds were on the same things, but if she'd rejected him so flatly, then why was she looking at the skin that had been exposed on his side? Unless he was reading too much into it?

_"Jesus"_, he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, pissed at the fact that he never knew where this girl's head was at, or where his own was when he was around her, for that matter.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. And...I keep bringing it up, and I'm s-

He broke. "So help me, if you say you're sorry one more time..."

"What do you suppose I say then, Jake? I keep throwing what hasn't even happened yet, in your face! I'm sorry for it! What other words could I use to express that?"

"None. Stop. Just stop talking. C'mon." He turned to the door, walking up the steps, not hearing any following behind him which he found to be true when he checked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and faced her at the doorway. "What now, Meade? Something else to-" He stopped abruptly, her words gathering in a clear sentence in his head. "Wait, what were you apologizing for?"

"Forget it. I'll stop apologizing since you find it so annoying." She gathered her coat around her waist, squeezing her arms close together as she went up the steps, meaning to pass him, but he stopped her.

"Happened yet," he repeated. "What do you mean?"

She gave an exagerated sigh. "I mean, I know you keep thinking about what might or might not happen, and I could tell you were thinking about it again today, and I got scared. I didn't mean- I don't mean to try and dictate to you. I know you think I enjoy it, but I don't mean to do it at all."

"English, and not your own, Diana."

Her eyes met his. "What you do with your life is your choice, but I never want to see you look at me like that again. Don't say goodbye to me, Jake. I know you're planning to let fate take it's course, but I'm not. For that, I won't apologize."

"You thought-" He stopped himself without meaning to. He stared down at her, convinced he probably looked like a loon. She hadn't rejected him at all. She'd misconcepted what he'd really been thinking - what he'd really been meaning to do - and it was about his future death that would or wouldn't happen? He gave a short laugh, seeing her draw her eyebrows in disgust with him. Laughable disgust. "You're incredulous," he told her with a small smile.

She didn't smile back. She pulled her arm from his grasp and passed him easily with an, "excuse me".

He couldn't help but laugh, and the smile kept on his face as they locked up. As they drove to her house. The whole afternoon leading into the night, he'd thought she'd been scared of him ruining their friendship - of him making any sort of move on her at all. And he'd convinced himself of her being right to do so. There was still a chance she'd think or react that way if he'd even gotten close to doing what he'd so absentmindedly been ready to do, but...

"We're never on the same page." She didn't seem surprised by him talking, nor what subject he'd rested on. Instead, she nodded from the passenger seat, not saying a word as she looked out the window, turned away from him.

"I really need you as a friend, Jake. Honestly, I don't know how I'd survive without you in my life at this point."

He said nothing. As silent as she'd been before they'd turned onto her street finally.

"I know asking you to keep this secret is...a lot. I wouldn't blame you if you were angry with me. Or if you...told Cassie. But I need you to know I'm planning on telling her, I just don't know how to do it without her hating me."

"She'd never hate you, Diana." This he was sure of, and was glad to hear in the gusto in which he'd conveyed it in. "And either could I. I think I hate myself a lot more than I could ever hate anyone else." He thought that over. "Except maybe John."

"Me too," was all she said and as he pulled up and turned off his truck, a million and one things were flying through his mind.

Doing the right thing felt so wrong. But it was wrong to do what he wanted. He was so sure of it, but in that picture... The picture which now was hidden in a safer place, right underneath the thing his grandfather had left for him. The picture both him and Diana looked unmeasurably happy in. Even Cameron, who looked only one year old. If he kept away like he'd meant to, then that boy in that picture would never be born. And either would Jake's salvation, which he knew resided between himself and Diana. Maybe that salvation was Cameron, or maybe it was their relationship and everything that came from it, in general.

He turned to her, seeing her slowly unbuckle her own seatbelt as he did the same, her eyes reaching his finally. She always looked so distant, like she'd already lived every moment of her life before, and was watching it through eyes that expected that something might change.

"I'm not mad at you. Hell, even when I'm mad at you, I'm not really mad. Annoyed maybe, but I'm never really...mad. Not at you." He had to let her know something, even if that something was small.

She gave a sad sort of smile and opened the truck, leaving him behind right there. He watched her, seeing how she unlocked her door like she was alone. But at the last minute, she looked over her shoulder at him. Why would she do that? Why would she look back at him? Why would she forgive him of so many things? Why was she so understanding, but private in her own way? Why did she react so absently to his confession to her about killing witches, when Cassie had simply walked away from him? Why did she make him feel like he was worthy of her friendship, when he knew he wasn't? Why did she fight for him? At all?

She left the door open just enough to let him see the light pouring out over the small porch from inside. The smallest of an invite, paired with the outside light that shined her front door step like a beacon of some kind. It was that very gesture that made him selfish, and he decided to blame her for it later. But she didn't even know what such a small gesture meant to him; how big it was to him. He locked his door before shutting it, making it up the path to the front door of her house. He bolted it, locking it before running up the stairs, taking two at a time. His heart picked up speed, and he swore he could feel it skip a beat to do so. Rudely, he didn't knock on her bedroom door before opening it. He couldn't stand to let anytime come in between what he was going to say, and what he hoped she'd agree to, or he'd lose his nerve.

She spun around from leaning down on her dresser, but he'd seen how she'd gripped the edge before she'd reacted to his barging in. He'd seen how she was staring at herself in the mirror, asking questions he hoped involved him. Questions that led somewhere along the same road he was on.

And there was only one way to find out.

"I feel like since Cameron's been here, there's been a lot of confusion between us. We're stuck somewhere, and I don't exactly know where that place is, but it's not friendship. I think you know that."

She nodded slowly, pushing the hair from her eyes. Her coat was off, tossed aside on her bed, but she still wore what she'd worn to work. Boots that covered half of the dark tights that disappeared under a highwaisted skirt that reached midthigh. A dark red v-neck was tucked into it, making the whole outline of her body standout to him. Hadn't it always, though? But she'd always been such a good girl. A girl so out of his league, so different and apart from him, that he hadn't given a second glance. Now, he couldn't take his eyes away, let alone any stolen glances.

He stepped forward, inching more and more with small steps into her room.

"I'm going to make a propersition for us. Something small, but it could have a big impact..." His voice trailed and he knew those walls he'd taken so long in building, cliche' or not, were closing in around him. He rushed forward. "A kiss."

"A kiss," she repeated, looking at him with suspicion behind her heavy silence.

He grinned, knowing she wanted more than anything to argue where he was going with this, but she was holding herself back. Why other than the fact that she thought the idea a good one? He nodded to her, putting his hands together as if about to pray as he explained further, closing the distance between them. "One kiss, and if there's nothing there, then we'll let the whole thing go. We'll know friendship is where we fully need to be."

She didn't deny anything, and he was surprised - no, shocked - to find out she'd been feeling more than friendship as well. He felt something in him close to elation.

"And if we do?" She suggested without crossing her arms defensively.

Now he was stunned. What if they did? _What if they did? _"Then we'll deal with it then, but I think if we keep up with wherever this is going, we're not going to end up anything, let alone friends."

"You're right," she said in agreeance. He was sure she'd never agreed with him so easily over anything before. She pushed away from her dresser just a step or two, meeting him where he'd stopped, letting her choose to get closer to him or not. Ultimately, he was leaving it in her hands. Whether to say yes or no. To step back.

To back out or finally give in.

At least, that was what _he_ was doing.

There was no room to talk, no room for him to personally back out. He liked that he'd done this so fast that his thoughts hadn't completely clouded over his actions, making him choose a road that was lonely and one without Diana. As soon as he reached out to her, he noticed her breath catch, and in the stillness of the entire house, it felt like they were the only ones moving in the whole world. At that moment, they could have been, and Jake wouldn't have noticed either way.

His hand tentaviely touched her waist, his fingers practically playing with the fabric of her shirt where it tucked into the waist band of her skirt. She leaned into him a bit more and his eyes touched hers the moment his hand fuuly flattened against her side. Diana's warmth came through the thin cotton of her shirt and he wanted so badly to cling to it.

"One kiss," she repeated, sounding like she needed affirmation.

He nodded to her lightly, leaning down, feeling like nothing was wrong, but everything was new. Her boots allowed for her to be a few inches higher, allowing him not the necessity of bending down as far. Her breath rushed out against his mouth, hot and heavy, and it was everything not to delve his fingers into her long, thick hair and pull her head back so he could just take all of her mouth right there. He refrained, instead swallowing the nonexistant lump that felt like it had formed so suddenly. He must have dreamed of her like this at some point because while it felt so new, it also felt exhileratingly honest. Like he'd spoken this language before, holding her in this exact manner already. Her head tipped back, her lids half closed as her bottom lip pulled apart from her top one, one of her hands gripped the side of his shirt for balance. He watched her eyes close as he finally let their mouths close enough to share their rushed breaths.

Without another thought, he closed his own eyes, touching his lips to her own. Soft, and lightly enough to let her pull away if need be. But when she didn't, he leaned into her and gave her what he tried for to be the best single kiss he could give. Warmth spread over him, through his fingers to the very tips until they bunched her shirt, pulling her into him like he couldn't get enough. And with a great shove, without much achievement, he staggered back a couple of steps, completely caught offguard. His eyes flashed open, seeing Diana put fingers lazily over her mouth, turning half away from him as her hair covered her expression from him. Even in the mirror's relfection, he couldn't see what was possibly there.

"So, that's it, right? I didn't feel anything. Did you?"

She turned to him then, an expression he couldn't for the life of him decipher. He shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say considering... _No_, he wanted to scream. _I didn't feel anything. I felt the entire fucking world. Maybe the galaxy, if I'm being cheesy enough! _Instead he shook his head, looking away from her gaze and said, "no." Other than her face being flushed, he couldn't see anything there. Not the slightest inkling as to what she might've felt, other than embarrassment, which was clear as day.

"Ok. Good. That's good, right?"

He shrugged, not really caring how he looked to her at the moment since he didn't even know what he was feeling. Frozen, mostly. He needed air.

"I'm gonna get my jacket," he told her flatly, not even recognizing his own voice.

"You- Jake?" He finally looked at her again. "You're," she paused, lifting a shakey finger at him, "wearing it."

He didn't even bother looking down at himself, knowing he was still wearing it. He nodded. "I mean phone. My phone. It's in my truck."

"Okay."

He turned on his heel, heading straight out her bedroom door, which he didn't bother closing. He headed down the stairs, unlatching the front door before slamming it behind him and leaning back against it. His eyes closed, he let out a long breath he'd been holding in and began to pant, cursing under his breath.

Noise from before him made him look, straightening when he saw Melissa and Cassie standing awkwardly. And he had no idea what made him do it, but he needed to. To prove something to himself he wasn't sure about. He side stepped Melissa, grabbing Cassie's face to plant his mouth against hers. She was too shocked to do anything at first, but then her lips puckered against his, making a noise that resulted in her shoving against him until he released her and a sharp smack came to the right side of his face. He gasped lowly, his head turning from the impact of it.

"What the hell, Jake?!"

He touched his jaw, moving it around to test if it was broken, though he was positive it wasn't. Still, it stung like a bitch.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at Melissa's shocked face.

She threw up her hands then, taking a small step back. "Don't even think it."

"I wasn't," he snapped, heading straight for the door. Before he could get it opened, Cassie grabbed his arm. He could have dragged her along with him, considering she was so damn tiny, but he stopped anyway. He hadn't gotten enough oxygen to his brain yet, clearly.

"What was that? What's going on?"

"I kissed Diana," he mumbled to her, hoping she wouldn't hear, or ask twice. He wasn't lucky with either or.

"You what?" Melissa practically screeched. He could hear the smile in the sound of it and he grimaced. _Great_, he thought._ More girl talk_.

Cassie tugged for him to turn toward her and he obliged, regrettably so. "And that made you want to rush out and kiss the first person you saw?"

"She didn't feel anything," he told them both, feeling the mortification seeping through to his bones. "And I saw you, and we've had history... I was wondering if what I was feeling was maybe just me looking for affection."

"Because you felt something when you kissed her," Cassie said, finishing for him.

He groaned, turning and leaning forward until his head hit the front door with a loud _thunk_. He felt like pulling back and hitting his head against it a few more times, but he was sure he'd look insane, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"She's trying to be friends with you, and you're fighting her on it without speaking your mind."

He got angry all of a sudden. "I spoke my mind! It made no difference! It never does! It didn't with you either!" Jake could hear his pathetic voice echoing against the houses, down the darkened street around them, but he still faced off with Cassie, hoping she'd turn into Faye and he could take her into a room to forget feeling anything but empty pleasure he was so used to.

"Yeah, but you and I really are friends, even if you don't think so. It's different with Diana because you're meant to be."

He glared at her. "What do you mean? Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true," Melissa said, coming up the few steps that seperated her from them. She rested on the top, all three of them much too close together, he decided. Still, neither of them seemed uncomfortable with it as he was. "You and Diana might be as different as night and day, but at the end of everything," she paused, glancing shortly at Cassie as if they'd discussed it before. She looked to Jake again. "Night needs to turn to day, just as day needs to turn to night."

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard," Jake muttered, pushing open the door. The shower was on and he glared at the ceiling, hoping Diana could feel it from the first floor through all the plaster that seperated them. "This needed to happen. I'm not right for her, she's not right for me."

A sour laugh came, and he turned the glare on Melissa. She quickly glanced away as one not immune to his glares. He was thankful for that, at least.

I'm not trying to pry into something that's not my business, but-"

"But you're going to anyway?" He asked Melissa, shoving off his jacket like it was a bug he needed to get off and away from him.

She glanced at him shortly before pulling off her own jacket. Cassie and her both set it on the back of the couch as they entered the living room. "But," she continued, pointedly repeating herself, "Diana has a way of pushing things away, too. You aren't the only one who's scared of what they feel, Jake." Everything felt much more serious the moment they sat down. Or maybe it was the subject Melissa was on and the fact that she was seriously trying to help?

He sighed, desperately looking to change the subject. "Have you reached Faye?"

She brightened then. "Oh, yeah. She texted me, asking where we were and I told her we were heading here."

He nodded, looking at the blank screen of the TV that sat in front of them.

"I cut Cassie's hair earlier," she said to him as if he'd care. "I think I'm gonna start looking into hairdressing. You know, after all this is said and done?" After the silence grew, she shifted against the couch. He almost rolled his eyes, realizing what she was getting at. A distraction for her, was a distraction for him he supposed. He looked at Cassie who's hair looked the same, if not a couple of inches shorter. She gave a small smile and he folded, giving a loud sigh as his eyes hit Melissa. She must have noticed it as his _yes_ because then she asked, "where're the scissors?"

* * *

Diana got into her lounge clothes; a hoodie and some old school gym shorts that had been cut small enough to almost show the bottoms of her buttcheeks. She still remembered her and Melissa getting in trouble for doing so, in the ninth grade. They had been given detention, her first and last, and she'd kept the shorts for jogging. Back when she had the time to do so. Back when everything was relatively normal.

She pushed at her mirror that barely moved, and it did nothing in disrupting the image that was staring back at her. Her own image that she hardly recognized anymore. Who was she? How was she supposed to be one thing, when she was meant to be another? Or both? Diana couldn't even look up. To see her dark eyes she used to link to her mother- her father even. But she had neither. She didn't want to be this person. Weak, not knowing where they were headed, let alone the very place they stood. She was Diana Meade. People came to her for help, for friendship, for leadership. She wasn't any of those things lately, and falling apart just wasn't like her. When would she turn back into herself? When she forgot what her father had done? When she forgot who her real father was?

That would never happen, though. She needed to fight through this. Fight to get to the girl she once was. Everyone grew, but she'd been running away. This wasn't like her, and she was determined to prove it to herself before she did to anyone else.

Thoughts scattered apart when she heard laughter. Like a few nights before, she followed the sounds, this time into the kitchen where Melissa gave a smack to Jake's chest as he stood. He wore the smallest of grins and Diana couldn't help but stand and stare at the scene before her - in her own kitchen.

When he stalled, seeing her there, she made herself talk.

"What's...going on?"

Melissa quickly intervened. "I cut Jake's hair." She lifted up the scissors and snapped them open and closed a few times. Her eyebrows rose and she grinned devishly. "Need a trim?" The doorbell rang and Melissa glanced around the room. "Must be Faye. She said she was coming."

"We found her?"

"Yeah, she asked where we were and since Cassie and I were on our way here..." She shrugged, letting her voice trail as she followed Diana to the front door.

"Wait," Cassie walked forward and Jake latched onto Diana's side, making her stumble back against the length of him, rather awkwardly. She twisted to look up at him questionably and half irritated when she saw him giving a death glare to the door. No, _through_ the door.

Her stomach dropped and she glanced at Cassie who stared back at her, as if willing her to feel whatever was on the otherside of that door, too. So she did. Letting down her defenses, she reached to a point inside of herself that burned like a furnace, all it needed was oxygen to grow, and it did. The evil the resided beyond the wood that seemed way too thin now, felt like something crawling - sounded like something screeching - moving like a worm through thickened mud that wasn't mud at all. With her breath being taken, and without the knowledge and obvious skill at controlling the power in her, she gave a gasp and Jake squeezed her to him the moment something reached her. Like some inky caress leaving a grimey residue behind, but Jake's embrace broke it away and she came back to herself, finding that she was gripping onto the arm he had secured around her waist for support. His mouth reached her ear, whispering furiously.

"Don't show any extra interest in me. No more than you would Cassie or Melissa, but no less. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes." She looked up at him as his jaw jutted forward. Jake held her elbow, stretching the distance between them to hold her at arms length, before stepping back a few more feet, keeping a good enough distance between them.

She stared at him as he looked to the door, hearing people talking behind it. Cassie gave a nod to him, then glanced at Diana before unlocking it and pulling it open. A body shoved into the door, making it open all the way and Cassie jump back out of the way as the body fell to the floor. Melissa was the first to recognize her, falling to her knees beside Faye who fought to push herself up, keeping whatever dignity she could as she did.

"That bitch slapped my mouth!" Faye yelled, lifting her head so they all could see the blood that gathered at the corner of her mouth. Jake stepped forward, but stopped himself when John stepped in, uninvited and obviously not caring enough to ask for one. He gave a glare to Jake before his eyes lit on Cassie, and then they moved to Diana. She didn't want to be scared still, so she forced herself to bow down next to Faye who snatched her hand back when Diana went to grab it. "Don't touch me, this is your fault."

"What?" Diana felt sick and stood back up, letting Melissa soothe her the best she knew how. It seemed to be the only affection Faye ever allowed, even in the moment.

"She's right, baby sister. It's your fault. If you'd just come with us already, then we could-"

"What the hell are you doing here? And what were you doing with Faye?" Cassie cut in.

"Faye?" John glanced down at her, lifting an eyebrow like he wasn't impressed, though Diana didn't understand why he made it seem like he should have been. "Well, Beth was tired of her back talking. She _does_ have quite a mouth on her, you know."

"Asshole," Faye muttered, kicking at his shoe from the floor like a child. There were marks on her that looked like they'd be worse by morning, and Diana couldn't find her voice to scream at him about it, though she knew it wouldn't be smart to do, regardless.

"What was the point of that? Of taking Faye?" Cassie asked him with nothing but hatred in her voice.

"Well, you might take us seriously now, correct?" John looked over his shoulder, as if signaling and three different guys walked in. One of them being Adam. Diana's eyes moved on their own accord, catching Jake's gaze which was already on her. Neither of them had mentioned seeing Adam Friday afternoon to anyone else and now the shock seemed greater as he came in. But his eyes, which were on Faye, were undoubtedly sad.

"Adam?" Melissa and Cassie both stared at him incredulously. Cassie's expression went from shocked to angry in a split second. Melissa, however, was still shocked.

But Adam wasn't important to John. He gave a small gesture which made one of the guys step forward. His hair was nearly black, longer in the front and shorter in the back. His eyes were a striking blue, just like the rest of them. He merely looked her up and down, but it seemed most of his attention came to rest on Cassie.

Diana felt sick. Were they all planning on some evil witchy offspring between just them? Would Diana have to remind them that it was banned in most states for a reason? Children became deformed, and even died, in worst cases.

"This is Colin."

Diana recognized him then. He'd been the one meaning to kill her, or at least hurt her. And the other one had almost killed Jake. Her fingers curled into her palm, not caring that John could see it and was infinitely curious as to why she was apparently doing so. _Don't show any extra interest in me. No more than you would Cassie or Melissa, but no less. Do you hear me? _It was to hold a fist, or reach for Jake instead, and she knew why she couldn't do the latter. If John found out she had any sort of extra softness towards Jake, John would use it against her. But she wasn't stupid, and Jake wasn't the type to worry about himself. Was he ultimately worried John might use her against Jake, then? But why would he be worried over such a thing if he didn't think there was a possibility of any feelings being found out?

Because they'd just concluded that there was nothing there, right?

She glanced at Jake again, seeing his eyes staring straight ahead at John, who was just as tall as himself.

"And the other one," John continued to say, completely ignoring Jake's obvious glare. "Is Dallas. Dal? You've yet to meet either sister as well, why don't you step forward." It wasn't a request.

He stepped forward as told, his smile reaching his eyes uncomfortably so. He gave a friendly nod to Cassie, and then to Diana. Looking straight to his brother for more instruction. She wondered if he had a mind of his own because it seemed he only followed direction. He so clearly looked up to John, which made the sickness in her stomach grow. How could someone look to him and see good things that she couldn't? He looked so normal; cute enough, his dark hair short and kind of plain, those eyes bright and warm unlike most of them in the room. He was taller than herself, but shorter than his brothers. Overall, this was someone she could imagine passing in the halls every day with a smile, maybe even conversate with. Be friends with? The idea made the hairs rise on her arms.

"Unfortunetly, Bethany had to go back. She's tempermental, and I couldn't have her ruining anything."

"Ruining what?" Diana regrettably asked him.

His eyebrows rose as if pleased, and she wanted to smack it right off his face. Either with her clenched fist or her words.

"The fact that you're coming with us."

"What?" Her and Cassie nearly yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry. You're coming too, eventually. You ran into Colin yesterday. He said you didn't seem opposed to having coffee with him..."

Everyone looked at Cassie's face, she didn't bother lifting an eyelash to Colin. "That's because I was working. I have to be nice to customers." Something in Diana felt relieved to know she wasn't the only one being stalked, but it wasn't right. None of it was right.

"Ah, but you felt something different from him, did you not?"

Cassie said nothing to that, instead changing her footing as she lowered her hands to her sides. Diana, and the rest of them, knew this defensive form. And it seemed John did as well, smirking at her as he pulled Colin's sleeve back. Colin was like a slimy younger, hopeful version of his eldest brother. Wanting to be just like him, and making a point to let everyone know it. But Dal looked like he did his own thing. He stayed in place, his hands clasped behind him easily like he didn't suspect any sort of attack or move on himself. If she'd get to anyone, it would be him.

Adam was still by the doorway, his eyes cast down on Faye with an expression Diana knew he was trying to appologize with. And how could you not accept? His features nearly made it impossible to stay mad at him. She would know. But Faye didn't even bother with him, and Diana craved to know why.

"Alright, we'll leave you girls to your night," John said, making a point to give Jake a brutal grin as he said it. His hand went out and it took a second longer for Diana to realize he'd meant for her to take it.

She didn't.

He sighed and dropped it, stepping halfway toward her. With his eyes on her, he gentled his face and Jake instantly went for him but was sent backward by Colin's raised hand. Diana screamed, Cassie spun, and Jake landed against the edge of the wall with a boom, hitting the floor after. He was still only a moment before forcing himself up. Diana's hands came down from her mouth and she saw the look in his eyes, telling her to fight.

She couldn't stand to keep looking at him, and her eyes hit John's waiting ones. His hand stretched out to her again.

"Don't hurt any of them and I'll go with you."

"Ah, but hurting them is my very intention. And this is only for two nights. I will have you at work when needed."

She answered the part to the first sentence quickly. "Not when I'm with you, it's not."

Something changed in her, becoming more...powerful. She realized so long as she did as he asked, she could also get something from him in return. His cooperation for her own. He seemed to recognize this too, giving a smile that she new would knock most girls to their knees. Instead of giving her a straight answer, he nodded to her and said, "come then, baby sister."

There was a gruff noise from beside her, and she could see Jake push himself toward them, but Colin stepped in between, a warning not to step any closer or he'd use his magic again. Jake almost did something, but Diana saw his shoulders drop, looking passed Colin to her and she looked from him to Cassie who looked stuck. Cassie obviously didn't know whether to do something to stop all of it, or to suggest something different. Diana gave her a slight shake of her head and Cassie seemed to understand. To do anything would ruin the opportunity for Diana to get close to him. And the closer, the better it seemed. At least under circumstances where the choices were pretty meek.

So long as she went with him, it meant everyone else would stay safe.

"I didn't take you for a liar, but I wouldn't take most people for incest, either." Pissing him off wasn't smart, but he didn't seem the least bit fazed by her words.

"Have I lied to you yet?"

She gave him her hand and Jake was shoved backward, but only a step. Seemed Colin's strength was mostly in his magic, and she took this as a note-to-self.

"I need-"

"We'll have everything you need."

She took a deep breath, looking to Cassie as she felt her hand get pulled on. John kept her close enough to smell him, and she recoiled from it. She instead pulled the memory of another scent entirely, over the scent of John. Light shampoo and manly clean skin filled her senses; Jake. Why on earth was she wishing she'd not lied to him about that kiss? Why didn't she tell him exactly what she felt? She couldn't even look back at him, not knowing what she'd see or want to see; what she'd fight against John to know. Jake had seemed way more effected than she had let him to believe about herself, but what was there was absolutely real. He hadn't said anything about it, but what she remembered written on his face couldn't be doubted. He'd felt something, she just hadn't heard exactly what that was. And she was an idiot, trying to save him at every turn; without giving him a chance to save himself. If she trusted him as much as she'd claimed to before, then she should have trusted he'd fight to keep himself alive when the time came. Jake wasn't one to go down without a fight, and she hadn't even given him the chance to.

Diana knew she was thinking like something was over, and maybe it was.

"Hey."

Both of them stilled at the door as Faye sat up from beside Melissa. Her bruising was worsening by the moment and Diana knew not all of those had come from some girl. At least the one over her cheek had to be given by one of the guys, and she hoped it wasn't Dallas. He was her only hope at getting anyone to come to their senses, and it would make it worse somehow if Dallas had lifted a hand to Faye.

Faye pointed to Diana. "You hurt her, and all of us are coming after you."

It made her feel like crying. That despite it being hers and Cassie's faults for Faye's present state, she still cared enough to make a threat. A threat that didn't come very heavy handed to John and the rest of them, but it hung heavy with the Circle. The whole Circle, who was in the same room for the first time since Cameron.

John actually looked back at Diana and smiled, though she couldn't know how genuine it was. He looked proud that people cared so much for her. Without looking at her, he spoke straight to Cassie, the smile falling off of his face as he looked forward. "We'd take both of you, but there isn't enough room for right now. We'll be back for you, though."

They were right about there not being enough room. They lived between two boats that were were tied and rested on the other side of the harbor. Even if they all went looking for possible boats they'd be on, they'd be looking in the wrong place. Where they were wasn't even in Chance Harbor, but the it was the harbor next to it. This town so tiny it had one gas station, one grocery store, and maybe sixteen houses in total, sitting throughout the green hills. This was a place for fishing and docking for supplies. She was sure no kids were around here, but there was a short mass of boats. Yelling men too tired to care about a couple of fishing boats that had a bunch of kids on them. Which was probably why they'd chosen it.

On the bed in front of her was two pairs of clothes, which were brand new. The tags didn't seem to be on them, but they didn't seem to have been worn, either. Both had dark colors. Navy blue, black, and dark charcoal grey. Then there was the nice pajama set with socks and slippers which she quickly went to put on. At first, she'd been too nervous at being watched, but as cold as she was, she could hardly care. She pulled the pajama pants over her shorts, thankful she'd had her own bra on as she pulled the thick, dark purple thermal over her head, and then re-zipped her hoodie on. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking to the one next to her own as she heard footsteps come down the stairs to the lower part of the small boat. It rocked with the waves gently, since it was night. But the cold lingered harshly, and she pulled on the socks as the body came before her. She knew it was him without looking.

"Inadequate room, but necessary." She didn't answer him. "I hope you find your things warm enough. I've had my own blanket given to you as it is fur, and much warmer than the comforter on your bed."

She looked up at him after putting on the slippers over her socks. She was still shivering. "Why just two nights? Why not just steal me away forever?"

He smiled and she regretted mentioning it. He stepped closer to her, but he didn't make any move to touch her and she was thankful.

"Because I don't really intend on stealing you. I'd prefer if you came on your own accord. For my own sanity."

"Sanity? I think the meaning of the word is lost on you."

"Is it?" He asked her seriously, cocking his head to the side before lifing it again. His pressence gave her the distinct feeling of a snake ready to coil and strike. A cobra, she decided. He went on saying, "I think if I had to force you to come, to cooperate, to be with me, it wouldn't rest well on my soul."

"You don't have to worry about that. You don't have a soul."

Now, he closed the distance between them and leaned into her face so far she sat back on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest in case she'd have to kick out at him. His eyes squinted at her form and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm wondering why you haven't used your magic on me."

"Because I hate it. I hate who I am. I hate who you are. All of you. I'll never go with you willingly, like you want."

He was calm, still. "Which is why I wanted to take you just two days. We're not bad people, Diana."

"You took Faye and beat on her for information!" His eyebrow dropped and she saw she finally shocked him, or as shocked as he could be. "Yeah. I caught onto that. I'm not stupid. I know it's because you wanted information from her." She wasn't about to tell him it'd been pointless. Faye could be as stubborn as the rest of them. She never caved into doing something someone else wanted.

"Maybe so."

She went on. "And you threatened my entire Circle!"

"I was close to my own Circle, you know. But you come to find strength within your own family. We're the only witches who matter and soon enough, you'll see that the others were meant to die. It was best for them."

She scoffed at him, her knees lowering because anger was taking over fear. "Do you hear yourself? Meant to die? No one is meant to die! You do or you don't. No one is meant for it!" She took a breath, looking into his empty eyes. "You can keep me for days, you can kidnap me and force me to be on your side, but you and I both know I'll never-"

A smack came to the side of her face and she lost her breath.

_"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD, DIANA!"_ He screamed so loudly that all the words seemed to echo through her head. The side of her face stung, her left eye beginning to water. "Is that what you need to hear?!"

Someone's footsteps came running down and stopped behind John. She knew it to be Dallas' voice. "John-"

But he was spoken over.

"I love you," John said, his voice tight. She looked at him, his eyes were squinted as if he were ready to cry.

She leaned into him, not scared now; not afraid. "You don't even know what love is."

Another hit in the same exact place. And another. The last one came before John was grabbed from behind. It caused her to land on the floor, on her hands and knees, turning off of the bed. He was grappled with by Dallas, who was the obvious strength in the group. He managed to get John up half the stairs before John started screaming that he was sorry, that he only wanted her to understand...

If he'd meant for her to understand before, he was seriously mistaken now.

There was no point at escaping. Despite what had happened between them, she knew he'd hold his word. Two nights. Two nights and she'd go to work and everything would be fine. Someone began coming down and her body tightened further than it had the moment he'd stepped into her house. She'd never been hit before, and it was something poetic that it had been by her brother. Poetic justice, John had called it once before. She couldn't believe he'd actually allowed Dallas to wrestle him away from her. He seemed hell-bent on leaving his mark on her. Another, as she was counting. Minutes later, a body came down the steps and Dallas offered her an icepack wrapped in a cloth that didn't look as clean as she wished. She took it anyway, putting it to her cheek as she winced.

"Who was the one who hit Faye?"

"Beth and Colin."

She had figured as much, but she didn't say so. "Why not John?"

He sighed, sitting on the opposite bed as her and she prayed it wasn't his, that he wouldn't be sleeping beside her for the night. Not sure why it mattered, since it seemed he was the best one out of all of them. He'd rescued her from getting beaten by John, anyway.

"Because John doesn't care enough to."

She stared at him, but his gaze was unwavering. "You're expecting me to believe that John cares enough to hit me?"

Dallas rose a shoulder and then dropped it. "I'm not expecting anything. I knew you'd be this way."

"Why?"

"Because I was this way."

"Before when? Before he killed in front of you and then you bowed down to him?" She was speaking freely and with as much venom in her voice as she would anyone, but he didn't seem effected by any means.

"You might not understand what we're doing, but it really is for the best. The best of the world. There are so many who take what they are for granted. Use it to better their own weak abilities. To gain control over the simplist things."

"That's not what you're trying to do?"

He shook his head. "We want power, not control."

"Power is control."

"No, control is weakened power. It's the lowest form of it. Power, is something greater than anything. It's what sets us apart from everyone else. Witches who want control are everyone but us. They want control over their lives. Control over other people's lives. But when you have power, those things are small. You have power, you already have control. We don't want to ruin lives. We just want the power, all of it, that belongs to us. To do with it as we please. To rid the world of the dirty, and leave us the cleansed."

"That doesn't make any sense." Though the second part did, she just didn't want to anger him by mentioning how they were the dirty ones.

"Yes, it does. When you understand your own power. You've discovered your own, but are afraid of it..." He cocked his head to the side, regarding her the same as John had.

"It's evil."

"It's freeing. You don't believe in freedom."

"Of course I do, but..."

"But you don't," he finished for her. "You don't believe in freedom because you believe in structure and rules. Everyone should have restrictions. You believe in this strongly."

She hadn't ever said so out loud, but it was true. She nodded slowly, watching him as he watched her.

"It's why John's so interested in you. You already have the power of control, yet you're not yielded by either our magic or your mothers."

"How do you know so much?"

"Adam. He knows a lot about you. Faye didn't say what we hoped she'd know, but I'm not sure she understands you on any level."

"Adam... Where is he?"

"The other boat for now."

"For now?"

Dallas touched his hand to the small bed he was on and gave a grin. For some reason, Diana felt more relaxed at Adam being the one to sleep next to her. But she also knew Adam was somehow sinking into the same slither as the rest of her siblings.

"You beat Faye for things about me?"

"About _all_ of you, nothing that was useful to John. Had a few non-helpful, but entertaining things to say about Cassie though. I take it she doesn't really like her?"

Dallas stood and Diana felt the need to rush and ask as many questions as she could. "Why? What did she say?"

"She said a lot of things, none that were helpful. She didn't tell us any information that we could actually use, which is why she was hit. That, and she called Beth a bitch enough times to piss her off. The girl's smart, though. I'll give her that." Dallas gave a grin that led Diana to believe, he might not have liked deluded blood, but he sure as hell had liked Faye.

"Did John lie? Is he going to hurt them?"

Dallas turned at the last moment. "John never lies. He won't hurt them in particular, as long as you're with us."

So what if she agreed to leave forever? But that wouldn't mean he'd keep his promise passed a year. Two years. Thirty years. She shook and tucked her hands under her hoodie for warmth at the thought that left her cold. "Does he trust Adam and I not to run away?"

"He knows Adam won't run. And he trusts you not to do anything you wouldn't want to do. I doubt you want to...do anything with Adam."

She said nothing as he left, the doors at the top of the stairs unfolded and latched closed, so she waited.

It took a long time before anyone came. By the time she felt her bed sinking, she realized she'd fallen asleep. Her body jerked her awake and she rushed up to fend off whomever it was, but hands stilled her, a voice hushing her.

"Adam," she breathed. All the anger she'd felt, the confusion, all dissipated as he laid her back down, and then went beside her. Against herself, she began to cry, and he held her to him, tighter than he ever had in all the times they'd hugged eachother before. It were as if he knew she needed it. "Why?" She begged, feeling cold tears spill down the side of her face to fall into her hairline and against his shoulder which she leaned on.

"Shh, Diana. Just sleep."

So she did, crying until things fell silent.

There was a quiet that Diana felt she could touch. Sunlight danced beyond her closed eyelids, her hand lifted up and she could feel herself smiling before she opened them. Clouds passed over her head and she squinted against the sun, sitting up as the hem of the small white dress she wore tickled against her thighs from the wind. She looked around herself, at the landscape that surrounded her; the one she was on, with her fingers spread through the grass beside each of her hips. A sense of peace over came her and she stood, waiting for something or someone to come. To tell her where she was or what she was doing, but there was nothing and no one there. She realized nothing was coming, so she walked. At some point, someone had to come out. Such a thought felt more like an impression of sorts, because no real sentences were forming in her head. Everything was feeling, and she felt frightened by it. Nothing was certain, and nothing was concrete enough to trust; to grasp and hold onto. To know the things she definetly had a hold on, apart from the things she didn't.

Her skin was warm from the sun shining down, but the cool air scooped under her hair, lifting it around her shoulders as she walked along barefoot in the grass. The field was never-ending, but she suddenly wasn't frightened. Answers weren't needed. Not as much as the company she wanted as she searched for a pointlessness that guaranteed nothing to her. But the company she knew was somewhere, even if she couldn't see it, was the one guarantee she had. Something in her felt rested against the undiscovered. Voices lifted against the wind, reminding her of why she was searching for what she knew she had. It was the only place she wanted to be; with the laughter that seemed to spring straight from the earth she walked on. She lifted her hand over her eyes to shield the light from the sun and gave a shiver when bodies began coming into view a short distance away from her. Another harsh shiver and she saw them shimmer and disappear. There was no use calling out, because they'd be there when she woke.

She woke with her teeth chattering, in an empty bed beside herself.

Glancing out the tiny boat window didn't do much of anything since she could only see the sunlight peeking through clouds over the harbor's water. Shadows moved over it like they did over the mountains that surrounded Chance Harbor during the summer and she realized then, summer was on it's way. It might've been cold, but the sun was halfway out, showing a light that reminded Diana of the dream she'd just woken from that felt so distant. All this time she'd fought where she belonged, and craved real safety in the place she didn't know was even out there. But she'd been there the whole time. Chance Harbor was home, and she'd be damned if she let anyone ruin it, or the family she built. Secrets kept them all against each other, but not now. Not anymore.

Adam, Cassie, Melissa and Faye, Jake... Were all her family.

Footsteps came then and a girl appeared. Her hair was long, but not as long as her own. Brown, maybe half a shade darker. She fixed her blue eyes on Diana, darker than Cassie's and filled with contempt.

"John wants you dressed and up there in ten minutes. We're going to breakfast."

A question rose in her throat, but she knew there was no point to asking it. After all, it was _a pointlessness that guaranteed nothing to her_.

She nodded and dressed in front of the stranger without a problem, into dark jeans and a dark blouse that wasn't something she'd particularily wear, but it didn't matter, she'd be home in her own clothes soon enough. But she kept her hoodie over it, ignoring the jacket that had been placed to the side of the bed for her.

Starting from last night, something in her had changed, and it had everything to do with her father, and her mother. Of Cassie's moving to town, and Diana pushing everyone to bind the Circle. Of the Circle's secrets and the secrets before they'd formed their own. The life and death of Nick, and Jake coming into it all. It had everything to do with Cassie, and the end of her and Adam. The new discoveries and the old. The dream she'd woken from.

It had everything to do with Jake and her friendship, and the barrier they'd broken the night before. The fact that she'd lied to save him from a fate she was fighting _for_ him, instead of fighting _with_ him. And the fact that she was determined now, insecure or not, to fight with him.

Something in her had changed, and it was something stronger and needed. It was knowing what she'd known all along, but hadn't paid enough attention to see or understand. _Nothing was certain, and nothing was concrete enough to trust; to grasp and hold onto. Answers weren't needed. Not as much as the company she wanted as she searched for a pointlessness that guaranteed nothing to her. _What was guaranteed to her was her family; the five that waited for her to come back. Adam was part of that, and she was certain he'd come back to them eventually, like she was now. No more running and claiming it saved someone to do so. Answers didn't offer what family could offer. Support, encouragement, warmth, familiarity.

Screw leaving with John forever to protect everyone. They'd be safer once they got together and fought back. And if that meant tapping into the evil that rested inside of her, then so be it. They'd bring her back from it, no one would let her fall.

Jake wouldn't let her fall, and like the rest of them, she had to get back to him.

Night one, down. Only one more to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **Only one more chapter to go, guys! (And then I can fix up the first couple of chapters I have already roughly written out for my next story. Shocking that I have another already, right? -enter heavy sarcasm here-) It's been so long, and so much has happened since I first began this story. I'm super excited about my next story, knowing with less things coming at them (as I have planned), it'll be easier to write up and throw out chapters. I wanted what I wrote next to be VERY Jake/Diana oriented; a little lighter so I could write a lot of interaction between them. ;) Anyway, thank you all for following the story! I've packed this chapter, so I apologize if it's too long for some of you. I hope this post and the next will be enjoyable enough for everyone!

Cheers!

* * *

_Screw leaving with John forever to protect everyone. They'd be safer once they got together and fought back. And if that meant tapping into the evil that rested inside of her, then so be it. They'd bring her back from it, no one would let her fall._

_Jake wouldn't let her fall, and like the rest of them, she had to get back to him._

_Night one, down. One more to_ _go._

**Chapter Twelve: _Locked Out Of Heaven_**

Jake fixed the cups along the bar, glancing at Ethan who was already staring at him, his eyes wide. He felt confused for a moment. He'd explained why Diana didn't show, and it had taken everything to talk Ethan and Dawn both out of a spell that would ultimately find her. They wanted her home, but so did the rest of them. Pulling her from their grips wouldn't keep the peace, whatever peace they had at the moment. Kline was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. So far. He wasn't about to test that and have them take Diana forever.

Forever was not an option.

He followed where Ethan's eyes tore away, widening even more as the door opened and he watched the one - Dallas, walk in with ease. Dallas narrowed his eyes at Jake, and then to Ethan who'd come around the counter, thankfully stopping in place before he did anything stupid. But Jake could understand why. Not only did Diana follow in behind a girl's face Jake recognized as the other who along with Dallas, had beaten the shit out of him up by his grandfather's, but Adam came in behind John. Ethan stared while his son did everything to ignore him. Including sitting his back to the counter where they stood. Wesley came out from the hall, glancing at the table and then to Jake who was expected to wait on them.

Like a robot, Jake picked up a pad and took the pen from where he'd tucked it into his apron pocket, making his way to the filled table.

"Snake venom?" Jake asked John specifically, noticing how close he kept to Diana. His arm was over the back of her chair and she kept her eyes down on the table before her, making sure not to make eye contact, which he wasn't like. She didn't seem hurt, but she was wearing a lot of makeup. He wondered if something was covered, or if John just liked her to look like she was constantly trying to impress him.

"Three Coke's and two tea's," Dallas said to him without lifting his blue eyes, which were trained on the tattoo that disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt. His jacket was folded over the back of his chair. Jake didn't need to write it down, so he didn't. Instead he looked to Diana and she said, "water" in a voice that made him feel like she wanted him to hurry and leave.

So he did.

He went to the counter, getting mugs and a single glass out. Ethan asked what they'd said and Jake told him their drink orders.

"I mean did Adam say anything? Did they say anything besides that?"

"I know what you meant, and no. Just follow their rules for now."

"Jake," Ethan caught his arm before he was able to get to his next task. "You're not one to play nice, so what are you doing?"

"Following their rules. I don't need them taking anything out on Diana."

"Adam wouldn't let that happen."

Jake turned to him, fighting to keep his voice low. "Really? Did you see Faye last night? I think he's plenty capable."

Ethan relaxed his grip, but he didn't let him go. His eyes went down as if too ashamed at looking Jake in the eye, obviously unable to handle the honesty about his son. Jake had to admit, with this being Adam, it was hard to believe for himself, and probably harder for a parent.

But Jake wasn't a parent.

"I know it seems that way, but Diana's different."

"Yes," Jake agreed with a yank of his arm from Ethan's grasp. "She is."

He made two trips back to the table, setting down the last drinks, about to ask if they knew what they were stuffing their faces with when John intercepted him with is own question.

"Ah, how is that delightful girl doing? Did she sleep well?" John smirked and Jake's knuckles tingled to feel contact with the hard surface of John's jaw.

Faye hadn't slept all night, begging to take the couch which made Jake take the guest bed, while Cassie and Melissa shared Diana's. He remembered after Diana left, how she'd refrained from crying, too angry to do so, but when she'd thought she was alone, she sobbed in the couch. Melissa and Jake stared at eachother at the top of the stairs, both retreating to the rooms they were staying in without going to the kitchen. Or so he'd been about to do, Melissa had probably wanted to check on Faye. They both decided better of their wants to give Faye what she needed.

"What're you eating?" He tried to ask without keeping his jaw clenched, but it was a wasted effort. John seemed pleased and glanced at his menu once more before placing his and Diana's order. The rest of them followed, and Adam simply ordered a side salad.

The chatter from their table was quiet as they ate, and Adam couldn't seem to stop looking at Jake every now and then, which bothered him. What bothered him more was Kline touching Diana; involving her in on what every one was talking about as she simply sat there, her eyes never meeting Jake's.

Had they gotten to her? Had he broken her in some way? Why wouldn't she look at him? She didn't look sad, she didn't even look angry. She looked calm. Like the calm before the worst of a storm. John's fingers kept stroking her shoulder and Jake knew if he'd done it only yesterday, she would have recoiled. Why did she allow it without so much as a flinch now? Dallas said something to her and she gave the ghost of a grin. Barely there, but still viewable. Jake swallowed the hard lump in his throat, his mouth felt dry.

What had they done to her? Some spell to make her turn favor to them?

He was texting Cassie back about the progression of what was going on minutes later, when Adam walked into the office, glancing around as if he'd been gone so long he was wondering if anything was different.

"Don't even come a step closer," Jake warned. "I don't have the self-control to keep from punching you until your heart stops beating and your eyes go dead."

Adam didn't seem surprised by Jake's words. "That's pretty graphic."

"I'm in a graphic mood, and I mean it."

"I know you do."

Jake stared at the guy on the top of the stairs, his arms crossing as he focused on Jake instead of everything around him.

"What do you want, Conant?"

"How long have you been in love with Diana?"

Jake's heart beat against his ribs with a deafening, continuous _thump_, but this time it wasn't from anger. He scoffed, trying the denying tactic. "Excuse me?"

Adam leaned against the wall, looking down the hallway. "They don't know, and they won't, but I remember how you looked at Cassie. It's a lot different now, though. More intense. And I can actually see _you_ when you look at her. Stare, more like. It's like you don't know how to wipe your emotions clean from your face when it comes to her." Adam's naturally low voice was even lower, due to him trying to remain quiet. "Cameron has something to do with all of it, doesn't he?"

Jake wanted to dig his fingers into Adam's skin until he bled. It had nothing and everything to do with Cameron. What he felt didn't have anything to do with it, but the possibility with her did. It was confusing in his own mind, and he wasn't about to explain things to Adam, like they were frat brothers trying to have a heart-to-heart over a shared can of beer. "If this is your way of telling me to back off, you can just stop right now."

"I'm not telling you to back off. I wasn't coming to talk to you about that at all, actually."

"Then what?" He'd be happy to get off of the subject of Diana.

"I have the skull hidden." This again? Jake crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Adam who quickly understood Jake was trying to get across that he already knew. "I mean away from the Blackwell's," Adam continued. "They want it, I have it. I have no doubt they'll be trying to get rid of me soon, so I need someone to take it and hide it. Preferably within ash."

"I'd know how to hide it, and it's not just ash you need to hide it in. You need colocasia powder, since you're dealing with dark magic. You have no idea what you're doing, or what exactly you're dealing with."

"I'm just asking-"

"I'm just not sure what you're trying to ask of me?"

Adam breathed in deeply, obviously fighting to control his anger. "Take it. Hide it. Keep it away from them no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted the skull for myself, but I know damn well that they'll kill me to get it. And I can feel John sniffing around the idea of finally getting his hands on my skull. He's planning shit, and I don't want to be the crossfire."

_His_ skull?

"Faye... Did you hit her?"

Adam's face turned. "No. I got there late."

"Where were you? Why didn't you do anything? God, Adam! This isn't time for your boyscout-gone-bad over one joint under the bleachers, you-"

Adam talked over the rest of his words. "Funny you should give a shit, after you tried to kill us and all."

Anger spiked even further in Jake, making his ears hot. His teeth ground together, even while he talked. "Because I was confused about my parents and the witch hunters-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. There was nothing to defend himself over. This wasn't about him right now. "Fine. But not now. Now, I'm wondering why in the hell you stood idly by while they beat the crap out of Faye."

"I told you, I came late. I was moving the skull."

Both of them stared at each other, neither willing to budge.

But Adam was the first to speak.

"If I write down where the skull is, find it, keep it hidden and safe-"

"I'll keep your beloved skull intact, okay?"

Adam ignored his comment. "Diana and Cassie are the keys to this whole thing. If he has the skull, and the girls, we're all...fucked."

"I registered as much," Jake told him, taking into account what plans needed to be formed and how. "How do I know you're not planning on me getting killed? Why the hell should I trust you?"

"You have no reason to, just like I have no reason to believe you're good enough for Diana. Guess you just have to trust the Circle enough."

Was the idiot high? Jake chose not to ask, and instead asked a question he might get an actual straight answer to. "Is John planning to kill us soon?"

"Don't worry, he'll kill me first. I'm the one with the skull," Adam paused to push away from the wall, uncrossing his arms as he leaned against the banister. "And I have him thinking I don't know a thing about his questions he wants to know. He's suspicious with me more than ever now. It won't be long."

"Don't be an idiot and get yourself killed. Why don't you just fight with us? You'll have more of a chance with the Circle than doing whatever the hell you think you're doing. It's going to get you killed and... Do you even care about Cassie and Diana? About Melissa? You obviously don't care too much about Faye since they just beat on her like some kickboxing bag."

"Because it's not time yet," Adam said simply, ignoring everything else Jake said. The bones in his jaw moved, his neck straining.

"Time yet? Why're you talking like some five dollar fortune teller?"

Adam lifted his chin, looking down at Jake from the top of the steps. "I'm sorry I almost drowned you..." He paused, restating what he was saying. "The skull's power is..."

"Addicting?" Jake offered for him. Adam merely nodded, looking to the hall again.

"Give me a pen and paper. They'll wonder where I am if I'm gone too long."

As he wrote, Jake watched him and wondered exactly what Adam saw when he watched Jake stare at Diana. Something that shouldn't have been at the forefront of his mind at the moment yet, there it was.

"Can you tell my dad something for me?" Jake said nothing as Adam straightened from leaning over his father's office desk. He tossed the pen to the top of the paper he'd left and turned toward him. "Tell him we can run away from who we prefer to be, but we can't from who we really are."

After Adam left, Jake checked his phone for a reply from Cassie. All she said was, "keep me posted" and at least she'd spelled all the words out. He shoved it into his pocket and moved down the short hall, hearing arguing.

He never thought in his entire life he'd be so excited to hear this girl's voice during an arguement.

"Fine, but you better be quick. You're lucky he sent me instead of Beth." Jake peeked around the corner, seeing Dallas' back as he walked back out of the restroom. "I'll be back in a few then. Do your girly needs, and get them done quickly."

Retreating steps made Jake's heart hammered in his chest. He wasn't surprised Diana was able to argue about getting a moment to herself, it was hard to keep up with her most times, he knew from experience. He stayed against the wall, praying no one would see him pop into the girls' restroom. He took a breath and held it, leaving no room for thinking any of his actions through. He needed to see her, needed her to look at him, just to know if she was okay. With a stretched hand, he pushed the door open, wincing when he heard the squeek and like a jungle cat, dove into the room and surveyed it as if looking for prey. He didn't need to look much because she was leaning against the very back wall, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. When the door shut with a small _thud_, she rushed her words.

"Jake, if they catch you in here they'll kill you!"

"Are you okay? I just need to know, and I'll leave so you're not caught. I didn't sleep more than two hours..." He wasn't sure why he was complaining to her. Of all the things he could have said, he chose to complain? There was no chance to curse himself over it because she hurridly closed the distance between them, grabbing to the middle of his shirt as she tugged him back, and he went willingly, knowing this was the same girl that had left out the door the night before, no spells cast. If it wasn't, he was sure he'd feel it. And he felt nothing but afraid and happy, both at the same time. A perplexing combination, but a strong one.

She shut and locked the bigger stall door, and he closed his mouth, not sure what to say when she spun and threw her arms around his neck. His lips popped open to gasp as she pulled him down to her, and then her lips were on his, and he stood absolutely still.

* * *

She needed a moment alone, at least to gain perspective over why she was keeping herself quiet. She needed a moment to clear her head all over again and to mentally wipe all of John's touches away. She'd known right as they drove into Chance Harbor, in some dusty old van she was sure they'd stolen like the boats, that they were going to end up at The Boathouse. Before they walked in, Adam touched a finger to her hand as they all crowded around, moving into a single line. It were as if he was trying to tell her something, but they didn't have a chance to find out what it was, and she was never alone.

Except for right now. She talked Dallas into giving her a moment, claiming to possibly have started her "monthly", and she was waiting for him to turn his face into one of disgust, but he only blinked at her, telling her he'd wait. She tried for a bigger tactic, and he fell for it. She was sure she'd stained something, she said as an excuse. That had him twisting his mouth as he considered what to do. Finally, he left her alone. He knew she wasn't going to take off, it would be useless to. If she took off, that left the possibility of them hurting the others.

She stared at herself over the sink, nodding to the reflection to ensure herself that she knew what she was doing. That she was prepared for the war that would break between her Circle, and the people who claimed to be family. It couldn't be avoided; if they were being forced to go down, it wasn't going to be without a fight.

Pushing away from it the sink, she needed a moment to take a few breaths before Dallas came to find her. She stood against the wall, letting her head fall back as her eyes shut. The mascara Bethany had caked on made her eyelashes heavy, and they weighed down beneath her eyes as she rested them. The cover up over her cheek surprisingly did well in hiding the bruise that was forming. He'd hit her enough times in the same place - the backs of his knuckles causing more and more stinging with every strike...

The door opened and she was about to ask for one more second when she saw who stood there. It took her a moment to register he was really there before fear crept up her spine. The door shut, blocking out enough noise she was sure she was about to make because she wanted to scream. Both out of fear and absolute bliss. The very sight of him intoxicated her, running straight through her veins and filling her in a way that made her fingers shake.

She swallowed the feeling for only a moment, fighting to keep from yelling so no one would hear her. "Jake, if they catch you in here they'll kill you!" With a small step away from the wall, she finally noticed his chest moving rapidly. He was panting, as if he'd ran into the bathroom. Or maybe he felt just the way she did at this dangerous opportunity.

Ignoring what she'd said, he pushed out his own words and not without difficulty. "Are you okay? I just need to know, and I'll leave so you're not caught. I didn't sleep more than two hours..." His voice trailed and he let it go, his throat moved as he swallowed, inching toward her, which she wasn't sure he even realized he was doing.

Just as she was sure she didn't know what she was doing until she grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the farthest and biggest stall, not knowing why until the door shut, and she locked it knowing the point of that was moot. A lock wasn't going to keep them safe, but for the habit of safety as a child, she did it.

Diana spun and grabbed his neck, forcing his mouth to meet hers in the middle, and he gave a small gasp before they did so. The touch was awkward, no where near like the first time. She knew this wasn't a place she'd like to be kissing, but her body wasn't giving her much choice. Jake was frozen in shock until she pulled back and smoothed her grip on him. Her hands flattened, the tips of her fingers against the shortened hair he'd cut just the night before. His shoulders relaxed as he looked back and forth between her eyes. He lowered his head to hers and his mouth found it's strength, his hands finding theirs as well. They went to her lower back, lifting her against him hip to hip as he wasted no time in delving his tongue passed her parting lips. She gave a small jerk at the contact, but when she let him lead it all, she found their rhythm was a steady one. Steady, and overwhelmingly heady.

Somehow, it was symbolic to their whole relationship. Both of them fought, and when she was the one who had the upperhand, Jake didn't know what to do. And at some points, she gave into him, and there were even times when they both gave into each other. Like right now. And they worked in a weird way, unexpected and gratifyingly intense. Maybe no one else would understand it, but for two people who had less than nothing in common, they had to make up for it somewhere, right?

Jake's hands moved down as he stepped into her, forcing her to back up and be pressed against the wall between the stall door and the toilet, which was easy to ignore when his fingers reached under the hem of her shirt and touched her skin. She didn't know what she'd been expecting when she'd jumped on him the way she had, but something in her was incredibly happy it turned out this way. That they worked this way together. With all the things they hadn't said, it was left in the way they moved against each other - Jake's thigh moving between both of her own, seeking to get closer any way that was possible. His hands spread out over her bare back, under the blouse that wasn't her own, roughly grabbing at each of her sides as he bent his head, his mouth opening wider to take her own.

She was the first to break away, unable to breathe as she used a single hand to push at his collarbone. That hand didn't move away, and either did Jake's mouth. He moved it to her neck, sucking on skin that hadn't been touched in a very long time, and not ever in the way it was now.

Diana's hand shot out against the bathroom door that made the lock in the latch give a hard shake - metal clanging against metal.

One of Jake's hands went down to her backside, running over it like he had a million times before, lifting her against him in a way that let her know just how far they were finally going. How much time had passed? She didn't know. And it was hard to think why she had to stop this when Jake's lips went to her own again. She gave a moan, making the sound echo through her own ears and bringing in visions of future possibilities that scared her and thrilled her. Noises between the two, wet skin against wet skin, faces with closed eyes, frowns made out of complete ecstasy.

She pushed back against Jake even harder, coming apart with a gasp. His hand came out of her shirt and the other one lifted lazily until it reached the wall by her head, where he leaned and rested, breathing and panting into her face.

"I can't breathe," she exclaimed, putting her own hand to her chest which felt too warm.

"You started it," he breathed, his eyes on hers now that she actually lifted them to see him.

His mouth was red and puffy, the tip of his nose pink, and she could only imagine what she looked like. The hand by her head fell against her hair, and then went to her face. It felt like he was everywhere, yet not close enough. Her hand had yet to fall from the stall door, and she kept it there for the balance that was surely needed in her shakey legs.

"Has he hurt you?"

Diana couldn't believe he could think clearly at the moment, and not only that, but it showed what his true worry at the moment was. Hers was the fact that she was ready to let Jake take her right then and there, and his was her well-being.

It showed her just who had their brain in the right place.

She tried desperately to right herself, and his hand fell away from her face, but she quickly caught it, forcing herself to be as strong as he was. To show him that this wasn't out of self-preservation, but that she actually meant it. She lifted his palm to her face, turning her head so that her mouth would touch the inside of his palm where she left a small kiss. Embarrassment flooded her, but Jake's face made no look of horror. He simply watched the gesture, and remained motionless as she stepped closer to him.

"I'll be home in a day, and I'm okay."

His eyes slowly shut, as if willing himself to take her words and force himself to believe them, and she lifted up on the balls of her feet to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Before she dropped his hand, he tightened his fingers and held it to his chest, leaning into her again until noise came from somewhere, and they both realized with a shocked look to each other that the door had opened. It bounced closed and steps could be heard. Diana unlatched the door and closed it halfway behind her, seeing Dallas looking at her with an up and down glare, reminding her of an elevator.

He knew.

And his eyes moving to the bottom of the stall let her know he could see Jake's boots underneath them.

"I'm sorry," she instantly said, trying anything and everything to save the situation. "He came to talk to me. He's part of my Circle. He just wants to know I'm doing alright."

But as Dallas' eyes lifted to hers again, she couldn't see any softness in them. His were much warmer than that of his siblings, Cassie's even, but she saw no warmth there now. She began to panic. What if her stupidity got Jake hurt? It wasn't his fault for coming into the bathroom. It was her fault for taking him into a stall. It was harder to explain what they were doing in the privacy of a stall rather than them being caught simply talking in the middle of the bathroom. Why had she taken him in there like that?

"Dallas-"

"Let's go. Now."

She said nothing, and didn't even look behind her as she walked passed him to the door.

Just a day. Just one day. One more night.

There were so many opportunities for Dallas to tell John Jr. something, but he didn't. He remained quiet, his mouth drawn into a line. No one asked him what was wrong, even when he wasn't acting as his normal self. As normal as Diana could figure, since she didn't know much of anything about any of them. She could see Jake's body as he came to the table, but she kept her eyes down as he came near. John leaned into her and whispered a question in her ear.

"Why do you look so flushed?" Her mind flashed with the back of his hand coming in contact with her cheek repeatedly, but she refrained from flinching. "You look so pretty like this..."

She was holding her breath, trying to tell herself that he couldn't sense her. Couldn't sense her like he could Cassie. Or at least that's what Bethany had told her, not meaning to release information that also linked to her brother. It was why with everyone else, he was able to get to them so easily. Why with everyone else, they always seemed one step behind him. "I can't even feel what your intentions are. I don't know how you're related to us. You don't even feel like one of us," Bethany had said as she slapped make-up over Diana's face that morning.

John's finger ran down the side of her neck, dipping into her blouse, and she could practically feel the smirk he was probably giving to Jake who seethed above them.

"Anything other than the check?" Jake asked, leaving out the fact that he more than likely was about to add, "a hit to the face perhaps?" But he remained silent.

"That'll be all until we're done with Cassie. And then we'll get what we've wanted, other than the check."

The plan hit her then. When they had Cassie, they wouldn't be expecting anything. She wasn't sure how much time she got between them letting her go and grabbing Cassie, but they'd have to attack then. And since none of them could ever seem to get Diana on the same page, the same went for Jake, then that left her being the one to do the attacking.

There was a bonus for being someone predictable in personality traits, but unpredictable in spirit.

* * *

"What an obvious place," Melissa began, pulling her jacket closer around her to shield herself from the cool breeze that came off of the water. "That skull obviously has him as stupid as someone in love."

Jake resented the comment, but said nothing as he began to shrug off his jacket. Cassie grabbed his arm, making him stop and look down at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting the damn skull, what's it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to jump into thirty degree water."

"It's probably only forty," he argued, turning away so that he could get his jacket all the way off. He wasn't about to ruin that, or his shoes.

"Thirty, forty...either way, hypothermia."

He tossed his jacket to the side of the dock and put his hands out to the water as if offering it to Cassie. "You wanna dive in? Be my guest." He stepped to the side, seeing Dawn giving a look to Faye, and he could only imagine how close the two were now because of all the hidden magic that was found out. They probably had their girl-talk crap, and Dawn was probably wondering why Faye had considered Jake such a catch at some point. If she'd ever considered him anything than the best lay out of the supposed two that she had.

A rude thought, but he'd never claimed to be a gentleman, even in his own mind.

They watched him sit and unlace his shoes. Cassie looked over the small paper Adam had left him again, and read off of it.

"Directly under the boat, but how can you tell when sense of direction is kind of lost under water?"

"I have a flashlight," Jake told her plainly.

"Jake, we can still get Ethan to do this. He was more than willing. It's his boat, anyway."

"_Mr. Conant_," Jake replied sarcastically, "needs to keep The Boathouse running. He has a business outside of this mess."

Dawn was trying to be a parent, and as comforting as it was for the girls, and as much as they needed one more person on a team against Balcoin children, Jake was entirely annoyed with the sudden "let me help you since I've done this before" shit. She didn't help their parents back in the day, she couldn't even help herself, so her "helping" him at the moment was a waste. And Faye's arguing on the fact that she come find the skull was enough to make him bash his own head in. Dawn was power hungry, and he'd convinced Cassie to take the skull before the beautiful, but two-faced woman, could get a hold of it. Cassie had seemed wary to do so, but they had no choice. If he could, he'd shove the thing in Diana's hands so fast none of them would see it coming.

He pulled off his last shoe, letting it clunk onto the deck next to the other one. He wasn't dangling his legs or his feet would sink into the water and he'd lose his bravery in jumping in. His skin was already tingling, waiting for the moment his whole body would be submerged in such a cold that would surely feel like death. Thirty seconds, right? Before his body would think it was freezing and he'd go into shock? Before hypothermia set in?

"Let's at least find a diving suit," Dawn suggested, looking around as if a guy with an extra one would pop up out of nowhere and offer it to her.

Jake shook his head. "No time. Cassie, the flashlight?"

She turned it on for him, handing it over reluctantly. "Be fast."

_No shit_, he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth closed, focused on his breathing. He gave no warning to the girls as he breathed in deeply through his nose and pushed his body off the edge of the dock. The shock when the water came over him was worse than it was when Adam sent him sailing into the water. Maybe because then he'd been covered with magic and for some reason, it had protected him from it? But right now, the cold came over him even worse than he'd imagined before jumping into the water. He almost forgot himself and what he was doing before he spun in the water, heading down and kicking his legs against the thickness of the current that hit the few boats that surrounded them. He pushed down further, feeling his lungs squeeze tighter the longer he held his breath, and the farther he swam down. Under the boat, where the flashlight came in handy, was nothing in sight. He fought the need to push back up to the surface and suck in the air he felt he needed, but it would only make it worse. By the time he'd reach the top, his body would be done, and he wasn't about to send one of the girls in, and his body could handle this better than Ethan's could. Since the skull was protected by ash, it couldn't be brought to the surface by a spell or their magic.

Jake's arms moved against the water, pushing down even more still, reaching the bottom that had random items of trash, and a couple of bottles. He tried looking around, using the flashlight to guide where Adam had written "directly under the boat" and gaged his distance from the under belly of the boat. Deciding on a place, he reached into the thick mud and dirt mixed with sand and rock, and began to dig around. His chest began to burn and he let out a bit of air. Every instinct told him to release the rest and suck in the oxygen around him, but his mind reminded him that he was in water, and he kept digging. Finally, his hands touched on something and the flashlight bobbed out of his grasp. For a short second, he panicked, letting more air rush out of his lungs, but he forced himself to let it go and hope that what his hands had found, was the skull. It was loose, and he knew it was a bag. "In a bag, in another bag, in another bag, in ash" Adam had written, and Jake scooped it up, digging fingers and then his whole hand under the dirt as the water began to lift his weight like he was a balloon.

He brought it with him, kicking and practically scratching at faceless water to get to the surface. When he did, he sucked in a great amount of coldness that froze his throat and instantly wore it raw. He coughed, sputtering and spitting out water that was finding it's way into his mouth.

"Jake! Here!" He heard a girly voice say, not able to recognize yet if it were Cassie, or Melissa. Or even Faye or Dawn. He went to the dock, his hand grabbing onto it as he pulled and yanked the heavy bag over his head, hearing it _thunk _onto the deck. If Cassie did as planned, she was covering it with the sheet they'd brought and was putting it into Jake's backpack so he could carry it back to his place. His place, where the Blackwell kids had yet to go. It was the only place he deemed safe enough for the moment. He didn't have enough strength to lift himself out of the water, however. Small hands grabbed at his cold, wet large one - more small hands grabbing at his forearm until they all let go and he heard murmering.

Jesus, he was about to freeze to death and die in the water right there. It wasn't nearly cold enough to, but Cassie was right. It had to at least be thirty degrees.

He tried lifting himself again, but as he grappled for the edge of the dock, a hand clapped into his own and began to pull with ease.

Ethan.

He was thankful and let himself be pulled up, hearing him mumble about Jake needing to lose a good twenty pounds when he rolled onto the dock and stayed there on his back. Cassie leaned over him, lifting an eyelid before he moved his face away from her. "I'm fine," he breathed. "Cold, but fine."

"Sure you are," she spoke in a sarcastic tone and looked up behind him. He pushed himself up, feeling his body ache with every way that he moved.

"Need a hot bath?"

He was too cold to be completely shocked.

"Figures," Jake muttered, not really able to do much else.

Cameron grinned at him, offering another hand that Jake took only because he didn't want to embarrass himself further by waving him away, struggling and ultimately needing to ask for help rather than taking it when it was initially given. He leaned against Cameron, feeling he was a good thirty pounds heavier, all muscle, he vainly told himself. Cameron was more lean than he was, less muscular, but still strong, as he was able to support Jake's weight as they got him to his truck. The girls all said they'd meet at Diana's, and Jake didn't bother trying to understand the information because he needed sleep and he was too damn weak.

"I've got it. I'll take care of it. OK, Jake?"

He was meant to take it to his place and circle the powder around the skull, making sure any dark magic couldn't get through to it, but he had to leave it to Cassie.

Sitting in the drivers seat, Cameron revved up the engine, giving the gas a few touches before he let off the break. He looked to Jake who was practically melting into the window with the way he was dripping water and feeling sluggish - barely an ounce of strength left in his muscles, let alone feeling like he had any bones. Cameron grinned. "Never seen the girl when she was young," he said, confusing Jake until he realized he was talking about his truck.

Jake frowned, but he was sure he was so frozen he might as well have had botox, the way his face didn't move. "It's a boy," Jake told him flatly.

"Is that what you said when I was born?"

Jake groaned. He didn't have time for wit, and certainly not Cameron-wit.

"It took a while to find you guys. Should have known all I'd have to do is look around The Boathouse."

Jake coughed as he tried to speak. With his throat so raw, he barely recognized his own voice. "How much longer do you have?"

"I got here two hours ago or so. Should have at least twenty-four hours before things start getting...fishy for me. Get it? Fishy? You just went swimming?"

"I didn't go swimming, you ungrateful brat."

"Whatever. Good thing Aunt Cassie's meeting us at mom's. She's not gonna last long with the skull."

"What? What happens?"

"Nothing. I just know she's not exactly against dark magic. She'd like to keep the thing around."

Jake was feeling more and more tired by the second.

"I know how to defeat John Jr. but you're gonna have to let her do it."

"Do what?"

A horrible sense of foreboding came over Jake as they turned onto the road that led to Diana's house.

"Let her go."

* * *

A tray was placed on the large bed of the boat she only now had finally come on. Two candles were lit, making the small room smell like vanilla - a smell she instantly came to loathe. There were two plates, forks and knives, and her stomach growled because since getting back from their early lunch, she'd been playing some waiting game with Bethany on the other boat.

Someone stepped into the room behind her and the smell of something cooked over came the smell of vanilla. John smiled at her sickingly, and her arms went around her instantly.

"Beef stew," he told her. "It'll warm you up."

It was funny to her that he'd taken her little action of holding herself as a sign that she was cold. Creeped out, more like. Still, she forced a grin and moved out of his way so he could set the second tray down.

"You have dates in big beds on tiny boats often?"

He chuckled, lifting off the lid and despite her dislike and uncomfort with the whole situation, her stomach growled quietly, rumbling against her skin.

"Sit down, Diana."

It wasn't a suggestion, nor a request, but when did he ever make requests? She did as told, choosing the opposite side over the bedspread that looked like a maid had come in and done. Knowing him, it was a possibility. She watched him fill their bowls, noticing how foreign it looked for him to be doing so. She didn't think he ever served himself, let alone anyone else in his life. And maybe if she were someone else, she'd smile to him for the generosity of it. She looked in his eyes, wondering if he knew something - anything of what had happened that early morning. For all she knew, he could be waiting until the right moment to hit her again. The mark he'd left was covered once again by Bethany, who'd pressed her fingers to it as she covered it just to make it hurt, waiting for Diana to lash out at her, but Diana said nothing, and it had left for an uneasy Beth who took time in getting herself made up for Colin, who Diana knew she had eyes for. Colin though, was quietly excited for Cassie's visit. Everytime she was mentioned, he perked up, Diana's stomach rolled, and Bethany's blue eyes became dark like the clouds of a hurricane.

"Why didn't you tell John anything?" She'd asked Dallas when he'd been walking her to the boat.

He sighed, not bothering to look at her. He was mad, she'd gathered as much. "Because I'd get into more trouble than you would. I was told not to leave your side, and I did just that. I'm not stupid. I know John would get mad at me before he ever got angry with you."

"Will you tell him?"

He hadn't given her an answer, and now she needed to know if he knew. If he was going to do something to Jake the moment she got into work.

"Jake saw me in the bathrooms."

John completely stopped moving, and she was sure he'd held his breath as well. He was still so long she rushed forward just to fill the silence.

"He asked if I was okay, and I told him I was fine."

"And that's all?"

His voice was louder than her own and in the small area, it sounded even louder. Still, she forced herself to speak in the tone she just had been.

"Yes. That's all."

He looked at her, dropping the big spoon he'd had in the small pan that carried the stew. Steam rose and the bed jostled with his movements. He stood, leisurely walking to her before he leaned down. Her whole body leaned back, but fear imploded in her when his hand came up to push her down further, until her back hit the bed. His body loomed over her own and his head came down to inhale her. She kept her eyes open, ready for any hit that might come.

"Is that all?" He asked her again, his hand touching her side and creeping upward. She gave a sigh, hearing the shake in her breath and the core of her tummy tremble. She knew he'd notice that and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes," she said, remaining straight faced and trying to keep Jake to the back of her mind. Part of her was telling her to remember him at a time like this one. To act like these nasty hands were his instead, but the better part of her was telling her not to run away. To face what was going on, head on, and not bringing Jake into something so ugly when everything with Jake was the only thing she had in her life that was pretty.

"Kiss me."

Unable to keep from doing it, her body gave a great shiver.

"W- What?"

"Don't do that," he spoke furiously into her ear. Like he was willing her mind to follow these mean commands. "Don't repeat what I say, or ask to hear it again to buy yourself time to answer."

"I don't understand."

"You understand perfectly well," he told her, his hold grabbing onto her waist until his fingers dug in.

"I thought you said you love me?"

"Kiss me."

"People who love each other don't hurt each other like this. They don't leave marks like you do."

He smiled against her ear and she almost screamed.

"Or I love you so much that I'm willing to."

She swallowed and blinked, but kept her eyes open. "I'm not going to kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you the way you think you love me."

His hand tightened on her even more and the ache made her want to rush away from him, but she made herself keep still. Then slowly, he let her go, and the blood that came back in the area he'd been holding onto gave more pain and she winced before he sat up, grinning down at her.

"Dallas!" He yelled so loudly that Diana jumped, pushing into John's chest as she sat up. He seemed pleased with the contact, but he pulled away. The door behind him flew open and Dallas surveyed them both, watching as John pulled away from Diana and sat back on his side of the bed. Diana touched her side, which Dallas saw, but he made no attempt at showing further interest. His eyes went to John Jr.

"Please explain to me why Diana seems to be the only one to know about that annoyingly arrogant witch hunter giving her a visit in the ladies room today."

Again, not a request.

Dallas glanced at Diana briefly, a flash of realization at having been thrown under the bus, and Diana realized there was no finding any help in him from here on out. There was also her accidental make-out session with Jake, that Dallas could mention. How could he have not had that knowledge when it had been so obvious? She was about to be hit again, but she was hoping her plan would pan out in her favor.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't, because you're scared of what I'll do." John grinned down at his stew and looked up at Diana. "It makes me wonder, why you're so keen to hide things from me, when Diana couldn't seem to keep a secret from me." Dallas didn't bother looking at her this time. He merely grew a stoic expression, standing on his two feet as if ready to take on anything that came at him. "And yet, she's still unwilling to kiss me." John looked at Dallas again with dead eyes. As if he didn't even see him. "Close the door. We don't want to be bothered further by your interuptions."

Dallas simply left, not saying a word or looking at her as he did. _"I know John would get mad at me before he ever got angry with you." _The words that rang in her head, Dallas' words, seemed to ring completely true.

John smiled at her and gave her no choice but to stare back at him. "You have trouble keeping things from me, but you don't want to kiss me...yet. You know, those things happened in that order between Colin and Beth. They were family before they were lovers. I suspect the same will happen for us."

She forced herself to remain still, to keep from doubling over like she wanted.

"Eat your stew."

It wasn't a suggestion.

* * *

Jake woke with a start, trying to sit up when his stomach tightened in an uncomfortable way, and his very bones ached.

"How're you feeling?" Melissa asked him.

He glanced at her, but even moving the muscles in his neck made him want to moan against the pain. "Like I was swimming to the bottom of the harbor to dig up a crystal skull in thirty degree water."

"Not good would have sufficed."

He glared at her from behind closed eyelids. "Where's the skull?"

"Was with Cameron. Now it's in your room."

This time, Jake forced himself up against the pain and he let out a series of curses. Cameron was in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair with some sort of book in hand. He grinned up at Jake. "Mom doesn't have a diary so I had to settle on an old day-time planner."

Jake blinked. "What are you doing with that?"

"I had nothing to do for the past hour and a half while you slept."

Jake fumbled until he lazily sat sideways on the bed, Melissa hovering like a nurse. He glared her away from him and looked back to Cameron who closed the day-planner and leaned forward.

"Like I said, I know how to get rid of the Blackwell kids."

The memories of being in his truck came back to him, but it was fuzzy on how he got up the stairs. There was lots of questions to him from Dawn, who Jake now could remember him telling her to shut her mouth because she was making his head ache. That had all been before he'd basically passed out, wrapped in a ton of blankets the he was cocooned in now.

"How?"

"Once we get John out of the way, it'll be easier to get to the others. Dallas is last."

"How do you know any of this?"

Cameron's lips pulled in and he looked at Melissa. But when Jake's eyes snapped toward her, he noticed she didn't know the look from Cameron. Good, because for a moment, he thought Cameron would have shared information with someone else he'd have to get it out of. And getting the information like last time - Melissa drunk and undressed and ready to pass out, was a night he was too tired to bother with thinking about, much less actually doing.

"There are things to know, and things to not know. That's one of them. Now, do you want to do this or not?"

Jake stared at the kid before him. The same features as his own, but he could see Diana in him, too. He'd battled with himself over Cameron before. On whether or not to trust him, even after they'd done the spell and shook hands and he'd felt that warmth shock him straight into his chest. The feeling that raced around every corner of his body, filling him with the sense of a familiarity - like turning on the light in the bathroom and seeing your own relfection staring back at you, the one you expected to be there.

"Where'd you get this plan from?"

"Mom. There's only one thing that goes wrong, we lose someone. She doesn't want it to happen again, and there's a way to avoid it without causing conflict along the timeline."

"Everything has a domino effect, your words, right?" Jake argued.

Cameron pressed on to explain the plan.

* * *

The moon was bright, and the sky was pretty clear. The stars were beginning to show with the sun setting. It really was a beautiful sight - pinks and oranges mixed with purple and a deeper shade of each. Too bad she had to have John beside her, enjoying it with her as if they were an actual couple.

He stared more at her than the view before them.

The water kept looking darker and darker until she could hardly see it. Not a word was said between them, mostly because she didn't have anything to talk of. What was there to say, when someone who claimed to love you, who was half of your blood, was meaning to kill the only people left in your life that made it have any sense? He came closer to her, but she didn't move away.

Her plan had ended up working in her favor. By telling him about Jake, and without Dallas telling him the whole truth, John had been sucked into believing Diana was warming to him. To fake anything would make it apparent to him that she was indeed, faking it. To have kissed him - to show any sort of affection more than he knew she would - would have him second guessing her, leaving no trust between them. She needed his trust in her predictability to get to him. It was the only way.

"Can you imagine this? A life of freedom? Just us, floating along, living a life that was made for us? The most powerful, and only witches in the world, left to practice the fine arts of magic? Loving and living?"

The loving part made bile rise in her throat. She swallowed, lifting her eyes to his. "I'll never be alright with you killing my family."

He looked pleased she was conversing with him. "Baby sister, they aren't your family. _We're_ your family."

"You don't understand. Growing up, each one came into my life-"

He cut her off. "And the same went for us. It was a shame we weren't able to find you sooner, maybe you'd have been softer toward us then, but we can't change that now. You say I don't understand, but I do. It's you who doesn't."

"And maybe that's true, but it doesn't make it feel any less strong. They're where I belong. And if you think you can just kill them off and wait for me to get over it, you're going about it the wrong way."

He sighed as if annoyed that she was fighting with him on it. She supposed not many fought him on anything.

"What do you suggest I do? Keep them alive? Keep them in cages hoping they don't go running off? Hoping they don't, at some point, try to kill us? They're what's seperating you from me, Diana." He took her hands and she let him, not contorting her face in the meantime.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. They're _not_. Why can't we all just live in peace?"

"Because my father was killed over his wish to have the Balcoin bloodline as the only witches on the face of this planet. I will not let his dream go to waste."

"His dream? Do you hear yourself?" His fingers squeezed hers, but she didn't try to make him let her go. If this was the only way to get him to listen to her, then she'd end up with a few broken fingers. "His dream is to kill people and isolate us. That's not a dream. My dream would to be to meet my siblings and have us all live around each other, share Christmas and birthday's - kids and families to grow up and play together. My dream is not to have my only family I've ever known killed so that I can be isolated with ones that want me to know nothing and no one of the world. That's not a dream, it's a nightmare-" Her last words were cut off with a whimper coming from her. He was squeezing so tightly, she couldn't help the sound that came out.

He let her go and turned away from her.

"You know what my dream is, Diana?"

"No, but I'd like to. I'd like to know what you want, apart from Blackwell."

He spun around and grabbed her face, looking into her eyes, searching. His head shook and he narrowed his gaze. "Your brown eyes are warm, but they tell me nothing. You say you want to know, but I can't tell if you do or not. I don't know this color." She stared at him, unblinking, waiting. He breathed in deeply before actually telling her. "I want you. In my life. I want you and I to leave everyone and travel the world." The very thought of that frightened her so badly it left her cold.

"I want to forget our siblings, and share our lives together away from them. Away from everything. But more than anything, I dream for you to love me above everyone else. To throw your caution to the winds at the very chance of being with me." She didn't like where this was going. "Our father, talked of nothing but Cassie when he mentioned Chance Harbor. I think he was expecting Cassie and I to become well aquainted because he meant us to be the strongest of our own Circle. But he underestimated the youngest. It's you, who are the strongest, Diana. You, and your hidden magic. Your quiet strength..."

She was afraid he'd ask her to kiss him again, but when he leaned forward, he only hugged her. She stood completely still, waiting for a hit or for him to begin squeezing her until every bit of her popped open and he could finally dig inside of her, which she realized was what he wanted.

When he began to chant something in her ear, a language she'd heard only from hers or Cassie's books, she struggled against him. Her mind went dizzy and she felt sick, trying to ask him what he was doing until her whole body fell and he held her up long enough until everything went black, and her hearing went dead.

Diana woke with a pounding headache, moaning, unable to help it as she opened her eyes, seeing nothing but black. Her breathing hitched, fear causing her to panic as she thought she was blind. That was until she could feel her eyes straining, and her headache pounded once more before it went softer. With each pound, it began to lessen, so she laid still, waiting for it to subside. As it did, her vision came back to her as well, including clearer thoughts and judgements, strength in her body. What a strange sensation. Then she remembered why she'd gotten like that and with a jolt after a long amount of time, she sat up. Her eyes were trying to adjust, but she couldn't make out any objects in the room. The smell was familiar, but her mind was drawing a blank at where she could be. When she hit against something, her hands fumbled around and she realized...John didn't lie.

She fixed her thoughts on her whereabouts and found the stairs easily, walking up to flip on the light switch, and there she was. As he'd promised, she was at work. In Ethan's office. She had no idea what time it was, but she felt incredibly rested and well-prepared. As if the little spell had forced her into a deeper sleep than that of REM state. Opening the door, she glided out, still in the clothes from the night before, and she didn't feel any different other than how she'd woken. Maybe he hadn't touched her, as a fear she'd been left with the moment he'd began to chant and she'd started falling into a pitch-black hole.

She turned the corner and Ethan scrambled backward, almost dropping the paperwork in his hands and the coffee mug that was in the other. It splashed and got on the floor, thankfully not on him. Her hands went out, trying to settle him as she let him know it was just her.

"Jesus, Diana! Are you alright? What are you doing here? Where are they?"

"As he promised, I'm at work."

"You- You have the day off. I gave it off." He took a breath to calm down. "You might want to check on Jake, anyway."

"What? Why?"

He gave her a steady stare. "He came down with a cold yesterday."

A cold? Yesterday?

"Are you sure? What about Wesley?"

"We're fine. I'm working more, and Jake said it was for the best and, well, he was right. It was for the best that I keep working. Or I'll think about Adam, and..." His voice trailed and Diana shook her head at him to say no more.

"OK, if it's alright then, I'd like to go home and check on everyone."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, I'll just call Cassie. Is it OK to use your office phone?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Mr. Conant."

He smiled, but then called for her when she was halfway back down the short hall. She glanced back at him and waited.

"How is he?"

She'd been expecting him to ask, and she tried to give him a hopeful grin. "He's seeming more normal, but I think he's stuck. He needs our help."

"I'm helping. When all of this happens...I'm helping."

She nodded to him, instantly going to the phone.

Cassie answered with a tired voice and Diana suspected it was still extremely early.

"I've never been happier to hear your voice. I'm at The Boathouse. Will you come get me?"

"Diana?"

She winced against the phone.

"Don't tell Jake. Just come get me."

"On my way."

"Be careful."

When Diana saw Cassie pull into the parking lot, she hopped up and went to the door.

"What happened to the rules of no one being alone?" Diana asked as Melissa got out, running and hugging Diana like she'd been gone a month instead of two nights.

"Jake's not alone."

"Faye's there?" She asked as she got into the backseat of the car. Melissa got into the front and shut her door before Cassie answered.

"Faye's with her mom and won't leave her side. Not that she has much of a choice. Dawn's been up our asses, and even more so now that we have the skull."

"The skull? How?"

"Adam," Cassie answered, looking over her shoulder to the backseat where Diana sat. She gave a small smile. "Good to have you back, sis."

Diana smiled, but she knew the nickname was a jab; making light of a situation that was so dark.

As soon as she stepped into her house, her whole body felt like collapsing and hugging everything in sight. Instead, she smiled around at all the familiarity that surrounded her; things that had surrounded her for years that didn't seem as special as they did at that moment.

"Can I have a hug, or are you still too busy admiring your house?" Diana's head snapped, seeing Cassie grin as she pulled off her coat and walked around the corner. Melissa stayed and watched as Diana, unable to keep herself from doing so, ran and jumped into Cameron's waiting arms who lifted her easily. Her eyes sprang with tears and she didn't let go until he leaned down, placing her feet on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She cried, grabbing his face as if she'd done so a thousand times before. His own palms laid over the backs of her hands, holding her to him like he didn't mind the touching; as if he welcomed any and all affection from her.

"I'm here because you did something wrong in the past and we know how to fix it now. Hope you're ready to hear the plan, 'cause I've gotta leave soon."

Her shoulders dropped, but he kissed her forehead, leaving no room for her to give him a sad expression she could feel come over her like some plague.

"We can't be too upset. You never thought you'd see me again..." His hand reached out to her, touching her bare cheek. She'd washed her face as soon as she'd gotten off the phone with Cassie, her bruise had to be exposed.

She grinned, but it didn't have any heart to it. He leaned forward then, sighing against her hair. "Dad's alive. I got back, and he was there...like nothing had happened."

Diana was at a loss of words. "H- How?" She was shocked to her core, and as sad as she was, she felt elation at the fact that Jake was alive in the future. They were together, or so she was assuming. She knew better than to assume, but Cameron seemed just as happy as her, maybe even happier.

"I don't know what you did, but it changed things. Everything. At some point, you changed your mind and it changed your actions. Even the smallest action can change the course of things. I guess the future-you was wrong in me not telling present-you anything.

"I've been wrong about a lot of things." Her hands finally fell from his face, but he gripped them in his own, holding them against his chest, reminding her of the small moment Jake and her had shared after she'd kissed the inside of his hand.

Cameron's smile widened down at her, but he was practically humming with energy; an urgency she couldn't decipher. "We have to be quick," he told her.

"Will you visit again?"

"I don't know. Everytime I do, I'm afraid I'll come back home to something different. I couldn't believe it, walking into the kitchen and he was just standing there, chopping food like he did it all the time."

"Where was I?" Diana asked him, and Cameron smiled fondly.

"The doctors."

"Why're you smiling? The doctors isn't such a good thing..."

"Aunt Cassie was with you so that dad could make it to a, um, baseball game."

Diana's smile dropped completely, staring up at him without knowing how to ask the question she wanted to ask. She tried it anyway. "What baseball game?"

"Not mine," he told her instantly.

She grew a weird feeling.

"Do...you have a brother?"

"I'm guessing so. I couldn't flat out ask dad, it would be kind of...strange."

"Did you have siblings before?" She asked him.

He shook his head, keeping his voice low so that only she could hear. "No, because dad died before you guys had a chance."

But they got their chance with whatever Diana had changed her mind with.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him fondly.

"When am I gonna get a girl?"

"Great... I'm gonna come back to boyband posters on walls."

* * *

Jake gave a lazy stretch. From being in the bed for nearly a whole day, he was plenty tired, but he was pleased to feel his body felt a whole lot better. It still ached, but in a less painful sort of way.

Diana. Work. He had to get up and get to her.

He pushed himself, rolling over where he felt the length of someone next to him. He jerked to see who it was, and had to blink a couple of times.

"Diana?" His throat was still half raw from yesterday and from sleep.

She grinned up at him, wincing. "Did I scare you?"

"You- I- What are you doing here?"

"They dropped me at work, as promised. I called Cassie to come get me."

Jake glared toward the closed door, imagining Cassie somewhere behind it, and spoke through a clenched jaw. "She was supposed to wake me up. I've been sleeping like the dead."

"Heard you went for a little swim yesterday. How're you feeling?"

She wanted to know how _he_ was feeling?_ He'd_ only been in freezing water, all the while,_ she'd_ been with some psycho ass siblings who wanted to use her as some dark magic, baby bearer- His thoughts stopped as soon as he noticed the bruising on her face and she frowned at him. Her head turned away, her hand lifting to her face to touch along the ugly mark as if remembering it was there. He took a deep breath through his nose, willing himself to calm down, and not barge out of the house like some neanderthal.

"Did _he_ hit you?"

"Jake-"

"So help me, Diana, if you tell me it's not a big deal-"

"It is," she flatly stated while turning back to him. "I know it is, but we can't do anything about it. Not right now."

"Where's Cameron?"

She gave a soft grin, her whole face following suit. "Gone. Cassie and I did the spell and sent him home. He told me everything."

Jake nodded, rolling onto his elbow to face her.

"Do-," she paused, her eyes dropping down and then back up again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right at this second."

She nodded and let him move into her, closing the short space between them that now felt like static was clinging to. Like the time in the bathroom, it felt just as urgent and wild. But Jake remained careful, letting her be the one to seperate them if it became too much too soon, or wasn't wanted in the first place. But as soon as his lips touched hers, her hands pulled him in on each side of his neck, and he figured the _not wanted_ part was nonexistent. Heat flooded over him, reminding him that he hadn't felt this warm since the last time, as well as the first. Something about them being together like this felt completely right, even if on paper they were totally wrong. Diana's knees bent and lifted on each of his hips when he lifted himself over her.

His hands braced his weight on the mattress, the aching from all day yesterday, and throughout the night was gone, replaced by a new aching that he was all too familiar with. Which was why he lowered his hips to hers, and ground down against her the moment he felt her meet him halfway. He knew she was constantly trying to figure out where his head was at, and it went the same from his end as well, but when they were like this, there was no room for needing to understand one another. He turned his head, lowering his shoulders to add some power into the kiss, which she dealt back at him with the same amount. Her tongue was the first to meet his this time, and he moaned into her mouth to tell her without words how much it thrilled him. The fingers of one of her hands lifted the collar of his shirt, scratching nicely along his skin. Jake broke the kiss, giving himself time to breathe as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed as his hand sought the hem of her shirt. He lifted it, grabbing her hip to raise to his own. She gave a small gasp and he almost smiled to himself before latching his mouth to hers again. And what a perfect mouth it was; what a perfect body hers was to his own. She curved where he seeked to hold her, and her hips rolled up into his like they were made for being attached there...

With a whimper, she broke the kiss and winced, caving in on herself. Jake glanced down at where his hand was.

"Jake-"

But she decided better of saying anything more when he saw the mark that had risen just under the surface of her skin. An ugly purple that looked much too harsh against her soft creamy skin. Anger rolled over him, but instead of letting it kill anything in him, he tossed the blankets away from his own legs to bend down easily, kissing the the mark there. Her hands fell away from him completely. This was his moment with her, and nothing or no one, was going to interfere with it. He hadn't done it in a while, and it'd never been his favorite thing in the first place, but with Diana, he was anticipating everything. From taste, to feel, to the sounds that she'd make, to the bliss he'd bring to her... He sat back, looking her in the eyes as his hands began at the button of her jeans, and Diana's knees came together, trying to block him, but he worked his way around her thin legs.

"What- Jake?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing? We don't... Condom."

He almost laughed at the way she sounded. Truly disappointed he hadn't thought of that, or maybe that they needed one in general which wasn't easy to get to at the moment. He refrained from showing any sort of smile though, and instead looked her in the eye. But he couldn't deny that he felt incredibly happy about the fact that she hadn't told him _no_.

"Who said anything about needing a condom?"

It seemed to click in her head finally, what he was getting at.

"Oh my God,_ now_?! You're doing this _now_?"

"Would you keep your voice down, Meade?" He tucked his arm under both of her knees and bent them toward himself as he lowered over her side, kissing her neck, and then up her jaw, the corner of her mouth, until she turned her head and kissed him back before speaking again.

"Hurry then."

He grinned at her, surprised she was so easily persuaded. "I'm not going to hurry, Diana. I'm going to go so slow, you're going to-."

Quickly, she cut him off. "Kill me," she finished saying for him.

He chuckled at her, moving down to unbutton, and then unzip her jeans. She lifted her hips off the bed so he could pull them down her hips and watched as her stomach clenched and sunk in with her shakey breaths. "Relax," he whispered to her, pulling them off the rest of the way. As much as he wanted to simply get at her, he also was serious about being slow. He rose over her again, her legs dropped so he could lay himself on her body, but her eyes were squeezed tightly as if she were too embarrassed. He smiled and nuzzled himself between her shoulder and her neck. His tongue darting out against her skin there. "Open your eyes, Diana."

It was only when he lifted his head to look down at her again when he noticed she had listened. She licked her lips nervously, and Jake couldn't help running his hand up her thigh, his fingers splayed around her hip, reaching her backside. The fabric of her undies were soft, the lace a deep color that set against her skin nicely. Just as he went in to kiss her, the door was knocked on, but no one waited for an answer before coming in.

Diana's hands pushed against Jake's chest, but whether he was caught just how he was, or caught mid-roll, they'd see what they were up to. She was in her underwear, for Christ's sake. He stayed right where he was, glancing over his shoulder to the intruder.

"Whoa," Cassie back tracked the step she'd taken inside, adverting her eyes to the wall instead of directly at them.

Jake let Diana shove him away as she shuffled for her jeans, putting them on in such a quickness that it left him angry. He laid there, watching her pull them up her smooth legs, covering the ass he'd been so ready to grab onto and lift up to him. She buttoned them and he heard the zipper and when she turned, her eyes hit Jake first. At least that was one thing he could be pleased about; that she'd been so into what they'd been doing, or about to do, that it was most important to see his reaction before seeing Cassie's scared one.

"Sorry," Cassie quickly apologized, her hand holding onto the door knob.

Jake sighed. "Then why're you still in the doorway?"

Diana's gaze snapped to him again as he pushed himself off the bed. He knew she wanted to tell him to be nice, or something of the like, but she was holding back from scolding him in front of anyone. He could almost smile, but he kept his face clear as he grabbed the bag from the floor he'd brought days before with extra clothes. "I'm taking a shower," he told mostly to Diana as he straightened, stepped over to her. He ignored the mixed expressions of something soft and something wary as he grabbed the top of her head and leaned it down so he could place a kiss there. Cassie looked away like she'd been embarrassed to be caught catching a moment between them, but he didn't care if she saw or not. It wasn't like no one knew about them, and the longer he denied it in front of people, the longer it would take them to accept it. And not only that, but he wasn't going to deny Diana anymore. There was no point, and he didn't want to lose her. Point blank.

"I-"

He walked out of the room and straight into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, as he smiled over her confusion. No one was used to seeing him show affection, and that went for himself as well.

Most of all, he liked it.

* * *

When the shower turned on, Diana looked at Cassie, who she felt was wearing the same expression she was. Cassie's eyebrows shot up and she gave a small grin, though Diana couldn't feel herself doing the same. She was stuck in fog and it was so thick, she could hardly see through it.

Just what the hell was going on?

"Looks like you're together?" Cassie walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking up at Diana who was still standing still.

"Um, are we?"

"Looks like it."

Diana nodded, glancing at the bathroom door as if Jake were in front of it, ready to give an answer. "I- I don't know what that was."

"Do you... I mean, do you not want something with him?"

"I don't know." It felt weird to talk about with Cassie, even though technically speaking, Cassie would be the one she'd go to with this kind of thing. But was she ready to talk about it? Ready for it to be something big enough, or serious enough, to talk about?

_Yes._

"Do you feel weird that it's me?"

Diana looked at her, and honestly answered. "Yes and no. I feel weird because you guys had something, but not weird because I feel like it's something that needs to be addressed. I've gone over it in my head so many times that I can't make out anything clear."

Cassie rubbed her hands over her thighs a few times as she took in the words, working out whatever she was about to say in her head before she actually said it.

"How about this? You guys both like each other, and it's obvious. Why not give it a shot?"

"That's beside the point," Diana began telling her, sitting on the other side of the bed as she gave out a long sigh. "I'm giving it a shot, if he wants to, it's just that I don't know what's going on in his head..." Her voice trailed, but it didn't matter because Cassie was following along easily.

"And he's the first person you can't figure out."

Diana's eyes hit Cassie, watching baby blue eyes move and catch onto her own stare. With a blink, Diana looked away again. "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"And you're scared," Cassie tried to guess.

But it was strange, because Diana felt a smile stretch her mouth, and she looked at Cassie again, who's eyebrows lifted as she saw the expression.

"I'm not scared. I'm excited, but I'm not scared. I mean, I'm sure those moments will come, but right now, I just feel like I want to be by him."

Cassie spoke slowly. "OK," and gave a small laugh just as the shower turned off. Cassie continued before the door opened. "So, this all goes down tomorrow."

Diana nodded, confirming what she'd said when she heard Jake's voice behind her, followed by the heightened scent that he always had. Shampoo and the light musky smell that was him.

"You guys put Cameron back?"

As if he were some object to be placed back onto a shelf, or so he made it sound like.

Cassie answered, glancing at Diana with slightly widened eyes, to which Diana only grinned to. She'd been upset all over again, having to make Cameron go back to an unknown future that would surely be changed again. As he'd said, anything small, changed something in the future, and she felt nervous as to how big or small that change would be.

Cassie stood then. "Um, I'll just get out of the way then."

"Why?" Diana frowned, glancing from her to Jake who was going through his duffle that he'd placed on the bed. Now she knew why Cassie had given her the look she had; Jake was in nothing but a towel around his waist, making her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. With the door shutting, Diana made herself stare ahead at it, willing herself to say something. Something other than noises, which was what she wanted to do now. Bodies had never been that important to Diana. Personality always came first, because that's what lasted in the long run, and when it came to having actual feeling for someone, the long run was the only thing she was interested in. Personalities made everything else better. Sometimes, cute turned into sexy; nice into hot. But what were you supposed to do when someone was already hot, and the personality could match?

"You upset about losing Cameron?"

Her eyes closed briefly, slightly hating the fact he'd asked her anything since she was trying to burn the image of him in a towel from her brain. Seriously, when had a hot body had such an effect on her? It was vain and stupid.

She forced her tongue to drop from the roof of her mouth and spoke. "Yeah, but I know he doesn't belong here."

For a moment, he was quiet, and she almost looked at him to see if he'd heard her.

"That doesn't mean you're not upset about him leaving again. I know all you want is a big family, Diana. You like being surrounded."

Would she tell him about having more than one kid? And how had he known that when she'd never said it? It amazed her how well he guessed at her sometimes, when they were almost always confused about one another.

"Still, I know I'll have my moments with him eventually, so..."

There was a clinking of metal and she looked without thinking. Jake was fastening his belt around his waist, tightening it around a new pair of jeans. He was oblivious to her staring, and she was thankful to get an eyefull without him knowing. It also dawned on her that he'd gotten dressed behind her, no problems, as they'd spoken so casually about Cameron, and Diana's need for the love of family.

Her mouth popped open, the sound loud against her ears. Every sound at the moment seemed to be turned up all the way as if playing on some invisible surround system. She realized it was due to her nerves and the awkwardness she felt in the situation, which was strange, considering they'd made out twice now. Still, she felt this was a little different. She wanted to make a move, one that didn't rely on the fact that they were on a time crunch, or that it was dangerous to.

"I'm worried," she suddenly said out loud, gaining his attention. Those green eyes of his landed on her after pulling the shirt over his head and he frowned. With a short breath, she went on. "I want this to keep going, but I'm worried I won't be enough for you."

"Enough?"

She nodded, staring up at him, hoping she wasn't about to scare him away with being too Diana-like. "Or too much. You know I'm a lot to handle. Everyone knows I'm a lot to handle."

He grinned at her, his face clearing of confusion; he seemed to know what she was getting at. "I know, but at the same time, I know you don't give people the opportunity to handle you. You hide a lot of things, Diana."

She faced forward again, hands fidgeting in her lap. She'd always felt like an open book before; someone everyone could read without any difficulty, which meant she was safe, almost boring. Jake made her feel kind of wild, and while she liked who she was with him - without knowing for sure since they were hardly together yet - she didn't know if whatever he liked in her would last. She supposed this was the point she was trying to make with him.

Diana hadn't ever been one be shy around guys, especially if she already knew they were interested, which Jake had more than shown that he was. When he came around and knelt down in front of her, her eyes grew wide, surprised at this sort of gesture.

"What are you _really_ worried about?"

_Good question_, she wanted to tell him. "If tomorrow's plan goes smoothly-"

He cut her off saying, "Which it will."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and nod at him before she continued. "It is because Cameron came, that you think you should be with me?" She paused, wanting so badly to give excuses as to why she was sounding so whiny. "I know this is a tired issue, but I don't-"

He grinned fondly at her, and she was sure he hadn't ever looked at her before this way. Grabbing her hand to stop her before she kept rambling on, she felt thankful for the contact. "The initial thought he kind of brought with him was what helped lead in that direction, but I think something would have happened sooner or later. I was already there, Diana. I already had some sort of feelings toward you, I was just too hardened to feel them."

Secretly, or as secretly as she could manage, Diana took a breath and felt half the weight of worry lift off of her shoulders. She grinned, looking at their joined hands as she moved her fingers around, gripping his large hand in both of her own. "I made you soft," she smiled into her words, glancing up at him to see he wasn't able to keep the side of his mouth from lifting in response. He said nothing, but she knew it was true. And she kissed him.

Jake's mouth always felt against hers, like it was ready. Instead of just kissing, his mouth moved like he was there for more than just a few pecks. He didn't need to be warmed up, kissed softly until he became heated for something deeper. Jake was already there, just as he'd said about his feelings. It picked Diana's excitement up, realizing she didn't need to be coaxed into anything either when it concerned him. One touch from him was enough to send her spiraling - into what, she didn't know. Her hands laid softly on his shoulders, and with him at a much lower angle, she felt like she had control, and smiled against his mouth and pulled back.

"I'm not as boring as you might think," she told him, scratching her nails down his chest.

"You argue with me constantly, and you're not in the least bit impressed by my glares. I've hardly ever thought of you to be boring."

She ran her hands back up his chest, letting the tips of her fingers guide the rest of her hands to the back of his neck where she kept him still, leaning down to kiss him yet again. When she turned her head, she touched her tongue to his and pressed into him. Heat crawled over her skin and she abruptly broke the kiss, standing and pulling his shoulders up with her. When he got up, her hands pushed on his shoulders and she turned him so that he sat on the bed. The green within his eyes seemed darker as he stared up at her, not knowing what she was going to do.

Her legs pushed between his and she grabbed his face again, leaning into him as one of his hands snuck under her hair against her neck. She could hear a small noise excape from his throat, and it only urged her on. There was an aware feeling that someone could walk in on them, but Diana figured if her clothes weren't off, she didn't care as much as she did when Cassie had...interupted. Jake's fingers trailed against her neck until he grabbed a handful of hair, the slight pull was like throwing gas onto an already lit fire. Diana gave out a small cry against his mouth, and Jake took that opportunity to scramble back on the bed, his hand jerking at her to hurry her up and climb on top of him. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at him and laugh.

His eyes grew even darker, still.

"Diana, I swear to God, if you leave it like this-"

"You mean leave _you_ like this." He actually growled at her, giving her a look that meant to scare her, but it only turned her on and made her laugh again. She crawled onto the bed, keeping her knees on either side of his legs as she did. "You're..." Her voice trailed as she tried to find the right word. He sat up, grabbing a handful of her backside as he pulled her into him. Giving a small yelp, her hands held onto his shoulders for balance. "Insatiable," she finally rested on, seeing his tongue dart out over his bottom lip as the word settled between them. And maybe it was the wrong word because something gave her the impression that with that single word, she'd uncaged some sort of beast. His mouth instantly went to her neck and after a few full-lipped kisses, he actually nipped at her skin.

She swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering shut as though she weren't able to help it. Her body was on it's own kick now, rocking against him as his hand moved around, his fingers long enough for a thumb to reach where her hip met her thigh. He pushed down, making the contact between them even more severe, and Diana's stomach gave a small drop as heat coiled in the core of her belly. She could hear herself panting, but her gasps were swallowed when Jake's hand widened through her hair on the back of her head, making her lower her chin so he could take her mouth against his own.

All this time, Diana had thought there was nothing but give and take in relationships, and that went in every aspect. Not now. All of it was take, as though needed to be taken. Just as he made her thoughts wild, even some of her actions, now her entire body felt it as well. Her lips felt abused, and her skin burned with a yearning she'd never really touched upon in this way before. She didn't know what they were doing, or how far they were going, but there was no worry over it. They were both smart enough to stop at the right time, which was why she shoved away only enough to be able to get to the bottom of his shirt and lift it over his head. Jake must have been thinking the same thing, because as soon as he'd lifted his arms for her to pull it off and fling it to the side of the room, Jake was lifting hers up to do the same, both shirts landing in the same place. Her mouth lowered to his shoulder as he used both hands to grab her bottom, and flip them both around so that he hovered over her. Finally, she was able to run her hands over skin that she'd been wanting to for however long it had been, years? A week? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. Jake slowed suddenly, his breath coming out in hot pants against her skin as he glided himself up her leg to meet hip to hip, pressing down in an absolutely lovely way that almost had her back arching off of the bed.

Jake, seeing her lazy expression, ran a hand down her stomach, watching as her stomach sunk in, taking a shuttering breath. Could desire eat you alive? It was what Diana was thinking to be possible as she followed suit, instead going further to scratch her nails along his jeans in the place she knew he'd be hottest.

"Don't," he bit out, grabbing her hand to stop her. She jerked with the suddeness of it, staring up at him to see his eyes were tightly shut. "My control is pretty thin right now. I'll have a hard time stopping."

Such a confession should have scared her, right? But she wasn't scared. She took another breath, feeling that her throat had gone completely dry and sounded a little rough as she spoke. "Then don't." Her free hand ran down the side of his face.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked angry, but she knew it wasn't the case. It wasn't anger, that made him look this way. And oh, what a look it was. "How can you be so damn soft with me, but like this...at the same time?" He grunted, his eyes closing again, but only briefly as if regaining his thoughts. She couldn't really follow what he was trying to say, but she guessed it had something to do with her being the way she was just a minute ago, until the point when she touched him as gently as possible, meaning to settle whatever was raging in him. Though, she found she didn't really want it settled. "One of us needs to," he finally finished saying, his eyes wide open and completely serious.

Well, it wasn't going to be her.

She let him keep holding her hand in place, hovering between them, but she stretched her neck to latch her mouth to his, loving that his tongue immediately delved into her mouth. He let go of her hand, and she went right back to what she'd been doing, knowing as much as he'd said about his so-called _control_, he'd still have it because she trusted him completely. At least over letting things go...as far as she wanted. And damn it, she wanted them to go really far. To the moon and back. Or maybe not back at all. Not ever.

Diana felt only slightly guilty as she pushed him further, wondering what he'd do if she used both hands to unfasten his jeans, which she did. The sound he'd made into her mouth, practically vibrated against the thin skin of her lips. It came from somewhere deep in his chest, and her thighs tightened in response. Strange, and new, and absolutely hot.

"Diana," he gave a gruff warning to her, pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"I just...want to touch you. I want to learn you."

"Don't say things like that," he unexpectedly snapped.

She felt slightly sad, staring up at him as she frowned. Her whole body stilled. "Why?"

His eyes closed again. "Because I don't know what to do."

A thought came to the forefront of her mind. It was clear to her that he was a man, and not only that, but he was a physical one. Much more experienced than even guys his own age, but she now knew he was having a difficult time mixing emotions in with his physical feelings. When he started, he kept going until the finishing point, and it probably contained him falling asleep, and the girl leaving. Or at the very least, someone left, and Jake went his own way, without a care in the world other than the joyous release he'd had, with no strings attached.

But Diana was his string now, and he didn't know how to stop, or when to, and she now understood at what he'd really been getting at. His control being lost wasn't exactly his problem. It was that he didn't want to go too far with her and mess anything up, now that he was sticking around.

Her hands fell to her sides and she turned her head away from him. She'd known this was coming in fast, but now with this actual glimpse into his thoughts, whether she'd caught on by a one-time accident or not - how was she supposed to keep taking it slow and go the same route with her feelings as well, without feeling what she felt for him now? At realizing how much this meant to him, she'd had no idea the effect it would have on her. That this little push would be all she needed...

"Diana? I'm...sorry. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I just- I don't- I don't want to mess this all up."

Her eyes closed and held. She'd known where his head was at already, for the first time, but he'd just confirmed it.

"I'm messing it up for you," she told him honestly.

"What?" When she said nothing, his hand gently held her jaw, and he turned her head to make her face him. "Look at me." And she did, seeing his eyebrows pull together as if he were confused. But if she said what was on her mind, she'd lead him straight into her heart, and she wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. She wanted more than anything to be with him, but she still knew just like herself, he had his own set of problems he needed to work out. One of them being commitment, which he was new to. "Tell me," was all he asked, knowing that there was something wrong.

"You're used to running. I don't want to make you run away from me."

His face contorted, not bothering to keep his emotions from his features, and it made her smile inside of herself. But she could plainly see what she'd said hurt him to some degree. However, it was honest, and she wasn't about to make it any better for him to take. If she was going to say anything, then it was going to be the truth. He'd been right all along, that he deserved that much.

And she'd been wrong, in telling Cassie she wasn't scared.

She was terrified.

Her eyes began to water, and he lifted away from her, leaving her in cold air that she wanted to warm up again. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her, and she sat up, staring at his shoulders as they hunched, his elbows resting on his knees.

"What would make me run away from you?"

She gasped instead of giving out a sob, a tear flowing down her cheek that she wiped away with an angry hand. She hated crying, and even more so after all that they'd just done together. Diana didn't want him thinking she was so emotionally uncontrolled that every time they had some intense make-out session, she'd end up forcing them apart to nag at him and cry.

"Since you have feelings for me, you're trying to do the right thing by sticking around. I know you hate Chance Harbor. I don't want to be what keeps you stuck here."

The silence grew thick until she almost thought he wasn't going to say anything. "I hated the memories. I hated the person I was, or was becoming. I'm not stuck. If I wanted to leave, I would."

"And what if you end up wanting to?"

He sighed heavily. "Then we'll talk it out."

Her mouth fell open. "You know?!" She practically screamed. "You know you're going to want to leave? Do you wanna leave now?"

He spun on the bed, anger reddening the tips of his ears. "Of course I'm gonna wanna leave at some point, Diana. Didn't you? You almost left with a complete stranger to get the hell away from here!"

She'd forgotten. She'd completely forgotten about Grant.

Still, she shook her head. "That's not the point! You know you're gonna want to leave, so what are you doing with me?"

"I don't know, but if and when the time comes, we'll talk it out! It's the best we can do!"

She growled until it rose into a small scream of frusteration. She stood, stomping passed him to get her shirt from on top of his on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, sounding incredibly tired. It probably didn't help that just the day before she'd started a fight with him, he'd almost frozen his lungs. "Diana-"

"I'm getting my shirt on, and we're handling my sick-in-the-head siblings, and whatever happens, happens."

He stood. "No. Uh-uh. Stop." He reached for her arm, but she turned herself away, pulling on the shirt she'd changed into almost immediately after the spell her and Cassie did to get Cameron back in his own time.

He sighed at her reaction to him. "This is a relationship, Diana. This is what happens. At one point or another, we're both going to want to leave. But I never said anything about wanting to leave you! Why'd you start crying? Why won't you just say whatever the hell it is that's eating at you, huh?"

Because she couldn't. Because it would scare him. Because he was Jake Armstrong. She was scared right down to the tips of her toes. Petrified.

When she turned, he stood in front of the door, still shirtless.

She wanted to scream at him.

"You said you were messing it up for me. What did you mean? Messing what up?" He asked her pushing her hand away from the doorknob as she reached for it. "I'm not letting you out until I get answers here."

He was right, but she was mad. He swatted her hand away yet again, when she tried for the knob.

"Damn it, Jake!" She huffed in a few breaths before choosing to reply. "I know you're having a hard time with knowing when and where to stop before taking it too far! Happy now?" Briefly pausing to let her words sink in, she went on. "You're used to sleeping with someone and it not meaning anything, but now that it means something to you, you don't want me pushing it too far, to give you time to learn when to stop on your own." His chin lifted in acknowledgement, and by that subtle reaction, she knew she was on point. But that wasn't the only thing she'd stopped for. He'd been so worried about messing something up between them, not wanting her to regret something "going too far" when at the very moment she'd realized his own thoughts, she'd discovered her own. She'd be the one to mess them up, once he found out she was in love with him.

"There's something else you're not telling me," he said then.

There was nothing else to say, though. Her arms went out to her sides, and she let them hit back against her. His chin lowered, his eyes taking in her face as she tried to keep from crying.

"No," he began to say.

She gave a small chuckle, grinning at him through her tears. "We shouldn't have gone this far."

His jaw snapped closed and he took a step toward her. "Remember that thing you guessed about me? The worried about things going to far? I didn't want you to regret anything with me, and now look. Look at what you're doing. This was my exact fear, Diana."

"I'm sorry!" She shrugged, wanting more than anything to leave the room and get to her own so she could curl up in a ball and cry. He grabbed her shoulders and with as much strength as she had, she tried to break free of his hold, but he didn't let her.

"Don't do it like this. Stop. Think about what you're doing."

"It was going to happen anyway, right? You said so yourself!"

"Because that's what relationships do!" He yelled, giving her a shake until she stopped fighting him. "Everyone wants to get out of their relationship at one point or another, they're fucking hard! You think I don't know that? I'm not the player you think I am, Diana! I've had my ups and downs with Faye because she wanted more and I didn't. I've never wanted more until now, but I know as well as the next person, that we're gonna fight!"

She gave a small cry, her head lowering so she could avoid his eyes.

"We're going to fight and argue, just like this and probably more. I'm gonna say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and you're gonna hold up your stubborn little chin when I want you to just cave in. It's bound to happen. We're like electricity to water. I'm gonna wanna leave, and so are you, but that doesn't necessarily mean each other. Stop trying to break this up when it's barely even started! I want you, and I know you want me. I know it. I know it..." He paused, trying to push out his next words. "In my heart, I know it. I can feel it when you kiss me." Diana's eyes rose to meet his gaze, peering up at him through fallen bangs. He risked letting go of one of her shoulders to push her hair out of her eyes. "Is that what you needed?" He asked her softly, his voice so low that it made it seem like his yelling could probably be heard from downstairs. She wondered what Cassie and Melissa were thinking, hoping the TV was loud enough to block their noise.

"Did you need a declaration from me to feel comfortable enough? Secure enough?"

Initially, she felt angry that he'd basically told her she was insecure. More over, that he was right. She grinned unintentionally, staring at him and sniffing. "I guess I deserved that, for accusing you of running when things get tough."

His shoulder lifted and then dropped in a shrug, his fingers moving under her eye, and the other that had lifted from her shoulder, against her cheek to wipe the wetness away. They shortly rested over the mark John had left on her face, but he didn't let it falter at what he was trying to convey to her. "You need to stop getting yourself stuck in your own head."

She nodded because again, he was right.

"And you claim I run away from my problems, but I basically had to tie you to the bed to keep you from leaving."

She smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Tying me to a bed..."

"Should I lie?"

"Never."

"Okay, then. Yeah, I'd like to tie you to a bed."

With a laugh from her, he sunk down, his hands trailing over her back and all the way down to the backs of her knees where he pulled, almost causing her to fall. He was fast, lifting her up as she grabbed at his shoulders for balance, he held under her butt as he stood with her legs now wrapped around his waist.

"Stop running away from me, Diana. I have no intention of doing that, and it makes me feel very annoyed that your mind is constantly on that."

"It's not...constantly."

He raised an eyebrow, closing the inches between their faces to kiss her, and she gripped his neck with one hand, one arm laying out casually over his shoulder as she kissed him back. In two steps, he was lowering her onto the bed, their mouths never breaking apart as they inched up the mattress. But he was forced to pull away when she rose up, pulling her own shirt over her head, matching him.

"The bra next." He flatly stated.

She stared at him, a smile growing on her face.

He then added, "Please."

"I thought you basically wanted things to be slow?"

"Slow doesn't mean clothed."

She laughed loudly, surprised by the sound since she hadn't heard it in a while. Like he couldn't help himself, he smiled widely at her, tucking his face into her neck as they both went down against the bed again. He kissed the warm skin there, working her right back where they'd been however many minutes ago. He'd been right. They were like electricity in water, and she was sure he was the electric part. His tongue darted out and she sighed her hand snaking around his waist to reach his back. It felt absolutely right, like this.

When his head lifted, only to sink down again, she watched him push his lips against her chest, inching lower until she wanted to rip off the fabric that seperated his mouth from _right there._

Realizing Jake was risking a lot, even if in a different way, meant something to her. And shouldn't he know it?

When his mouth moved down even lower, nipping at the skin against her ribs, she gave a small cry, but tried to cover it up.

"Jake?"

He glance up at her, seeing the worry in her expression and came to rest his stomach against hers, making it hard for Diana to think. "Yeah?"

"Why I stopped... I kind of lied. I didn't tell you the whole reason of why I feel like I'm messing it up."

"Messing it up because you think you're pushing me," he said nodding as if he was rehashing what he'd been told. She nodded back to him, which he took as free reign to add, "Which is stupid, but yeah, go on."

She slapped his arm and he grinned down at her, letting it reach his eyes.

"You want to take it slow, and I-"

"You're putting words in my mouth. I never exactly said I wanted to take it slow. I'm just trying to be careful in taking things too far with you physically, Diana. The relationship... We're already in one."

There was a smile that spread on her face and she couldn't help it. "Yeah?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes. But stop rambling, which is something you seem to strangely only do with me." He kissed her cheek gently before asking, "What conclusion did you come to, Diana?"

He said her name so softly she had to force herself to think clearly. She stared up at him, rethinking if what she felt wasn't just a strong feeling of affection. But as she closed her eyes, she knew that wasn't true. Anyone else could be above her, but Jake was there. She wanted Jake there. Above all else, she just wanted him there, like this, them confessing their insecurities to each other, which had been a long time coming for Jake, since he never talked-

"Diana, look at me." She did, her eyes adjusting to the green color in his eyes that she was so fond of now. "Say it."

She frowned because it looked like he already knew what she was going to say. "Say what?" Waiting for him to reply with what he thought was pointless, he said nothing, instead staring at her, his eyes closing for only a half second as if he were trying to calm himself down. "Jake?"

Still, there was no reply from him. Her hand lifted to his shoulders, feeling them tense. Her hand rose to his cheek, but as soon as it got there, he turned his head quickly to kiss the inside of her palm. Just as she'd done to him, and suddenly, something felt just as urgent. Did he really know what she was about to say? Was he anticipating the words? He made it feel like he...needed them.

When he turned his eyes on her again, she told herself to follow his advice and get out of her thoughts.

"I-" But old habits were hard to kick. Still, he was patient with her, knowing it was difficult for her to do. "I love you." His eyes shut, a shakey breath let out. He fell against her and she gave out a grunt. "Jake-"

"Shh," he told her, air blowing against her neck where he was tucked in at. "Say it again."

"I can't breathe..."

He chuckled, raising himself up to look down at her again. He was grinning at her.

"I'm in love with you."

His grin fell, his mouth lowering to hers, but he didn't kiss her. Instead he spoke against her mouth, "I'm in love with you, too." She smiled against his lips, feeling his own press against hers which she gratefully took. But it didn't last, because he pushed her legs apart easily, sitting up to grab at the waist of her jeans. She smacked his hands away, and he looked at her, frowning.

"I want to consummate our relationship."

She couldn't help laughing at his face. He was so serious, and she was seriously not doing anything at the moment. Especially when they'd just gotten a huge arguement over it - if that was an arguement in the first place.

But she knew he was only teasing her, seeing the smile in his eyes, even if it wasn't on his mouth.

"Oh, yeah? And if Cassie comes in?"

"Then I'll lock the door."

He moved to get up, but she didn't want him to leave her just yet, giggling as she raised up to grab his arm and pull him back to her. He chuckled at her, but she kissed him, sinking them both down to the unmade bed.

In a sly manner, Jake managed to get her jeans undone with only two fingers.

She broke away from him. "I feel like I should be bothered by the fact that you can do that so easily..."

"I don't want my fingers touching anyone besides you. Forever. Feel better?" Diana's eyes widened at him and he didn't look the least bit bothered by his telling the truth. "You heard right. I said forever."

"I knew I heard you right, I just wasn't sure you meant to say it out loud, or if you knew you were even thinking it."

Jake didn't say anything, his mouth making contact with her neck yet again. Her hands held his wide shoulders, both of them laying sideways on the bed.

But wait.

There was a faint noise beyond the quietness in the guest room, and she could hear Cassie's voice yelling. She couldn't make out the words, but the sounds were coming closer and Diana froze. Jake was so intuned with her body, something she noted in the _Jake_ _Section_ of her brain, that he caught onto her reacting to the sounds before she'd even said anything about them, or before he'd heard them himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Cassie."

Jake groaned loudly in anger, moving away from Diana to quickly snatch her shirt and toss it to her. Neither of them had their shirts on all the way before the door flew open, and Dawn stopped, looking back and forth between them.

Diana wanted to give some excuse, since Dawn was not only an adult, but the principal of her school - someone who had complete control over her future.

"Heard of knocking?" Jake rudely asked her.

Dawn glared at Jake. "You might want to be careful. I may not have the right to say anything to you, but Diana's still underage. I think you should take that into consideration." She tapped the door hard, making it shove all the way open. "Fix yourselves up and come downstairs. We're going over this _plan_." Apparently someone had told her about it, but Diana knew it wasn't her or Jake who had. She went back down the hall, but before she disappeared, she spoke loudly enough for them to hear her without looking back at them. "Leave the door open and hurry up. We don't have time for hormonal teenagers. That goes for you, too, Jake. You're still a teen."

Jake grabbed the door and shut it, slamming it just to make a point, which quickly made Diana run and open it. She looked at him, not knowing whether to scold him or yell back down to Dawn that there was a window open which had blown the door shut.

* * *

He grinned softly at her, realizing that Diana wasn't one to rebel, and certainly not against adults or authority, which she respected more than he could ever understand.

Whoops.

Instead, he asked her, "Still love me?"

It was his way of an apology, as lame as it was, but she still reached for his arm and he let her pull him to her, moving to the tips of her toes before kissing him. He leaned into it, wanting way more, but she began to pull away, the sound of Dawn yelling up to them broke whatever move he was about to use. The mood was complete shit at that point.

"I'm going to kill..." His voice trailed as they moved down the hall. Who was first? Cassie for interupting the first time? Dawn for interupting the most important time? The stupid Blackwell, incest-menagerie, which caused any of them to be in Diana's house in the first place? "Everyone." He ended with.

Diana smiled back at him for a second, and before she turned down the stairs, he reached out, a long wave of her hair pulling out from his fingers as she moved down the steps. And here he'd thought confessing his love for her would make her cling at least a little bit more to him. The way she had been with Adam.

But it was different with them, and he had to remind himself of that. One thing was new though, the fact that he _wanted_ her to cling to him. She'd been so worried about _him_ being the one to want to run away, that she hadn't considered _she'd_ ever want to, and that he'd never let her. He smiled as they made their way into the kitchen, where everyone stood around. Cassie rose a curious eyebrow at him, and his smile widened. Diana was his, and now everyone knew it.

Everyone except the Blackwell's.

"Before we get into the plan of what's to go on tomorrow, I feel like it's my responsibilty to say something here." Jake almost held up a hand to refrain her and tell her to hold her breath. The sex talk was way long over due, and not only with himself. He was pretty sure there were no virgins in the room, let alone in most of the school she thought she ran. "I understand the parent thing is...hard for you, Diana. Since there aren't any other adults here, and I know you to be a good young woman, I'm gonna have to say no to...whatever this is." Dawn gestured between Diana and himself.

His already fading smile completely dropped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: **What a ride this has been! Everyone has been incredibly patient, loyal, and I hope it continues with my next story, but even if it doesn't, I still say thank you to: Maisy C, Munchie16, simplysteffv, msmafer12, Bailey, Frenchie12, hezzy76, Nastya Rey, samantharee, L, Ellen, HAJ, danakimie519, ChloeTeller2k11, merlinsc, wefoundlove240, Rose Jane Cullen, thedivinecomedy, Elizabeth, adf41254, Lucia, Krissy, PrincessKairiHikari, Guests, anyone and everyone I've gotten reviews, follows, favorites from and have helped motivate me into writing this. You gave me time out of your days, so I'm going to give you time out of mine to say thank you. You really have no idea how much it motivates someone working on a fic to know you're enjoying it.

* * *

_"I understand the parent thing is...hard for you, Diana. Since there aren't any other adults here, and I know you to be a good young woman, I'm gonna have to say no to...whatever this is." Dawn gestured between Diana and himself._

_His already fading smile completely dropped._

**Chapter Thirteen: _Finale_ **

Jake stared at Dawn, waiting for her to yell an unexpected "April Fools" or something. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking back at Diana, waiting for the answer she knew she was going to get.

"What?"

The confused question she got instead, seemed to only make Dawn want to explain further. Or simply listen to the sound of her own voice, Jake secondly guessed.

"I know this is a hard time for you," she paused, pulling up a hand to count reasons on fingers. Cassie turned away, Melissa looked at Faye to do something, and Jake took a protective step toward Diana. "Your breakup with Adam, finding out who your real father was, your...siblings... But this is not the time to act out on those things, especially with someone within the Circle. You guys have to rely on each other more than ever now. You can't be canoodling within it."

"Ugh, mom!" Faye complained, a hand over her eyes.

"Canoodling?" Diana repeated directly after.

Dawn only nodded, her hand lowering again. "I know it must...feel good to let go and-"

"Mom!" Faye practically screamed now, and even Cassie turned back staring up at the woman as though she'd lost her mind. And Jake decided she had. He was about to say something when Dawn interupted him.

"Look, I've been there, but-"

But none of them could hardly stand this.

Diana put her hands out to stop Dawn before their ears began to bleed. "Mrs. Chamberlain, as much as I respect where you're coming from, and I appriciate you trying to...protect me, but I'm not canoodling. Jake's my boyfriend."

Silence.

Everyone's eyes except Diana's turned to him, and Jake did nothing but stand there and blink a few times, not knowing whether to declare something to the group or surrender to his instinct to flip them off. Dawn saved them all the trouble by moving onto their plan and what they were doing.

It took three hours after the sun went down for the doorbell to ring a single time.

Jake looked at Diana who's eyes were already on Cassie. Melissa made a noise of discomfort, Cassie taking a deep breath as she looked around to the three of them and stood, adjusting the hem of her shirt around her waist. "Show time," she said to them, offering the ghost of a smile that didn't seem as though it could come to life. Diana stood and gave Cassie a tight hug, whispering something in her ear that the rest of them couldn't hear. Cassie pulled back and gave a sure nod, looking to Jake. He nodded to her, knowing his part in this- what she was saying with her eyes.

Protect them.

Without another word, Diana unlocked and opened the front door to reveal Colin. He gave a glance to Diana, but his appriciative eyes rested on Cassie who was pulling on her coat.

"Where are we going?" She asked flatly when Kline stepped into the room. John's eyes surveyed everyone, and then around them.

"I thought for sure you'd have your brigade ready for our arrival."

Jake almost scoffed at him. That's why he'd had Colin step in first. Better to take him down than the leader of the clan. No one answered him, but it wouldn't have mattered if they did. All of his attention turned onto Diana, who stared at him with the best blank expression she could afford. Only problem was that she left her curiosity and hostility that went hand-in-hand, out for the world to see. As Jake knew, John was hungry for whatever she was willing - or not willing - to give to him.

But John wasn't ready to show his affection for her in front of the rest of them. Instead, he gave her a smile that was just for her- turned away and hidden from the rest of them. Jake stared, a new knowledge coming to his mind. If John were to test Jake as to how far he'd go with Diana, Jake would surely ruin the progress he'd made in making sure she was to be regarded like the rest of them. Now, if John were to grab Diana, he was sure he'd lose his mind and blow everything he had thus far with protecting her.

The lackluster they all felt after John had taken Cassie with them, could probably be felt by anyone who'd walk into the house. Diana and Melissa were changing in her room, so Jake left Ethan, Dawn, and Faye to sit in silence on their own. He slowed outside Diana's bedroom door, trying to pick up anything he could, as low of an action as it was. But with a mental adjustment, he forced himself to keep walking until he reached the guest room.

"Are you worried?"

Diana asked, coming into the room as quiet as literally...a mouse.

"You should use that technique on Kline."

Jake pulled the dark shirt over his head, grabbing his black hoodie next. Diana walked over and took hold of the front, meaning to keep him still so she could talk to him while looking him in the eye.

"It's okay to be worried Jake. We all are."

"I'm not worried for myself."

"I know," she replied softly, grabbing his zipper to pull it closed up to his chest. The sound made the corner of his mouth perk up, and Diana narrowed her dark eyes in suspicion. "What?"

"Making sure I zip up my coat, is that a girlfriend action?"

Her whole face transformed, but there was a ghost of a smile on her mouth even as she winced. "Was that too weird? I had to say something..."

He couldn't help the grin that came. "No, just...new. I've never been called a boyfriend." His hands brushed over her shoulders and down her arms, he couldn't meet her eyes just yet. "Promise me something?"

"Jake Armstrong asking for a promise?" Her arms linked around his middle and for some reason, he thought back to when he'd been watching her sleep. The orange light flickering over her face and hair as she slept. The peaceful feeling that came over him during that night, and even the next day. Like he felt now.

"Don't try and save me-"

She tried cutting him off. "Jake-"

But he'd already known she was going to try it. "No, listen." He paused, taking hold of her shoulders as he bowed his head, trying to be even with her eyes. "Don't be an idiot and jump in front of a bullet..."

Her mouth opened. "You think they'll have guns?"

Jake almost laughed at her, but instead he switched his weight on his feet and took a short breath. "Not literally. I mean don't jump into anything coming at me. Whether it's magical or a fist."

"You'd do the same for me, Jake. What do you expect me to do? Nothing?"

"Yes. Do nothing."

"No."

"Di-"

"No, Jake. Stop. You're wasting your breath, and you're wasting our time." With that, Diana's hands reached up and took his neck, pulling him to her. Their lips met and the way she pushed her tongue into his mouth almost had him forgetting what he'd really wanted from her. Almost. It still lingered in his mind, how he didn't want her getting involved. That's why he pulled them apart.

"Stop trying to distract me. I'm-"

"You're alive, Jake."

He hesitated on those words, letting them resignate within his skull. "What?" There was no better, or smarter word that came to mind.

"In the future," she clarified. "You're alive in the future. I changed my mind, and it changed the future."

He didn't know what to say at that point, and it didn't matter anyway. Diana leaned up and kissed his neck, her hands holding onto his sides as she pulled herself against him. With his eyes closed and his own hands around her, he held her to him, trying for the life of him to imagine what a life would be like with her, what they might look like together, but he couldn't imagine it. He might've loved that part most of all - not knowing. Most of his steps were calculated before he took them, but with Diana, he never knew what he was doing or where he was going. But for the first time, he felt safe.

Ethan clapped a hand on Jake's back as they all stood together practically huddled. They were only a half mile away from where the Blackwell's were, and without Cassie things felt off. Diana's hand gripped Jake's and he squeezed to reassure her. There was no telling what would happen, but even so, Diana took the lead in telling everyone their positions. Jake would have to let Diana go and he wasn't sure he could release her hand from his at that point. It was the very thing Cameron had said when Jake was shivering in his own truck as Cameron drove- that he'd have to let Diana go.

Now, he understood.

Dawn nodded giving a pointed look to Diana and Faye both, before walking off with Melissa. Ethan went his own way, and Faye stood with Jake and Diana, her eyes locking on their joined hands. Jake didn't worry about her now though, there was something else more important.

"Jake, I'll see you at the end of this," Diana tried to assure him.

"I think I should go with you. Faye can still catch up to Dawn."

"No. She's supposed to go with you, remember?"

Jake nodded and forced himself to let go of her hand, but not before grabbing the back of her neck to hold her in place as he laid a kiss to the top of her head. He felt anything deeper than that, and he might not leave. Diana's eyes were shut when he pulled back. Slowly, her lids lifted, and he memorized the brown staring back at him and turned, bumping Faye's arm as he stepped away from Diana. She had been right to remind him that the issue was bigger than them, though he would have thought nothing at the moment by turning around and just taking her away. Whomever would die, would die. She'd lost her father already, they'd get over any other deaths. But he knew down the line, even if she went with him, it would haunt them.

"Let's go," he said to Faye, and she kept up at his side as they went, each step feeling heavier the more distance he put between himself and Diana. Cameron's words still resignated in his mind. He had to let her go if they all wanted to survive.

And it scared him entirely.

* * *

The boat was strangely empty, only the sound of the waves hitting the deck and the boat rocking filled the silence. Diana drew her coat around her against the cold, stepping up onto the boat, hoping Cassie was on this one.

Cameron had been exclusive about details, only sharing what he thought was enough, and not giving anymore than that. She felt a hand on her back and fought the urge to jerk around because she knew who it was. She let him pull in close to her, making her feel crowded though there was enough breathing room still.

"Have you come to us, or are you here to jailbreak your sister?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. He took her hand in his, her first reaction was to pull away, but she bit it down.

He looked at her, obviously deeply pleased by her response. "You've never lied to me, Diana." And in a way, she hadn't. "I cherish you in ways you haven't even begun to know of." A sinking feeling came into the pit of her stomach, unable to mask her face giving her away, but he didn't seem to mind it. As if he'd been expecting it. "In time, I know it'll be you and I."

* * *

He just couldn't help himself.

John took a step into her personal space, basking in the fact that she was confused. And he could feel it from her, the energy that swirled in the core of her very being. A part of him inside her veins that sang out to him, a sweet sound, almost as sweet as her voice- her face. He gently and carefully put his cheek to her own, wanting so badly to claim her right there. To leave his mark somehow, like the one he'd left on her wrist. But even if he was violent in nature, it came to a dull roar around Diana. A goddess in Roman mythology, that he didn't truly believe in, until now. "Diana," he breathed out against her cheek, rising to his height, he put his chin atop her head and stood there, basking in what glory he could see them having together. Ruling and living triumphantly. "The goddess was known to be beautiful, youthful, a silent strength..." His voice trailed as his hand did the same up her spine. She shivered against him, and knowing she was scared brought a slight thrill to him. "Forever a virgin." Her pristine quality could never be forged, nor could it ever be tainted. She'd forever remain unspoiled, no matter what the destruction around her. He wanted to tell her again that he loved her, but with both of them here now, he had one thing in mind, and that was getting both girls away from Chance Harbor.

No longer could he feel anything of her, stilling him for only a second before he pulled away, keeping a grip on her hand that wouldn't completely close around his.

She had puposefully let him feel her, and now it was normal again, no ounce of energy coming from her. He had to pay attention to even feel a hum coming from her.

He stood back, his hand gripping hers even tighter as he stared into her eyes.

"What?"

So innocent, full of good intent. But the goddess Diana was a hunter by nature. A diety that never gave willingly to any man. And as he stared at her, he knew something was going on. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"John?"

It sounded so sweet coming from her mouth, golden honey lit by the afternoon sun. And that very sweet mouth now tasted of bitter copper after the back of his knuckles smacked over it. "What are you doing?" He knew she was pulling away. There was something oddly unnerving about her being there. She wouldn't show up alone, and certainly not for him. She'd have put up a fight until the moment he'd have to force her. Her head had snapped to the side, her hair falling over her face as she stumbled to her knees on the dock before him. His hand trembled as he leaned down to run his fingers over the softness of her hair. Hair that he'd imagined spread over his pillow back home in the East. A home where his mother waited for him to return to, with Diana. He'd meant for them to meet, his own mother understood the Balcoin bloodline, naturally drawn to it. To bring Diana home to her before they left to see the world, would have brought absolute joy to the woman's face. Now it was distroyed. Tarnished. Gone.

His fingers wound the tendrils of her hair between them, pulling until her head fell back, her locks falling away from her face, but a few strands sticking to the blood on her lip. He leaned down, unable to help himself and kissed it off. Moving fast, before she had time to pull away, which she didn't do.

That right there was his sign. She was meaning something against him, a plan of attack, and he'd fallen right into it, enamoured by this pretty little butterfly.

"I'm going to have to pluck your wings," he confessed to her sadly, her face showing no sign of surprise. He licked the blood from his lips, his eyes filling with tears, absolutely unable to help himself. He gave in to it, knowing to weep for her meant that he couldn't have her, and in the deepest pit of himself he knew this.

"Colin!" Diana pushed herself away, and John felt his insides burn with possession and great regret. Regret he hadn't taken her away and claimed her the first time he'd met her. Colin came running, Bethany right behind him because where he went, she wasn't far. Cassie was held by the collar of her jacket, her eyes steady on Diana. No ounce of surprise. "We've been set up! Get Cas-" Colin rushed forward by an unseen force, Bethany only having time to blink before being sent as well.

Cassie rolled with him, shoving away from the ground to pick up speed, coming right for the boat where Diana now scrambled to get down into. Had she come for him? He didn't have time to register her actions, raising his hand to ward off whatever magic Cassie was trying to use. And it wasn't simple. He felt as if his hand was pushing against a wall, trying in vain to move it, only being able to only for the simple fact that he'd used his magic longer. The little girl was strong, but it wasn't enough and she folded, pain shooting over her features and sending her writhing to the ground.

Bethany was up and running to the boat.

"NO!" He screamed out, voice booming over the water. She froze directly where she was, and he left his hand over Cassie walking to stand before her unmoving body against the wooden planks of the dock. He looked over his shoulder to Bethany. "Leave her to me." If anyone was going to pluck her beautiful, colorful wings, it was going to be himself. Bethany only had time to nod before her body was lifted and she splashed into the water.

He faultered, but kept a stead hand over Cassie, meaning to end her. She wasn't going to cave, just as much as her sister wasn't. But this one, he didn't mind plucking. In fact, he doubted the girl had wings at all. A force, but a controllable one at that.

"Stop fighting it," he told her sternly, watching her eyes move in her head to look at him. Red began to pour from a single nostril, sliding down the side of her face. Tears pooled in her eyes, fighting incredibly hard. He felt her fighting him, taking his upmost concentration to fight against her as well. But he could feel the pricks rising against his skin. Needles collectively stabbing through the surface, making him hold his breath a few moments, only to regain the control. He didn't think of Bethany, or the noise going on behind him now. If he took his mind off of the girl for one moment, she'd win. And that in itself was enough to not draw his attention away. Her mother had to be the strongest of her coven. Amelia, the one his father talked about only once, but he knew in the look of those eyes that he shared with his father that there was a love greater than he'd told. He'd been obsessed, drawn to the power that radiated within her, matching his own needs and wants.

And John had fell victim to the same thing with Diana. But history wouldn't repeat itself.

Cassie's body jerked and his leg went out beneath him. He'd been a fool. Letting himself get blinded to the power to claim a single girl. Cassie, though bloodied, sucked in a breath of air and grunted against their fighting power. Why had she taken him on? What led her to believe she could? How had she known?

Someone walked up, John's face lifting as screams rang out behind him. A strong burst of light came, a silence filling it then. He could almost feel it, and a single tear fell down his face. Bethany had been lifted from the world. He let out a yell, louder than anything going on around him, his hands falling to the dock as boots came forward. Stopping right before him and he lifted his chin once again. The bastard grinned at him, raising his own hand to show the symbol on it. He'd barely registered Cassie springing to her feet beside him when he heard, "Hello, uncle."

The world around him went black.

He'd underestimated everyone.

History was indeed repeating itself.

* * *

Jake sprung forward, the bottom of his boot colliding with Colin's chest to send him into the water. Render him as helpless as Bethany had been against the Crystal Skull Dawn had held and used. Cassie came then, coming to a screeching halt, blood smeared over her face as she took the skull from Dawn. Or tried to. Dawn looked helplessly at Cassie, her hands still gripping it. Jake went forward, but Faye was quicker, grabbing her mom's arm.

"Mom, let go." She spoke evenly, crisply, and Jake could only stare at her, seeing her mom give a nod, a bit dazed. Faye's eyes locked with his a single time before she looked away.

Cassie completely took over, pointing the skull directly at Colin like she'd done it so many times. He'd had time to at least make it to the edge of the dock, but as she held it out, the water around him began to bubble. His wide eyes franticly looked around him, his hands and arms slapping against the top of the water as he began to pant and heave. Cassie stepped to the very edge, murder in her eyes as she did just as such.

Jake knew it was under control, his eyes scanning for Diana, and his legs moving him to where he'd last seen her. Slapped. Rage filling him so completely that it nearly made him jump out then. But Faye had grabbed the edge of his jacket, keeping him in check. If she hadn't, he was sure he would have been racing towards John and gotten everything...ruined.

His thought were on Diana when he stopped completely, a shrilling scream coming from Melissa as she began to run forward out of nowhere, screaming something when Adam came into view with Dallas. He heard Colin distantly behind him, running forward as well when he saw Diana held by the grips of Dallas. He jerked her so hard it caused her to fall to her knees on the boat.

"Let him go." His voice sang out.

Everyone stilled. Jake didn't take his eyes off of Diana, not knowing whether Colin had been completely killed or not. He'd been no match against Cassie and the skull, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. This wasn't part of the plan. This part hadn't been told to them, warned to them. His glance faltered when he looked to see who exactly Dallas was talking of. Cameron. He stood over John Jr. His whole appearence was disheveled, something looked dark within him, as if he were a completely different human being. The bright, devilish looking son of a bitch before, now looked like a broken down bad boy, looking for nothing but revenge. Jake saw himself in Cameron completely. Something in him tightened against the thought, what it brought were a whole lot of questions and assumptions, not knowing what to rest on. It made him nervous and even more cautious than he had been.

"I said, let him go," Dallas repeated. Cameron's eyes darted, and Jake just knew he'd looked straight at Diana.

"Don't!" She screamed, Jake taking an automatic step toward the sound. Dallas jerked her yet again, this time getting a small whimper from her that could be heard over the light waves hitting against the small dock. The boat rocked back and forth, reminding Jake of a clock ticking, counting the seconds until something happened. His hands balled, sweat collected around his neck and in the center of his back.

When Cameron's tired eyes fell to John, he took a step back, his hand lowering.

"No!" Diana gave out a scream, and Adam reacted then. His whole body slammed into Dallas, sending them both struggling and knocking over the side of the boat straight into the water. Jake was already moving once Dallas' eyes were brought away from Diana. Her head hit the edge of the boat, but Dallas was forced to let go as he toppled over the side with Adam on him. Jake almost felt the hit against his own head, the sound of it echoing through his head.

Ethan went straight into the water as Dallas emerged, the side of his body landing right against him, causing them both to go under the surface.

"Adam!" Melissa screamed, running to the dock where Dawn rushed out to stop her. Faye's arms went around her small waist, holding her back.

They were losing their control. Things were slowly becoming chaotic, every move now mattered more than ever. He knew things in the future were changing with every decision made.

Jake took Diana's face in his hands, her head wobbling a bit when her eyes connected with his. Her lips formed his name, but no sound came. She'd hit too hard. Much too hard. And for killing John, she was needed. He scooped his arm under hers, grabbing her waist to hoist her up. She took a moment to regain footing, but as he knew, she kept going strong. She walked on her own, still letting him support her. Cassie ran to her, the skull carried between her small hands.

"Diana-"

"I'm OK," she instantly replied, giving a weak grin, but then her eyes landed on Cameron and she pushed away from Jake. He hated that very moment, knowing that he wasn't needed, but that she only wanted him. But as her hand reached back for his, her head not bothering to turn to see where he was, like it was instinct for her to reach for him, this was more than enough for him. He gripped her hand and let go to bend down, feeling against John's neck for a pulse that was there.

He nodded to Diana and Cassie, rising to walk back a step. They both looked to each other and Jake watched her in complete awe. The strength she had, the amount of determination in her, the amount of love and sacrifice she felt for her friends and family. Diana's hands went to the skull, and they lifted it together just as John's eyes opened. He put out a hand, and Cameron jerked, but forced himself to be still. His eyes locked with Jake's a brief moment before they landed and stayed directly on Diana.

Jake had a feeling, last time he'd gone home, Diana hadn't been there. It was the look that was there. The hurt and anger that mimicked Jake's own. And the very thought of her not being there shot something into his mind: if Faye hadn't stopped him, he'd have ruined everything.

"You know what they say about killing a witch," he practically choked out. "Think of a Balcoin's residing power."

"It could have been different," Cassie bitterly told him, grunting out the words just as his hand fell. He was powerless against the both of them, and the skull, but he fought until he couldn't anymore. His eyes landing on Diana's as he gave out a choked sound, his body hauntingly curling in on itself, as well as his limbs. If Cameron had never brought up a plan, they'd never have been able to win over the siblings. John's body convulsed and then a sigh escaped him, slow and steady, the sound of the air escaping his lungs as he died. If it hadn't paralyzed him, Jake was sure his pain would be seen and heard by them. His eyes fell down, his lids becoming lazy and Diana instantly looked away. Cassie though, kept her gaze on him as if she couldn't help but watch the scene. Wanting to know for sure that he was dead. It was the same the Jake was doing, he realized, and he wondered if this kindered air about them, was what helped them become such good friends. As good of a friend Jake could ever have.

Cameron stepped over John's body, his arms completely circling around Diana.

"I don't have much time. You don't have to send me back, I'll disappear and it's for good this time. I just...wanted to feel you again."

She gripped him back just as tightly, Cameron's eyes opening to find Jake's.

Diana buried her face against him, but Jake couldn't tell if she was crying or not. And there was no time. Faye let out a scream, her whole body twisting and letting go of Melissa's.

They'd forgotten all about the other Blackwell.

Running forward, Cassie lifted the skull to Dallas, but he shook his head defeatedly. Adam pulled his dad to the dock and Jake raced to the edge, gripping Ethan's soaked arm to hoist him up. Adam helped, pushing as Jake pulled, and Ethan's body rolled over. Adam lifted himself as Jake positioned Ethan on his back, lowering his ear over his mouth, but there was air.

Faye sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing Melissa's arms as she shook against the tremors going through her. "You know CPR. Last summer we worked at the community pool! You were the best at CPR."

"I- I can't," Melissa declined, her eyes looking at Ethan's lifeless form. Jake sighed, running a wet hand through his hair, sitting back on his backside as he realized Ethan wasn't going to make it. And if Adam hadn't gone off the deepend already, he was going to now.

He sobbed, raising his head away from his father's face. Red rimmed his eyes, tears mixed with the water he'd just come out of. "Please," he begged her. "Melissa, please." No one moved, but Melissa took all of two seconds to conform. Her trembling hands moved Ethan's head quickly, but delicately. Dawn took place beside Faye, her own face stricken with absolute fear. He knew why Melissa was relucant. Because if he didn't live, that hope that was going to hang on her shoulders would die and hang there in dead weight forever.

"C'mon, Ethan," Dawn muttered brokenly.

Melissa pinched his nose, holding his chin to keep his jaw open and she huffed air into his lungs. She pulled back, one of her hands over the other as she layed it against his lower chest, pushing down and couting in choppy words from the sobs that so badly wanted to escape. She went back to blow a great amount of air into Ethan's lungs again, and then pushed on his chest some more.

It was the longest amount of time he was sure any of them had ever been together. No one spoke. No one even moved. Jake wasn't even sure any of them were breathing, and barely even knew if _he_ was.

Melissa sobbed, a whine coming from her mouth, forming with her words. "C'mon..." She cried, taking in a choppy breath to blow air into his lungs again. This time, his chest rose, but Jake didn't so much as give into false hope. He watched just like the rest of them, seeing Adam take his dad's hand then, raising it to his mouth.

The very act made Jake burn with envy. He'd have given anything to be with his father while he died, or even have had this long. And it was horrible, and would never leave his mouth, but it was there, and it caused Jake to look away. Adam's voice was incredibly tight, talking into the silence between them all. "I'm _sorry_."

Bent down beside Jake, as if knowing where his thoughts were and ran her hand on the inside of his arm, using him to lean. He instantly dragged his hand up, bringing hers within his own, looking at her instead of the scene before him. He had her. He'd been given this at least. She stared back at him, but both of them jumped when sputtering and coughing came.

Jake reacted instantly, pushing Ethan to his side while he choked out what seemed like a whole bucket of the harbors water. He sucked in air, barely having time to get enough when he was coughing again, his eyes wide and disoriented. Adam clung to him, thanking a God that none of them knew was listening or not, but someone sure as hell had been.

Cassie said something, bringing attention from half of them, including Jake and Diana. Dallas stood with his hands up, Cassie holding the skull against him as if he were at gun point, and considering what the Crystal Skull could do, he might as well have prayed for a bullet instead.

"Do it," he finally said, taking his eyes off of Ethan, almost as if he'd felt remorse.

"Gladly," Cassie said drly.

Diana charged forward, pushing down the skull. "No, wait." She turned to Dallas who stood motionless, but his sorrowful eyes rested on Diana. Jake wanted badly to put himself in between the two, but instead he watched her carefully, trusting what she was doing. "You don't have to do this."

"Do it," he repeated. "If you have any sympathy for me, then do it fast, otherwise, just get it done."

Cassie rose the skull again, and Jake couldn't help himself. "You could ask for a bullet instead," referring to his earlier thoughts.

"You don't have to do this, Dal. You're better than they are."

"I don't belong with your kind. I don't belong here at all."

"No, you can start over," she said, a quivering in her voice. The girl was hellbent on keeping him around, but Jake was willing to use the skull if Cassie was reluctant to. He had no qualms other than Diana hating him for...a long time. And after this, he wanted no more time spared. He wanted all of it to be with her. "We can start over. You're our brother."

"It has to be done," he told her, gently placing a hand to her arm to push her away. His eyes landed flatly on Jake's. "Take her."

He'd known all along, but had kept his mouth shut. He'd been the one to catch the in the bathroom, but hadn't opened his mouth about it. He gladly reached for Diana, but his second thoughts were on what she was insisting on. "It doesn't have to be like this." Diana and Cassie's heads both turned to him in shock. "She's right, you can start over. All of us have in one way or another."

Dallas seemed to take in Jake's words, but he looked out over the water and shook his head. "I accepted my fate a long time ago. I was born into what I was born into. I can't change that, just like I can't change the fact that John and Colin found us. Turned Bethany quickly. I followed eventually. It's what I've been doing."

Jake could remember Dallas standing over him with Bethany, easily killing him without a single ounce of whatever this was in front of him, then. He knew Dallas had changed in the short amount of time, and related to it strongly. But he couldn't change the mind of someone who wanted to die. Especially since now he knew, he'd walk straight into Hell if that was where Diana was going. He gripped her to him, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Let it be his choice to make. You know above everyone, how far you'd go..."

Diana couldn't help herself, and Jake let her pull away from him. She hugged Dallas, and he looked a little shocked by the gesture. Jake suddenly, swelled with pride and looked to Cassie who merely watched questioningly. Diana came back to Jake then, her face buried in his chest and he held her to him, keeping her eyes away as Cassie raised the skull to Dallas.

"You're sure?" She asked, hesitating against it for the first time. Seemed Diana was more than one person's vunerable spot. Dallas nodded and turned, looking out to the water. The sun that peeked out between gray clouds, setting over the hills that surrounded them. And as Cassie did her thing, Diana clung to Jake, and he clung to her right back.

* * *

_2 years later_

Diana sunk down, her hand on his knee, though she never could tell if he could hear her or not. Still, she spoke, telling him that she knew she was young, but it was what she wanted. More than anything in the world, besides what she knew what was to come shortly after. She spoke so long that she actually sat on the floor, whispering at times, laughing at others. But then came the crying, and she hated to do it in front of him, though again, she didn't know if he could hear her or not.

He was the most important piece to the person she became. The person she fought to be every single day. At the end of it, she stood, kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room. Holding a grudge against her grandmother was pointless, but she kept her distance, still not trusting her. Still, she thanked her for letting her visit and kissed her cheek. Her grandma's eyes glistened, but she turned before she fell into doing what she wanted, which was to be held by a parent. Even a grandparent. But the feeling evaporated the moment Jake put his arm around her and led her out of the house to his truck.

"Let's go home," she told him, grinning up at him as he opened the door for her as he normally did.

"You tell him?"

She nodded and he did as well, no real emotion on his face yet, but she knew it came with him. She'd relied on Jake to be her rock, and she knew he knew it. He got in and started up the truck, heading back to the house that she now fully owned with Jake.

She got a call that night, seeing Adam's name flash on the screen. She answered happily and Jake raised his eyebrow from the other side of the counter where he stood cooking, a wash rag hanging over one shoulder.

"You decide on how many people yet?" Adam asked her. He was on speaker, so she placed the phone down. Jake had grown into Adam and even though they weren't close to being friends, they more than tollerated each other. There was a silent respect there, and that much was enough.

Adam had a hard time getting over how obsessed he'd gotten with the skull. Cassie and Diana both had taken care of it, even Jake not wanted to ask and know where it was. Something both of the sisters were willing to take to the grave with them.

"We're keeping it small. The cliffs can't have too many people on it."

"You know, Cameron said that's where the Blackwell's came... If John hadn't decided they come as soon as he found out his father was gone-"

"Yeah, I know," Diana sharply stated, remembering how when all was done with the fight, she'd turned around and he'd still been there. It still hurt to this day, never having him back again, but even so, she knew the time would come and it always made her stare up at Jake, looking for the piece of mind he always seemed to hold in those eyes of his, just for her to take. On the cliffs, at the reception, they would have attacked then. It wasn't witch hunters, as they'd initially thought. Cameron had come clean about a few things, explaining things left for question. And she was more than excited that he'd soon be on his way. She'd been off the pill for at least a month. She wouldn't be showing by the time she got into her dress.

The last dress she'd ever wear as a Meade, though that part would always be in her. And Jake constantly reminded her of it, using her last name when he was upset with her, which never lasted long. Never in a million years, would she have suspected he'd ever be the one. But he was.

The only one.

"Have you heard from Faye or Cassie?" Diana asked him.

"Melissa heard from Faye a couple days ago. A picture of Cassie looking pretty uncomfortable with some sailors. It looked pretty funny. Can't imagine how much prodding Faye had to do to get her to take it in the first place."

Diana smiled wide, imagining it for herself. Adam had glued himself to Melissa directly after she'd saved his dad's life. It was the last straw for him, sending them into a whirlwind romance that shocked them all. Before they'd even graduated, they'd eloped in Vegas, which wasn't something any of them even expected. But with her dad, and his both disagreeing on them getting married even after graduation, they'd rebelled. The two least likely, did just that.

"Well, we have news-" Adam had barely gotten it out when Melissa cut in, screaming passed the speaker.

"It's a girl!" Melissa giggled as if Adam had began to tickle her to keep her quiet.

And she was pregnant now.

Diana looked up at Jake, his eyes rolling. She almost laughed at him. "I'm so happy for you! Have you thought of names then? You were thinking of Zac if it was a boy." Jake leaned forward, casually putting a piece of his stir-fry in her mouth. She chewed on the soft cooked carrot and grinned at him. He watched her mouth moving, and then she watched his eyes gaze downward. She pushed back from her stool, grabbing the phone because she knew he'd gladly hang up on Adam when he was in this mood, and Adam was standing in the way.

Melissa came on the line as Diana moved as Jake did, keeping the island between them so she could keep talking.

"Zac if it was a boy, Zoe if it was a girl. I thought it was cute."

Diana and Jake both looked at each other, him frowning before she did. Something was odd about the name.

"Zoe," Jake repeated flatly, his nose flaring then. "Cameron."

It dawned on her then. Diana's hand went to her mouth.

"Hello? Not cute?" Melissa asked on the other end.

Diana began smiling, trying not to laugh like a mad woman into the speaker. "No! Totally cute! I love it!"

"You scared me! Good. It's settled."

Adam came back on the line, his chuckling coming closer to the phone as he put it up to his ear again. "So, now you know. You wanted to be the first to."

"Great," Jake gruffed. "We're stuck with them forever."

Diana grinned at him, finding his attitude funny, since it only ever came out when she argued him or someone else was involved. Arguing was rare now, but at first, both of them had to learn compromise. If it were up to Jake though, they'd never leave the house, or even a room. He hated leaving her, even more her bringing their friends around. And they were his friends too, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Like when Adam had decided on building a house, and him Ethan, and Jake all pitched in to help. Melissa moved in shortly after and Ethan had found out then about her pregnancy. Considering they were married, he couldn't do much about it.

None of their parents really had a say considering all that had happened in the past. Dawn, surprisingly, was the most warm about the decisions they all made, though when Jake and Diana hung off of each other, she still would stop and stare as if she didn't completely understand it.

Faye had left with Cassie as soon as Diana had told them all her and Jake were getting married. Faye had dated since then, but like Diana was with Adam, there was always that soft spot. Diana was confident in knowing Faye would get over it when she found someone of her own. Faye mumbled over that and told Cassie she was joining her on her trip down to California. To see all of the beaches on the money left over from both their grandparents deaths. They all found this a good outlet for the money, though Dawn had been reluctant in letting her daughter go. The whole reason Cassie had decided on it a week earlier was because Diana had finally told her what her father had done. Jake stood behind her, offering support or an extra hand in case something happened. She cried and cursed for a long time, and was in her house for three days before she emerged, deciding on leaving. But she'd hugged Diana to her, telling her all the things she'd hoped to hear. That she forgave her for not knowing how to tell her, that the weight of it must have been unbearable, and that she loved her struggling with it- for caring enough about her to. But she'd had to get away, and Diana had only nodded, knowing personally what it felt like to be completely lost. So Cassie wanted to retrack her steps, and Faye wanted to go along. It wasn't strange, since they'd become friends so easily, finally.

And now here Diana was, in a not so perfect life, but it was enough for her. And more than enough for Jake it seemed.

"Hang up the phone, Diana." He was quick to jump back into his panther-like ways, moving around the island to try and get to her.

"What are you two doing?"

Diana cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I gotta go. I'm about to be eaten alive."

"Kinky," Melissa responded, sounding slightly impressed. "Love you guys. Have a good time," she replied in singsong before hanging up. Diana tossed her phone up on the counter and ran because she'd taken her eyes off of him a single moment. She spun around, holding onto the counter so she wouldn't slip and fall in her work shoes. The office for the Harbor Newspaper didn't have as slick floors, most of them covered in carpet. She slipped in her flats, giving Jake enough time to jump and slide over the counter. His body colliding with hers that would have knocked her down had he not been ready to catch her. She squealed, laughing as he picked her up over his shoulder, giving her ass a slap before turning.

"Jake, the food!" He turned back around and sat her on the island. She didn't get a chance to even look at him before he was surging their mouths together, his tongue delving in to tangle with her own. He grabbed the hem of her nice work blouse, bringing it up over her head. She giggled, holding his head to her as he dipped down, using his tongue to deep between her breasts. "What about the food?"

* * *

"We'll be quick," he told her, listening to the sizzling behind him as he raised back up, taking her mouth with his own. His hand reached into her pants from behind, his other raising her from the waist so he could slip that other hand underneath and squeeze her. She let out a soft moan.

This right here, was all he'd ever want to ask for. A steady job still working at the Grill, but as the bartender, Ethan becoming somewhat of a father figure in some ways, though he'd never say that out loud. A roof over his head, cooking a meal for the girl of his dreams that he'd never known existed until she'd forced herself into his truck. They'd never found out what his gold tube was, but he kept it locked away where no one could find it, except Diana.

She used her own hands to unbutton her pants, and he was absolutely delighted.

"Eager?"

"Where you're concerned," she replied. He grinned against her mouth, pleased that she was so responsive. Always responsive.

It was a dream, to never tire of each other, even in the rare times they found it hard to agree to disagree. But even then, there wasn't a time he was too upset he didn't want to touch her or didn't. He knew how easily everything could slip away. And when he'd asked her to marry him, she'd told him she wanted a ceremony, and he'd told her he expected her to want nothing less than the dress and the people she loved there. It had been so simple to ask- no build up, just a spur-of-the-moment decision that almost left him breathless when he'd realized he'd wanted so badly to ask it. It had been five months ago, and he'd crawled into bed after a weekend shift and she'd opened her arms to him gratefully, so warm and soft, murmering against his skin sweetly as he'd kissed her awake. He'd whispered the question and as he slid inside of her, and she'd said the single word that he deemed the most important for the rest of his life. A simple word: _yes_.

Interlocking her to him, and he to her.

That very afternoon, she'd told her father. He'd promised on the way there that they'd figure something out. That he wouldn't stop researching or asking questions, or even visiting with Kate, until they found out how to release him of the demons inside of him.

He reached down, pulling her pants down as she lifted from side-to-side, helping him along. When they hit the floor, he kicked them away and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him hard on the mouth. When she pulled away, he wasn't surprised by her question. "Give me a baby, Jake."

Jake's hands came up, taking her head to hold it there and stare into her eyes. Three years ago, these words would have scared the living shit right out of him. Now, they did nothing but excite and warm him, and let him know that his parents had to be watching out for them. "I'll give you as many babies as you want."

"Right now, I just want Cameron."

He pulled her hips to meet with his, and felt Diana's thin fingers working to get his pants down.

Jake kissed her softly, knowing that what he had wasn't luck because luck wasn't real, but fate was.

* * *

**Note: **Will be posting my next fic soon, so I hope some of you will look out for it. If not, it's been a pleasure! Thank you yet again. Long live The Secret Circle and all the posibilities that it's provided!

Until next time,

Alex Nicole.


End file.
